A Tale of Ages
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Months after the downfall of the witch DG's friends and family try to take up where life left off before the witch’s evil reign. Talk of Longcoats start up extra security for the princesses. But is the witch really gone? CDG & GA
1. Prologue: Another Day Another Policy

**A Tale of Ages**

**Summary: **Months after the downfall of the evil witch, DG along with her friends and family try to take up where life left off before the witch's evil reign. Talk of Longcoats still buzz through the kingdom and security is tightened around the princesses. And is the witch really gone? Cain/DG

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Tin Man series, characters or otherwise. If I did all those hints for DG/Cain would have been realized and resolved.

**Prologue**: Another day another policy

DG sighed and set down the last bit of paper work for the next ball as her mother was still in the north rim tending to some political issues and wouldn't be back until the next day. Azkadelia wasn't up for the paper work since not only her physical, but also her emotional scars were still healing from her possession. She was doing better thanks to Raw and some of the other viewers recently released from the dungeons. It had been close to two months since the eclipse, but it was a slow journey to recovery and self forgiveness. DG was never sure if Azkadelia was going to ask for the throne back. She doubted it, but in a way still hoped for it. If her elder sister didn't take place as queen succeeding her mother, then she would be next in line. And she wasn't up for being a queen. She was barely taking the princess thing in stride.

She placed the pen back into the ink well and pushed the papers off to the side. She looked at the chair just off to the side of the room and saw one of her best friends in the world, who just so happened to be the reinstated Queen's Advisor.

Glitch's brain was still in a glass jar outside his head, but they had recently found a new alchemist who could put it back in. The operation was scheduled for the next day and everyone could see his excitement as he walked through the halls. He had promised everyone- especially DG- that he wouldn't be any different than he was now- except that his synapses would finally be firing correctly. His mind was getting clearer since he was connected to Ambrose through Raw at least once a day and understood most of his duties if not all of them.

But for the present, he was dead to the world, his chin to his chest and a light snore forming from his mouth. He knocked out while he waited for DG to finish the paperwork.

DG grinned and shook her head at her friend, 'No wonder he didn't go with mother. He's just as worn down as the rest of us. I guess getting a whole world back in order is tiring work for the right hand man to the throne.'

"Glitch?" DG asked from the desk and then stood up going over to her friend, "Glitch, I'm done."

Glitch popped his eyes open and yawned, "Good morning."

"It's three in the afternoon, Glitch," DG reminded him and handed him the papers that she had finished, "Here."

"Is it?" he stood up and shook his head as he took the papers underarm and tapped the side of his head, "I should be getting ready for my hook up with my other half then, shouldn't I?"

"Might be a good thing," DG smiled at him.

"I should be getting ready for my hook-" he saw her sympathetic face and sighed, "I was repeating myself again, wasn't I?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to be locked up in the library doing all this paper work, DG," he apologized as he shifted the papers, "It just had to be done for the ball at the end of the week."

"It's no problem, Glitch. I have to help mother somehow. It wouldn't be good if she came home to find a stack of paper for a ball planned the day after," she sighed and got a smirk on her face as she opened the door to the library, "Besides you got me out of my princess classes today. I should be grateful."

"Now is that anyway for a princess to be talking?" a voice came from beside the door.

Both DG and Glitch turned their head to find Wyatt Cain leaning on the wall next to the doors, apparently waiting for them to come out. An ever present hand over his firearm and his hat tilted just over his eyes only confirmed that it was indeed the former Tin Man they had traveled with. Glitch smiled and almost laughed at the sight of him.

"Well, if it isn't our old friend, the Tin Man," Glitch laughed a bit more and patted Cain on the shoulder, "Back from setting things up out in the wild?"

"You could say that," he nodded and straightened himself up, "I think Jeb could take everything from there. He's been doing it for years without my help anyway."

"I guess so," Glitch nodded with the constant confused look upon his face. Then after a moment repeated, "I guess so."

"What's with the new outfit?" Cain asked with a strong pat on Glitch's back which discontinued his loop.

"Ah," Glitch looked down and after a moment of confusion turned back to him, "I was reinstated as Queen's Advisor. Just after you left, I think…"

"That's right," DG walked beside Glitch and smiled softly, "Just after you were called away. It's good to see you back."

"Princess," Cain bowed and tipped the front of his hat at DG.

"Mister Cain," DG bowed her head a little as a wider smile spread on her face.

"How come he gets to call you princess and I don't?" Glitch asked with a frown.

"Because you actually listen to me," DG frowned back, "Unlike some stubborn ex-Tin Men…"

"Right," Glitch nodded and looked down the hall where a large clock was over one of the doorways, "That's right! Connection time. I got to find Raw. I'll catch up later."

"Don't forget to drop off the paper work so I don't need to do it over!" DG called after him as he made a turn toward one of the other advisor's offices. She turned back to Cain and sighed, "Well, you want to be a gentleman and escort a princess to her quarters?"

At first he didn't respond, but soon nodded and held out an arm for her. She took it and they began to walk toward the Royal family cambers. On their way he looked at the bottom half of her assemble and had to smirk.

"I thought you said you were going to fight tooth and nail to stay out of dresses," he paused and looked at the frown on DG's face, "Or did that change in the two weeks I was gone too?"

"Let's just call it a temporary peace treaty with my mother," DG sighed and pulled at what most called a day gown. It reminded her of one of her mother's dresses that she used to wear around when DG and Azkadelia were still both children.

"It looks nice on you," he said out of no where and DG was a little surprised.

"Was that a compliment I heard coming from your mouth, Mister Cain?" she laughed with her words.

"If you take it as one."

She paused for a moment and tried to calm herself so she could catch the blush before it continued to her cheeks, "So how long you staying with us this time?"

"I don't know," he took a deep breath, "I was going to head back toward Central City to clear some things up, but a letter from your mother called me back to Finaqua. So here I am."

"And my mother no where in sight to explain her actions," DG nodded. She almost felt disappointed that he didn't come back just to be back, but because he was ordered by her mother to do so.

"I'm taking that as you don't know what she's got in store for me."

"No idea what so ever. She should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest," she sighed, "What kept you so long? Other than a detour to Central City…"

"Just a lot of running around, rounding up some Longcoats and the like. I guess the royal armada wanted both Cains out there, but found out they only needed one in the end."

DG nodded in somewhat understanding, "It would be nice if you stayed around for a while."

He slowed down as they neared her room. It slipped out from her mouth before she caught it and she could only smile up at him. It was the truth. She missed Wyatt Cain, ex-Tin Man and friend. She needed someone to stomp down on Glitch's optimism every once in a while. Raw was so busy helping the other viewers that he and DG barely have anytime to sit and just talk anymore. Besides she missed his sarcasm and his surprisingly comfortable presence.

He looked at her and found one of her genuine smiles on her face. She almost saw something different in his eye just then. Something that she hadn't seen from him since the day they stopped the witch and the double eclipse. Right before they went into the tower. Where he grabbed her in a hug and then stepped away. And then before she could confirm it, the something was gone and it was stone faced Cain again.

"How is Jeb?" she asked.

"He's fine," Cain nodded, apparently grateful for the change in conversation, "Laid out a plan and stuck to it. He's got a good head on his shoulders. A lot of girls looking at him recently too."

"Takes after his father," DG said and then blushed unable to stop it this time, "I mean, with the good head on his shoulders."

'What's wrong with me?' she looked toward her door not wanting to see Cain's reaction to her slip up, 'Keep it together.'

Cain stopped her and held her at arm's length. She furrowed her brows as he looked her over. He didn't say anything but just shook his head with a thought. He turned to her door and opened it for her without another word. He stood to the side waiting for her to step inside.

She stood there and looked back at him.

"What?" he still held the door for her.

"What was that about?"

He shook his head again, "You've grown since I first met you. I was just noticing was all."

She paused and then walked toward her room, "Cain?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Do you need to rush off anywhere?" he sighed and shook his head knowing what she was really asking, "I think some catching up is in order, don't you? A princess needs to know the workings of her kingdom from the point of view of someone that's been outside the palace walls."

She smiled and tilted her head to have him follow her into her quarters. He followed and left the door open just a little like a gentleman usually does when he is in a lady's quarters alone with said lady.

* * *

Queen Lavender Eyes was early in arrival and made it back to Finaqua only an hour after sundown. The northern realms were over exaggerating on the political issues they had and they were over with quickly. Despite the quick political workings she was worried in a completely different area. Her mind was not put to ease by the rumors and threats that she had heard while abroad. Ahamo was along side her on the coach ride back to Finaqua and looked up at this wife.

"I hope you are not thinking of fretting too long, my dear," he said.

"I don't like those rumors," she shook her head, "Or those threats. They were against our daughters."

"I know," he nodded, "But we have the best men in our royal guard and we have begun to take extra steps to ensure the safety of both of our girls."

"Even extra steps fall through."

"This is not taken lightly," he shook his head, "Nothing ill will come to our daughters."

"I pray you are right," she looks out the window and looks at the palace gleaming at the side of Finaqua's shores.

The queen entered the palace and was greeted by servants and some of the advisor's that stayed behind in her absence. Glitch being at the end of the welcoming line bowed deeply for the queen as she and her husband entered.

"Ambrose," she greeted warmly.

"Your majesty," he stood straight from his bow, "I hope that the ride went well."

"Very well," she nodded and took a hold of one of his hands, "Is everything in order?"

"The ball is going according to plan and everything seems to be in working order in our surrounding realms."

"I was asking more for your operation that is coming."

"Oh, yes," he smiled wider, "The new alchemist should be here tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Then we shall not miss your wonderful rhythm at the ball the day after," she smiled again.

"I never lost my rhythm, your majesty," he smiled to himself.

She laughed a little and started to walk toward her and her daughter's quarters still hanging on to Ahamo's offered arm, "Anyone show up while we were away?"

Glitch followed close behind her, "Only Wyatt Cain, your majesty. He came a little before dinner. I believe he is talking with Princess DG at the moment. Has been since he's arrived."

"Is that so?" she smiled a little as Glitch nodded, "Thank you Ambrose."

"I believe that we shall say good night to our daughters and then retire," Ahamo added and Glitch bowed again as he began to walk toward his own quarters down a different hall from the royal family.

Both parents looked in on their older daughter first who was already asleep, still deprived from her full energy. Lavender Eyes crept in and pulled the blankets back over her older daughter and swiped some hair from her closed eyes. Ahamo leaned over and kissed her on her forehead and they both left the room quietly.

Down the hall they heard the loud talk from DG's room and peeked in the open door to find her and Wyatt Cain on her far window seat. She was blasting him with questions about his journey and told him about what had been happening around the palace while he was away. The queen never saw Wyatt Cain smile- save but a few times. Seeing him now, it seemed like the small smirk never left his face when talking with her younger daughter.

The queen lightly tapped on the door and caught both of the occupant's attentions. DG looked straight at her mother and smiled, "You're home."

Before anything else Wyatt Cain stood and took his hat off in respect to the Queen and the King consort. DG stood up and walked quickly- she feared that she would fall from her shoes if she ran- to her parents and hugged them both, "I missed you both."

"And we missed you, my angel," she said back and combed through some of her hair with her fingers, "It is getting past the time for sleep."

"I'm guessing that's code for bedtime?" she smirked in a smart-alec kind of matter, "Don't princesses choose their bedtime?"

"Not this one, we have more things to do tomorrow," Ahamo tapped the end of her nose and kissed her forehead, "A certain princess needs to get the waltz down before next the ball, I believe. No use to make a fool of yourself twice."

DG rolled her eyes from the memory of her first ball and nodded as she hugged her mother goodnight. She turned back to Cain who was still standing silently by as he rolled his hat in his hands. She smiled, "Pick up tomorrow, Mister Cain?"

"Sounds good to me, princess," he watched her when she smirked at her nickname and then ran into her huge closet for some clothes to sleep in. He turned to her parents and bowed respectfully, "Your majesties."

"Good evening, Mister Cain," the queen nodded and he stood, "I see that you received my letter."

Cain only nodded and put his hat back on his head.

"I believe that we have some things to discuss, but they will have to wait until morning I'm afraid."

Cain again nodded in understanding.

"You can take one of the empty rooms at the end of the hall if you like," the queen mentioned and walked out of the room.

"Thank you," he bowed again as she left.

Ahamo followed her and Cain was last. He took a long glance back into DG's room and then sighed to himself as he closed the doors. He then briskly turned down the hall and toward one of the rooms with their doors open.

Ahamo leaned toward his wife with a smile, "Even extra steps fall through, do they?"

"Maybe not all," she smiled back.


	2. Chp 1: Dance Lessons and Dresses

**A/N: **Thank you much to those who took the time to review. This next chapter is for you and the others who have been gracious enough to put this sotry on their favorite and alert lists so early on. Thank you again and I hope this chapter is up for you expectations. Don't worry, the story will pick up soon and you will be seeing more familiar faces. Now, on with the fiction! Reviews are appriciated as always!

**Chapter One**: Dance Lessons and Dresses

"Okay, once again!" Tutor said from in front of DG in the giant dance hall. His voice echoed off the walls even though he spoke in normal tones.

"Tutor," DG groaned, "We've been at this all morning long. I've got it down. A break please…"

"Princesses are flawless in their steps," Tutor reminded DG, "And must maintain a conversation while they dance flawlessly."

DG rolled her eyes at the word. Flawlessly… there is no such thing. Even in the magical world of the O.Z.

"Mind if I give it a whirl?"

DG looked up and her smile couldn't be wider, "Glitch!"

"Ah, ah," he waved his finger and pointed up to where a zipper had once been, "The new and improved Glitch. Ambrose included."

Glitch had gone into the operation almost as soon as the alchemist arrived. His brain carefully put back into its rightful place in his head and apparently all synapses connected properly. His zipper was gone, with only a minor stitch visible on his forehead. His grin was still there, but he seemed to stand straighter and hold a new presence to him. DG was just glad that the Glitch she traveled with was still there and was always going to be. He had kept his promise.

"So what do you say, Doll?" he lifted his eyebrows and offered her and hand, "I have the most rhythm in this whole palace. You have learned from the rest; now learn from the best, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head in amusement. Tutor seemed a little off from the implication he couldn't teach the waltz as well as a man who just got his brain back. The older man hesitantly nodded and gave DG over to Glitch. DG bowed as she was supposed to for a new dance partner and he bowed back. She got into position and they were off.

"So do I call you Glitch or Ambrose?" she asked as they made the first turn.

"You can always call me Glitch, DG," he smiled and looked at the dress she was wearing, "Please tell me you are wearing something completely different for the ball."

DG scowled at the dress as she kept repeating steps in her head. It was a monster of a skirt, bellowing with taffeta and lace where she couldn't even see her legs anymore. The bodice was a tight corset and she knew she wouldn't last the night if the real thing was as tight as they made this one. She finally looked back up at her present dance partner and shook her head gratefully.

"No way," she answered verbally with another spin, "I'm being fitted for the real thing right after my lessons here. They are taking down the skirt a little."

"Good," he answered simply. He looked up from her for a while admiring the decorations that had been put up already and then at the servants who were still putting more up, "The dance hall is coming along nicely."

She heard Ambrose in that statement, but his next was all Glitch.

"Oh look, there's Cain!" he almost shouted.

DG whipped her head around to find Cain and only succeeded in throwing herself and Glitch off balance, "Whoa!"

She fell below Glitch who landed over her legs. She looked down, only to see her over stuffed skirt and the edge of what had to be one of Glitch's elbows, "I'm sorry! Are you okay, Glitch?"

He peered over the skirt, "That's what happens when _you_ try to lead."

She laughed at herself and he soon joined in. After only a moment another person was at their side, grabbing Glitch by the arm and heaving him off of the princess. She opened her eyes which were still filled from tears of laughter and were met by a pair of steel blue ones. Her laughing stopped and her heart began to beat faster.

"That was quite a show. You bruise anything?" Cain asked as he helped her off the floor.

"No, I think the ocean of taffeta and lace stopped any injury from occurring," she smiled and willed her heart to beat slower, "I have my own personal airbag with this thing."

He looked at her a bit confused at the term and she just shook her head to dismiss it.

"DG, waltz time," Tutor reminded her and started to twirl his finger as if his hand was waltzing in the air. DG took a deep breath and looked toward Glitch as if he was going to step up again. Instead she felt Cain's hands fall into place on her hip and then other grabbed her hand.

"A dance for an old Tin Man, kiddo?" he asked with a faint grin.

"I don't know for an old Tin Man, but I will settle for a dance with a gentleman," she nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. The music began and they stepped off. She forgot to bow, but recently the formalities didn't matter between her and Cain.

"A gentleman?" he asked through the first few steps.

"And you're not that old either," DG added.

Glitch took his place next to Tutor and watched the pair dance and talk as if they had been doing it every night for years. Glitch sighed and huffed at the same time and leaned toward Tutor, "How is it that he gets the good dance? I was her friend first."

"I believe that the question is not about friendship, Mister Ambrose," Tutor watched the young princess closely, "They are in perfect dance harmony."

"I would be too if I had a partner," Glitch mumbled, not catching on directly to what Tutor was inferring about his two good friends. A second later a hand delicately tapped Glitch's shoulder and he turned to find the older princess staring up at him, "Azkadellia."

He found that his heart seemed to jump to his throat and then back down at just the sight of her and he put a hand up to his chest in question. He thought to himself quickly and then shook it off. Azkadellia looked up at him in confusion but he shook his head.

"Good morning, princess," he bowed and stood straight as a hand entered his line of vision.

"Good morning, Ambrose," she nodded with a small smile, "Would you care to escort a princess for a dance? I haven't had one in quite a long while and I fear I'm out of practice."

Glitch found his mouth muscles involuntarily lift into a large smile and took her hand. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, "I doubt that you could be anything but graceful, princess. I'd be honored."

Azkadellia could feel the heat coming to her cheeks, but beat the blush back before he looked her in the eyes. She felt a bit silly seeing as she was in the same outfit that DG had on, but the dress seemed to look better on the older sister to Glitch. He escorted her out to the floor and they bowed to one another before they took off in a perfect waltz.

DG looked at Cain as he seemed focused somewhere other than dancing. The fact that he was doing so well surprised her enough. She never would take Cain to be a great dancer, but at the moment he was outshining her and he wasn't even trying. After talking over little things, they had fallen into a comfortable silence. It looked as if he was in one of his contemplating sessions again. She cleared her throat and caught his attention.

"I'm surprised that you move so well," she started.

"Why's that?" he answered gruffly.

"I never took you to be a waltzing man."

"You'd be surprised what kind of man I am, kid."

"Did my mother finally tell you what she has in store for you?" she asked, "I noticed that she had called you into a meeting after Glitch went into his operation."

"Yes," he answered with a nod and spun her out and then back in.

"Are you going to tell me?"

He thought to himself unsure if he should answer a question that he hadn't even answered for himself yet, "You know how you said you would like me staying around for a bit?"

"Yeah," she drew on the word.

"You need a protection detail. You and your sister," that didn't really explain what that had to do with him, but she didn't want to point that out yet.

"Longcoats?" she guessed.

"Among other things," he nodded and cut off when he saw how Azkadellia and Glitch floated by. They had their eyes locked and were lost to the world, "Well, look at that."

DG turned her head from his eyes and watched her sister and their mother's advisor waltz perfectly together. She had to giggle at the thought of maybe playing matchmaker. If the look in her sister's eyes were any clue then all meddling would be welcomed. For the moment they forgot about their previous conversation and DG's thoughts settled on that Cain would be put in charge of palace security.

"Do you think they know yet?" DG asked still looking at the other couple on the dance floor.

"Know what?" Cain asked still admiring the waltz from an outside point of view.

"That they have feelings," both her and Cain turned toward each other and locked eyes as well, "… for each other."

There went her heart again and she swallowed hard. He blinked and took a step back from her. He took one of her hands and bowed to her and she curtsied. Apparently their dance was over.

"DG, you did well. You may go to the dress maker. I just heard that your mother is waiting for you and your sister," Tutor said from the side where a servant was standing next to him.

"Until next time," Cain dipped his hat to her.

"Yeah, until next time," DG smiled and felt a little out of place. She punched his arm in a friendly, buddy-buddy manner and then walked away as quickly as possible. As soon as she cleared the doors she began to hit her forehead with an open hand, "Stupid. Stupid, stupid!"

Azkadellia saw her sister leave and quickly bowed and thanked Glitch for the dance before taking after her. Glitch came to stand next to Cain in the hall and sighed.

"You have no idea how lucky we are do you?" Glitch asked as he turned to Cain.

Cain just answered back with one of his stares.

"We just had the privilege to dance with the two most beautiful women in this world," Glitch nudged in Cain's side, "Perk up a little, will ya?"

Cain only looked back at the door that DG and her sister left through. He sighed and pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes and left through the same door. Glitch pouted and then stood straighter.

"The announcements!" his Ambrose half reminded him and he took off for his office to make sure everyone coming would be announced properly.

Meanwhile, in the dress maker's room two princesses stood perfectly still on two identical pedestals for their mother. Both were dressed in what could only be called a petty coat; the O.Z.'s equivalent to undergarments. DG held out her hands lazily as the dress maker made measurements. Her eyes were a bit glazed over and never shifted from their position. Azkadellia took it in stride and kept her position for the waist measurement. Lavender Eyes picked out the colors for each of her daughters and then looked up to catch DG's expression.

"DG?" she asked softly and DG shook her head out of her reverie. Of which included more dancing with her most recent partner, "Is something the matter, my angel?"

"Nothing," she smiled and shook her head, "Just wishing this was over with."

"It will be soon," she nodded and looked over at Azkadellia, "Are you certain you do not want a rest?"

"I'm fine mother," Azkadellia answered as the maker stepped away to look at the fabric.

"DG, did Mister Cain tell you?" Lavener turned her head again to her other daughter.

"About being part of protection detail or something like that?" DG asked and wanted to slap at the person taking the measurement around her bust line.

"Yes, something like that," she nodded, "Did he tell you in a positive manner?"

"It seemed like it," DG looked confused at her mother and then did really slap at the hand on the woman getting her measurements.

Lavender Eyes sighed and tried to ask Azkadellia again until she interrupted.

"Go if you need to. We will both be fine," Azkadellia stopped her mother's worrying. Lavender nodded to both of her girls and to the dress makers before leaving the room.

Azkadellia looked over at her sister with an eyebrow raised. DG caught her stare and then looked between her sister and a far wall.

"What?" DG asked. Az didn't answer right away. As soon as the dress makers told them they would be back in a few dozen moments and out the door Az turned back to her little sister.

"You know exactly what," she smirked and climbed down from the pedestal for a moment, "Nothing my foot. You were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" DG sat on her pedestal and tried desperately not to smile or blush.

"Oh please, Deeg," Az smiled like she used to before the witch. She only could do that around DG these days, and sometimes around the reinstated Ambrose, "You couldn't keep your eyes off of him and you get so flustered every time that he is even mentioned."

"You're exaggerating, Az," DG reminded her sister and tossed her a grin, "Besides, I've noticed a little something growing between you and dear Glitch."

"Now who is exaggerating?" Az stood back up on her pedestal, "Ambrose was only kind enough to escort me for a dance."

"And look longingly into your eyes as you two swept across the polished floor," DG smiled and began to laugh as her sister stumbled on her pedestal.

"DG!" she cried and ran after her sister.

As she caught up with her sister and began to tackle her all in good fun DG couldn't help but scream in laughter. Suddenly the door busted open and a stunned Cain stood in the door way. Both DG and Azkadellia looked at Cain. He stared back surprised until he quickly caught himself, turned around and back out the door with a quick apology. The door closed and both girls looked at one another. They couldn't stop each other from absolutely busting out in laughter.

Within a few moments the dress makers were out of the other room with full dresses in hand. DG often wondered how they were so fast in making dresses, but chopped it up to enchanted sewing machines or something of the like. The princesses were ordered back to their pedestals and they stood as the mannequins they were supposed to be.

Dresses were fitted and trimmed and because of the lack of mirrors, DG couldn't see anything of the finished product other than the ripples of the silver-blue material in front of her. She took a look at Az who sported a very nice forest green dress which would no doubt make Glitch drool… or get other ideas.

DG smirked to herself and had to laugh to herself on her private joke.

"Your highness, please don't move while I'm pinning," the dress maker sighed from beneath her.

"I'm sorry," DG apologized and smirked back over to her older sister. Az only lifted a brow and decided that they would talk later.

Directly after the fitting was dinner. Az and DG walked from the fitting room still whispering and laughing with one another except in their common wear instead of the petty coats from earlier. As the door opened two men stood on the other side. Glitch stood with a straight back and in one of his new suits next to a somewhat still unsure Cain. It almost looked like Cain had cleaned up a little, his shirt didn't have the dirt it had on it earlier that morning.

"Gentlemen," Azkadellia nodded her head to both of them as DG followed in suit.

"You highnesses," both men echoed in unison and bowed deep in front of the princesses.

"Here to escort us?" Azkadellia let go of DG's arm and attached herself to Glitch as he offered it to her after his bow.

"How did you know?" he asked with a laugh.

DG stood unsure in front of Cain as he turned his hat over in his hands and stood in front of her. He took a deep breath and looked at her, "Um, sorry for running in on your fitting."

She smiled in acceptance, "Don't worry about it, Cain."

He nodded and put his hat back on his head. Then he offered his arm out to her and they continued down the hall to dinner.

Later that night DG came out from her huge closet with a light robe over her silk sleeper dress. She picked at her still wet hair and made her way to her window seat. She sat in silence and looked at the stars out her long window. She remembered that only the night before she and Cain were sitting in the same spot and talked to one another. He had left so abruptly after dinner that she didn't have the pleasure of his company back to her room.

Wyatt Cain.

He had changed since the eclipse. He was open to her in most things now. He still shut her out on specific topics or if a discussion is heading a certain way. She noticed that he seemed to smile more around her, even if it was only a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth. He still stared off into almost nothing, contemplating as always. Deciding what was right and what was wrong. Deciding which path he should take this time. He did that around her a lot now too.

'_You couldn't keep your eyes off of him…_' Az's observation entered her mind.

She sighed in thought and laid her chin on her arms and continued to count the stars over head, 'Why is he on my mind?'

_You already know_, another part of her mind butted in.

She disconnected with the stars and to the place where the window met the sill. Damn her mind. She made the leap voluntarily, but she didn't expect to fall so fast and so hard for one of her traveling companions. Her heart jumped for a second and she could only think of his eyes and the way they stared into hers. They way his hat covered them partly and gave him that mysterious vibe. The way the dance was perfect earlier that morning. Not because she remembered the steps, but because it was with him. The way their hugs felt.

Her head tilted a little. They haven't had a hug since that day that seemed so long ago. She gave hugs to Glitch and Raw like she was giving out candy. But Cain… he was much harder.

Maybe it was the age thing. He was supposed to be almost twice her age, but she couldn't count the eight years he was locked away in the tin suit. According to Tutor and the other advisors he was almost in a stasis. Never aging, just surviving. So in reality he was only twelve years older than she was. Right?

She blew some of her wet hair from her eyes. She thought back to the day she found out he was leaving with his son. At first her heart hurt because she thought he wasn't coming back. Then he said it was only going to be until they had the Longcoats under control. There was no time limit on that job. And then he said goodbye- without a hug and barely even a look in her direction. It didn't help lessen the deep hurt when she watched him ride away on a horse with the rest of the resistance fighters over two weeks ago.

And now he was back. Out of now where.

'Should I be angry?'

"Cain," she said softly.

"DG?" he asked only a few feet from her.

She shot up with a gasp and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought you heard me come in."

"It's okay," she put a hand over her chest, "Is anything wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you made it back to your room safely."

She smiled at his chivalry, "I can walk the halls by myself, Cain."

He nodded, "I am going to go to bed. Do you need anything?"

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from saying something she could regret later on. She slowly shook her head and lowered it, "Thank you."

He nodded and back out the door, "Good night, kiddo."

"Cain?"

He stopped before the doors closed and looked at her to finish.

"I'm not a kid…"

"I know," he took a breath to pause, "Good night, your highness."

"'Night," she called back as the door closed. She squinted her eyes a little as she turned to the windows. She much rather have 'Kiddo' than 'your highness' any day.

Cain laid his head back against the door, 'Why did I have to come to see her before bed?'

_You could never go to sleep without knowing she's safe_, his mind reminded him. He curled his hands in fists and walked down the corridor to his room. Confusion over DG that he thought he had settled a week ago resettled in his mind.

_So much for getting a good night's sleep_.


	3. Chp 2: Meet and Greet

**Chapter Two**: Meet and Greet

Both sisters were back in the fitting room after their political class with Tutor. If they were going to meet the political masterminds of the O.Z. tonight, they might as well be prepared. The dress makers made sure that all the material was done and stitched properly. The sisters looked at one another and smiled their approval. DG winked in her sister's direction when a certain advisor walked in the halls right by the door, not even aware that he was noticed. Following him was the Queen and King-consort. The queen let go of her husband's arm to check on the girls and get them fully prepared.

Queen Lavender Eyes walked into the room and clasped her hands together at the sight of her lovely daughters. Their mother asked the maids with her to fetch the mirrors and DG and Az finally got to see themselves.

Azkadellia wore a thinner gown of dark forest green that wrapped tightly in a v-neck line on her upper torso and then spread into a beautiful flowing gown from her hips. The light danced on the dark color so well and brought out Azkadellia's dark eyes perfectly. Around her waist was a sash of the same green, showing off her figure before the dress flowed out.

DG's dress was a little less billowy than her dance dress had been and she was grateful for it. It was made of the silver-blue material she saw yesterday. The top of the dress looked like a corset and kind of felt like one too. She was able to breathe, thankfully, but it gave her a figure she wouldn't mind having all the time. She still would much appreciate just a bra and panties, but her mother wore her down. As she does on most things lately. The sleeves were transparent and fell over her shoulders making the effect of a sleeveless gown. Her chest was pushed up from her light corset and she didn't mind the line that she now had. As the corset began to outline the top of her hips her dress's skirt fanned out giving her the princess cut, but with much less taffeta and underskirt.

"You look beautiful," their mother cooed, "the both of you."

"As do you," Azkadellia commented to her mother's silver gown.

She smiled and the maids helped her daughters from the pedestals and to the floor. All three of the women went to the next door over where a room for hair was set aside. DG rolled her eyes and sat in another chair as hair and face was fretted over. Another hour went by slowly and their gowns and faces were done completely. DG's hair was in an up do, and some hair still framed her face and her blue eyes. Azkadellia plead to have hers in a simple braid, and it turned out to complement her very well.

DG stepped back into the fitting room with her older sister and mother.

"My maids will fetch our escorts and we will be off," she read DG's surprised face, "Guests have begun to arrive. We must be ready to be announced once the music begins."

"It's that late?" DG looked up at the windows and noticed that the last sun was setting and the moon had begun its climb into the sky.

"Indeed it is," the queen nodded and watched the doors to the fitting room open. Her father appeared first and offered his arm to his wife. Their parents kissed one another lightly. Ahamo was dressed in gold and tans which set off his hair very well. He beamed at his daughters when two other men began to enter the room.

First was Glitch, now Ambrose, in his best suit. It was pressed and folded perfectly in everyway that seemed possible. His gold buttons and cords caught the light and the dark green of his vest complimented Azkadellia's dress perfectly. As he passed DG he gave her and wink and a low whistle. She had to laugh lightly into her own hand in response. He stood in front of Azkadellia and bowed, bringing her hand to his lips again for a kiss over her knuckles.

"May I have the honor to escort you tonight, Princess Azkadellia?" he asked in such a regal manner that could only be Ambrose. She lightly nodded her head and took a hold of his arm.

DG smiled at the two of them and could only shake her head in wonder how she never noticed it over the past two months. Suddenly there was someone clearing their throat and she turned to her right where someone had a hold of her hand. She felt lips hit the top of her knuckles and she couldn't suppress the blush that reddened her face. She quickly closed her mouth upon realizing that it was gaping open and took a deep breath.

Cain looked at her face and then stood up in front of her. He wasn't in his usual get up and DG knew that he had to be a bit uncomfortable. His hat was gone and she missed it already. His pants were replaced with regal white instead of the cream color he usually wore. The suit that covered his top half reminded her of Glitch's except it was more of a blue to compliment her dress. Cain's buttons also shone silver instead of bright, polished gold. And there on his hip was his ever present firearm.

"Are you ready to go, princess?" he asked, still holding her hand in his, casually brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

'Do you have any idea how much I want to jump you right now?' she thought to herself.

She smirked to hide her rapidly beating heart, "Is that an invitation to be my escort, Mister Cain?"

"I believe it is," he nodded and smirked as he realized she was going to be difficult.

'You have no idea what you do to me,' he said to himself and noticed her bodice line.

"Just say yes, so we can carry on with our evening," Azkadellia said from her side of the room with Ambrose.

"Azkadellia," the Queen frowned at her eldest outburst.

"I would love to," DG said and nodded to him. He held out his arm and she took it in her full grip. The group left the fitting room in couples. The Queen and the king-consort started the processional. Azkadellia and Glitch followed behind them and Cain and DG brought up the rear.

As they walked down the hall toward the ball room DG kept stealing glances at Cain and she was sure she almost caught him at some of his. The pants fit him like a second skin just like the others had and she couldn't help but notice. The suit probably was made for him just like the dress was made for her. She still missed his hat, but he did look handsome in a suit of an official.

He looked down as she was staring up and caught her before she broke her gaze away. She fumbled with her brain for a while until her intelligence caught up.

"So what made you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"To escort me."

He only smirked and kept walking. She pouted and held up her nose.

"Fine, don't answer me. I'll find out sooner or later."

"What, you disappointed?"

"Disappointed by you?" she paused for affect, "Never."

His face softened and his normally tense jaw relaxed. She had broken another wall, and they both knew it. He took his own pause and nodded his head toward the doors ahead of them.

"Another ball…"

"…another meet and greet," he finished for her.

"Promise me something," she said as her parents are introduced and go through the doorway.

"What's that?" he looks down at her as her sister and Glitch are introduced.

"Save me out there," she looked up at him with a worried glance.

"Every time, princess."

"And introducing Princess Dorthy Gale and her escort, Wyatt Cain," one of the other advisors yelled to the hall. They came through the door and followed her parents to the six ordinate chairs at the top of the room.

The Queen and King-consort sat in the middle, of course, with their daughters on either side of them and the escorts sitting on the edges. Cain continued to stand, as was his stubborn way. DG kept glancing at him as more lords and ladies were introduced to the royal family. She noticed the glances from the sons of well to do lords of other realms cast in her direction. She also noticed their tentative glance at Cain and couldn't help but smile to herself.

'It would be a lot easier if he would sit down, though,' she thought.

After the rest of the introductions are made DG noticed Glitch's smile. His announcements went on as they should have and that was his biggest concern for the night. Although there were a few missing lords and their children came in their stead everyone was still called correctly. Last thing he needed was to upset any upper class rulers of the providences or realms from neglecting them. She saw Glitch's wide smile, but there was still something behind that, something a bit proud and yet humble. She could only assume it was Ambrose sticking out.

The music started again and people began to dance. DG saw her parents swaying on the floor together still so very much in love. Her mother placing a gloved hand on her father's cheek or her father bending over slightly to place a kiss on hers. She smiled and was happy to see them together again. It must have been torture to be apart that whole time.

'Just like it must have been for Cain,' she thought to herself and took a careful backward glance at him.

After a few looks around the room at potential suitors Azkadellia became a little discouraged. Most of them looked away from her as she scanned the room. They were still afraid of the evil witch and didn't know the true Azkadellia that was trapped within her own body. She looked at her feet and at her hands after her last pass. She didn't want to see their eyes anymore. Glitch noticed her start to ball up into herself and stood up and held out his hand for her.

"You ready to show these suitors what they are missing?" he asked her with a huge smile, "Come cut a rug with me, your highness."

"You know, Ambrose," she started and took his hand, "I like the new you."

He led her to the edge of the floor and bowed to her when they were ready for their dance. They got into position and he looked her in the eyes, "You know what? So do I."

They took off into a beautiful waltz and stole the show from the other couples. The queen and her husband even stopped to admire their older daughter and her mother's advisor.

As soon as Azkadellia was out on the floor a line of young- and not so young- men began to come up to DG. Apparently they did not want to seem rude by only courting one princess. Now that the one was busy dancing, the others would come up to the other. DG held her chair arm like a vise grip as she saw them approaching. Another run through with the suitors.

"Keep breathing," Cain said from beside her in a voice that seemed to remind himself of the same thing.

The first was a nice looking provincial lord from one of the northern providences. He bowed low for the princess and then introduced himself politely. DG bowed her head as she should for every suitor and then looked at him for his next move. At this point she still didn't even remember his name he gave her only seconds ago and didn't care to remember.

"May you honor me with a dance?" the young man bowed again holding out his hand for her. She looked at it and then up at Cain. Cain sighed and stood next to her.

"I believe that it is a custom of this palace for the princesses to dance with their escorts first," Cain said in a calm tone and held his hand out for DG. She smiled thanks and headed to the dance floor with Cain leading the way. She curtsied and he bowed and they got into proper form and were soon off.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back at the disappointed faces of the suitors, "I will have to dance with them at one point or another."

"You're a princess, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said.

"You'd be surprised," she swallowed, "Is it true?"

"What?"

"What you said. About how it is a custom that the princesses dance first with their escorts?"

He shrugged, "Sounded good. You didn't have escorts for the last ball."

She smiled, "Way to think on your feet, Cain."

"Just keeping my promise."

"I know," she smiled and they didn't say anything more.

DG kept her eyes focused on Cain's and they didn't break contact. His hand gently held hers and squeezed at her hip. He wasn't going to let go until she wanted him to. And she didn't want him to. Ever. She stepped closer to him with almost every step and the proper position was lost as all they thought of was the person in their arms. They could have danced over a dozen people by now for all they knew, but didn't care if they had.

Soon all that remained on the floor was the two princesses and their escorts, dancing in perfect harmony. At the end of the song the two couples separated and bowed, or curtsied as the case was. Cain held her hand as he guided her back to her seat where the suitors were still waiting.

"They don't give up," she whispered.

"Why should they?" he leaned in closer and his breath blew over the skin next to her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

A shiver went down her spine and she couldn't help it when her knees gave out. He caught her before she fell even two inches.

"DG?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she smiled and took a deep breath, 'Didn't see that coming.'

"You need to rest," Cain said it more as a demand than a question, but DG shook her head.

"I'm okay," she repeated, "I have to dance with some of them or they may think I like you or something…"

She could have sworn that she saw a light tinge of pink at the top of his ears just then. She didn't call any attention to it and slowly went to her chair where Lord what's-his-face was waiting to escort her to the dance floor. As they were dancing Cain could only watch as DG was swung around by the clumsy lord. He growled as he sat back in his seat for the first time that evening. The queen looked down at him and smiled softly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mister Cain?" she asked.

"Very much so, your majesty," he bowed his head and looked directly back out to DG who was trying to stay awake with the lord's incessant stories.

"I think you made her night," the queen continued.

"Your highness?" he looked back at the queen.

"When you were out there with her. You made her night," she sipped on her wine sitting to the side of her chair, "Have you thought it over enough? I'm still waiting anxiously for your answer."

He looked back out at DG and how she looked at him for help, "I wouldn't want to do anything else."

She watched his breath hitch as he turned back to her. Lavender Eyes smiled brightly, "Then I would collect her, Mister Cain. I will make the announcement shortly."

"It'll be my pleasure, ma'am" he said in his own cowboy way and stood up with a smirk to head onto the floor.

"Ambrose," Lavender looked down at her advisor. He looked up at her with a smirk, "I have a question for you."

Cain approached DG and the lord with his usual stone face. DG could see through it as her heart picked up in pace. The lord looked at her and then in the direction that she was looking.

"Sorry to interrupt, princess," Cain said as he reached her. He tilted his head in acknowledgement to the young man, "Your mother is about to make an announcement. She needs you up at your seat."

"You mean the Queen," the young man butted in. He looked hard at Cain as if referring to the queen as 'your mother' was a crime.

"Yes, _my_ mother," DG looked back the young man ready to hit him upside the head. He took a step back and DG went with Cain to the head of the room. They watched as Glitch stepped down from talking with her mother. She turned her head toward Cain, "What's the big announcement going to be?"

"You really need to ask?" he smiled. He then led her to her seat, leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her smile grew at least three times the size it was before. He put a hand on her shoulder and she put a hand over it.

"Really?" she turned to him. He just raised his eyes to her mother's seat.

Her mother stood and the hall was called to attention.

"Thank you all for coming to the two month anniversary of the eclipse when my two daughters were returned to me," she began and applause began to erupt in the main hall, "We have two of four honored guests here tonight. Unfortunately one could not be joined because of news from his kind. Family comes first and I could not agree more. And another still sees to his duty protecting our kingdom and I am forever grateful."

DG squeezed at Cain's hand a little. She knew her mother was speaking of Raw and Jeb. Raw's clan had called him home for Lylo's last memorial rights even though he was buried over a month and a half ago. All the viewers had left the palace earlier that day. None of them, including Raw would be back to the palace for at least a month. And according to viewer tradition, they cannot be contacted either.

DG also took note of the mention of Jeb and how Cain's eyes shown with a bit of pride for his son. He is still so proud of him and she knows that although she missed Cain around the palace, the two weeks he was gone was spent with his son. Getting to know each other better and trying to make up for lost time. Now that Cain was back his son was still stuck out on Longcoat patrol and couldn't attend. Cain felt the light squeeze and returned it with a light rub of his thumb over the side of a finger.

"I would like Wyatt Cain and my royal advisor, Ambrose to come forward," she looked at both men and they immediately knelt before her, "You both have shown courage, intellect and above all heart through your journey. I would have not known who else better or more deserving than the honor that I bestow on you tonight.

"We are not free of dark times or threats to our kingdom. And I want to make sure that our future is in the hands of individuals who would do everything in their power to reach that future's potential," she paused and grabbed a sword from beside her. She held it over Glitch's head, "Ambrose, my most trusted advisor and most intelligent man in the O.Z. Do you take the responsibility of taking my Azkadellia's safety into your hands? Protecting her day or night in moonlight or shine? Until your last breath is drawn before hers?"

Glitch didn't hesitate and looked up at his queen, "I do your majesty. No harm will befall Azkadellia as long as I breathe and live."

Lavender Eyes moved on to Cain, placing the blade over his head, "Wyatt Cain, one of the noblest men I know. Whose heart was so strong to withstand losing so much and still sacrificed more to bring my angel back to me. Do you take the responsibility of taking DG's, my angel's, safety into your hands? Protecting her day or night in moonlight or shine? Until your last breathe is drawn before hers?"

Instead of looking at the queen, Cain's eyes opened to look at DG still sitting in her seat, watching on in what looked like uncertainty and hope, "I do your highness. Until I die. I will never leave her side."

"Then stand," she smiled and put the sword in front of herself, "As protectors of the future O.Z."

The audience began to clap and applaud the two men as they made their way to stand beside their new charges. Lavender motioned for the music to begin again and everyone smiled in joy. Cain put a hand back on DG's shoulder when he stood behind her again.

She grinned up at him, "I'm glad you're staying."

"For the long run, kid," he smirked back.

"I'm not a ki-"

"I know," he nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

Another young man approached DG only a moment later and DG looked over at Azkadellia who still sat without any invitations to dance other than from Glitch. Of which she probably didn't mind. DG decided then and turned back to the young man.

"Starting this moment, I will not dance with another, unless they dance with my sister first," DG stated with a straight back. The first few young men in line opened their mouth to protest, but shut them quickly. The young man in the front shook his head.

"You must be joking, come have a dance," he grabbed her wrist to pull her out, "I will change your mind."

"I said no," DG Pulled back.

"I said-"

Before he could take another breath a firearm was nestled against the young man's forehead, "I would think again before finishing that sentence. The princess has turned down the offer to dance."

"I must have been mistaken," the young man let go of DG's arm and shrunk back into the crowd.

DG glanced up at Cain with approval. The line of boys soon fanned out and only a few made it over to Azkadellia. As DG promised she danced with the few that accepted her sister enough to dance with the once feared sorceress of the O.Z. Cain watched carefully where the young men kept their hands and so did Glitch when Azkadellia went to the floor.

Ahamo came next to Cain and put a hand on the man's shoulder, "Thank you for scaring off that one suitor, Cain."

"My pleasure, sir," he went to tip his hat, but remembered that it wasn't there.

"If you hadn't pulled out the gun, I would have," he smiled and patted Cain on the back, "I never liked the whole idea of suitors."

"Royalty or not, sir, you should have known that men and boys would be trying to court your daughters," Cain said still watching toward DG's direction.

"I knew the moment they were born," he nodded, "Now I just have to make sure that they are courted by the right men."

Ahamo left it at that and walked back up to his seat right next to his wife. Cain just kept a tight watch on DG and how she kept looking back at him every time she was turned in his direction.

* * *

Out in a tin suit a mournful cry tried to escape into the forest depths for what must have been the thousandth time. How dare they consider this his punishment. He wanted out. He's wanted out for two months. But he wanted vengeance more. Maybe that's why it was so easy for it to find him.

"This one?" a voice called out and then answered itself, "…Yes, definitely."

The tin suit was cracked and the once highly acclaimed Zero fell to the ground gasping for clean air.

"Welcome back, Zero," a voice called from above him, "We have a job to do."


	4. Chp 3: The Stars and the Moon

**Chapter Three**: The stars and the moon

After one of her last dances with another suitor, Azkadellia settled back into her chair and laughed. She knew the boys now coming up to her had to do with her sister somehow, but she never would have guessed that her sister's new guard would have joined the fray.

"Princess," Cain bowed his head, "Care to join me for a dance?"

"It would be an honor, Mister Cain," she nodded and let him help her to her feet once again. As they settled into the groove of music, Azkadellia opened up to the ex-tin man, "So, how much do you know?"

"About?" he asked and looked confused.

"Apparently as lost as she is," Az chuckled and looked back at her sister, "She admires you, Mister Cain and I can see why. Protect her well."

"With everything I have, your highness."

"Az," she smiled up at him, "My name is Az. Call me it, please."

"Not even your sister has got me to stop calling her princess," he warned, "And believe me she's tried."

"Maybe she likes it from your lips," she offered, "But I am tired of people calling me higher than themselves. My name will suffice."

"I'll try my best… Az," he nodded in understanding. Everyone has pains from the dark reign of the sorceress, but at least they knew they were not at the cause of it.

Glitch settled over by DG who was watching Cain and Azkadellia dance slowly to one of the last songs of the night. They were talking about something and from the look of her sister, DG was the main topic. Glitch smiled down at DG and patted her on the head before landing in the seat beside her.

"Enjoying the party?" he crunched on what looked like a cracker.

"A barrel full of monkeys," she said which made him a bit confused. She shook her head, "An old saying from the other side."

"Ah," he nodded in semi-comprehension and then paused again as the Ambrose side of his brain took over, "Excuse me, princess… but what would a barrel full of monkeys have to do with a ball?"

DG turned to her friend with wide eyes and could not help herself from laughing. It seems as his Ambrose half will just have to learn to deal with her like Glitch had. She stopped her laughing and shook her head, "Nothing at all."

He paused again to ponder and decided to leave the question alone. His Glitch smile came back to his face and he glanced up at the queen before settling back on DG, "So how much of this surprise did you know before hand?"

"None of it, actually," she took a breath, "Mother said nothing. Cain said nothing… well, until the last minute. I think he may have tried to hint at it, but I would have never guessed."

"You happy with it?"

"Of course," she caught her tongue between her teeth and grinned, "Now you two won't be able to shake us off even if you wanted to."

"Now, why in the O.Z. would we want to do that?" he chuckled and stood up in front of her, "I haven't had the pleasure tonight. And since your date has grabbed mine, let's make 'em jealous."

"Yes, let's," she laughed as they went out to the floor just as a more high stepped song came over the ball room.

Both she and Glitch tore up the ball room floor. Cain and Azkadellia saw them and Az drug poor Cain over to her sister and Glitch. All four of them looked at one another and danced as well as they could. They swung around one another in fun trying to out do the last, except for Cain who tried to stay out of it. And the only way he was sucked back in was if either one of the princesses pushed him to do so. He could waltz fine, but he didn't care for the faster songs. Despite Cain trying to sneak away, DG couldn't remember the last time that she was able to let go like that since the eclipse.

The song finally ended and Azkadellia looked at Glitch, "I believe that I have had my fill of dancing tonight."

"You're just sore, because you lost," DG smiled and hugged her sister, "Night, Az."

"Good night, little sister," Az smiled and headed off with Glitch to say goodnight to her parents as well.

As the last song was announced, DG looked up at Cain. He huffed as if he was being made to and held out his hand for the last dance.

"Well, if you don't want to, Mister Cain…" she turned her back to him and crossed her arms. She saw more of the young men coming toward her, "I know that some of the other gentlemen here would love to take the last dance with me."

She felt his hand cover one of her own and break it from her hold across her chest. He swung her toward him with her hands pressed against his chest. He lowered his lips to the top of her hair and whispered, "Dance with me."

She nodded, unsure if she should be happy or surprised. He placed her in his arms in the position that they were supposed to be in to waltz. She followed suit and began to sway to the music from the small band. She saw the other men look on with envy. They had no idea how her escort was able to have so many dances and yet they- as suitors- had to wait on the wings. She noticed a bit of whispering and possible rumors starting and was about to put a stop to it, until she felt that pressure on the side of her hip again.

"Leave it alone," Cain whispered as he knew what she was thinking. She sighed and slit her eyes to look at him.

"I hate it when you do that," she wanted to stick out her tongue at him, but considering where she was and what it was she kept it in her mouth.

She felt a yawn coming on and suppressed it. Unfortunately she could not suppress how tired she actually was.

Toward the latter part of the song she let go from his hand and shoulder to wrap her arms around his neck and place her head on his chest. At first, he didn't know how to take it, but shrugged it off as an 'other side' thing she had picked up during her time there. He put his arms around her waist and just swayed with her. She heard his heart through his chest, beating in perfect harmony to the music. In its own way a gentle lullaby.

The music soon stopped and he took her arms down from his neck, "Come on, princess. Time for bed."

"I'm not tired," she began to complain in a less than convincing awake voice.

"Let's say good night to your parents," he helped her to her parents where they wished their daughter well and she slipped off with her new bodyguard to her room.

As they walked down the halls, DG became more and more awake. She was falling asleep in his arms and it felt so right and that left her a bit more confused. They neared her door and she felt lead in her chest. She didn't want to go to bed; she wanted to spend more time with him. He noticed her frown and paused before opening her door.

"The ball not go to your liking?"

"No, it's not that," she shook her head and looked up to his face. She quickly swiped a hand over his head where his hat should have been, "I miss your hat."

"You're down because of my hat?" he quirked an eyebrow with his serious face.

She laughed a little and shook her head, "I guess I really am tired."

"You need sleep, you've had a long night," he nodded and opened her door. She slipped in and fell on her bed. She knew that the way he was talking, he would throw in a 'goodnight' as he closed the door and head toward his room, but instead he came in and closed the door behind him.

"Cain?" she asked and leaned up on her elbows.

"Just passing through," he held up a hand to stop her from getting the wrong idea, even though it was very appealing. He turned to the side of her door and opened another door that DG hadn't noticed before. One of her large tapestries used to hang there. It probably hid the door from her view before.

The new door opened to a small room that also had a door to the same hall as her bedroom. She had thought that it may have been a broom closet when she passed it in the hall. Cain looked at her, "Being your new full time bodyguard, I need to be in reach of you at all times."

"So your room is connected to mine?" she watched him enter the room. He came back out a moment later with his hat on his head and his suit top undone.

"Yup, it looks that way," he looked into his gun and spun it closed again, "They must have gone double time to set up this room. Your mother didn't even know my answer until the party."

"You didn't answer her right away?" she got up from her bed and slipped off her shoes.

"Not right away," he shook his head and put the gun back in his holster, "I needed to think through some things. But it seems like I just can't shake you."

"Do they really think that's appropriate?"

"What?" he leaned against the door frame.

"Having your room connected to mine," DG smirked and saw that same pink tinge to his ears.

"Why wouldn't they?" he swallowed and watched her approach him.

She just kept a smile on her lips and stood right in front of him. He looked at her as if she was going to attack him. And if she couldn't hold herself back, she probably would have. She shook her head and leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Cain," she said softly and walked back toward her closet, "Thank you for the dances. I had a great time."

"Good night," he echoed back as she shut her closet door and he slowly shrank back into his room and closed the connecting door, "…DG."

His new room wasn't as big as DG's, and he didn't expect it to be. He wasn't a prince, just her body guard, and he didn't need a huge place to sleep anyway. It wasn't wide, but it was long, reaching toward the back end of the castle where a window shed some moonlight in. He stood at the window and looked out. No mobats in the sky. Only stars and the moon.

He stepped away and paced a little, looking every once in a while at the door to her room and his bed. His hand involuntarily rubbed at his cheek where her lips still seemed to linger.

He sat on his bed and pulled his hat over eyes to think. He rubbed his face and eyes with his hands under the brim. He was crazy for taking the job. He was crazy for feeling what he did. And it would be a hell of a lot easier if she didn't tempt him every five minutes. He had no idea if she was doing it on purpose or not, but she just needed to stop.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cain."

'She's too young.'

_So were you and Adora._

'She's too young for me.'

_Love doesn't have an age._

'She doesn't-'

A knock boomed at his door and he flipped off his hat to open the door to the hall entrance, "Yes?"

"Excuse me, sir," Glitch smirked up at him with a file in hand, "Since you and I are now on protection detail we have to look over potential risks and codes. Everything from code terms and actions are outlined. The royal court has been through them and has approved them."

"And what about your protection detail?" Cain asked and took the file from him, "Leave her for the moment to become messenger man?"

"She's out cold," Glitch waved his hand and looked in at Cain's room, "Mine is a little bigger, but I guess they had to fit my office somewhere, right?"

Cain frowned back at him.

"Right…" he shifted his feet, "Well I'll go back to my new room and… fix it up."

"You don't need this?"

"I got another copy," he clapped his hands together and crossed the hall, "Have a good night, Cain."

"You too, zipper head," Cain threw out as he opened the file.

"Not anymore," Glitch mentioned as he opened his door.

Cain closed his door and locked it to signify he's out for the night. He looked at all the pictures that littered the pages of potential risks. Some of them had 'captured' or 'dead' stamped over them.

And then another stamp, bright red, caught his attention.

'Escaped' scrolled over a young woman's face. She had dark hair and even darker colored eyes. The hair swirled in curls around her face and made her look younger than her twenty-four annuals.

"Contra," he read her name from below her picture.

He vaguely remembered her. She was one of the few that were loyal to the witch. Not to Azkadellia. People talked that she was learning witchcraft from her mother. Spent her whole life looking to unlock the witch's power of old. She was put into the tower's dungeon just before the eclipse when she was caught trying to kill Azkadellia to gain the witch's power. She had escaped only a few nights after the eclipse was over. With what the report read, she was shot as she made her way from the tower and was presumed dead.

Cain rubbed his hands over his eyes. DG wasn't the only one tired, but he needed to at least skim through the faces. Then he caught him at the end of the page and stared back into blank eyes. 'Zero' scrolled across the bottom of the picture and a blue stamp diagonally across his face.

'Captured and Serving'

As he saw enough for one night, he shut the file and moved to his window again. He thought he caught a melody and looked to the left edge of his window. There, just in sight was DG on her balcony, singing to herself. She was out of her dress and in her light robe she took to wearing. She leaned on the railing on her arms. He opened his window just enough to hear her voice.

"Two little princesses, dancing in a row… spinning fast and freely on their little toes…" she paused and looked at the moon, "Who they want to love will never really know… two little princesses whose hearts won't let go."

He watched her stop and she searched the sky. Then out of the corner of her eye she caught something and her head shot to the side as she saw a star cross the night sky. She quickly shut her eyes and stood still for a few moments. He tilted his head in question, but kept his eyes locked on her figure still hanging onto the railing. Her hair was down and was gently blown by in the wind. Her light skin also glowed with the moon and Cain couldn't stop the pounding of his heart. He frowned at himself and looked at her actions more than her.

"What in the O.Z. is she doing?" he asked himself.

She finally stopped and looked back at her room before taking a deep breath and headed back inside her room. He closed his window and went back to his bed to try and fall to sleep.

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" Zero paced around the round pot on top of a fire. His clothes still smudged with dirt and grime from the tin suit and still reeking of the smell of two months without a bath.

"Soon," she nodded and looked in his direction, still hiding under a cloak, "And please, Zero. Go dunk yourself in a river. Do something about that smell."

"I would if I had another set of clothes," he frowned.

"Well you'll have to do with what you have for now," she added another ingredient to the mix and smiled as a small cloud lifted from the concoction. She put the hood back just enough to cover her hair.

"Just what do you need me for?"

"You don't want to be here?" the woman looked at him, "I can always put you back in that tin suit I found you in."

The way that she answered him was something that he remembered from not so long ago. He edged closer and saw her face from the glow of the fire. Then her face and voice came together.

"Contra…" he whispered and she snapped her eyes in his direction, "Still looking for the witch's power?"

"Not searching," she smiled and pulled one sleeve up her arm, "Found."

On her arm he could see the swirling of dark forms. It reminded him of the tattoos that had graced Azkadellia's chest, but it was different this time. His eyes traveled up her arm and tried to look below the cloak to see if Contra had also been given the mobats.

"I have the signs of the mobats, except Zora," she looked down, "Just don't like to flaunt it as much as Azkadellia foolishly did during her reign. Mine will be much better."

"And how are you getting there?" he asked, "To your reign?"

"The same way she did. Through power and fear," she smirked again and licked her lips, "With you leading the way."

"Me?"

"Zero, you were good until your ego got in the way," she pushed the sleeve back down, "And Cain and his son captured you. You will not be that foolish twice."

He sneered at her and settled his eyes on the pot, "I will kill them. Both him and his bastard son."

"That's what I like to hear," she put a lid over what she had so far, "Plans of vengeance. I have one of my own. The princesses need to be in the ground. Encased in marble… especially for what they did."

Zero stayed silent. The way her tone came out was the same way Azkadellia used to speak. Quite possibly it was never Azkadellia that said such things, but the witch who resided in her body.

"The witch is never gone," she started again, "As long as her melted remnants have a place to go and a heart to fill."

She lifted her sleeve a little and rubbed at the swirling darkness on her arm, "I have a promise to fulfill. She gave me the power to escape; now I have the honor of bringing her glorious darkness to the O.Z. And I will not disappoint her."

"As long as I see Cain in his grave, I don't care if you burn out the duel suns," Zero stood by the fire once again, "What do I have to do?"

"Gather what's left of the Longcoats," she looked lazily at the sky, "We must rebuild her army and strike at the house of Gale. Kill their future and the world will fade to black on its own."


	5. Chp 4: Walls

**Chapter Four**: Walls

DG felt the blankets of her bed move off of her and she groaned when she wasn't able to pull them back up. She tugged at the handful she had and it only made them get caught worse on what ever had them. She breathed through her nose and opened open eye to have them met once again with another pair of blue.

"Morning, Princess," Cain looked into her surprised face and took the blankets completely from her grasp, "No sleeping in today, kid."

"Dammit Cain, what the hell are you doing so cheery in the morning?" she surprised him with her language, but he guessed that was the early morning DG. She leaned back on her elbows and blew some hair from her face, "You're never cheery… what's going on?"

"I'm not cheery," he frowned in her direction and she noticed that the door to his room was wide open. He must have gotten himself together and then came in to ruin her morning, "Its hours past dawn and Tutor said that he had a surprise for you this morning."

"You know, morning lasts until noon, right?" DG asked as she laid back into her bed and snuggled into her pillows, "The maids probably aren't even up yet."

"They are and they are waiting for you to get up so they can clean up," Cain mentioned and pulled her feet first out of her bed, "It's close to nine in the morning. And you're going to be late."

"Ah!" she fell to the floor and rubbed her backside, "What's your deal?"

"You need to be up!" he sighed, "Unfortunately it's now one of my duties that you get to where you're supposed to be on time. And I'll throw you over my shoulder if I have to."

"All right, fine!" she stood up and walked into her giant closet filled with clothes. To spite the all knowing Tutor, and more than likely her mother, DG chose some O.Z. tailor made jeans and one of her favorite t-shirts. She pulled them on and brushed both her hair and teeth before stepping back out. Cain was waiting by her now open door. He grinned at her choice of clothing and knew that she was going to try to get on people's nerves today.

"You're worse than Ginger was," DG grumbled as she passed him and mentioned the maid that used to raise her every morning for breakfast.

Cain followed close behind her as they both went to the library where not only Tutor, but Azkadellia and Glitch also stood by. Much to DG's disappointment it seemed like Glitch was wearing more and more official suits than his old clothes. Although she had to see that he was an official and now a bodyguard. He couldn't wear what he used to and still be taken seriously. Luckily, Cain could wear whatever he pretty much damn well pleased and anyone would take him seriously.

"Cain, DG, finally," Tutor motioned her over to sit by her sister, which she did with a smile.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, what are we learning today?" DG asked with a yawn at the end.

"Nothing," Tutor said slowly.

DG glared at Cain, "I could have slept in…"

"The political talk from last night- not to mention the dancing- must have drained both of you," he nodded in his reasoning, "Besides, you need time to be acquainted with your new personal guards and I have an extensive meeting with your parents."

"I've traveled with him for over a week and a half before I saved the kingdom," DG said as she pointed at Cain who was standing behind her, "We've been _acquainted_."

"You're a little cranky this morning," Azkadellia said from her seat.

"I didn't have a good wake up call," she glared again in Cain's direction and he made no move to disagree or agree with her. Glitch scooted closer to Cain and nudged him in the side as if he wanted him to explain, but Cain just rolled his eyes.

"You two did very well last night, and I believe you deserved a break," Tutor rose from his seat, "But I will see you both in class tomorrow morning for history and magic."

"Wonderful," DG pulled herself up and smiled in Tutor's direction, "But thank you for the break, Toto. You have no idea how much I needed it lately."

"From all of your complaining I could manage to take a guess," Tutor frowned at his nickname being used and waved her off as he left the room.

Azkadellia stood up and looked over DG's clothing choices for the day, "You should be grateful that he didn't say anything about your attire."

"I have the inkling that he will spill to mother though," DG stretched out her back, "So now that I'm fully awake… what shall I do with my free day? You got any plans, Az?"

"I think I was going for some horseback riding," she turned to Glitch who nodded professionally. He knew how to ride, even when he only had half a brain. She took a pause to take a deep breath, "A ride sounds lovely."

Azkadellia looked at DG as if she expected her to follow her.

"Naw, I'm not in the mood for a horse ride, but thanks anyway," DG shook her hands in front of her, "I'll come and talk with you later, though."

"After bath?" Az offered a time frame.

"After bath," DG nodded and watched her sister and Glitch walk toward the stables. She then turned to Cain who was leaning against one of the book shelves with his hat tipped over his eyes like always. She stood with her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"What?" he asked finally.

"You want to go for a walk?" she offered and didn't wait for an answer. She turned and headed down the hall toward the gardens. She knew that he would follow her if he had wanted the walk or not. He had no choice. He sighed and walked quickly behind her. After a few halls she stopped abruptly and almost made him run into her.

"What's the hold up?" he asked and made her turn around.

"Why do you walk behind me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked a bit confused.

"There's a saying from the other side…'Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend,'" she pulled on his arm and moved him to her side, "So walk with me and be my friend."

He should disagree with her. He should say he was only her bodyguard and she meant to lead a kingdom one day. But wanted even more to walk beside her.

"Now that's settled," she sighed, "To the gardens!"

They reached the palace gardens in record time and strolled under the trees and looked at the flowers. DG suddenly realized that the activity wasn't her and turned toward the path that led by the small pond surrounded by flowers that looked like roses. She pulled Cain off of the path and settled on the grass next to the pond. She sat down, pulled off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. She looked up at Cain who only stood with folded arms.

"You going to sit down?" she asked with her head back, squinting one eye from the position.

"Better vantage point," he shook his head with a negative.

"All right, be a party pooper," she nodded and pushed her feet through the water, "What else is plaguing my sister and I, may I ask? If not only Longcoats, then what?"

"We've been receiving reports that the Longcoats are trying to rally up and reinforce themselves," Cain started. He took another look around the perimeter and after seeing the extra guards and not wanting to be known as a party pooper –whatever that was- he finally sat down next to her, "A get together of that magnitude needs to have organization."

"And a person behind the wheel," DG nodded in understanding, "They must be pretty upset at me."

"Not only you," Cain nodded and stretched out his legs.

He leaned against a nearby tree and put his hands over his stomach. DG looked at him and decided to be adventurous. She leaned back, settled her head right in his lap and looked at the clouds, slightly obstructed by her own balcony. She felt his hands flinch and his body stiffen, but didn't call attention to it. Just like his ears that tinged pink the night before at the ball.

"I should have brought my drawing pad," she sighed to herself.

"How are your drawings coming?" he asked anything to get his mind off of the girl who was in his lap.

"Okay… I haven't really touched them in a while."

"How long?" he asked confused. A week after the eclipse up to the time he left she couldn't be seen around the palace without something she called charcoal in her hand and a pile of blank paper in the other.

"About two weeks," she admitted quietly.

It was true. During the two weeks that he was away she couldn't put her hand to work unless she was drawing his face. She still had a few sketches of him toward the back of her book. Seeing as she didn't particularly want to draw the man she was missing, she put her pad away until she could distract herself with something else. He didn't answer back and looked into the pond where her toes were undoubtedly going to wrinkle from the water.

"My own balcony is blocking my view," she sighed from his silence. He looked up from his view of the sky through the tree branches. He saw her balcony and remembered how she watched from it as he left with his son. He saw her walk back inside as he took a last look back at her.

"Whatcha' thinking, Cain?" she asked from his lap, perfectly comfortable.

He smirked, "And you don't want me calling you kid with those kind of quarks?"

"Give me a break, old man," she joked back, "You looked distracted."

"I was thinking of the day I left," he looked at the balcony, "You were right up there the last time I turned around to look back."

Her eyes tried to connect with his and didn't say anything until he looked down at her again, "How long did you think you were going to be?"

"As long as it took to make sure you were going to be safe."

"That's not an answer, Cain," she poked him in the ribs.

"I didn't know, DG," he grabbed her hand in his, "And I didn't want to tell you that."

"Why not?"

He closed his eyes, "Because I didn't want you to face the possibility that I could have never come back."

"Cain," she sat up and leaned on her side.

"I know you well enough. You worry about your friends," he regretted looking distracted and thinking back to that day, "And you had enough to worry about around here. You didn't need to worry about an old tin man too."

She didn't say anything for a moment and covered one of his hands with hers, "I didn't have to worry. I knew at one point or another you would come back. You always do. Gun blazing and asking questions after the fact."

She smirked and it was contagious. He smiled down at her and nodded. He then turned his head to look straight in front of him and he looked distant again.

"Oh no you don't, Wyatt Cain," DG snapped her fingers in front of his face, "You aren't going to exit this conversation early."

"What else do you want me to say, DG?" he looked down at her a little surprised at the tone in his voice.

Her eyebrows furrowed and looked up at him from his lap. She kept that connection with his eyes, "Tell me that you missed me and that you won't do it again. That you won't leave again."

He opened his mouth to say it, but got caught. He kept his eyes right on hers, "I can't."

"Why?"

"I did miss you the whole time I was out there. Wondering if you were okay and what you did to upset Tutor for the day," he began and brushed some of her hair from her face, "I admit that I missed you so much that I sometimes had to restrain myself from coming back here in the middle of the night."

"Then why can't you promise me that you won't leave again?" she asked and stopped his hand from brushing her hair away. She shot him an annoyed glance for trying to continue with the hand brushing.

"Because I wouldn't hesitate in doing so if it meant that it could save your life, DG," he kissed the back of her hand and looked away. He had to or may have done something they both may have regretted. He shifted to stand up, "Come on. I think that's enough cloud gazing for the day."

"I like it out here," she stopped him and applied more pressure to his thighs with her head, "It brings stuff out in the open."

"I think that's why it's good to leave now," he added hastily.

"And what is my tin man hiding under that lovely hat of his?" she looked back up.

"Nothing you'd care to know about, and aren't going to know about," he covered her face with the hat and then used the distraction to roll out from under her. He grabbed back his hat and helped her up, "Come on, what else you want on your day off?"

"For my friend to tell me what he is keeping from me," she pouted and pointed into his chest.

"Nothing," he held her hand and put it on his arm, "I promise."

She sighed and shook her head. She grabbed her shoes and walked ahead of him toward the castle.

"What happened to walking next to one another?" he asked after her.

"What happened to being friends?" she turned back at him and then continued toward her room.

"Believe me, princess. It's better that you never know some truths," he said softly to himself before catching up to her.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Az!" DG threw her hands up in the air as she paced in front of her sister's bed. Azkadellia sat still and let her little sister have her tantrum, "At one point he is waltzing with me and telling me that he missed me… and then- bam! Oh there's another wall!"

DG stopped pacing for a second and collapsed on the bed next to Azkadellia. Her older sister looked down on her with a smirk and a shake of her head, "And you think that Ambrose and I are entertaining."

"He's infuriating, Az," DG grumbled.

"He's going to continue to be that way until you two do something about it," Az explained and brushed back her sister's hair.

"Love advice coming from you?" DG sneered at her sister, "Someone who gasps at the idea of doing anything at all."

"Actually, I speak from experience," Az said with a slight blush. DG sat up and looked her sister over.

"When?"

"This afternoon after our ride," Azkadellia stood from her place on the bed and looked at the ceiling of her room, "We were riding and all of a sudden I caught him staring. He didn't do anything for a moment and then… he stopped both of our horses, got down and helped me from my horse. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me, 'I wish I could have saved you sooner.'"

"Glitch said that?" DG asked.

"I couldn't resist. I leaned over and kissed him," Az sat back on the bed, "I don't know DG. I felt so empty those fifteen annuals. And in those few moments, I felt right."

"I'm happy for you," DG fell back again and looked at the high ceiling above her.

"Now if only Ambrose could talk Mister Cain into making a move, we all can be happy," Az said as she laid next to her sister.

"He can't talk him into something he doesn't want," DG shifted her eyes away from Az.

"You have no idea what he wants. Or what you want for that matter," Az frowned, "You didn't give up on me. Don't you dare give up on yourself."

"I've already let go, Az."

"Multiple times," she nodded, "And he's always come back."

DG looked at her sister and long lost best friend with shock, "He only sees me as a child. He knows I'm not, but it's another barrier he keeps up. Another wall that I haven't been able to tear down."

Az got up quickly to grab a book from the shelves and then tossed it on the bed near DG, "Read this."

"What's this?"

"Great minds from the other side," Az explained as DG opened the book, "At least that's what father told me when he gave it to me."

Page after page was all quotes on life, pain, and love. Anything and everything you needed help on was categorized in ink.

"Read page 45, second quote down. I marked it for you if you ever needed a kick in the right direction."

DG looked at the book and opened it to the correct page. There staring back at her was a quote that shook her. She couldn't bring herself to read it out loud, but it echoed in her mind.

"The only thing that should matter is love, dear sister," Az hugged her sister from the side and rubbed her arm a little bit, "Not little excuses saving you from the hurt that may never come."

"When did my sister become the new Mystic Man?" DG smiled.

"I will never be that great," she shook her head sadly.

"Can I read through this?" DG held up the book.

Az nodded, "Be my guest."

* * *

"What argument did you have with her this time?" Glitch asked from his chair behind his desk. Cain laid on the plush couch on the other side of Glitch's desk with his hat over his eyes.

"Don't go putting your nose where it don't belong, Glitch," he said under the hat.

"I just want her to be happy," Glitch sighed, "And when you are like this, it usually means that you are inconsolable because she doesn't want to talk to you because she is angry with you. Which means another fight. So, out with it."

Cain lifted his hat only slightly to look in Glitch's direction. He had his hands folded on his desk top and looked straight at Cain. Cain's hat went back over his eyes.

"Was that an order, advisor?"

"If that's the only way I'm going to pry information from you," he nodded even though Cain didn't see.

Cain took a deep breath, "She thinks I'm pushing her away again."

"Are you?" Glitch asked immediately, "You have a history of doing that."

"It _is_ so people don't get too close," Cain sat up and pushed back his hat, "She's getting too close and I don't want to be responsible for her broken heart one day."

"Hers or yours?" Glitch glared at him and Cain had to look twice to make sure that it was indeed Glitch sitting there. Even when he was a head case he was good at the head stuff.

The door to Azkadellia's room opened and both princesses stepped out. DG had a new book clasped in her hands and looked at the two men.

"I think it's time to retire," Az nodded and hugged her sister goodnight.

Glitch bowed as DG and Cain left the room, shooting a glare at Cain specifically. Cain shut the door behind him and Az sighed from beside Glitch.

"I don't know, Ambrose…"

"Don't worry. If I know my tin men, he'll come around real quick," he put and arm around her waist and kissed her swiftly on her forehead, "Now off to bed with you, dear Azkadellia."

"And you?"

"Off to finish paperwork and then to bed as well."

Azkadellia nodded and smiled at him fondly. She took a moment to stare at the door where her sister had only recently gone through. She shook her head and quickly went to her chambers.


	6. Chp 5: It all started with a book

**Chapter Five**: It all started with a Book

DG poured over the book of quotes and the people that were so well known from the other side. It seemed like everyone from history was in the book. From Mark Twain to presidents and founders of the United States. It gave her a vague guide line on the timeline when her father was blown into the O.Z. with his balloon. She found a few quotes from Benjamin Franklin on the subject of love, which confused her a little since she heard something on the Discovery channel about him having more than one woman.

She kept reading over the quote her sister pointed out to her. It was by a French actress that was famous around the 1950s. It was one of the most recent of the quotes and DG checked to find that the book was published in 1955. She didn't know how the time flowed differently between the O.Z. and Kansas, but didn't want to wrap her mind over the question of how her father was a young man in the 1950s and she was born nearly thirty years later. Or what would be thirty years only on the other side?

"Age…" she whispered and jumped when there was knock at her side door. She signed and shook her head a little. She still was a bit sore about the fight, but what could it really hurt, "I'm decent, Cain."

He came in, with his hat on his head and a straight face, "How'd your lessons go?"

"Fantastically," she grumbled and kept the book open in her lap and looked up at him with an exasperated sigh.

She had hurried from her history and magic lessons with Tutor and Azkadellia to her bedroom where she had shut the door stiffly in Cain's face as he tried to follow her in. Just like the night before after her talk with Azkadellia. He took the hint and left her alone. He went to his room and laid on his bed. He would hear her if she tried to walk out of her room and would follow her. Soon enough it had been two hours and with his eyes starting to hurt from reading over the code actions and words he decided to try to talk to her again.

"Still sore with me?" he asked and leaned against her bed post.

"I wonder why," she rolled her eyes lazily and went back to her book.

"It will be dinner in about a half hour," he continued.

"I'm not hungry," she kept her eyes on the page, not really moving them.

He took a deep breath so he wouldn't start lecturing her. He turned his head to the pages of the book in her lap and instead of paragraphs, he found small lines with names below them. He leaned over further and she looked back at him as he must have moved the bed in his attempt at a better view.

"Interesting read?"

She shook her head, handed him the book and got up, "Knock yourself out, Cain."

"And where are you going?" he asked, holding the book awkwardly as if it she really wanted him to knock himself out.

"It was a figure of speech. It means to enjoy it for the time being," she noticed his hesitancy to the book, "I am going to take a long bath. Make sure that I'm not disturbed."

"You want me to call a few maids to draw the water for you?"

"NOT disturbed," she started the water herself and closed the door to her closet combined with bathroom.

He sat on her bed and read over the words that were in front of him. Some didn't make sense while others made him feel guilty. He scanned through the sections about duty, happiness, life and then on loss. Then he came across the pages that DG was reading. There in one corner of the book, one quote down from the top of the page was a marked quote. It had a curved, almost elegant check mark beside it. It must have been Azkadellia's since DG's checks were more angular.

Cain tilted his head and read it to himself, 'Age does not protect you from love, but love to some extent protects you from age… Jeanne Moreau.'

He looked up at the closed door where DG was bathing on the other side. He noticed that she had taken the book from Azkadellia's room the night before. He thought over the quote in his head and battled with himself. Did Azkadellia mark it for her?

'Doesn't change the fact that she's still young,' he began another argument.

_Doesn't change the fact that you are in love with her._

'It's my duty now to guard her. And only that.'

He pulled off his hat to scratch over his short hair and then continued on to the next quote.

"I know of only one duty, and that is to love," he said out loud, "Maybe I should skip ahead to the next category."

He never did and only continued to stare at the author's name. He was just as confused from this name then he was from the others. The book said that it was quotes from famous people. Why didn't he know of them?

DG opened the door connecting to her room and watched him pour over the book. He didn't even notice her standing there in a pair of flannel pajamas. The flannel top was only buttoned by a few notches in the middle and she left the bottom and the two top buttons open. She needed the flannels as some sort of comfort, but she was going to get too warm with them all buttoned up. It was hours before bed as well, but she wanted to be comfortable for the rest of the day.

Something caught her eye on the page and noticed that he had it open to page 45. She steadied her heart and noticed that he didn't seem angry. At least not yet. Her anger subsided for the moment as she could read the struggle he was raging within himself. Probably over the same question she rolled over in her mind the past few hours.

"Trying to figure out who they are?" she asked from the doorway as he jumped up, dumping the book on the floor.

"For the most part," he nodded and picked up the book from the floor, "Although, I caught the name of that Washington guy your father was talking about the other night at dinner."

"President George Washington," she nodded and sat next to him on the bed and held her hand out for the book. She opened it up to a page she knew had his picture on it, "He was the first president of the United States."

She turned to see his confusion on his face and would have laughed if she didn't want to stay so mad at him. He looked at the picture and then back at her.

"A president is a leader of a country on the other side," she started to explain, "Kind of like my mother, but a president is elected- er, chosen- by the people of the place he leads instead of being born into the position."

"He?"

"The president has always been a man so far," she nodded.

"I see," he nodded. He looked over her face as she focuses on the pages being turned, "The bath help any?"

"A little," she nodded and swallowed her pride for the time being, "Cain, I don't like not talking to you."

"Same here, princess," he watched her closely.

"So can we?" she asked, "Talk… with no walls?"

"About anything?"

"And everything," she added.

"Okay, if that's the price I gotta pay," he took a deep breath and her light laugh hit his ears. It was good to hear it again instead of the sarcasm and bitter undertones of late, "You know I'd never lie to you. And never have."

"You just omit things," she put the book off to the side where his hat was laying, "I can sometimes pick up when you want to say something and no doubt you have something to say, but you keep it in. You lock it up behind your eyes. You stare off into nothing weighing God only knows what. Be it right or wrongs or what to do next… But doing so you lock others out. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Trust me?" she covered one of his hands.

"With my soul."

He couldn't offer her his life. She already had that with him being her bodyguard and he would gladly lie it down for her. He couldn't offer his heart. She already had it since she busted him out of that tin suit. Even if it wasn't worth much, his soul was all he had left to give her.

"Why do you shut me out?"

"I don't get hurt that way," he answered truthfully, "And I don't want to hurt you."

"That's the one way that you do," she swallowed and entwined her fingers with his slowly. He accepted and squeezed her fingers with his. He reached with his other hand and pulled her head to the space where his neck connected with his shoulder. She heard his heartbeat again and smiled at the comfort that it brought her.

"No more," he whispered and her smile grew larger.

"Thank you."

"Who do you want and will never know?" he asked and looked up at the ceiling to ask if he asked the right thing.

"What?" she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

He still looked away and she frowned. She brought up her other hand a guided his eyes to meet with hers. She didn't find him locking her out this time. She saw fear and uncertainty. Something she never saw in Wyatt Cain's eyes. Or things that she was never allowed to see in them before now.

"I heard you the other night…" he said unable to tear his eyes away, "A new form of you and your sister's lullaby, wasn't it?"

She blushed and for the first time on purpose, she tore _her_ gaze from _him_, "You heard?"

"It's hard not to being next door," he reasoned with her and tried not to make it look like he was trying to over hear her, "You have a beautiful voice. You should sing more."

She blushed more and he tilted her head back to face him, "Cain…"

"You said anything and everything and I assumed that it was my turn to ask a question."

She closed her eyes and took a breath to collect her thoughts. She opened this Pandora's Box upon herself.

"What's the princess hiding from her tin man?" he was taunting her with the same thing she did yesterday afternoon. Of course everything was backfiring. With his hand still securely under her chin and the other entwined with one of hers she couldn't do anything but answer. Might as well start off with the easy to swallow stuff.

"Well, to start off, Az is in love with Glitch," DG announced, "And just yesterday they kissed after the horse ride. I guess they're now an item."

"I thought he was throwing glances at her during your lessons today," Cain nodded and thought back to earlier in the day, "Who thought that he would get his stuff in gear and court her."

"Right," she nodded and gulped, 'Maybe we can stay on Glitch and Az and not have to worry about my issues.'

"And what about you?"

'No such luck,' she thought to herself. She looked in his eyes with her own fear and didn't know if she could do it.

"Who can't your heart let go of?" he took the hand from under her chin and rubbed her nearest arm with his hand. He was trying his hardest not to show disappointment, "I promise I won't go and kill him."

She had to laugh at the image of Cain trying to fight with himself over her. One version of him being her bodyguard and the other just Cain. Her friend and former tin man. The man she had inexplicably fell in love with.

"What?" he chuckled with her, "It's not Toto, is it?"

"Oh, please," DG laughed harder, "Give me at least a little credit."

"Well, that's a bullet dodged," he tried to laugh at his attempt at a joke, "Give your bodyguard some kind of hint here. I got to protect you until you're ready. And if you haven't told this guy yet, I doubt you are."

She shook her head with a sad smile. Outside he was trying to keep a happy outlook for her. She had pretty much admitted that she was in love with someone. She hadn't told the guy, so maybe she wasn't ready or didn't know for sure. It still hurt. She was going to be happy with another and he was stuck with his past. But he was still going to pull off happy bodyguard and friend for her. No matter how much it hurt him.

With him stuck in his endless loop of thoughts, he didn't notice her turn back to him. He didn't notice her moving toward him until her hand was on his cheek. It snapped him back to reality and then she leaned toward him. He thought she was going to kiss him on the cheek again thanking him for protecting her, but he was wrong. There was no telling with DG.

Her lips touched his with soft uncertainty. She brushed his so delicately that he wasn't sure if they were even touching. Then pressure was placed on his lips by hers and her hand slipped to the back of his neck. He didn't know what his next step was. He didn't think that she would kiss him. He didn't even plan for it. He had nothing.

And with that realization, Wyatt Cain, law abiding resistance fighter and former tin man, threw his book of rules out the window. And the fact that the door was closed and locked was suddenly a good thing.

She pulled away almost hesitantly and breathed out, "Answer your question?"

He let go of the hand he was holding and immediately grabbed the sides of her face before she could back away and retreat. He pressed back firmly against her lips with all he had. She stepped out on a ledge and he wasn't about to let her fall from his grasp. Now that he was kissing her, all walls were down and the two weeks fighting with himself about his feelings for her melted away. There was no questioning his path or wondering where it could lead him. There was no issue with age, or station or even if it was right or wrong. It was DG and that's all that mattered. Her hand at the back of his neck pulled him toward her again and the other hand went under his arm and to his shoulder.

Finally they parted and she had to clear her throat before she could say anything. He was still holding her face with both hands and suddenly noticed the tears that were falling over his thumbs and fingers from her eyes. His face turned to concern. DG never cried without a reason.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Don't be. I'm not," she moved a single finger over his lips to stop him spouting reasons why it was wrong and not his place, "And don't pull that rule book about propriety out either."

"Your tears-" he started despite her finger and she laughed lightly as she went for another kiss. It was short lived in his opinion.

"They're relief," she let a breath go, "I thought you were going to run again."

"I told you," he furrowed his brows and kissed her on her forehead, "I'm in for the long run."

"You also told me you wouldn't hesitate if you thought it was better for me," she reminded him.

"If it saved your life," he nodded and paused before shaking his head, "Now not even wild papays or a hundred Longcoats could keep me away from you."

She wiped at her eyes thinking that she was being just like those drama queens in girly movies. Her arms flung around his neck and she crushed into him. She buried her face into his shoulder and his arms encircled her tiny frame. He had no idea how he had come to care so much for the woman in his arms. But he knew he was going to pay for it. Both of them were. He hugged her tighter and closed his eyes against the invading thoughts of propriety and what her parents were going to do to him. He heard her sniff the last of her tears away and she sat back with the same optimistic DG smile that he loved.

"It's going to be a hard road," he began to explain.

"I don't care," she shook her head.

"People are going to look down on it."

"I still don't care," she said with a slight chuckle. He was trying to reason again.

"My son is only four annuals younger than you."

"Age isn't an excuse," she smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm a broken tin man," he tried his best to let her step away while she had a chance. No broken hearts other than his and he'd be okay if it saved hers from being broken later.

"Then it's good that I'm a great mechanic," she kissed him with a smile, "I'd rather take the broken Wyatt Cain than any suitor in the whole kingdom."

He leaned away from the kiss, "Why a pauper over a prince?"

"This princess never had a choice," she laughed and couldn't stop smiling, "Your hard exterior never fooled me, Cain. And once it melted I could only fall for the man behind it."

He leaned his forehead back against hers.

She then got a wicked grin on her face, "Besides… have you seen the pauper's backside?"

"Princess-"

She interrupted him again with a kiss, although this one lasted a little longer and threatened to push him back onto her bed. She pulled away just as his hands were reaching for the now painfully obvious gaps in her flannel pajamas.

"The name is DG," she punctuated with a kiss to his nose, "And don't you forget it, Wyatt Cain."

"Never," he held her by her hips through the gaps in her top. He looked at her and then the bed and shook his head. A struggled breath left his lips and he repositioned her beside him as she had magically advanced to almost straddling him. She looked at him in question.

"I'm going to stop before I get carried away," he announced and kissed her lightly as he picked up his hat from the bed, "One step at a time, kid."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him roughly again to imprint what she was going to say into his head, "I am _not_ a kid."

"I've noticed," he whispered. He backed away, bowed and kissed her hand before he walked into his quarters and shut the door.

She licked her bottom lip and could still feel him there. A wide smile covered her face and she couldn't think of any other word than, "Wow…"

She fell back on her bed and closed her eyes to connect with her sister and called her to her room. That evening both princesses missed dinner because the subject at hand had been too tasty to pass up.


	7. Chp 6: A New Day

**Chapter Six**: A new day

DG woke up the next morning with Cain leaning over her and a kiss to her forehead.

"Time to get up," he said gently.

She groaned a little and tried to bury her head back into her pillows, "What will you give me if I do?"

He smirked and quickly picked her out from her covers. She yelped from surprise and from the cold despite her flannels. Just as he had warned her two mornings before; he pulled her over his shoulder and walked toward her closet. Before she had time to argue he put her down and pushed her through the doorway. He quickly caught her smile before she closed the door ninety percent of the way.

"What do you think Toto will cram into my brain today?" DG asked through the slightly open closet door as she changed. Cain faced toward her bedroom, still trying to keep some form of being a gentleman. She came out after brushing her teeth and with a brush going through her hair. She was wearing one of her white day gowns and some low slippers. She felt good enough this morning to willingly wear a dress.

"I couldn't tell you," he shrugged with his hands still behind his back, "But I know Glitch will be prodding me with questions today."

She stretched the kinks out of her back and set the brush on her side table. He got the feeling that she was trying to tempt him and now that everything was out in the open he was more open to the idea following up on it. Unfortunately she was going to be late to her session with Tutor if he did. And then the questions would come.

"You didn't tell him anything while I was talking with Az after dinner last night?" she asked.

"I didn't even open my door," he shook his head.

She smiled, "You're a weird one."

"I'm just not into the gossicing like you and your sister," he retorted.

"It's goss_ip_ing," she reminded him of the term and walked out of her room first with him behind her. The maids didn't see anything off and went in to clean up her room as always. They bowed before the princess and acknowledged her bodyguard just like the past few mornings.

She walked in the library with Cain beside her. Tutor looked up and nodded to her and Cain as they entered. DG looked at the empty seat and the empty spot in the corner where Glitch usually sat to do any paperwork while Azkadellia did her lessons with DG. Glitch's absence could be explained away with a meeting with the queen, but it was the fact that DG was first to lessons that made her wonder.

DG turned to Cain who held his passive face and looked up to Tutor, "Where's the other princess this morning?"

"Hasn't shown up yet," Tutor said with a sigh, "I'm surprised to see you on time for the third time this week, DG."

"Give your thanks to my new alarm clock," she nodded to the man behind her.

"I'm assuming she means you, Mister Cain?" he smiled.

"I guess so," he nodded.

"So what do we get to learn today, Toto?" she asked, "And please don't say nothing. I cannot take another morning that I could have slept in."

"Your family tree," he pulled down a chart from what seemed like from no where.

As soon as he pulled it down Azkadellia and Glitch walked through the door. Az smiled sheepishly and sat next to her sister on one of the plush chairs. Glitch took his place toward the corner of the room, casting a nod in Cain's direction. Cain looked at him and then at the clock on the wall over the chart that Tutor had just pulled down. Glitch stared back and shrugged his shoulders and then smoothed out his suit. To DG it looked like he was hurried to get himself together this morning, or…

"Az!" she hissed and tried not to create too much of a scene. Tutor was still setting up the chart and getting his notes in order. DG saw swollen lips and her sister deep breathing more than likely to slow a racing heart. DG widened her eyes at her older sister and then snickered to herself.

"Well, now that both pupils are here," Tutor started and looked at Azkadellia who still seemed out of breath, "Are you okay Princess Azkadellia?"

"I'm fine Tutor," she smiled and nodded for him to proceed.

He nodded and turned to his chart, "You both know you descended from the first Dorothy Gale who was originally a slider from the other side…"

DG put a charm on their conversation so only the two of them could hear one another, "Had a lovely little morning romp with Glitch?"

"I don't think that concerns you, does it?" she nodded her head when Tutor turned back to them and then back to the chart.

"So you did," DG smiled wider, "And here I thought he would be better for you. Now he's making you late to your classes… what's next, Az? An eloping?"

"A what?" she looked out the corner of her eye.

"Never mind," DG shook her head, "Just making a quick joke at my sister's expense."

"You are quite good at that," she smiled, "And what about you and dear Mister Cain?"

DG snuck a glance back at Cain who seemed interested in the family tree. He had noticed that there were a few dozen men who married the heirs to the O.Z. and had not been royal themselves. He tried to feign uninterest, but DG saw right through it. It was good for him to know and realize.

"Ah nothing special," she joked and both girls laughed.

"DG!" Tutor pointed at her.

"I didn't start it this time!" she pointed at Azkadellia and pouted as Tutor grunted and turned back to his lesson.

Breakfast went by fast and the two princesses walked the corridors of the palace. Even with the two months at Finaqua, DG still hadn't visited every room of the castle. She was still rediscovering everything and she was happy to do it with her sister… and her tin man.

She and Azkadellia walked side by side and hand in hand, sharing thoughts with one another that they did not want to voice out loud. Glitch and Cain both looked at one another in worry when the girls would laugh or would glance back at them. Cain finally learned not to care about the giggling and look around the inner courtyard they were passing. He couldn't stop them if he wanted to.

"So Cain," Glitch smirked.

"Here we go," Cain took a deep breath.

"How are you and DG doing?"

"Normal bodyguard and charge, you and Az?" he asked blandly. He wanted to keep his relationship with DG to himself for the time. What she wanted to share with her sister was up to her, but he wasn't exactly the sharing kind of person.

"Good, good," he said and pulled at the front lapels of his suit as he thought his former ego must have done a lot, "She's says that I am different than I used to be."

"Different from Ambrose?" Cain asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I know I am Ambrose," he poked at his head, "I can feel that regal part of me in there. But… I'm Glitch too. And lately I've wanted to be Glitch more than Ambrose."

"That can't happen," Cain shook his head.

"Why?" Glitch asked hurriedly as if he was going to have a panic attack.

"Because you can't be more of yourself than you already are," Cain said in one breath, "You've changed. We all have. Be happy for it. It looks like Azkadellia is."

Glitch looked up at DG and Azkadellia's backs and smiled. He turned back to Cain, "It looks like the tin man finally found his heart."

"You have no idea how right you are," he saw DG and Azkadellia hug.

Azkadellia turned back, "Ambrose, I feel a little light headed. Walk me to my quarters?"

"Of course," he nodded and let her take his arm. He turned back to DG and Cain, "Take care, you love birds."

"Did you tell him anything?" DG asked as she walked back to Cain. She threw some hair off her shoulder which brushed against him and he could smell the scent from the soap she used for her hair. It smelled like the papay fruit, but she always called it something like citrus. He cleared his throat and noticed her smirk. She had planned that.

"No, but I have a sneaking suspicion that your sister did," he put a hand on her lower back to guide her toward the nearest staircase. She grabbed his hand and pushed him into a corner that was covered in shadows, "DG!"

Immediately after placing him against the nearest wall, he felt her lips on his. She had one hand behind his neck and the other around his waist. It was almost like last night, except this kiss was much more hungry and demanded more from him. He caught on and pushed one of his hands through her hair and another rested on her hip. She moaned from his touch and smiled against his lips.

He broke away from her and looked to his side, "You know, servants could rat us out if we aren't careful."

"If there were any on this level," DG saw him quirk an eyebrow, "I checked, Cain. They only come down to the inner courtyard every other day. I'm careful."

"I see that," she pulled him back to her. She apparently had other thoughts on taking it slow and he wasn't going to complain. What his princess wanted, he was willing to give her.

He turned her so that she was the one pushed against the wall and began to gently nip at her bottom lip. She gladly opened and tightened her hold on him. He pushed himself against her and she pushed back which brought a groan from his throat. She tasted like the sweet berry juice and muffins that she had snacked on for breakfast. And she couldn't help but notice the off taste of the coffee he had gulped down earlier.

Her right knee moved up and shifted to rest between his duster and his hip. The bottom of her leg wrapped around his thigh and her foot hooked between his legs. His hand that had rested on his hip moved down and traced the outline of her leg through her gown until it hit skin and then moved back up again, cradling her thigh. She leaned her head back and gave him access to her neck and collar. His lips kissed from the corner of her lips and down her jaw to her neck. She started to pant and weakly let out a moan that vaguely resembled his name.

They could both feel the heat between them and DG could almost swear that they were going to burn through the wall and fall into the next room over. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly again on his lips. He pushed himself toward her and she felt the wall press into her back and really wished that it was her bed. If it wasn't for his honorable nature the night before, they wouldn't have been having this problem now. One of her hands slipped between them and she began to fiddle with the buttons on the front of his shirt. His other hand not concerned with her leg gripped the hand between and held it still.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Not now, DG."

"Why hold off until tomorrow for things that could get done today?" she asked in an almost sleepy voice. Her eyelids where half closed and her breathing was still shallow panting.

"It isn't the right time," he explained and growled as she began to kiss on his jaw and neck.

"No servants… and no one else for the next floor above or below us," she began to kiss where she could, "We won't get caught."

"It's not that," he shook his head and made her look him in the eyes, "I want to do right by you and you are making it very difficult for me."

"Damn you and your honor system," she hissed and nipped at his neck.

He looked up at the ceiling as if an answer would be there. He felt her smile and laugh against his neck and he rolled his eyes. She was breaking him down. Quicker than he would have liked.

Suddenly a loud crack gained his attention and he pulled his weapon. He looked at the middle of the courtyard and up at one of the trees. One of its branches had fallen to the ground broken from the base of the tree. DG stood behind him and watched his mind work.

"I think we should get back to the main palace," he frowned and still watched the top of the courtyard.

"Okay," DG nodded with him. He put his sidearm away and gave her his arm. She took it quickly and they left up the set of stairs toward some of the main rooms.

"He can't!" Zero yelled and nearly tossed the large pot over and spill the contents onto the ground. He stared back into the liquid and saw the blurred image of Wyatt Cain smiling in the arms of the younger princess, "I get locked in that damned suit and he finds his princess? He can't find happiness!"

"Patience Zero," Contra coaxed him and looked inside the pot. She ran her fingers over the mobat who had recorded their whole thing with their sight, "You will get your revenge on him and his son. But it would be much easier if they were all in the same place at the same time, wouldn't it?"

"I am tired of waiting. I want to take everything from him," he sneered to himself and started to walk away from the pot and the scene that disgusted him held inside. He called on two Longcoats standing by.

"Zero," Contra called out. He stopped, but neither looked back at one another, "You won't succeed tonight. And all you'll manage is to ruin our moment of surprise."

He shook his head and walked out with the two Longcoats and a few others before he left their hideout.

Contra stroked the mobat under its chin and heard its pleased coo, "Aggravating man. No wonder it has been a monarchy of queens and witches."

DG sat with her family at dinner, with Glitch sitting just off to the side of her mother. She could still catch the glances he and Azkadellia made at one another, and she was sure her mother did too a few times. Although he mother made no sign that she had as sat quiet at the end of the table. She knew her father defiantly saw something as he grinned through his meal like he knew something but wasn't going to tell.

Cain had elected to stay outside the room and skip the meal. He had been expressing his cautiousness since the inner courtyard. He felt that something more than just the wind broke the branch. She didn't want to upset him any more than what he was, but she had to agree with him. She talked it over quickly with Azkadellia before lunch, but she brushed it off quickly as her imagination. Something told DG that Azkadellia didn't believe herself, but she didn't want to hinder in her sister's healing process either. Raw hadn't been back, and they had just received word that he wouldn't be for a few weeks.

"My angel, are you alright? You haven't touched your potatoes tonight," her mother asked from the head of the table.

"I'm okay," she reassured her mother, "Just some thinking I've been putting off."

"That's never a good idea, Deeg," her father pointed a fork in her direction.

"Tell me about it," she poked at her potatoes again, "May I be excused?"

"You feeling well, dear?" her father asked before her mother could.

"Yes, I just am not all that hungry," she frowned and shook her head. That wasn't it at all, "I feel a little uneasy. Like something is off."

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one," Azkadellia spoke up and patted her mouth before putting down her napkin, "I think something is tilting the scales once again."

Lavender nodded at her two daughters, "Well when the queen and her two daughters feel that there is something a miss with the O.Z. there must be something off."

Both girls looked at one another and then at their mother glad she felt it as well.

"Ambrose?" Lavender looked at her advisor who stood quickly at her request, "I believe that the central room needs to be prepared."

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded and walked to the door to poke his head outside to talk with the guards and some servants on the other side.

Cain looked away from the window and saw Glitch's head hanging out the door. He walked over to catch what he was talking about. He didn't even have to ease drop.

Glitch looked up at him after the last servant had left, "The ladies of the palace are all feeling as if something is not right in the O.Z."

"They aren't the only ones," Cain caressed his gun.

"They are going to the central room to do a reading," Glitch added before hopping back inside to escort Azkadellia.

Cain waited until the royal family began to file out of the dinning hall and held out his arm as DG came out after her sister and Glitch. They were escorted down the hall and DG looked up at Cain. He gave her a supportive look that also told her that he knew where they were going. Soon all of the royal family was in the central room plus two bodyguards. The royal guards stood outside the room, surrounding all exits and entrances.

"My daughters," Lavender Eyes reached for the two princesses and they stepped up with their mother.

All three held hands and stood on the middle of what looked like a flat, raised stage centered in the middle of the room. DG hadn't done this before, but somehow she knew what to do. Along with Azkadellia and her mother, she looked up and into the sky. Her mother began to chant and suddenly there was a green light shinning between the three of them from the night sky above them.

As their mother continued chanting, Azkadellia and DG focused and squeezed their connected hands. The glow of magic shown brightly between them. They looked into the green light and saw a figure in a cloak over a pot. On the figure's arm was a swirled design that pushed off a dark power. The pot in front of the cloaked person showed them visions of things that had happened only recently within their own palace. Then something flew past their view. DG strained to see past the pot and visions of the past. There were Longcoats and there were many of them. A familiar face flashed by and both girls flinched without knowing who it was. Then before any one image became available a mobat screamed into the picture and both princesses were pushed back and off of the stage.

"DG!" Cain yelled and ran to where she landed.

"Azkadellia!" Glitch followed in suit and knelt over her sister.

The queen stepped back and gently touched her forehead. Her husband held her arms just in case she was in need of something to hang on to. She looked over at her daughters.

"What did you see?" she called.

Azkadellia looked around the room and couldn't talk. She thought she left that nightmare behind. It was starting all over again. She opened her mouth the talk, but she found nothing came out except gasps and choking noises. She didn't want to face it again. Glitch hugged her close and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"DG?" Cain helped her off of the floor and she regained her balance. She wobbled a little and then looked mournfully at her mother.

"I've only felt that kind of dark power once before," she shook her head, "They've been watching us through a large pot and a liquid…"

"A seers potion," Glitch muttered to himself. Azkadellia frowned a little bit more and remembered that she had a humongous tube filled with it while the witch was still with her. She used it to see what Lylo got from her 'informants'.

DG continued, "Longcoats were everywhere. At the end… there is only one place that a mobat could come from."

"Mobats!" Glitch's head popped up and then turned to the queen, "It couldn't be."

The queen paused and whispered, "She has found another vessel."

The glass above them shattered and bodies began to fall onto the center room's floor. Cain pushed DG behind some machinery with him and pulled out his firearm. Glitch took Azkadellia to the side of the room against a pile of scrolls that hadn't been sorted yet. The queen and king-consort were by the door as palace guards poured in to surround them and then filter over by Princess Azkadellia as they couldn't spot DG.

Then down the center of the broken glass ceiling another figure climbed down. He stepped into the light and Cain could feel his stomach drop.

"Hello royals," Zero greeted, "I came for a little chat."


	8. Chp 7: We need a plan

**Chapter Seven**: We need a plan

DG saw Cain's muscles tense and she grabbed his arm before he stood and got himself shot. He looked back at her and she shook her head.

"Don't get yourself killed," she hissed at him.

"Well, I see the queen and her husband, my lord," Zero bowed mockingly and scanned the room, "And the former sorceress with her new lap dog…"

Glitch sneered at Zero and never blamed Cain for hating this man so much.

"But where is the heroine princess and her loyal tin man?" he asked, "It isn't fair to hide! And it's going to be worse if I have to come and find you."

"You are out numbered, Zero," the queen spoke up from the corner of the room, "Surrender and I shall spare your life and the lives of your men."

"Cain! Wyatt Cain!" Zero shouted into the room, ignoring the queen's demands, "Where are you, you washed up tin man? You and that little princess of yours. She sure looks tasty. Mind if I take her for a little bit and have some fun of my own?"

Cain ground his teeth together and closed his eyes. Zero's laughter echoed off of the machinery in the room. He wanted to kill him for talking about DG that way. Hell, he still wanted to kill the man for what he did to him so many years ago.

Cain looked over at the queen and Ahamo. They were close enough to run out the door and protected by the line of palace guards. Glitch had enough cover from bulky equipment if he rolled to the side with Azkadellia. Cain made a hand movement to Ahamo who read them and twitched his right eye in understanding. Cain then made eye contact with Glitch who acted like he saw nothing. Cain relayed his intentions and Glitch rubbed Azkadellia's arm to affirm.

"What did you just tell them?" DG asked.

"Cain! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Zero bellowed and looked at the palace guards who stood strong against him, "You coward. Hiding again just like you did when I murdered your wife. You going to hide when I murder your princess and make her scream out your name?"

"Stay down," Cain whispered fiercely at DG, "What ever you hear and see. Stay. Down."

DG looked into his eyes and grabbed his shirt collar before he leapt up and did what ever he was going to do. She kissed him on the lips just as fiercely as he whispered to her. The kiss was concealed from the rest of the room. No one saw the quick and fiery exchange and he was glad for it. If Zero had seen…

"And you listen to me. Don't you dare die like a hero tonight, Wyatt Cain," she heard the quiver in her own voice. They had enough palace guards to stop the Longcoats that Zero had brought along, but people could still be killed and she didn't want him to be one of them.

He touched her cheek, "I have no intention of dying at all tonight."

He suddenly stood up and shot two of the Longcoats down in front of Zero. Zero turned and smiled at him.

"There you are…"

"Yeah, here I am, Zero," Cain kept his gun trained on him, "I should have let Jeb kill you. I should have killed you."

"And yet here we are," Zero's mouth went from his smile to a grimace, "Kill them all. Leave Cain for me."

"Combat fourteen-two!" Cain shouted with a shot into Zero's arm.

He saw Zero fall back from the shot and ducked down to keep DG covered. The royal guards began shooting with return fire from the four other Longcoats not including Zero. The queen was outside the door with Ahamo over her while she screamed for DG and Azkadellia. Glitch stayed steady over Azkadellia and held her quiet behind some extra, bulky equipment.

DG heard bullets flying by and people falling to the ground. Cain gritted his teeth and she heard his breath hitch every time that a bullet hit too close to her. He would rather be out battling, but he had a new job. To protect her. And he would rather keep her out of a bullet's path than shoot some of his own into Zero's head.

Soon the bullets stopped flying and DG held on to Cain's sleeve. Finally after a few stumbling steps from the survivors of the shoot out, a call echoed through the room.

"Fourteen-two, end," one of the royal guards yelled, "One down on knees."

Cain gently grabbed DG's arm and stood up. Cain saw that Zero was the only one still alive from the men he brought. He was on his knees, gripping at the arm that was shot by Cain. Zero narrowed his eyes on Cain and then to DG. Cain noticed and pushed her behind him

"You didn't think that it was going to be this easy, did you Zero?" Cain asked with the firearm shoved in Zero's face, "You didn't have enough men and you didn't have it planned out. Did you go crazy?"

"Well, stuffing a man into a small tin box for any amount of time will make him a bit mad," he smirked and looked up at him, "I mean, you were in one for eight annuals. And here you are now, in love w-"

Cain quickly hit Zero across the face with his pistol. The queen and king-consort didn't know and neither did most of the palace. He didn't know how Zero knew, but he understood he wanted him to shut up about it. DG and he still were trying to figure out how to tell them and he was going to make sure that this scumbag didn't let the cat out of the bag before its time.

"Cain," the queen walked up behind Cain and put a light hand on his shoulder, "The battle is over. That is quite enough."

He nodded when he wanted to shake his head. As far as the battled between Zero and he was concerned, it would never be over until one of them was dead. He stepped back as DG carefully slipped her hand into his. She covered the act with a piece of her dress and stood close to him.

"Zero," the queen turned to the injured man, "By the laws of the O.Z. and with my authority as queen, I here condemn you to death for the planned assassination of the royal family and their escorts."

Zero stayed still for a moment and then looked at the floor. One, two and three seconds passed without anything. Not a tear, not a gasp, not a thing. Then on the fourth a manic laugh filled the room from the man who was sitting on his knees just condemned to death.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Zero smiled and looked up. He looked at Cain and then to the sky, "It looks like we have to finish this another day."

A dark beam of light fell from the sky instead of the glorious green one they had only moments before. Cain reached out and pulled the queen back from it as it engulfed Zero. The mad man closed his eyes and was drawn up and into the sky where his salvation laid. Cain shook his head and raised his pistol to shoot him down. The queen quickly stopped him once again.

"No Mister Cain," she shook her head and looked as Zero's feet were the only thing left, "The bullet would only bounce off. It may cause more harm than good."

He growled and holstered his weapon. The room lit from the small explosion of light that signified Zero's exit. Ahamo took his wife in his arms and thanked Cain with his eyes for pulling her back. The situation could have been worse if the queen was taken as well.

"It seems as the threat to the O.Z. is worse than I thought," Lavender Eyes looked to DG and then to Glitch and Azkadellia as they came over to her. She looked down hearted to look in Azkadellia's direction, but it had to be said, "The witch is back. And we must stop her."

Azkadellia could feel her heart race at the news and she slowly shook her head as if it would erase the truth away. Glitch put an arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

The queen looked at her younger daughter, "DG, I will need your help for a moment."

DG nodded and held both of her mother's hands. Her mother whispered beneath her breath and a calm mist began to form. It spread through the room and eventually around the palace. It grew thicker and taller, covering them all in white clouds. Then with a final nod of the queen's head the mist was gone from their sights. The queen kissed her daughter's forehead and let go of her hands.

"Now she cannot see us," she whispered and turned to Cain and Glitch, "It seems as if the road you accepted just became unpaved."

"I never expected it to be easy, your majesty," Cain answered truthfully.

"Ambrose, what should our next plan of action be?" she asked.

"We need a plan of attack and defense," he said without hesitation, "Call the captain and generals of the royal guard. We must sit in conference. Try to find a permanent solution to this."

"Agreed," she nodded.

"Two of you alert the captain and generals," Glitch turned Ambrose commanded the closest guards who wasn't helping with the wounded. He still held Azkadellia gently, ironic at how hard and cold his regal voice sounded, "I want five more guards helping the wounded and clearing out these Longcoats. The rest escort the royal family to the chambered hall."

Cain watched surprised at his friend. It was the second time that he had found himself gawking at the advisor. Once when he managed to show him just how rhythmic he can be in a battle situation and now when he commanded like he was a general all his own.

"That's a new side to Glitch," DG said off hand a bit surprised herself.

"You have no idea," Cain shook his head and looked down at her. He quickly checked her face for any abrasions or scratches. She smiled at his concern even though he was with her the whole time, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, "I'm fine. It'll be okay. Glitch is right. We just need a plan. You?"

"It'll be okay," he agreed. He would have kissed her if her parents weren't in the room.

* * *

Later in the chambered hall, a strategy planning hall deep in the palace, the royal family and escorts sat at the head of the table while the generals gathered on the sides. The men had full dress suits and medals hanging among the shined buttons. DG was familiar with a few of them from balls and other exercises of the royal family. Most of them were older gentlemen with scars that still held signs of the resistance against the sorceress. The few younger men in attendance had been under Jeb's command in the resistance. At the thought of the younger Cain, she moved her head where an empty chair sat for his return. He was to be made the new captain of the militia, just below the current captain of the royal guard. A messenger was sent out moments before to reach him and call him to Finaqua.

"I'm sorry to say that this isn't the brightest day of the O.Z.," the queen began and DG's head fell a little with her sister's. Both young women felt their hands covered by their escort's hands under the table and they stood straighter for a time, "The witch has taken another vessel. And we must put a stop to her once and for all."

"How can she still be?" one of the older general's asked, "She had melted."

"All the way down the tower," Glitch stood to explain, "Where prisoners were kept. She has indeed found a new vessel and with time will gain power. We need a plan to stop her from coming again."

"What do you purpose?" the captain asked from the other end of the table.

"I purpose the Ages," the queen said suddenly and looked up as the room, minus DG and Cain, gasped.

"Your majesty, in all seriousness," a general stated from midway in the table, "The Ages are only a myth."

"Just like the Grey Gale?" DG spoke up to defend her mother. The general nodded to himself and looked away, "What is the Ages, mother?"

"It's a lost treasure of the O.Z.," Glitch answered for her, "Buried somewhere in the Northern forests. It was lost during the time that Dorothy came to our land."

"If we haven't found it by now, it is truly lost," another general sighed to himself.

"That might have been true at one time. But then again, we never had another Dorothy until now," the queen looked at DG with hope shining again.

"Wait… You're saying that _I'm_ supposed to find it?" DG asked.

Her mother began in almost calm and serene voice as if she was singing:

"_The Gray Gale graced our land… she journeyed on the old road far across the O.Z. span._

_During which a treasure was lost… unknown to her it would come at a great cost._

_Then a princess shall come to be… and save our dear home, the O.Z._

_Her fight she at once thought had ended will come again… and the Ages would mark the fighting's final end._

_The Ages is only to be found by the princess of another time…but her name is the same as the prime._

_Our dear Dorothy Gale."_

"You have got to be kidding me," DG groaned, "Another prophecy?"

"There are many here in this realm, princess," one of the younger generals explained to her from her side of the table.

"Any that _don't_ include me?" she asked.

"Calm down, princess," Cain said from her side and squeezed her hand he was still holding.

She took a deep breath, "Where do I start?"

"Packing," her father spoke this time with his hands locked in front of his mouth. He stared blankly into the table unable to come to terms with the decision he knew had to be made, "You need to leave before Zero heals and comes back for you."

"You are sending a young woman out into the wilds with Longcoats and the witch hunting for her head?" the younger general asked, "She's going on a suicide mission!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to save the O.Z.," DG frowned back at him, "If I am possibly to be looked at as heir to a kingdom, what kind of a leader would I be if I only cowered in fear instead of doing something about it?"

"I'm going with you," Azkadellia looked at her younger sister with a stern face.

"Azkadellia," Glitch whispered.

"And before you argue- remember, we are the strongest when we're together, little sister. You are not leaving me behind this time," she squeezed Glitch's hand under the table and stared at her sister, "I am going."

"What about people recognizing you as the sorceress?" a general spoke up.

"I doubt I ever plastered my face over anything during her reign," Azkadellia reasoned, "People knew me as a child, but never saw me grow. I should be safe for the most part. I will not let my sister fight this alone."

DG's eyes softened and she nodded to her sister. She wouldn't leave Az behind this time.

Their mother took a deep breath. It was hard enough letting DG go on this mission, but now that Azkadellia had made up her mind to leave as well… She wasn't thrilled with the idea and would have agreed with the now raving generals and captains around her- if it wasn't for the fact that Azkadellia was right. They were stronger together and as long as they stayed together nothing would harm them. The queen looked to her right where Cain was watching DG in concentration and worry. He didn't want her to go, he wanted her to stay and be safe inside palace walls. But that's the worst place she could be. Zero would be back and more than likely succeed next time.

Cain looked in the queen's direction and caught her eyes. He knew then. She was going to let her daughters go. He closed his eyes and nodded to her. He would go with them. He would keep his promise. Not because of duty, but because he wouldn't let DG go. He wouldn't let her die. He saw Glitch on the opposite side of Ahamo and he had the same look in his eyes that he probably did.

The rumbling of generals filled the air. Shouts of "princesses need to be protected" and "We need an heir apparent here!" and lastly "They cannot go!" were thrown back and forth across the table. DG took a deep breath and tried to block out the noise, but couldn't even gain her concentration. She looked at her mother and Queen Lavender Eyes, reigning queen of the O.Z. gave her daughter a single nod. She wouldn't stand in the way. Her daughters would go on the journey and they would save the O.Z. together once again. Her father leaned over and placed a hand over DG's and gave her the most encouraging smile she had ever seen. DG nodded back to her mother and father with a smile and turned to the table of bickering generals.

"Enough!" DG stood and pounded her hands on the table top, nearly throwing Cain's hand back into his face. The captain and generals all looked at the woman like she was insane, but she continued, "Azkadellia and I _will_ find the Ages. She and I _will_ return. And finally we _will_ defeat the witch. _You_ will defend the palace. Defend the queen and King-consort, my parents. And defend the O.Z. in my and my sister's absence."

Cain watched her with awe. She was never overpowering seeing as she was a smaller woman, but now she had made all the top military men of the O.Z. pause and bow their heads in what looked like shame and fear. He couldn't help himself from chuckling a little under his hand to act like he was coughing.

"And what of you, princess?" a younger voice came from the now open door to the chambered hall, "Who will defend you on this journey you take on yourself?"

DG looked at the doorway and smiled to herself, "Well, if it isn't Jeb Cain. I wasn't expecting you here this soon."

"Caught the messenger on my way here," Jeb explained and nodded to his father who nodded back with a proud smile, "I saw someone wasn't in a tin suit anymore and started my way back as soon as possible. No wonder the Longcoats were thinning out. They got their leader back."

"Gentlemen," the queen waved her hand to the younger Cain, "This is Jeb Cain. The new captain of the royal militia."

He bowed his head respectfully, "Your majesties."

"Please, sit," she motioned to the empty seat next to the other captain, "Report please."

"Longcoats were harder to find this past week," he said in a solid voice, "I never could have guessed that it was because they were congregating in a single area. We haven't found their strong hold yet."

"I see," the queen nodded.

"And if I may be bold," he leaned toward DG's direction, "You never answered my question, princess. Who will defend you on your journey?"

"Your father," she smiled at Cain sitting beside her, "He will continue his post as my bodyguard and accompany me on my journey. The extra guards will stay here and defend Finaqua. If more guards stay we can trick the Longcoats into thinking that we are taking a stand here. Princesses and all."

"I see," Jeb leaned back and saw his father nodded with the plan, 'So the old man did something about it. Good for him. Mother would be happy.'

"How are you planning on getting out of the palace, your majesty?" the captain next to Jeb asked.

"As soon as I pack what I need, we will leave. Normal clothes, maybe as servants and under the cover of nightfall," DG sat back down happy that someone other than her family was finally warming up to the idea.

"Then you shall get prepared," he stood, "I shall gather a some supplies for you, your escort and your sister-"

"And the royal advisor," the queen interrupted the captain, "If you have forgotten Captain, Ambrose is sworn protector of Azkadellia and must accompany her on this journey as well."

Glitch looked fondly on the queen. She had read his mind.

"I will have more than enough advisors here with me," she smiled back at him, "I believe I can do without one until he returns with my daughter."

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded and was escorted by a few palace guards to gather said supplies.

"It is decided," the queen gained the attention of the other generals, "Gather your men and be ready to fight once more. We will defend the O.Z. as the princesses are out to find our salvation."

Men stood and bowed as they left the room. Jeb walked over to his father and grabbed him in a hug. They patted each other hard on the back in greeting. He then moved to DG where he bowed and gave the back of her hand a kiss. She smiled and curtsied back to him. He bowed again to the queen, king-consort and Azkadellia. He gave Glitch a hearty handshake which seemed different to Glitch as he was used to bowing.

"It's good to see you don't waste time," Jeb smiled at his father and motioned toward DG.

Cain changed his stance as if he was uncomfortable and DG noticed his ears went to that cute shade of pink once again, "Thanks, son."

Both DG and Jeb shared a laugh at Cain's expense. DG looked the young man over, "So think you can manage a royal militia?"

"I managed a resistance, this should be easy," he nodded.

"DG," her mother said softly off to the side.

Cain put a hand on her shoulder, "We'll leave you alone for now. I'll be outside waiting."

She nodded silently and Cain jerked his head at his son and Glitch to vacate the room. They did so and closed the door so the family was able to talk privately. DG and Azkadellia stood next to one another in front of their parents.

"I am sorry there is so much to land on your shoulders, my dear," Lavender Eyes looked at DG and then to Azkadellia, "On both your shoulders. First the fifteen annuals of darkness and now this."

"It's all part of the O.Z. way of life," DG shrugged, "I guess I will have to get used to it."

The queen looked at both of her daughters and then grabbed them both into a hug against her, "My beautiful daughters. Be safe on your journey and come home."

"We will," Azkadellia nodded and hugged her mother back.

"We will wait anxious until your return," their father added and kissed both girls on the forehead, "Especially your mother."

The royal family held one another until they couldn't put it off any longer. They finally separated, the princesses were escorted to their rooms to get prepared and their parents stayed in the room only wishing it was sixteen years ago when everything was still perfect.


	9. Chp 8: Escape Plan

**A/N: **Hey there everyone, I hope you're enjoying the fiction. I just wanted to give you all a heads up. I'm raising the rating as I found that it will be needed in future chapters. Nothing too soon, but soon enough that I had to tell you all. Other than that, keep reading and keep reviewing. I love the reviews and appriciate the constructive critisim. Thank you all so far and happy reading to you.

**Chapter Eight**: Escape Plan

DG looked at the tiny travel pack that she had just finished packing and then at everything that she was forced to leave behind. She was told that there would be doubles at the palace for her and Azkadellia. They would be in their rooms, wearing their clothes, and going to Tutor's lessons. Just so the show would go on. Someone else could finally take her place as princess for a while.

Cain walked into her room with his usual outfit and hat on head. He held a light colored, heavy jacket over one arm, more than likely to cover his clothes when they sneak out. She looked to find no pack on his back and nothing extra except for the extra bullets on his belt, "Packing light, Cain?"

"Have to," he looked down at the small pack, "You done already?"

"Can't take much," she shook her head, "Servants don't have much here at the castle anyway. And really, what good will a ball gown do me out there?"

She took a long pause, "…I hope Az knows that."

He chuckled a little and sat next to her on her bed, "I'm sure she does. Zipperhead will remind her."

A silence filled the room. She couldn't place it. She didn't know if she was supposed to be expecting something or if he actually did. Was something supposed to be said in a situation like this?

"Did you talk with Jeb?" she asked just to put an end to the silence.

"Yes," he nodded, "He's planned to stay with the palace."

"What about his men?"

"They have the generals. Jeb believes that it might go over better if he stays here keeping up the appearance that you and Azkadellia are still here. Besides, if things go down hill, he can get your parents out without a problem."

She paused and nodded. It did help to know that someone she trusted and knew was going to stay behind and watch over her parents.

"It's too early to get you girls out now. It will be a few hours until we can," he said suddenly and got off the bed, "Get some shut eye. We won't be able to get much sleep the first couple of days out."

She reached and caught one of his sleeves to his jacket before he got too far. He looked down into her eyes, "Cain… stay with me. For the few hours. Just stay with me."

He took a breath and sat back on the bed. He took off his boots and jacket, signifying his answer without verbalizing it. She laid back and pulled the covers back for him on his side while she got comfortable on hers. The last thing he laid down was his hat and holster (which now was conveniently next to the bed on a small table) and crawled to his side, molding himself to her back. A protective arm fell around her waist and the other one acting as a pillow under her head. He felt her relax a little and she waved her hand to extinguish her lights without getting up.

"Nice trick," he commented and she felt his chuckle echo on her back.

"Yeah, it comes in handy," she pushed herself back against his warmth, "Goodnight, Wyatt."

He was pleasantly surprised that she had used his first name. He had heard it before from her, but never like that. He smiled to himself and took a deep breath.

"Goodnight, DG," he kissed her on her temple and leaned back into the pillows under his head. They both fell asleep trying to push the troubles they were about to face far from their minds.

"You imbecile!" Contra roared from in front of her pot. All she saw was mist and fog, "They know we were watching them! You ruined my sight!"

Zero sat on the ground and grimaced as another Longcoat tried to stitch up what was left of his arm injury, "You can think up another way. There's gotta be more spells than that."

"I should have never taken you out of that metal can," she cursed under her breath and turned back to him, "Or even better yet, I should have left you there for them to execute you! I bet that Cain would have loved to do the honors himself."

"You said you needed me," he countered and picked himself up from the floor, "Apparently you still do. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten me out of there."

"You're still here because, lucky for you, I had another plan ready," she hissed and opened one flap of her cloak to call out another mobat. It flew from her tattoo and landed on some nearby rocks. Contra smiled at the beast and stroked its head, "Go to the palace. See through this mist and bring me some knowledge on what they know."

The mobat cried from its ledge and flew into the night toward the palace.

"Now what do we do?" he stood and waved the other Longcoat off.

Contra turned to him and walked slowly up to face him, "You sit back like a good little general and wait for your orders. Or this next time, I will suck out your soul myself. I will not allow for more problems or imbeciles."

He looked down and knew that she meant it. He nodded with the release of a deep breath, "As you wish."

She patted the side of his face with her hand, "Good boy. Now get me some food. I feel a bit drained from carrying your injured body back here. It felt like dead weight the whole way."

He grumbled and stormed away down the stairs and toward the food storage. Before Zero was back with food, the mobat was back with some kind of news. It flew over the pot and dropped something in before settling on the rock it had flown from.

"Back so soon?" Contra cooed and looked into the pot. Some of the mist barely cleared and a form of the queen appeared.

"_I want them out. They are a danger to my daughters and I want them removed! My daughters need to be protected in the palace!"_

"Problems in the palace, your majesty?" Contra asked the pot as if it would answer back.

"_I want those servants out by morning!"_ the queen's form shook and stood up and walked from sight. A soldier stood and walked away probably to find the problems the queen had wanted removed from her sight and mind.

The scene then changed to outside the window of princess DG's room. She was under the covers of her bed. And surprise, surprise, her tin man holding her close.

"My, my princess… you have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" Contra smirked with an evil thought, "How I am going to love seeing your face watching him die. The day that the realization hits that you will never have a happily ever after."

It skipped to another portion of the palace with what looked like two men talking, _"I need to bring in three sets for just the royal chambers."_

"_They need to be looked after. With Zero loose, he will come back for them."_

"Seems like guards are surrounding the palace. Trying to keep their precious princesses safe," Contra waved her hand over the pot and the vision vanished. She walked to the mobat and hugged it around its face, "If only I can have an army of my most loyal friends like you. At least you know how to get a job done."

The mobat almost purred with pride.

"Well done, my pet," she smiled and the mobat flew into the air and back into a tattoo on her chest.

"I see that news has arrived," Zero's voice came from the corner. His arm was holding out some pieces of food and beverage as she had ordered.

"They are keeping the princesses at Finaqua," she said as she approached him. She stopped ahead of him and looked deep into his eyes. She then leaned up a casually pressed a kiss onto his lips. Leaning back she watched his face as it hadn't changed at all. She looked at his wound and found that it had healed a little from her kiss, "You didn't miss up as badly as I thought."

He stood amazed at the magic and touched tenderly at his wound.

"Follow my orders and you may see that all your wounds will heal," she turned away from him and she stared out of a small hole toward Finaqua.

DG felt Cain move underneath her palm. Somehow in the three hours of sleep, she had managed to drape at least half of herself over his body and his arm still remained intact. Her left arm was tucked between the two of them as her right rested comfortably over his waist. Her right leg had found his hips and was now draped over them. Her head was lying on his shoulder and she smiled to herself from how warm he felt.

'I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning…'

Unfortunately the three hours they had to sleep were over and they heard the faint knock from someone at her door. Cain groaned and reached for her hand. DG also let out her moan of protest and pushed further into him.

"We got to get going," he turned to her and kissed her forehead, "Got to get to that treasure of yours."

"Damn the witch. We could have had such a pleasant morning," DG countered and rolled off her side of the bed gracefully and grabbed her small backpack from the floor. She had slept in her outfit except for the boots which she roughly shoved onto her feet.

She went to the door and opened it to find Azkadellia in a brown, wool shirt and a long dark green skirt. She reminded DG of a woman she had seen in Central City shopping for food before the eclipse. Glitch stood next to her in a well worn dark jacket and pants with a large hat covering his hair.

"Looking good, you two," she complemented them.

"Same to you, Doll," Glitch shot back.

"You just had to wear pants, didn't you?" Azkadellia put her hands on her hips in a disappointed manner.

DG stood before them in brown pants, dark sturdy work boots that reminded her of Cain's and a baggy shirt to cover the fact that she was a young woman. As Cain put the rest of his stuff back on DG stuffed her dark hair into a wig that Glitch and her father put together the night before from a blonde colored horse tail.

"Cain," she whispered back to him.

"I'm coming," he jogged to her door as he threw on a huge, heavy jacket very different from his other one underneath it. He pushed her out the door and closed it behind them.

Jeb met the group at the end of the hall, "You guys are going out in a not so nice way. Some guards are going to kick you out unceremoniously. Anyone have a bag that can be thrown out at them?"

"Mine is mostly clothing," Azkadellia offered.

"Perfect," Jeb nodded and handed it to the man to his right. He stopped halfway to the stairs, "With the queen's charm over the palace, if the witch is watching, she won't be able to make out who you are very well."

"What will she see?" DG asked.

"Shapes and colors mostly," he nodded, "The queen is going to make sure that she sees her disappointed and angry face as you are walking away."

"Do you think it will work?"

"You're a smart girl, DG. Your plan will work," he gave her a supportive nod of his head and she went to prepare her sister and make sure that she was ready.

"Thank you," Cain hugged his son before they got too far and patted him on the back. After the hug he threw a glance at DG to make sure she wasn't looking and took off his wedding band. He took his son's hand and placed it firmly in the open palm. Jeb looked into his father's eyes.

"Your wedding ring?"

"Not mine," Cain shook his head, "Yours. When you find love, grab a hold of it. Don't let it go."

"You didn't let go of mother, you know. Not even now," Jeb shook his head, "She understood and still loved you. She would be happy for you now."

Cain could only nod, "Take good care of that. And take care of yourself, son. Keep the men in check."

"Will do, sir," he saluted his father, "Take care of DG."

"What else could I do with her?"

Jeb knew it was supposed to be a joke, but he threw a raised eyebrow at his father which was promptly ignored.

The group watched as two women that looked like nearly carbon copies of the princesses walked past them and toward the princess's quarters. They wore the princess's silk night gowns although DG saw what looked like the outline of a small knife tight against her copy's back.

"They did well," DG commented, "Couldn't have done better."

"I don't really have those big of hips, do I?" Azkadellia asked as she looked at her copy walking toward her room and then tried to measure her own hips by placing her hands on either side of them.

DG couldn't help but snort a laugh at it.

"Deeg!" Azkadellia frowned and hit her sister in the arm.

Their parents walked around the corner with worry in their eyes. They both knew that it had to be done for the continuation of the O.Z. but their instincts as parents never allowed them to like it. Their mother looked at them and shook her head.

"I don't know how they would see the two princesses through those disguises. I barely see my DG under that mess," she frowned and came close to her daughters, "I have something to help in your journey."

The sisters looked in their mother's hand and found the emerald staring back at them. DG shook her head and looked at her mother, "We can't take the emerald."

"You must," she nodded and grabbed a hand from each daughter and put it in both of their palms, "With you two together it will show you the way. It's another piece to the puzzle."

"What if we get caught?"

"Then we are doomed anyway," she shook her head, "But I have the greatest confidence that you won't get caught. You have the two best men in the whole O.Z. looking after you two."

Both girls blushed at the statement and saw their mother grin broadly. She leaned down to her daughters and whispered, "I believe that I should cancel the plans for suiting balls, shouldn't I?"

"Mother," both girls grabbed to their mother and hugged her tightly. Their father hugged them from the other side.

"Your majesties," Jeb said in an urgent voice, "I'm sorry, but we can't wait any longer. If you want the cover of darkness then we need to move now."

"Go, my darlings," their mother stepped back. DG quickly stuffed the emerald into the deeper pocket of her pants and patted it through the material to make sure it stayed there. Their mother turned to them before heading to the right door, "I will see you off from the balcony. My face will be the opposite of what I feel."

Jeb led all four of them through the halls and to the bottom, side entrance, "Be careful, princesses. We need you all back in one piece. And DG?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she tugged on her wig.

"Look after my father, will you?"

"Asking the wrong person, Jeb," Cain sighed, "Trouble seems to run toward that little princess."

"I will, don't worry," DG promised and ignored Cain's commentary.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and DG was pushed out with Cain right behind her. They landed hard on their knees in the dirt and DG flung some of it right back at the door for good measure. Glitch was thrown a little farther and landed on his side against a tree. He squinted at impact and DG hoped that he was faking. She had hit that tree before when she was thinking of a certain tin man and it wasn't that forgiving. Azkadellia was out last and her bag followed, hitting her in the back of her head. The door slammed shut and they were on their own.

DG helped Azkadellia up while Cain helped Glitch from the tree. Both sisters looked up at the balcony that jutted out overhead. There looking down at them with what looked like hate and disgust was their mother. Her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth in a tight grimace. After a moment she headed back inside the palace to comfort her 'daughters'.

_My face will be the opposite of what I feel._

Well, if she was right, she loved her daughters more than all the people in the O.Z. combined.

DG held on to Azkadellia's arm, "Let's get out of here."

"Alright," she grabbed her bag, pulled it over her shoulder and let Cain lead the way.

"Do you think that they could have thrown some more food at us too?"

"Glitch…"

"Well, that was interesting," Contra looked at the vision in her seer's potion of the four thrown out servants from the castle. Zero looked over her shoulder.

"Who are they?"

"Servants from Finaqua," Contra said off hand, "The queen felt like they were a threat to her daughters. They got them out by morning, just like she wanted. It seems like you got under her skin. She probably found a blemish on their past somehow and scrubbed them from Finaqua."

"What did they do?" he asked and saw the close up of the queen's face, "She looks pretty displeased."

"Doesn't matter," she said and swiped her arm over the pot, "What matters is the little princesses are still comfy cozy in the castle in their mother dearest arms. Thinking that they're safe and that former tin men and palace guards will keep them that way."

"What do you have rolling around in your mind?"

"I saw Jeb Cain help throw out the four servants. He will only be at the castle for a few days before moving on, unless he is part of the heightened security. We must act soon if we want to have them all in the palace at one time."

"What about Wyatt Cain?"

"Last I saw of him, he was curled up nice and personal with Princess DG," she muttered, "They really make me sick."

"Do I hear jealousy in your voice, Contra?" Zero asked. He never liked emotion, and he hated taking orders from people of high emotions even more, "Or is that the witch talking?"

"It's not what you think, Zero, so don't start," she frowned and began pouring another potion in a smaller bottle, "We need to get ready for the upcoming battle and take over of the palace."

"Did you see mother's face?" Azkadellia mused, "I have never seen her that angry before."

"It looked like she wanted us strapped to the outside of the nearest rocket just to see our heads explode as we entered outer space," DG nodded. All three of her companions looked at her strangely and tilted their heads. She realized not only how macabre that sounded, but they probably didn't even know what a rocket was, "Never mind."

"She would do well in theater if she ever decided to take it up," Azkadellia continued.

"I doubt that she would give up her current job for it."

As they reached the upper hills of the north rim, heading away from Finaqua Azkadellia looked back at the palace, the maze and the lake's shores. The first of the two suns was just rising and she knew she wouldn't be able to see the sight for quite a while. The waters sparkled and she remembered the times as a child playing and running around those same waters. DG joined her and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"How long do you think it will take us before we get to come home?" Azkadellia asked.

"How ever long it takes us, Az," DG pulled on her sister's hand and away from their new home, "Don't worry, we'll get back there someday soon. We just need to find the Ages and bring it back, right? Piece o' cake."

They turned and walked after Glitch and Cain. Glitch heard DG's last comment and then looked up at Cain who was stumbling to get to the road he was searching for.

"Why don't you keep_ her_ wide eyed optimism in check?"

"Because, I like to hear hers," he stepped out onto the road path and reached back for DG. She jumped over and held on to his arm. Glitch made a path for Azkadellia and helped her over as well.

"So, which way now, princess?" Cain asked and looked at the tall forests now surrounding them.

"Ah, ah, ah," she held up a finger, "Not a princess in this outside world, Cain."

"I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes, "Which way now, kid?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he stood patiently waiting for an answer.

"Good question," DG sighed and looked at Glitch, "You were saying that the Ages were buried in the Northern forests, right?"

"According to legend," he nodded.

"Well, I say we head North then," she looked to the sky, up and down the road and finally began to walk in the right direction, "You can't get much more South than Finaqua. So North would be a safe bet."

Cain smiled back at Glitch, "_She_ also knows North from South."

"Give me a break, I had half a brain at the time," Glitch took Azkadellia's arm and they all walked together on the road to the next O.Z. treasure.


	10. Chp 9: Roughing It

**Chapter Nine**: Roughing It

Glitch sat on one of the rocks at their camp with a bar of some kind of oat like food in his hand. He examined it and looked back at DG who chewed on hers with delight. She called the little bar a 'granola' or something like that. It was an old recipe that she had remembered from the other side and had made a few bars with the cooks long before their trip. She had told him it was healthy for him, but from the look on Azkadellia's face when she bit into one didn't help his decision on taking his first bite.

"It's not going to kill you, Glitch," DG called from the fire. She scratched at her head as if her wig was still on. She had taken it off hours before once out of range of Finaqua and well on their way. Cain chuckled from his seat beside her and poked at the fire in front of him. She couldn't figure out if he was laughing more at her for scratching or for Glitch from his confusion over the bar of condensed food.

Glitch took a hesitant first bite and then chewed it in his mouth for a bit before swallowing.

DG looked at him, "Well?"

"It's not Colvenslah," a voice DG more related as Ambrose spoke up referring to a declassee of the palace. His face then changed to a smile, "But it's not bad."

"I told you," she smiled, "I used to eat it in the morning if I was running late on the other side. A small meal on the go."

"I don't know how you could eat it at all," Azkadellia frowned from her side of the fire, "I would rather starve."

"You're just too used to the palace dining," DG smirked at her sister. She felt her hand with the granola bar pulled from her and Cain took a bite out of hers. She frowned and pulled away from him, "I thought you didn't want any."

"I didn't," he started and swallowed what was left, "And still don't."

"Ha!" Azkadellia smiled with a personal victory, "Even Cain disagrees with the taste."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side," DG pouted at Cain.

"I have my own tastes," he shrugged and threw the stick in his hand into the fire.

"Hey Cain, you should look at this," Glitch pointed off the rock he was sitting on.

They had traveled far enough North to reach the other side of the mountains that separated much of the southern realm from the rest of the world. They camped toward the middle of the mountain and had a wonderful view of the world they still had to cross. Glitch had pointed out at a line of moving lights that was coming closer to the mountain side. Cain studied it closely, keeping DG and Azkadellia back. DG looked over his shoulder anyway and saw the lights herself.

"Those aren't Longcoats," she whispered to Cain.

"How would you know?" Glitch asked also in a whisper.

"Because I've seen them in action during the night and in a dark tower," DG kept her eyes glued to the lights, "They moved differently than whatever these are."

"DG's right," Cain nodded and sat back, "It's a line of merchants. They're heading for Central City from the looks of it."

"Why are we still whispering?" Azkadellia asked from her seat.

"No reason," DG shook her head, "What's the best way to the Northern forests from here?"

"A straight line," Cain answered and leaned back against a flat rock, "We go down to pass through the central forests, through the Fields of the Papay and into the region of the munchkins."

"Great," DG muttered and sat close to Cain, "The last thing I needed. Another field trip into a very bad Thanksgiving special."

Everyone looked at her again and the groaned, "I really need to make a book to explain everything I talk about."

"It would help," Glitch nodded with his finger pointed.

"I believe it's time for bed," Azkadellia looked up at the sky. It was getting dark and she knew that it would be another early morning before they set off again, "Where is my bed to be?"

"You're sitting on it," Cain looked pointedly at the blanket that she was sitting on.

"You must be joking," she said slowly.

"And you're going to be on the ground," DG added with a smile, "Come on, it's the great out doors! Experience roughing it for once, Az."

Azkadellia was going to try her hand at arguing, but thought better of it. She sighed loudly and stood up with the blanket in her hand. She turned it over and tried to search for a soft spot on the ground nearby. She was tired enough from all the walking that she knew she had to get some sleep and if that meant the ground, she would have to take it.

Glitch stood up and took her blanket from her hands gently. He threw it over his shoulder, grabbed what leaves he could find and place them over some soft soil and pieces from a plush bush. He laid the blanket over the makeshift mattress and then motioned for her to lie down. She smiled at his help and settled onto the surprisingly soft bed. He made one up for himself as well near by and waved over to DG and Cain before he laid his head down to sleep.

DG waved back and looked at Cain, "How long until we reach the Northern Forests?"

"In a few days. Maybe a week," he nodded, "I'll try to find some lodging for us tomorrow."

"You don't have to, Wyatt," she laid next to him and put her head on his chest, "We all can rough it for the time being. Besides we don't want to gather any more attention than what we have."

"It will do all of us some good," he went on and smiled a little from her use of his first name. He stroked her hair with his left hand, "Besides, being inside could stop this mountain breeze from creeping up on us."

"There's a mountain breeze?" she asked now half awake. His heart beat beneath her ear gave off that irresistible lullaby and his warmth was felt through his shirt and pants. He chuckled and she heard the rumbling of it in his chest.

"Go to sleep, DG," he kissed the top of her head and she vaguely felt pressure of his cheek on her hairline, "I'll take first watch and wake up Glitch in a few hours."

"Sounds good," she nodded and wrapped her arm around his midsection, "I'll be right here."

He settled back against the rock as she pushed against him for the last time. He found himself combing his fingers through her hair and he watched the landscape around him. Throughout his watch he felt himself check on the sleeping girl in his arms every few minutes.

* * *

The morning light was colder than expected and DG wished she was still next to the fire with Cain. The group had packed up and was now stumbling through the forests of the central region just after the first sun rise. Cain was right about not having much sleep the first few days because it had felt like she had only an hour before she was up again. Cain kept a watchful eye around the forests and looked at the possible roads they could follow to the next stop.

Glitch began to point things out to Azkadellia as they walked. She nodded enthusiastically at the sights. She was truly sheltered while trapped in her own body. The witch never let her see what she was doing to the land, to her own home. New trees and wildlife was starting to pop up everywhere and Azkadellia was amazed how the O.Z. was slowly healing itself.

Cain led the mix matched group to the old road and stopped for a brief moment. DG stood next to him, her hands on the straps of her pack. Glitch brought Azkadellia carefully through the bushes and stopped right behind them

"Well?" he asked as he peeked around DG.

"I think we can take part of the old road though the forest," Cain explained as he thought it out in his mind, "It cuts through most of the central region and then heads North toward Milltown. We'll have to leave off there to head through the Fields of the Papay."

"Milltown?" DG's ears pricked up and turned to Cain, "Are we passing through or are we not even going to be close?"

"We'll see when we get there, kid," he rubbed the top of her head.

"I know what that means," DG crossed her arms over her chest, "That's usually a no."

"I means we'll see when we get there," he repeated, "Besides not many people use the old road anymore. I think it should give us some good cover."

DG stood for a moment and thought back to her nurture units that raised her since she was six years old. They were her mother and father during the time that her memories were lost and she was only a waitress living in Kansas and dreaming of big adventures. She missed them and asked them to come live in the palace with her after the downfall of the witch. They and her real mother had agreed, but had to make sure that Milltown was back to its good old self before they made their move permanent. Last she heard the restoration of their home was going smoothly and it would be a matter of weeks before they would see her again.

She shook her head a little and looked up to see Cain moving away. His jacket lifted a little as he walked and DG could see the accent of his backside through her favorite pair of pants of his. She bit her lip at a thought going through her mind and knew that she would have to clean her head out again by the time the day was through.

"We're going to lose Mister Cain if we don't get a move on, Deeg," Azkadellia said from behind her which made her jump a little.

"Yeah, sorry," she smiled and began to jog after Cain, "Cain, wait up. You go-"

Before she finished her sentence Cain grabbed her by the shoulders and flung her into the forest shrubbery at the side of the road. Glitch followed suit with Azkadellia a few feet away. Cain landed on top of her, his body nearly covering hers. His eyes were trained on the road to the side of them through a small hole in the shrubs. She looked up at him from her position under him to gain some kind of explanation. When he didn't look down she strained to see the road from her position. Glitch and Azkadellia drug themselves over and laid on their stomachs next to them. Azkadellia's view was blocked a bit by Glitch, but knowing they were hiding from something, she didn't want to see the road.

"So why exactly did we tackle the princesses onto the forest floor?" Glitch asked from his position just to the side of DG and Cain and then looked back at Azkadellia, "Not that tackling princesses is a down side to my position."

Azkadellia smiled and looked away a little.

"Shh!" Cain hushed him and clamped a hand over Glitch's mouth.

Before long the sound of a few hooves hitting bricks were heard. Cain stared steadily through the small hole and increasingly held DG closer to himself. Soon horses were almost right on top of them and then two stopped in front of their positions. A couple of men hopped off of their horses and stood within Cain's sight. DG shifted her head a little and caught the end of their coats.

'Longcoats! What are they doing along the old road?' she screamed in her own head. She felt Cain's hand move toward his pistol at his side and suddenly felt a lot safer. Cain was a good shot and if they had to take these two longcoats down, he could do it faster than they could dismount their horses.

"How much longer until we hit the mark?" one asked the other.

"The message said three clicks South and it rests at the Hags head," the other replied. DG's eyebrows furrowed. It must be where Zero and the witch were gathering the longcoats. These two must have only got the message a few days prior to join them.

She looked at Glitch's face which was pretty close to one of her hands and mouthed, 'Hag's head?'

He thought to himself and quickly drew a mountain in the dirt in front of him. It was the one that they had just passed through the day before. She remembered from one of Tutor's lessons that it was one of the oldest mountains in the O.Z. and reportedly where the evil witch was born. She nodded and turned back to the conversation. Fittingly enough, the witch and Zero must have set up base within the mountain side. DG had heard the expression of clicks from television on the other side during army movies, but she doubted that it was the same amount of measure in the O.Z. Besides, she had no idea what the witch's base was three clicks South of.

"Not much further," the first one huffed and jumped onto his horse again, "The message, it said that we would be working for the sorceress again, right?"

"I think so," the other thought, "But I think it used the title witch."

"Witch, sorceress, it's all the same," DG looked at Azkadellia and only saw the top of her head over Glitch's shoulder. It looked like she was focused on the ground probably in her own thoughts and far away from here. She looked again toward the legs of the horses, "That means that the little bitch is going to be taken care of. Captured and paying for her mistake of trying to stop the true ruler of the O.Z. I just hope that we get a little fun with her before she's thrown out. You know, teach her some lessons of our own."

The other one laughed, "She didn't look all that bad from the pictures that I saw of her. I wouldn't mind playing a game or two."

Cain pulled the hammer back on his pistol, ready to charge at them for talking about DG in that manner.

"Did you hear something?" the second longcoat looked out into the forest's depths.

DG quickly put a hand over Cain's to stop him from killing the two men. By that time she too wanted to kill the creeps, but they needed to stay low and get going. They couldn't deal with longcoats before they needed to. And more than likely Zero would suspect something was wrong if two of his men would suddenly not show when he knew that they were still alive. Cain looked down into DG's eyes and saw her shaking her head at him. He breathed deeply through his nose and she felt his hand go relaxed.

"It's probably a little squirrel or something," he turned his horse around to head South, "Come on, we got to get there soon. The take over is coming up and I don't want to be late for the party."

"You're right," the other kicked against the horse's sides and they were both off.

Glitch slowly took a deep breath and stood up from the bushes. He held a hand down for Azkadellia which she took without hesitation.

"And here I thought all we had to worry about was lions and tigers and bears," Azkadellia looked down at the position that her sister and her bodyguard were in, "Oh my."

"Don't start, Az," DG rolled her eyes and looked up at Cain, "You going to let me up, or are you going to show me how happy you are to see me?"

He groaned and pushed off of her and on to his own feet. He helped her up and patted the both of them off.

"So, no one hardly uses the old road anymore, huh?" Glitch asked and picked off some leaves that were hanging from his coat.

"Hardly," Cain agreed and grabbed DG's hand as they continued on.

"What was that about a take over?" DG asked and saw Glitch and Azkadellia right behind her.

"They'll probably will try to ambush the palace," Cain explained, "If they think that you two are still in there along with me then they'll hit it with all they got. Hopefully that will take down quite a few of them and not of the guards."

"We got to warn the palace then," Azkadellia spoke up.

"They are already aware of the possibility," Cain sighed and tried to keep an ear open for any more hooves or hushed voices, "Jeb's there along with the Captain of the royal guard and at least five generals. They will know what to do, and if need be get your parents out of there."

The two girls looked a little relieved from the knowledge that the palace was not completely unaware. To distract Azkadellia a little more, Glitch began to point out some more colorful fauna along the road. Unfortunately she was not focused on the flowers, but more on what the two longcoats were talking over.

"What were they inferring about playing with DG?" Azkadellia's voice sounded strained. DG saw Cain set his jaw like usual and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Az," DG shook her head.

"They wanted to use her like a girl on Central City's corners," Cain grunted and involuntarily grabbed DG's hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "They'll hopefully be the first ones in line to be executed after all this is over."

"I'll make sure of it," Glitch announced and frowned, "No one treats DG like that- or even talks about her in such a manner without the proper consequence."

DG smiled and shook her head, "I appreciate the backing I have from you all, but it's not really necessary to kill someone for it."

"I think it is," Cain grunted low, "No one threatens you. Not while I'm around."

DG squeezed his hand that was still holding on to hers.

Before nightfall the group quietly entered a town made of only three main buildings and a few cabin-like homes. The streets were empty and DG couldn't hear anything or anyone. Cain let go of her hand and took out his pistol.

"Stay here," he told the other three and slowly stepped onto the streets of the town. He looked through windows and around corners as the two princesses and Glitch stood back and behind some trees.

"Why's he got to be such a boy scout?" Glitch commented and sighed as Cain entered his second building after looking through the streets.

"It's just who he is, I guess," DG offered.

Cain searched every building and every alley before he walked toward the back of the town where there were no more buildings and the forest came alive once again. After a few moments of walking out of sight, Cain walked back toward them with his pistol in his holster and a tight line across his lips. DG walked out to him and he put a hand on her back.

"The town is deserted," he said calmly and stopped them before they continued on, "I want none of you going to the back part of the town. And I mean _none_ of you."

"What's wrong?" DG asked and held his arm.

He sighed, "It's not a pleasant sight. Longcoats have been through here. It was probably was the two that had passed us by."

"What did they do?" Azkadellia asked.

"Nothing all too pretty, princess," Cain took his hat off only to push his hand through his short hair and replaced it back on his head, "I just don't want any of you back there, okay?"

Azkadellia shook her head as she didn't understand and began walking toward the town. Glitch and DG quickly followed and Cain tried to jog after her. She turned down the main road and lifted her skirt to go to the back. Cain almost had her when she pulled away and turned to the sight.

There were graves, almost thirty of them. All freshly dug and pushed against the tree line. Azkadellia knew what they were instantly. She had been around death and had been the cause of it for so long that she couldn't understand it any better if she tried. Then at the very top of the row of graves she spotted a little body, slumped over a shovel with a large hole to the back of the head. A little boy no more than eight had dug and buried as many as he could. Then was executed just like the rest of them.

She jerked back and put a hand to her mouth. A strangled sob escaped. DG grabbed her sister when she reached her and turned her toward her. She buried Azkadellia's head into her shoulder and away from the scene. DG closed her eyes as well and turned away from the graves.

"It's my fault, DG," Azkadellia slowly breathed into her shoulder, "I wasn't strong enough to stop her… I didn't want to either. And now people have died, even after we stopped her. Why can't they just stop killing?"

"Shh," DG cooed into her sister's hair. She looked back at Cain who looked like he had failed in his duties. She looked deep into his eyes and mouthed, 'Thanks for trying.'

He shifted his eyes and looked at the ground for a moment before hitting Glitch in the shoulder. Glitch was still shocked by the amount of bodies and how young of a boy had to deal with the job of burying them all at possible gun point. He nodded to Cain and followed him.

Cain looked at DG, "Take Az inside. It looks like one of the main buildings is a lodge. We may be able to find something there. We will be in shortly."

DG nodded and cleared her throat to hold back tears of her own, "Come on, Az."

She turned Azkadellia toward the town and helped her into the large building. After the door was closed Cain and Glitch carefully shifted the poor boy's body off the shovel and began to dig.


	11. Chp 10: To Your Stations

**Chapter Ten**: To your stations

"The last of the survivors are here, Contra," Zero reported from looking over the side of the cliff, "The last two riders from the North had just come in. They were the last we were waiting for."

"Excellent," Contra nodded and looked over the cliff to see her small army of remaining longcoats, "We should be able to attack with these forces."

"Attack? You mean to storm the palace?" he frowned.

"Is there a problem, Zero?" she turned to him.

He hesitated and subconsciously shifted his shoulder that was shot and still healing despite what she did the other night, "None at all."

"I didn't think so," she shook her head, "The palace still thinks that you are injured. This is the perfect time to strike. While they believe that you are still safely recovering from your run in with Cain we are to launch our attack. Get your men ready, Zero."

"You are not joining us?" he asked.

"No, I will watch from here. If things go badly I'll be able to do something to get you and some of your men out of there."

"As you wish," he bowed.

"Here, you must take this," she handed him a small pill like substance, "Eat it."

"What is it?"

"It's to keep contact with me so I can keep you alive and make sure you're heading in the right direction. Now eat it."

He popped the pill and swallowed quickly. He then turned to leave to join his troops.

"Wait," she stopped him and again kissed him, although this time much more harshly. Her hand gripped at his face and pulled him closer before throwing him to the side. After a second she took a breath and looked at him on the floor. She wiped her mouth and knelt down next to him, "Don't make me drag your worthless carcass back here today, Zero. Get back here in one piece."

Zero touched his shoulder which felt fully healed. After rotating his arm a few times he stood. He smiled one of his manic smiles, nodded and turned back to the entrance and out to his men. Contra watched from the ledge as Zero revved up his men for the battle against Finaqua. The longcoats yelled and screamed in their 'soon to be victory' and followed Zero. Contra narrowed her eyes and laughed as the longcoats began to march and ride toward Finaqua. She opened her robe and released the mobats she had left. They flew around the mountain peak and sat in front of her after a few laps around the top. She smiled at them.

"Help Zero and his men find the royal family," she started, "Lead them through that maze, you know which way to go. Tell Zero where in the palace the princesses are and lead him to them. Help to kill them. And fly back to me well."

All the mobats screeched and flew into the sky after the men on foot and horseback. Zero watched the mobats fly over head and followed them through the maze.

Jeb Cain sat in conference with the Queen and King-consort with a few of the generals and Captain of the royal guard. They were overlooking a map and floor plan of Finaqua and what their best positions were to defend it.

"Your majesties!" a guard rushed in through the large double doors, "It's Zero! He's returned with longcoats!"

"That can't be," the Queen shook her head, "It's too early. He could not have healed this quickly. It's inhuman."

They ran to the outer wall of the palace and saw that Zero was being led by mobats through the maze and closer to the palace. Behind him were hundreds of longcoats. Ahamo grabbed his wife's hand as he looked on the site.

"Inhuman is just the word for him, my queen," Jeb said through gritted teeth.

"Call my daughters to me," the Queen told another guard. He nodded and ran off to find the princess's doubles in the palace.

"Your majesty," Jeb whispered to her, "We must make a stand here at Finaqua."

"I know, I had planned so from the beginning," she nodded, "I just pray that DG and Azkadellia are safe and I'm glad they are not here to witness this."

"How many men do we have?" Ahamo asked.

"As strong as the longcoat's numbers, easily, my lord," the other captain reported, "Possibly stronger."

"Then let them get into position," Jeb ordered and the captain was off.

DG's and Azkadellia's doubles quickly walked to the Queen. They were dressed in some of the girl's favorite, or in DG's case most comfortable, day gowns. Tutor followed behind, seeing as it was usually their time for study, "You called for us?"

"We must get into the safety room. In all purposes you are the princesses this day," she whispered to the two girls, "You are to stay with us. And fight only when and if you are discovered. Otherwise, stay out of the fray."

"Yes, your majesty," they both echoed.

"Tutor," the Queen looked at her old friend, "I believe that you may be safer with us."

"Thank you, your majesty," he nodded.

"Come," Jeb pushed at the two girls on the back to follow the Queen and her husband, "We must get you all into hiding."

As they went along the corridors, Jeb shouted orders to his own men that had stayed with him. The rest had been sent with generals to fulfill their duties else where in the O.Z. The Queen looked back at the younger Cain and could see so much of his father in him. He would do his duty until his dying breath. He was trustworthy and noble. He would grow to be a great man some day. Just like his father before him. If she was told that a young man of only seventeen annuals could do so much and with such ferocity, she wouldn't have believed it. Now she had no choice.

Jeb walked into the room with the royal family and posted five more guards outside the room. He held a pistol at his side much like his father had and a long sword on his other. He took a deep breath and looked at the doubles of the princesses.

"DG was right, they did a very good job with you two," he nodded, "It's doubtful they would see through them. And so far, it looks like they haven't."

"Thank you, Captain Cain," one of them nodded her head. He quickly looked into her eyes.

"Kelly?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"I never thought that you would dye your red hair black," he shook his head at the DG look alike.

"It was an honor to help and play Princess DG's part while she was on her mission," she smiled, "Besides, I'm always up for fighting against the witch. Always part of the resistance."

The Queen had to smile. The young woman playing the part of her younger daughter reminded her of DG. She had the same fire and the same spirit. She would fight for the O.Z. just as DG would in her place.

"Queen Lavender, my Lord Ahamo," Jeb looked at the Queen and her husband together, "It is my duty and privilege to get you out of here if the palace should fall. I promised my father and princess DG that if things went south, you two would stay alive and out of the hands of the witch and Zero. And I keep my promises."

"We know, Captain," she nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He bowed his head.

"Your mother must be as proud as your father for your achievements and the man that you grew to be."

He smiled and stood straighter. He subconsciously felt the heavy gold wedding band on his father's in his breast pocket.

Tutor held by the door trying to catch his breath from the speed walk through the halls. He wasn't used to the exercise and wasn't used to the battle outside either. After his breath was caught he stood by the Queen and her husband.

Jeb walked to a wall where a large window was open. He would be able to watch the battle from there and relay messages to the other captain and his generals while protecting the royal family. He saw the start of the longcoats emerge from the maze with Zero up front. He fisted his hands and gritted his teeth against his anger. It would have been so easy for him to climb out the window and slaughter the man himself, but he couldn't. Not now.

Ahamo walked next to the young man and looked down at the soon to be battle field, "Your first true battle, you never forget."

"My Lord?" he asked.

"You remember the first battle the best," he repeated in a different form.

"This isn't my first."

"True that battle down there is not," he nodded as the forces began to battle, "But you are still fighting the one within you."

Jeb dropped his head a little.

"Never let him win," Ahamo whispered.

"I don't intend to, sir."

"Good man," Ahamo patted the young man on the back.

* * *

Below them the longcoats began to cut at the defenses of the palace. Arrows began to shower down on the black group of longcoats from the castle walls. Zero kept charging forward through the arrows and took down two more palace guards at the front gates. More of his men ran past him and into the gate, pushing it inward. Some of his men fell to the ground as others still ran forward. He brought out his gun and shot at some of the men at the top of the wall. A few fell from the top and to the ground below.

_Zero_, a voice appeared in his head and he recognized it as Contra, _The royal family is in the holding room. Find them! Stop missing with the guards and get what you came for._

His horse was hit with an arrow and he was thrown off and to the ground. He stood as his horse raced off and ran with his men against the gate. It was eventually pushed open and he ran inside, still leading in toward the main section.

* * *

"Captain! They are inside the gardens!" a guard shouted into the room with Jeb, Tutor and the royals.

"Send archers to the Southern wall," he commanded, "Keep reinforcements on both sides. It may be a distraction for more of them to sneak in through the Northern end."

"Yes, sir," the door closed again and Jeb walked to his window of observation.

"They'll work their way straight to us," Jeb frowned and overlooked the guards falling back, pace by pace.

Ahamo stood next to them as they tried to find a way to defend. He made some comments and they put another back up plan together. Ahamo pointed to the left flank and whispered something in Jeb's ear. He nodded and then pointed to the longcoats staying back until called on.

Suddenly a mobat flew in the window and punched Jeb to the side of the room. It came back and hit Ahamo against the opposite wall while he tried to run back toward his wife. Tutor morphed into his dog half and ran toward the mobat with teeth bared. He jumped at the mobat and hit it to the ground, biting and gnawing on its wings. It screamed in pain and threw the small dog off of itself. Tutor morphed back into his human form before he hit the side wall and stood before the Queen and the two pretend princesses.

"It's so hard not to fight," Kelly said through gritted teeth. She felt the blade just to the side of her leg.

"You're speaking like a true, DG," the Queen smiled at her and Kelly smiled back.

The mobat got up and began flapping again. It headed straight for the double DG. Kelly stood her ground against the creature and was about to bring out her blade against it. Instead she saw a blur of Jeb cross her path and take the mobat to the ground. He stood right above it and looked down at the eyes.

"If your mistress is watching, tell her we aren't giving up without a fight," he raised his sword to the side, "And she's been chasing the wrong princesses."

* * *

Contra looked into her seer's potion and clutched at her chest, "Those bastards!"

She took a deep breath and focused, 'Zero, center room. Jeb Cain and the princesses! Go!'

* * *

Zero rushed at the guards at the bottom of the staircase and then through the five men at the double doors. Four people stood to guard the two behind the door. A gun drawn, two blades and a pair of teeth stood strong behind the door, ready to defend with their life. And with that, the door busted open.

* * *

DG jumped from her nightmare and could only shake herself out of the fog it left behind in her head. It felt so real, like she was in the thick of battle along side the guards. Her parents locked behind a door… with who knows what on the other side. She didn't see Zero, though, if that was a relief at all. If there was a battle to be drawn on Finaqua he would more than certainly be leading the longcoats.

She looked around her immediate area and saw that she wasn't in the palace, but in a small room in the middle of a deserted town. The windows were small and cracked in quite a few places, but luckily none of them had holes. There was a giant fire pit in the center of the room to keep occupants warm. She was up off the floor on the only bed with her sister, probably Cain's idea.

Her head leaned back toward the wall she had leaned against earlier and took a deep breath. Her hand brushed over what she thought felt strange for a pair of pants and looked down to see Azkadellia dead asleep with her head in her lap. She had forgotten that her sister had fallen asleep while trying to rid her mind of the graves toward the back of the town. DG smiled sadly and ran a hand through Azkadellia's hair as she slept. She was drained again. Her physical shape was improving greatly, especially with all the walking they had been doing. But her emotional state was still the same. Broken. Today only proved that.

"You okay, over there?" Cain asked from the side of the fire pit. He whispered loudly as not to wake Azkadellia or Glitch who had perched himself on a comfortable arm chair. Cain was on the floor like always with his jacket laid out underneath him and his hat slightly over his eyes.

DG nodded in response, "Bad dream. A nightmare even."

"We all have those," he nodded toward Azkadellia on her lap, "How's she doing?"

"Good considering what she saw today," DG looked at her sister as a frown over took Azkadellia's face. She was fighting through another nightmare. Hopefully not one that she will wake up screaming from like she did the first two weeks after the eclipse, "I think it finally hit home for her. How much pain was out there in the O.Z. I think it may have even undone some of Raw's work on her."

"I'm sorry, DG," he apologized and looked into the fire, "I shouldn't have said anything and just kept you guys away from it."

"No, Mister Cain, that's something I needed to see," Azkadellia whispered from her sister's lap.

"I'm sorry we woke you, Az," DG apologized and put a hand on her sister's arm, "Go back to sleep."

"That's the truth, though," Azkadellia sat up and looked at Cain and then back at her sister, "I've been stuck in the tower and then in the palace, I never saw it. Never saw the consequences. Never saw the people suffer or the children… die. They never deserved that, especially from some one ruling over them. I needed to. I needed to see it before I could be completely healed of it."

"Healed of what?" DG looked in her eyes.

"The witch still inside me," Azkadellia frowned and laid down on the opposite side of the bed, her head closer to Glitch than to DG, "Go to sleep, little sister. You don't need to worry over me for the rest of the night. I've fought with my demons for the day and now I need to sleep the battles off."

DG shook her head with another small smile. Her sister may be broken, but she was strong. That's what made her Azkadellia, her big sister.

DG turned her head back over to Cain who was focused on her. She slowly got off of the bed and sat next to him on the floor. He looked up at her and then to the bed.

"I don't know, princess," he began to warn her, "You going to trade the last bed in the next two days for the floor?"

"I like the floor," she nodded and laid next to him, her eyes shining into his, "And I know how lonely it can be down here."

He smiled and stroked the side of her cheek gently. He wrapped an arm around her midsection and brought her close. She pulled back just a little and he furrowed his brows at her action. She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him. She felt the pressure back and she reveled in the feeling. It had been at least two days since she had a chance to get him alone. With all the planning and escaping, she didn't think that they would ever have the chance again. She broke away with a grin and didn't open her eyes. She just pushed her face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I've been waiting too long for that, Wyatt Cain," she murmured as sleep began to fill her senses once again. She felt the rumble in his chest from another laugh and he nodded.

"So have I," he placed his chin on top of her head, "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Wyatt."

Ever so slowly he began to hum a low melody. She fell asleep with the rhythm of his heart and humming buzzing in her head.


	12. Chp 11: Another Side

**A/N:** Here's anothre chapter. This is more of an in between chapter so I might update another one tonight or tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled. I hope you review... I live off of them lately. Happy reading all!

**Chapter Eleven**: Another Side

Glitch walked the empty streets of the small town and stretched his arms out in the open space. There had been no sign of any other people had passed by and he felt that it was safe to leave the others in the room for a while. At least Azkadellia was sleeping much better than she had earlier in the night and on her own. He saw her on the bed and found DG on the floor, curled in Cain's arms.

'They are such a cute couple,' he thought to himself and shuffled through the dirt roads, 'And I'm glad the grumpy, old tin man finally saw what DG meant to him.'

The light morning fog was finally disappearing with the first sun's rays. Soon it would be complete day break and he would have to wake up Cain and he was not looking forward to that awakening. He cringed at the thought of Cain's morning face and even worse… his morning attitude. He could feel the chill as it ran up his spine and then had to laugh. The Queen's royal advisor was chilled to the bone about the princess's body guard and his morning moods. Well, more chilled by his right hook and the firearm ever present on his hip.

"Good morning, Ambrose," Azkadellia greeted as she walked to him with a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning, Azkadellia," he smiled at her. He was definitely more Glitch this morning than his subdued advisor half, "What are you doing up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep after I felt the sun pouring through the window. Once sunlight touches my eyelids, I can't seem to stay asleep," she said and looked at the sky, "It will be a beautiful day today."

"Yes it will," he nodded and went along with the small talk for a moment or two, "Cain didn't stop you from coming out side?"

"He is too wrapped up in his own charge for the moment," she smiled and began to giggle to herself, "Quite literally."

"I bet," Glitch chuckled along with her.

A small, comfortable silence settled over the empty town. The two of them stood to listen to the trees blowing in the breeze and birds chirping to one another. The sounds and music of the O.Z. surrounded this town and its inhabitants must have enjoyed it.

The people…

Azkadellia looked in the windows of the empty homes and some of the broken toys and tools that littered the streets. She picked up what looked like a small doll and rubbed some of the caked dirt off of its face. She pushed back the brown hair of the doll and took a deep breath.

"What are we to do?" Azkadellia asked aloud, almost seemingly at the doll.

"What do you mean?" Glitch tilted his head to the side.

"If we are not to succeed," she took a pause and looked at the woods and managed a quick glance in the direction of the graves, "If we do not find the Ages and this world falls again to the witch. What are we to do then?"

Glitch watched her frown grow and her brows furrow with worry. She had seen the consequences and the pain. She didn't want to see more. No more graves, no more empty homes, no more tin suits, and no more children like the boy he and Cain buried the night before. He reached an arm around her shoulders and held her against his side, "Then we will have to just succeed then, won't we?"

She looked at him with a sad smile which slowly turned genuine, "How did you become so optimistic? You didn't always look for that bright, silver lining. From what I remember of Ambrose before the witch took me was that he was a very straight laced and no nonsense young man hoping to become the Queen's advisor."

"I did become the Queen's advisor," he reminded her and coughed into his hand.

"But you are not the same young man of seventeen annuals like you were back then," she said back.

"I grew up," he smirked as he felt a prodding from his Ambrose half, "And sometimes growing up means growing into a different person."

"So what person have you grown to be?" she asked.

"Who I am, I suppose," he looked at the road and picked up a piece of glass that used to be a mirror. He picked it up and looked into his own eyes to think for a moment, "I don't like who I used to be all that much. Stuffy, stuck-up most of the time, thought I knew everything too. I never slowed down and appreciated the people around me- except for your mother. I didn't have friends, especially not the princesses, and I didn't mind it. Now, it seems that I can't live without either of you."

She blushed and turned away from him a little, "Then the Ambrose that used to chase me around the castle to get me and my sister to follow orders… the young man who saw me as such an annoyance is really gone."

He noticed a small hint of disappointment in her voice. She missed Ambrose. She slowly put the doll on the railing of one of the homes and watched as it sat there.

More prodding from his other half poked at his mind. Memories from long ago came to mind in a flash. Things that happened before the witch and before the resistance. A time where everything was much simpler and he enjoyed the company of a little nine annual old princess as she followed him through the palace when she wasn't with her younger sister. She would ask questions as he tried to find a way to become the Queen's Advisor against a multitude of odds. Curious as always. A sign of an intelligent mind. Maybe that's why he had always kept her at a small distance. She was too smart and could have easily had seen through his folly. Even if he couldn't.

"Not completely, your majesty," he said in a serious tone which made her snap her head back toward him. His face smirked and he chuckled a bit, "But if you could do me a favor and call me Glitch. It would help me to remind myself that I'm not who I was, but who I am."

"Glitch," she tested it on her tongue and shook her head in amusement, "I don't know how well I will do."

"Well, all you could do is your best, Az," he smirked with her nickname. He took her hand in his and turned her toward him. He leaned down gently and kissed her lips right in the middle of the town's road. His eyes held the gleam of seriousness as he moved back and he stared into hers, "And just so we're clear, I never saw you as an annoyance."

She nodded, gripped his hand and promised herself that she wouldn't let him go. Not this time.

* * *

Glitch carefully stepped inside the lodge and over to Cain and DG. He had to wake them up sometime today, and he didn't want it too late because that would make Cain angry. And if he did it now, with DG in his arms, it more than likely will make him angry. Shoot, either way he does it Cain will more than likely be angry than anything else. Glitch shrugged. Maybe this time will be his lucky time if he isn't? He did spend the entire night with DG in his arms. That should make him a little happier than usual, right?

Maybe he should just chance waking DG up for right now. Azkadellia found a pond basin and he knew that she more than likely would like a good bath as well. Besides, DG is a lot more forgiving as far as being woken up than Cain was. He learned that during their last run about the O.Z.

Glitch shuffled lightly and bent down over DG. He took a breath to tell her it was time to get up when there was suddenly a pistol in his face. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised by the act. He peered to the side of the gun to find Cain's eyes still closed and his other arm over DG.

"I would like to know one day how you are able to do that," Glitch said with a small frown.

"It's instinct," Cain grumbled and opened one eye to look at Glitch, "And I've had lots of practice."

DG breathed through her nose and shifted to wake up. She groaned when she opened her eyes and squinted to see Cain's gun pointed right at Glitch and a semi-awake Cain still holding on to her.

"Did I miss something?" she asked and pulled Cain's hand down that had the pistol. He lowered it and put it back in his holster.

Glitch sighed, "Other than Cain here trying to blow out my newly reinstated brain? Nothing much."

"Serves you right, let us sleep," DG closed her eyes and hugged Cain tighter around the waist, "I don't want to get up yet."

"We'll have to," Cain whispered down to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Damn it," she whispered into his collar and shifted to the side so she could get up. Cain stood up rather quickly and held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it without much prodding. DG looked toward the bed and found Azkadellia wasn't on it, "Where's Az?"

"She's at a pond basin at the edge of town," Glitch announced, "Getting cleaned up. Probably would be a good plan to get cleaned up before we head out."

"That does sound good," DG nodded and grabbed her bag. Cain began to follow her out when she held out her hand to his chest, "I don't think so, ever vigilant bodyguard."

"What are you talking about?" Cain asked and put his hat on after brushing some dirt from the top.

"Bath time means girl time," DG said simply, "No boys allowed."

"And how am I going to watch you?" he asked.

DG smirked, "That's the whole point, Cain, you _don't_. I don't need you sneaking peaks while my sister and I bathe. So you and Glitch can bond… or whatever you guys do here and Az and I will enjoy a bath."

As DG walked off Cain turned to Glitch and sighed, "So, zipper-head. Which way now?"

"I say we stick with what we're doing," Glitch nodded a little off. More than likely thinking over what DG just said about sneaking peaks and a bath. Cain rolled his eyes and hit Glitch in the back of the head.

"You are connected again and yet I still got to hit you in the back of the head to get you thinking straight."

"Can't help a guy that's fallen in love," Glitch rubbed the back of his head and frowned at Cain.

* * *

"How's the water?" DG asked as she settled herself in next to her sister. Azkadellia jumped and made an attempt to cover herself, but then calmed when it was only DG. DG laughed and waved her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "What? You think I was Glitch coming in to join you?"

Azkadellia narrowed her eyes at DG, "I didn't think that you would be awake yet with how tight you were holding Mister Cain."

"Glitch just got us up," DG stretched in the makeshift tub that was connected to a small pond.

"Do you remember Ambrose?"

"It's not like Glitch is gone, he's just on the other side of the tall grass," DG pointed behind her.

"No, not Glitch," Azkadellia shook her head, "Ambrose. You remember him when we were just children?"

"You mean the stuck up guy that kept telling us to go to our lessons?" DG put her hands behind her head and sunk lower into the water, "Yeah, I remember him. I like Glitch better."

"They are one in the same," Azkadellia looked at the water, "I thought that I would miss him more than I did… and do."

"What do you mean?" DG looked closely at her sister and the wheels started turning, "You had a crush on Ambrose?"

"It was silly," Azkadellia waved her hand by her face to shoo DG's revelation away, "Something that was in the midst of my childhood."

"But you still miss him," DG sighed.

"He's still here," she suddenly smiled and looked at the tall grass as if she could look through it, "And in a way, he is much better. He's more open and kind. He's Ambrose and he's that something that I need to help me heal. He's Glitch."

"Glitch is a good guy," DG nodded her head, "I'm happy for you two."

"As I am for my sister," Azkadellia smiled and hugged her sister.

DG suddenly became aware how naked she was, in an open bath tub, with another person. When she was back in Kansas the thought of bathing next to someone else was not the most comfortable thought- especially considering it was her sister that was until just recently trying to kill her. Although now that she and her sister had connected like they had when they were children, it didn't seem that strange.

"What?" Azkadellia asked DG as she moved away.

"I'm sorry," DG shook her head, "I was thinking how weird it is that we're bathing together."

"That's not that strange at all," Azkadellia shook her head, "We used to do it all the time when we were younger."

"When I was still six and you were nine," DG brought up and rubbed on her arms to try and remove some dirt. She also made sure that her unmentionable areas were under the water at all times. Azkadellia did as well, so thankfully she didn't have the scaring effects of seeing anything.

"It makes no difference," Azkadellia shook her head, "We're both female. There is no shame."

"Try telling that to people on the other side," DG mumbled, "We'd be on Jerry Springer like that."

"What's a Jerry Springer?" Azkadellia asked and looked confused at DG, "Is that some kind of counseling device?"

"Yeah sure," DG laughed, "We'll go with that."

"Excuse me for not being other side literate," Azkadellia splashed her sister.

"Hey!" DG frowned and splashed back. Soon both were yelling at one another and trying to dodge the water. They stayed under the water and swiped their arms over the surface every once in a while to get the other in the face. DG screamed when a splash hit her right in the eyes and she laughed and splashed back.

"DG!" Cain and Glitch ran through the tall grass totally forgetting why they weren't there originally in the first place. Both men stopped at the edge of the basin and looked on the scene. DG and Azkadellia covered their arms over their chests quickly even though they were both still under water.

"Wyatt Cain, you pervert! Get out of here!" DG screamed and took hold of her sister's hand before making Cain go flying through the tall grass. Glitch took the hint, covered his eyes with his hand and fell through the grass to find Cain.

After she felt the coast was clear, DG swiped her hands as if she brushed off dust. She seemed pretty proud of herself until she turned to her sister, "What?"

"Was that necessary? They were trying to protect us," Azkadellia explained.

DG climbed from the basin as her sister turned away to grab something on the bottom of the basin, "We can handle ourselves if we are together. You and I both know that. _They_ know that. Besides, that wasn't a scream for help. That was a scream of laughter."

DG quickly got behind a small bush that she undressed behind and put some cleaner clothes on. She threw Azkadellia her bag and the elder princess got dressed in her common clothes.

"Either he is way too paranoid, or he wanted a peek," DG kept explaining and wrapped up the clothes she had taken off earlier.

"Do not act like you wouldn't like that idea, Deeg," Azkadellia teased her.

DG felt some heat rise in her cheeks, "Come on, Az. Let's get back to the guys."

Back at town DG saw Glitch standing over Cain who had some kind of cloth pressed against the side of his head to cover a bump that was forming on his skull. Apparently he had landed on it when she threw him from the basin. She noticed it wasn't a cut other wise there would be blood and a lot of it. Head wounds bleed really well. She had to put a hand up to her mouth to cover a snicker while he threw her a sneer.

"You didn't have to blast me out of there, you know?" he asked.

"You didn't have to come running into our bathing area when we were still bathing, you know?" she put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. He stood to his full height and looked down at her.

"You screamed, I'm supposed to protect you," he reasoned with a hand over the cloth on his head.

"I screamed playfully," she shook her head, "Not all screams are bad."

"That's true, you know. Sometimes it means that you're doing something right," Glitch pointed his finger in the air as if making a point. He felt a sudden pain within his own head as if something had hit him from inside his skull. Or someone… like Ambrose. Azkadellia shoved him in his side with her elbow, Cain gave him an evil eye for siding with DG and DG, well she looked at Glitch and her sister in a totally different way.

"What?" Glitch asked.

"My God, I didn't need to know that," DG shook her head to block out any bad pictures before they came. She turned back to Cain and reached for the cloth. He pulled away immediately and she rolled her eyes, "Let me see, you big baby."

She sat him back down so she could see over his head. He hissed a little as she removed the cloth and found a good sized knot underneath. She sighed and put her hand over it for a moment.

"Hold still," she shut her eyes and concentrated. She felt the lump start to shrink under her hand from the magic she used. She lifted her hand and found only a red mark in its place.

"Where did you learn that?" Cain asked.

"Where else? Toto," she answered, "Not as good as a healer, but little things like that I can deal with."

"Could have done without the head ache," he groaned as he got back up. DG made sure she had everything in her bag and after Glitch and Azkadellia had done the same they were back down the road.

DG walked up to Cain and shifted her eyes to look at him a couple of times. She cleared her throat loudly and watched his reaction. Nothing… So, she did it again.

"You want something, kid?" he asked her and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I think you owe me an apology," she said and waited.

"I owe _you_ one?" he asked with a laugh, "You got it backwards."

"Do I?"

"I didn't throw you half way across a small settlement and bash your head into a wooden railing."

"No, you came into a bathing area where two naked women were bathing," she said in a smart tone.

"I am not giving you one until you give me one."

"No deal," she shook her head, "You deserved it."

"Fine," he shrugged. After a pause he leaned over to her so Glitch and Azkadellia couldn't hear him, "I wasn't all that sorry for it anyway. And the look on your face was worth it."

She stopped in her tracks as her face turned red. She watched him continue to walk as if nothing had happened. And he thought that _she_ was going to be the death of _him_….


	13. Chp 12: Upon Milltown

**Chapter Twelve**: Upon Milltown

Five cloaked figures ran through the trees of the central forests under the shadows of night. One of the tallest figures led the group and stayed out front to check for anyone that may follow them. The two in the middle stayed close to one another, the taller of the two reached back for the other every ten steps they took. Then two thin figures took the rear position and looked over their shoulders as they continued. One stopped in mid stride and saw a bounding ball of fur following behind. She stooped down and picked it up before the group got too far ahead.

"It's okay, Tutor," she looked down at the dog in her arms, "I'll carry you to the safe house."

The small dog let out a whimper and tilted its head.

"I don't mind," she shook her head, "Besides, I believe that DG would do the same for anyone, right?"

"Kelly, come on," the other young woman in the cloak whispered behind her.

"I'm coming, keep an eye on the Queen and King-consort," Kelly shot back and jogged after the end of the group.

Before the sun rose over the edge of the horizon the group came to a white oak and Jeb became more aware of his surroundings. He picked up the pace through the brush and trees until a small cabin came into view. Kelly noticed how Jeb tensed at the sight of the cabin and the tin suit placed off to the side. She knew that his father was put in one for eight annuals and that Jeb himself had been trapped in one for a couple of months during the resistance. She quietly stepped next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked down at her and the small dog in her arms.

He cleared his throat and looked at the sky, "We have to get inside. They may have stopped looking at the palace and we need to get out of sight. Knowing the witch she'll send her mobats out over the kingdom."

The rest of the group nodded and began to file in. Jeb kept an eye to the sky and in the trees. Last thing they needed was the last of the mobats following them from the palace and giving away their temporary safe house.

'I hope you're doing better than we are, father,' he spoke into his head.

* * *

Just as Cain had predicted, it took them a couple of days on the old road until they reached the next town. And just as DG had hoped, that next town was Milltown. DG's smile had returned as she would be able to see her robot set of parents and possibly get some news about the palace. She had been worried about Finaqua and everyone there ever since the nightmare back in the lodge. Azkadellia was just happy that there was a possibility of another bed after spending two nights on the forest floor once again.

As they entered the town DG could see the improvements that they had made since her last visit before the eclipse. The huge billboard sign at the front of the town was repainted and was covered in welcoming colors. The 'no humans allowed' sign was no where in sight and DG saw a lot of the androids were out of the buildings and walked around the dirt streets. The buildings had also been repainted and some looked like they were rebuilt from the bottom up. There were also a few new buildings going up at the edge of the town.

"They've been busy since we were last here," Cain said and added a low whistle, "A lot of progress has gone by."

"Of course it has," DG smiled with what could be seen as pride, "They've had my mom and popsicle here the whole time."

The group walked into the new town and the androids bowed their heads in greeting as they were passed. Cain tipped his hat every once in a while in a greeting back. Azkadellia had to catch herself from curtsying since she wasn't a princess for the time being. DG only smiled and held on to Cain's arm as they passed the different androids. DG guessed that Milltown was this friendly years ago, before the eclipse had turned the residences against humans. More specifically against Longcoats.

"Do you think that they are still here, Deeg?" Azkadellia asked from Glitch's side, "I mean it has been a while."

DG looked back with an enthusiastic smile she couldn't hide, "Of course they are. They didn't send any word that they were leaving for the palace yet."

"I know that voice pattern. Princess DG?"

DG turned at the mention of her name- which in retrospect wasn't the wisest decision since she was supposed to be in hiding- and came to see the face of the robotic preacher that had given her the tattoo on her hand on her last mission through the O.Z. His hair was better kept and he looked healthier- at least healthier as far as an android could get.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement, "Hello Father Vue."

The preacher floated over to the group of four and smiled at her, "I see that you have restored the balance."

"With help from my friends and family," DG smiled and looked at Azkadellia, Glitch, and Cain. She turned back to the preacher, "Have you seen my pare- I mean, my nurture units?"

"You mean Emily and Hank?" he asked with a smile.

"That would be them," she nodded.

"Oh, you mean us?"

DG spun around and ran full speed into her adoptive father's arms, "Popsicle!"

Emily hugged her from the side and laughed into DG's hair, "We were so worried about you."

DG stepped back and laughed as Emily kissed her hair and Hank gave her a light noogie. Azkadellia watched her sister's second pair of parents and how they had taken to DG so fast. Sure, they were programmed to care for her like she was their own, but they never had to love her as much as they did. She was a bit jealous when the witch was still in her. DG always knew love, even when she didn't know the real her. Glitch put his hands on her shoulders and gave it a light squeeze. She leaned back and against his chest. Cain stood a few feet from DG and just watched with a small smirk.

Hank looked up at the rest of the group, "Well, you got a great support group going, don't you?"

DG nearly skipped back over to Cain and grabbed his arm, "Yup, the best support I could ever ask for."

"Okay, well let's get you all inside," Emily clapped her hands together, "I bet you are hungry and your backs are begging for a soft bed."

"Finally," Azkadellia groaned a little louder than she meant to. She clasped a hand over her mouth and looked apologetically to Emily.

"It's okay, dear," she laughed and held a hand out for Azkadellia. The princess looked at the hand a little confused, but took it after a moment. Emily smiled brighter and put a hand on her back, "Now let's get some hot food in your system."

As the group settled in the small home of Hank and Emily they stuffed themselves with as much of the home made food as they could. Azkadellia even forgot the proper etiquette a few times while trying to gulp down a piece of corn bread. Glitch seemed to ignore the Ambrose side of his brain and stuffed his face as full as he could. DG always talked of the great food from Kansas, but he never knew it tasted this good. Cain noticed and shook his head.

"Calm down, Glitch," he sighed, "It's not your last meal."

"True, but it isn't DG's condensed food either," he said after a hard swallow. He caught DG's glare, but chose to ignore it for the moment and grab some baked potatoes, "Why didn't I ever know about these foods before now?"

Emily laughed at the advisor, "I'm glad you love my cooking."

"DG's right. You need to come back to the palace and teach the cooking staff how to cook," Glitch said as he bit into the baked potato.

"Speaking of the palace," Hank started and sipped on his water, "We were hoping that you weren't at the palace during the attack. It looks like you all left before everything went south. Otherwise you wouldn't be here this early."

"Wait a minute. What attack?" DG asked.

"At the palace in Finaqua," Emily added and frowned at her adopted daughter's look of confusion. She and Hank exchanged a look between the two of them and she sighed before turning back to DG, "We thought that you have heard about it by now."

"We've been on the road for the past few days," Azkadellia explained as DG didn't answer them, "We haven't heard any news at all."

"Oh dear," Emily rubbed her hands in the apron around her waist. She walked around the table and sat between Azkadellia and DG. She put a hand on each of the girl's shoulders and looked at Hank from across the table.

"What is it?" Cain asked from the other side of DG. A small shiver went down his spine and that was never a good sign.

"There was an attack on Finaqua close to three days ago," Hank began and leaned forward on the table. All four of the travelers straightened up against the back of their chairs. Hank was quick to wave an arm in front of them as if to calm them, "The Queen and Lord Ahamo were not captured and as far as anyone knows are fine. It looked like they slipped out. From what I hear Zero is back and he led the attack. That more than likely means that the witch is back as well… and in due time will be after you two."

He looked at DG and Azkadellia with a hint of worry behind his eyes.

"How do you know all this?" Cain asked from his seat beside DG.

"News travels fast through the merchants on their way through to Central City," he explained, "I just hope they are right about the Queen and Lord Ahamo."

"What happened to them?" DG asked after she got past the initial shock.

"No one knows," Emily shook her head, "There are rumors that they fled to the ice palace in the northern realm. And then again, others say they have made a settlement in a safe house in the forests. Or even under the very Finaqua lake."

"Knowing Jeb, he took them to a safe house before getting them to the next hide out," Cain said and thought out Jeb's plan, "More than likely he will head to the area with the next highest amount of guards and military presence."

"That would be Central City," Glitch said with an Ambrose flair, "Half of the military was still stationed there for the restoration of the O.Z."

"Then we should start to head there," DG said with a nod of her head as she decided.

"No, we need to keep heading to the Northern Forests," Cain looked at her with a hand on her shoulder, "We can't be any help to them or to the O.Z. if we don't have the Ages."

"The Ages?" Emily asked and furrowed her brows, "Is that why you all were out here?"

"We need to find it," DG looked in Emily's eyes, "It will stop the witch once and for all."

"Then you all need a good night's rest and a full stomach," she nodded and pushed a plate of ears of corn toward her.

"Ah, mom…" DG groaned.

"And when was it that you were going to tell me and your father about your new relationship with Mister Cain?"

At this Cain choked on the coffee he was taking a sip from. He put the cup down on the table and the adorable shade of pink was on his ears again. DG blushed as well, but kept up a better image than he did. Azkadellia and Glitch began to snicker and then began to laugh out loud.

"I wouldn't laugh, Azkadellia," Emily smirked in the young woman's direction, "I have yet to hear of you and Advisor Ambrose."

That stopped Azkadellia's laughing.

"It's Glitch now, ma'am," Glitch reminded Emily.

"I'm sorry, Glitch," she apologized.

"How did you know?" DG asked with her blush finally fading.

"A mother always knows about her daughter's feelings toward certain men," she winked at DG and then turned to Azkadellia, "Adopted daughters or not."

Azkadellia smiled and giggled a little. She was thought of as a daughter. That was very rare. And she was appreciative of it.

"So now that you and my little girl are together, I leave the duty of her protection up to you," Hank addressed Cain and looked specifically at his left ring finger. He knew that the man was married before, and now that he and DG seemed to be an item he had taken the ring off.

"Pop-" DG started.

"You didn't date all that much on the other side, so I never really got to act the protective father. Let me have my fun," Hank waved her off and she slapped her forehead with her open hand.

"I promise you, she's safe with me," Cain nodded with a smile. He would do the same thing if he had a daughter. Although his way of protective fathering would include some kind of gun.

"And her heart better be too," Hank stabbed his potato with a fork and shoved it into his mouth.

"No doubt there," Cain shook his head and grabbed one of her hands. She got over the embarrassment and looked at their hands. She finally noticed that he didn't have his wedding ring anymore. A light ring of skin was now left empty where it set last. She was going to ask, but had thought it better saved for a later time.

"Why aren't I getting any warnings?" Glitch asked from beside Azkadellia.

"Would you like some?" Hank picked up a knife for his steak and pointed it in Glitch's direction.

Glitch gulped at the shiny knife, "No, I think I can take Cain's warnings to heart as well."

"Good," he cut the piece of meat into pieces, "Now everybody eat up. We'll get your rooms in order after dinner."

* * *

The heavy double doors opened into the throne room where a new woman sat upon the main throne. Mobats hung from the ceiling and flew through the room, every once in a while settling on the throne to either side of the woman. Contra looked down at Zero as he entered the room and stormed toward her. She smirked a little at his apparent discomfort and frustration.

"So what is the news, Zero?" she asked as she fed the nearest mobat a piece of candy, "More disappointments?"

"They are not in the palace," he grumbled as he bowed in front of her, "They must have escaped during the rush into the palace."

"They were trapped behind a single door and you could not capture them?" she frowned and the mobat flew off and almost took Zero's head off on its way to the ceiling, "You are so incompetent when it comes to capture. It's laughable."

"You are taking the news rather well," he watched the doors behind him close.

"I take news in stride," she stood from the throne and walked toward him, "It does not mean that I like it. Or that I am taking it well."

"Is this where you take my soul?" he asked and stood as she waved her hand for him to do so, "Suck it from my body and dispose of the rest. Just like the witch had my predecessor?"

"I _am_ the witch, Zero," she stared deep into his eyes, "Never forget that."

"Sorry, Contra," he mumbled.

"You may be incompetent in catching people, but you are a ruthless killer," she walked past him and to a window on the Northern edge of the room, "And I need as many of those as I can get. You're good at what you do, Zero. No one can say differently."

"Now that they are no where in the palace, what is the next move?" he asked and followed her to look out the window.

"They will hunt for the one thing that can stop me," she whispered and looked at the moon and the light it shown on the waters of Finaqua, "The Queen and King-consort will stay in one spot to be protected. There is no doubt that Princess DG will run full force toward the mission. The goodie-goodie that she is."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"The Northern Realm," she took a deep breath, "But even I can not find it. It will only reveal itself to the younger princess."

"And what about Azkadellia?" he asked, "Where will she be?"

"Following her little sister," Contra drew sister out and her eye color faded a little, "Her little sister's adventures always have a way of getting her into trouble."

"Contra?" Zero asked with narrowed eyes.

"We need a way to lure the princesses to us," she turned from the window and began to pace a little, "A way to get them from their own will."

"And how do we do that?" Zero leaned against the wall.

"Easy," she smiled, "We find a weakness in one, and the others will follow."

"Which one?"

"That is the question isn't it?" she traced a finger along her jaw in thought, "The buffoon of a so-called advisor will follow Azkadellia to the ends of the O.Z. And she will follow her dear little sister. They will never want to be parted now that they have healed the separation between them."

"What about Cain?"

"She will follow him…" she smirked, "Princess DG will follow him just as he will never leave her. And his son will follow his dear papa and vice-versa. So what can we entice Wyatt Cain with?"

"Other than the princess and his son, there is nothing that he loves more," Zero growled, "And both of them are out of reach at the moment."

"Then what is within our reach?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"There is nothing more that he loves," Zero repeated.

"What about what he has lost?" she saw his eyes widen at the implication. She nodded, "Now you have it. Tell me where and my power will reach out and do the rest."

"In the central forests, beyond a white oak…"


	14. Chp 13: Fields of Dreams

**Chapter Thirteen**: Fields of Dreams

"Jeb," a voice called out his name into his dreams.

Visions of tin suits, graves and his mother's screams filled his mind. All horror and torture stood out brilliantly whenever he closed his eyes. Guilt that he could do nothing while Zero stood over his mother with a bloodied sword in hand filled his empty dreams. His face held the same victorious smirk it held the day that his father was put in the tin suit. How much he wanted to kill that man would never be realized by another human being.

"Jeb Cain," a soft voice carried back into his mind, "Listen to me. Listen well."

He tried to search for the origin of the voice. It was calm and serene. It was comforting and so familiar. It pulled at his heart as well as his mind. His vision blurred and he saw a small figure at the edge of his consciousness. Her hands folded in front of her and over her small apron sprinkled with cooking flour. He remembered pulling on that apron as a child while she was cooking and they were waiting for father to get home from his patrols. Smells of cakes and oatmeal sweets floated through his memories, along with what smelled like a mix of rose and jasmine. Her favorite fragrance… she wore it everyday.

"Mother?" he asked quietly. Her face came into focus. It was just as he had remembered from years ago. She was still a young mother from the years before the witch in his mind's eye.

"Fight them, Jeb," she spoke so softly, "Fight them and don't let me blind you. Never let me blind you."

"Mother?" he called toward her and started to run. Something caught his legs and he had to pull them to continue. They felt weighted, like lead sinking further into mud, "Mother!"

"Fight, Jeb. My son…" she whispered, "I will always love you."

"Come back!"

"Jeb!" he popped his eyes open and came face to face with Kelly.

Her hair was washed out the night before and her red hair sat messy on her head. He took a few deep breaths and then turned to his side where the others were getting ready to leave. The Queen and Lord Ahamo were dressed down and in dark cloaks. Tutor stayed as a dog and Azkadellia's double, Elizabeth, changed into her resistance clothing and her hair pulled back by one piece of twine. They were all ready to go and were waiting for him.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts of his mother. She called out to him. She told him not to let her blind him. Blind him to what?

"Jeb, are you okay?" Kelly asked with a frown, "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly and grabbed his own dark cloak and threw it over his shoulders, "Everybody ready to go?"

"We are all packed and ready to move," Elizabeth nodded.

"What time is it?" he rubbed his eyes and moved next to the Queen.

"Only a few minutes after sundown. There are no signs of mobats or longcoats."

"Then we have to get going when the going is good," he led the Queen and King-consort out the door first and let the two resistance fighters follow after.

As they round the corner of the small cabin Jeb caught the sight of his mother's grave. He remembered the day he had come back for a visit and had ended up burying her. Afterward he had found that Zero had left him a present and shoved him into a tin suit to watch the murder for months.

He noticed a small shimmer on the grass and dirt on top of her grave. He stepped closer and picked up the small silver object. It was a Tin Man badge. His father had been here during the journey for the emerald. He had never told Jeb.

"Captain Cain," Elizabeth whispered loudly to him, "We have to go. We will loose time here looking at the past."

"Wait," Kelly put a hand on the other young woman's shoulder, "Let him do this."

"We aren't here to visit graves, we're here to get what's left of the royal family to safety."

"What's left?" Kelly narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth, "Don't you ever forget that the princesses are still alive. And it's better that he get this off his heart than to be distracted in his duties."

"Ladies, arguments will not solve anything," Ahamo stated as Toto growled at the situation.

"Do not rush the young captain," Queen Lavender Eyes said softly, "Everyone deserves the right to grieve. Even when they had thought that they had finished."

"Yes, ma'am," the girls nodded. They couldn't run the risk of calling her 'majesty' out in the open.

Jeb smirked in appreciation at the Queen's words even though no one saw it. He picked up the badge and his fingers barely passed over the dirt. Then he noticed it. Some of the dirt was loose. His heart began to beat unevenly at the thought of someone digging up his mother. Especially when there were three well trained fighters and a dog inside the cabin- any one of which could have picked up the sound of a shovel passing through soil. He checked closer and saw that only a portion of the dirt was loose. No one would be able to remove her with that small of a space. In the worst case scenario, an animal may have begun to dig, but stopped once they smelled the Crilitane oil he had poured to stop such acts from happening.

"Captain Cain? Is everything all right?" Lord Ahamo asked.

"Absolutely," he tucked his father's badge back under some of the loose dirt and stood, "Just worrying over nothing. We have to get you two to Central City."

The group started on their way down the path to a main merchant road. They would follow that to Central City and into a guarded safe house for the royals.

Back at the grave a slender hand reached down and picked up the partially buried badge and swept off the silver trinket. They buried it in their own pocket and followed the group. They made sure to stay as quiet as they could so they wouldn't alert the young captain ahead.

* * *

"Glitch, if you keep chewing on that corn bread you won't have any left by the time we make camp tonight," DG reminded him as they trudged North toward the field of the Papays, "And it will still be a while until my mom can come to the palace and cook there regularly."

"I can't help it," he answered after swallowing his last bite and swiped his tongue over his teeth to catch any extra he may have missed, "It's so good. Like it was cooked out of the gold it resembles."

"A dancer and a poet," DG grinned back at her sister, "You really lucked out there, didn't you Az?"

"You shush," Azkadellia frowned and swatted playfully at her sister.

"Did you hear him though?" she pointed at Glitch, "He is addicted to the stuff."

"It is a travesty that this food item was never thought of in the O.Z.," Glitch muttered and looked at the bread in his hands, "I must get the recipe and have the cooks practice it to perfection."

Azkadellia carefully took the corn bread from Glitch's hands and put it back into her pack to save at least a little for later. She wouldn't admit it right out, but she too was obsessed with the new kind of bread. DG had to giggle at the thought of Azkadellia and Glitch spreading the word of corn bread through out the O.Z.

"Will everyone settle down?" Cain threw a glance back at the group, "We're coming up to the fields and I'd much rather that the papay didn't know we were here."

"Someone's grumpy," Glitch frowned, "A little DG deprived?"

"You want to be _brain _deprived again?" Cain flashed Glitch his pistol.

"No that's okay… I kind of like my brain attached. Ambrose has his moments."

DG shook her head at the small argument. Last night her robot parents decided to be over protective and had DG and Azkadellia share a bed while the boys took another room across the cabin. Cain, being who he was, more than likely stayed up most of the night trying to keep watch for DG's sake. He wasn't able to make sure that she was safe since she wasn't within reach. This in turn made him one of the grumpiest men in the world.

"Why would we have to worry about the papay?" DG asked quietly and linked her arm around Cain's, "The last time that we were going through here, they were pretty pleased with me."

"And still wanted to tear your sister in half," Cain added.

"Oh that's wonderful," Azkadellia groaned at the thought of coming face to face with an angry papay, "I'm finally good and they want to eat me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. They owe me one," DG smiled.

"They don't keep tabs on favors owed, DG," he answered, "And one tree being healed will not appease them for very long."

"Yeah, sure, now you keep my wide-eyed optimism in check," she rolled her eyes.

The group carefully walked their way into the trees and DG noticed the one that she had healed earlier that annual was still blooming and sprouting fruit. There were no sign of the papays, but DG noticed Cain straighten up and his hand constantly on his pistol. He swept his eyes back and forth between the trees and then he saw movement at the edge of the west end trees.

"Scouts," he mumbled and brought out his firearm. The group huddled against the trees and away from oncoming group of five papays. Cain shifted his eyes from the creatures back toward DG, "I think this would be a good time to case in that favor, kid."

"Wouldn't it though?" she squeaked and backed into the tree, her hand flat against the bark. She looked up at the empty branches and thought to herself, "They're still starving to death. The full field has to be healed."

"DG," Azkadellia stood beside her with Glitch and Cain out front.

"Cain, how many bullets do you have in that thing?" Glitch asked in one of his defensive stances. Without a sound another dozen papays ran into sight and joined the scouting group that surrounded them.

"Not enough to finish them all off," he groaned and looked at his belt of bullets, "And I can't load them that fast."

DG focused her eyes on the empty branches and what she had done before in this situation. She watched Azkadellia's eyes close tightly as if she could escape by shutting the vision of the papays out. Suddenly DG reached out her hand and clasped her sister's. Azkadellia looked at DG and smiled a little as the light began to grow from their connection.

"You ready to do this, Az?" she asked.

"What are you planning?" she asked a little unsure.

"To stop the killing, we have to heal the full field," DG explained, "And I can't do it without you."

Azkadellia looked at the oncoming certain death of the papays and nodded to DG, "Okay, I'm with you. It's going to drain us pretty well."

"We won't need the energy if this works," she reasoned.

The two sisters squeezed each others hand and the light grew bright between them. Their eyes closed and they began to feel the magic swell and move within them. Cain and Glitch looked back in time to see the light shoot into the ground at the base of the tree. The ground beneath them shook and it spread from the immediate area to the full field. The papay stopped in their tracks and tried to stay on their feet. The shifting of the ground threw off their balance enough to stop them from proceeding forward.

Suddenly starting from the tree they were against the once barren branches exploded with green leaves and sweet smelling flowers. One by one the trees bloomed to life all around them. The light exploded from the earth beneath each one and envelops them before they bloomed to their once former glory. Fruit grew to their full size on each branch and some even fell to the ground ripe and ready to eat.

The two princesses dropped their hands and fell toward the ground. Before their bodies could hit, their guardians were there to catch them. Cain shoved his pistol back into the holster, caught DG and picked her up bridal style against him. Glitch carefully held Azkadellia against him and kept a close eye on the papays. The ground had stopped shaking and the papays had regained their balance.

"DG?" Cain carefully asked and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

She carefully opened her eyes as if testing to see how bright it was and looked into his eyes, "Are they going to stop now?"

Cain looked away from her momentarily to look at the papay that were in front of them. All but the five original scouts were at another tree, grabbing the fruit that fell or picking the ripest ones from the branches. The five scouts walked toward DG and Azkadellia. Cain hugged her closer and moved for his pistol until the one closest to DG bowed like it had before. The other near Azkadellia did the same. DG reached out her hand and carefully laid it gently on the papay's head. Azkadellia copied her movements and the papays slowly got up and joined the rest in harvesting the ripe fruit.

"I still say that's one hell of a defense," Cain let out a breath he was holding. He looked down at DG who had fallen asleep in his arms, "Good job, sweetheart."

"Now what are we going to do?" Glitch asked as he sat on the ground with Azkadellia also asleep in his arms.

"I say we make camp here and wait until morning to move on," Cain looked up at the late afternoon sky, "They did a woozie of a job on this place and from the way the papays are acting they more likely are going to protect us than eat us."

"Another form of protection?" Glitch asked.

"I guess so," Cain nodded.

He set DG down against the tree and got their supplies out from the pack. He laid out a few blankets and covered the hard ground for the girls. After setting up a small fire pit and a few makeshift beds, he laid DG out on the blanket close to the soon to be fire. He laid behind her with a protective arm over her side. Her breathing was rhythmic and he settled next to her. Glitch did the same with Azkadellia and both men looked at one another.

"They really did it this time," Glitch whispered, "How long do you think they'll be out?"

"Probably until morning," Cain took his hat off and placed it on the ground nearby, "With as much magic as they used they could have dropped sooner than they did."

"They're really amazing," Glitch nuzzled gently into Azkadellia's hair with a smile, "We're going to finish this, right? We're going to make it."

"Of course we are," Cain nodded, not quite sure if he believed it himself. It was a hope, "It would be one missed up world if we lose after everything that we've been through."

"And what we found," Glitch added and motioned to DG.

Cain only nodded.

* * *

DG strolled through the forest, twigs and leaves crunched under her boots with each step. The suns shined through the gaps in the trees and down to the forest floor. Sounds echoed through the tree's branches and deeper into the brush. She turned her head every which way to figure out where the sounds were coming from and if they were a danger to her friends or family with her. Then she noticed it.

She was alone.

"Cain?" she asked into the forest, her voice echoing on the branches, "Az? Glitch? Where are you?"

She turned in a tight circle and kept walking forward. Something was pulling her forward. It pulled her deeper into the thick trees. The sunlight that dripped down through the trees seemed to stay constant. She pushed the branches away from her hoping that the path she was taking would lead her back to the others.

"Just like me to get lost without trying," she grumbled and kept walking forward.

Ahead of her the trees thinned out and she saw a small clearing with a large stone tablet and a pedestal. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back for a second to catch the sight of any one of her companions. As she turned forward she found that she was in her blue and white checkered dress from the dinner, her hair in the pig tails and the famous silver slippers from her ancestor on her feet.

"Okay…" she hesitantly continued forward.

"Hello?" she asked out loud against her better judgment. When nothing answered she walked forward, but kept her eyes peeled for any danger, "Where is this place?"

A wind blew at her back and she turned around quickly. Nothing was there except the edge of the tablet and the forest air. The writing was in large print, but she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It looked like the writing of the ancients like in the cave, but she never really followed that closely in class. It was more of Azkadellia's thing then hers. But suddenly she wished she had paid closer attention to it.

_Find us…_

"Who's there?" DG turned and swept her eyes over the clearing, "Answer me!"

_Find us… Dorothy Gale…_

She took a step back and tried to point out where the voices were coming from. She took a deep breath, "Show yourselves."

_Find us…Help from annuals gone … Save the Outer Zone._

DG turned back to the tablet, hoping that it may make some more sense now, but came face to face with the one person she wanted to stop.

"Witch," she murmured.

"Hello, my pretty," the witch grinned from ear to ear. She reached under her cloak and brought out a dagger, "Your heart will die before the end. I shall remove it before it happens. The O.Z. will fall into glorious darkness and I will be its mistress."

"No, I won't let you…" DG tried to take a step back, but her feet were stuck to the ground. A dark sludge wrapped around her legs and kept her in place. She couldn't feel her magic and couldn't call it forward to her hands. She felt so defenseless. She tried to look at the tablet, "The prophecy…"

"Now comes to pass the time of the great Dorothy Gale."

DG watched with wide eyes as the dagger slashed at her chest.

* * *

"No…" she whispered and woke up with the pop of her eyes.

In front of her she found a dying fire and a sleeping Azkadellia and Glitch on the other side. She slowed her breathing down and felt the tightening of an arm around her midsection. Cain was right behind her, protecting her even in his sleep. Too bad he couldn't protect her in her nightmares.

She noticed the blossoming trees and the fruit that hung low on the branches. Azkadellia and she did it. The papay fields were alive once again. She could see a few of the papays walking through the orchard and every once in a while one would turn toward them as if to check on them. Then the creature would turn their heads away and continue tending to the newly awakened field. Maybe now people could pass through without worry of being gnawed in half in under thirty seconds.

She settled back into Cain and held his arm closer to her. She shut out all visions of the witch and the dagger from her mind and focused on the man breathing deep behind her. Her future was with him, not in the grave. She would make sure of that.


	15. Chp 14: Annuals Gone

**Chapter Fourteen**: Annuals Gone

The next morning they managed to leave the papay fields behind and enter the northern forests. DG seemed distracted and Cain saw it. Her eyes were unfocused and she was off in another world, distracted by something that ate at her mind. She barely looked over at him and when she did she would only offer a small smile in response to his worried glances. What ever was bothering her was more than the healing at the papay fields. She looked worried and scared that something was going to appear out of no where and snatch her up before she had a chance to defend herself.

"DG?" Azkadellia walked up next to her sister, "Are you okay?"

"Still drained, I guess," she offered and looked pointedly at Cain, "Don't you worry about it."

"Okay, little sister, I'll agree that it took a lot of power to convert that field back to life, but it shouldn't have mattered after that nap we had," Azkadellia sighed, "There is something you're hiding from me."

DG sighed and tried to shake her head, but it came out as a nod. Damn her and her honesty when it came to her sister.

"Then what?"

DG looked from Azkadellia to Cain and then back again, "I had a really weird dream."

"Dream or nightmare?" Azkadellia stopped her and took her to the side of the path.

"I'm not sure if it was either, actually," she said slowly. Cain came to her side and leaned on a tree directly to the right of her, "Right now, I'm just hoping it isn't a vision of things to come."

Azkadellia frowned and hugged DG. They both knew that they had the power of foresight and dream warnings. If this 'dream' had DG this worried, Azkadellia didn't want it to come to pass either.

"What was it about, Doll?" Glitch asked from behind Azkadellia.

"I was walking through a forest," DG started and looked at the ground in front of her, it was covered in sticks and pine needles much like in her dream, "I was alone. You guys were no where in sight. I kept hearing this strange sound and followed it to a clearing. There was this large stone and pedestal. And I suddenly changed clothes for no reason. The writing on the tablet was in the ancient's language and I couldn't make out what it said. There was a small voice telling me to find them."

"Find who?" Cain asked and she turned toward him.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me," DG shook her head, "They called me Dorothy Gale. And told me to find them."

Glitch's head popped up and he looked at DG, "Do you remember exactly what they said?"

"Something like…" DG concentrated hard on her nightmare, "'Find us- Dorothy Gale… Find us… Help from annuals gone- Save the Outer Zone.'"

"What do you make of it, Glitch?" Cain asked as the advisor started to think to himself.

"I think that we're running out of time and the Ages is reaching out to you," Glitch looked at DG, "You are Dorothy Gale. I get that part. But 'Help from annuals gone'… That's not hitting on anything in my newly re-inserted brain."

"What about the emerald?" Azkadellia spoke up and everyone turned to her.

"What about it?" DG asked and felt the crystal in question rub against the side of her thigh.

"It's from annuals gone," she reasoned and looked at DG, "You still have it, right?"

"No, Az," DG rolled her eyes, "I dropped it in the lake when Cain spied on us…"

"I wasn't spying," he reminded her.

DG dug the emerald from her pocket and showed it to her sister. Azkadellia reached out for it and it glowed on contact with her finger. She jumped back in surprise and the light faded. DG frowned in thought and grabbed her sister's hand to touch the emerald again. With them both touching the jewel it glowed brighter and the pointed end began to spin in between their hands. It spun faster and changed directions as it floated between the sister's two hands.

"What is it doing?" Azkadellia asked breathless at the display.

"With the two princesses together, it will show us the way," DG said and looked at her sister, "Just like mother had said when she handed it to us. It's showing us the way."

DG watched as the crystal stood straight up between their palms. A strong light exploded from the small crystal's top point and cut through some of the brush to their right and into the taller trees. DG smiled and looked at Azkadellia who was still focused on the emerald as if nothing happened.

"Now what?" Azkadellia asked as she took her hand away and the light faded. The crystal floated down back into DG's palm and returned to its normal sheen. Her face held nothing but disappointment and DG could only wonder why.

"What do you mean 'now what'? We follow it," DG said with a bit of confusion.

"Follow what exactly?" Azkadellia looked back with the same amount of confusion.

"The light from the emerald…" DG pointed at the crystal still in her hand and then in the direction the light went in. She watched each of her companions and then noticed, "You guys didn't see the light, did you?"

"No we didn't," Cain said as the other two shook their heads.

"Well, the prophecy did say that the Ages will only show itself to Dorothy Gale. I guess it would make sense that you would be the only one to see it," Glitch offered and nodded toward DG, "So which way are we going?"

"This way," she pointed into the deep brush and began to walk. DG put the emerald back into her pocket as Cain stepped beside her.

"Call me crazy, but I don't see that as a particularly scary nightmare," he said with a hint of sarcasm. She looked at him with a lifted eyebrow for him to explain, "I'll give you that it was pretty weird stuff, but not all that freighting. I thought it would take more to scare someone like you, DG."

"That wasn't the whole thing," she shook her head.

"What are you leaving out?"

"The witch," she whispered and looked back over her shoulder at Az. She had hoped that Az didn't hear that, but she was wrong. Az's head perked up and she listened closer to her sister, "She told me that my heart would die before the end and that she would take it before it happened. It was the end of the great Dorothy Gale."

"You think that she's following us?" Cain asked suddenly a little more nervous about their surroundings and put an arm around her waist lightly.

"Not so much as trying to dissuade me from finishing this out," DG shook her head, "She showed up in my vision when I was trying to grasp a hold on what is going on. She knew… and she wanted to stop me."

"She isn't going to get you," he said as if trying to convince himself as well as her.

"I know she isn't," she smiled and nudged back into his stomach, "She isn't coming for me- or for the Ages. At least not for the moment. I think that she knows she can't get to it before I can."

"Do you think she'll want you to lead her to it like I- er, I mean the witch- had you lead the long coats to the emerald?" Azkadellia asked and tried to correct her slip of the tongue.

"I doubt it," DG shook her head, "But I think she'll throw any stumbling blocks she can in front of us along the way. Even if it was just a dream- or even a vision- it was something that stuck with me and that's what she wants. It's something that will cause me to doubt myself and cause further damage than physical damage ever would."

"I don't care if she's coming after us or not, I don't want anything to catch up under the slightest possibility that we could be followed. We need to keep moving," Cain pushed at her back, "The closer we get to the Ages, the closer we get to getting things back the way they are supposed to be."

"I think that would be a good idea," Glitch nodded and put his hand on Azkadellia's back to move her forward, "Come on then, kids. Let's get moving."

* * *

Contra closed her eyes tight and concentrated on the spell at hand. She had to keep the princesses doubting. She had to keep them running in different directions. She had to keep the witch in power, and in turn herself in power. The Gale bitches could not be allowed to become the rulers over the O.Z. It was a pity that their mother and father still were. She had to make sure that they had to stay helpless and they had to stay… lost. Confused. Damsels in distress and nothing more.

"How far do you think they are, Contra?" her own voice asked her with a darker tone. The witch saw it as the perfect opportunity to start a counsel with her young host, "We cannot have her come back with hope and the Ages tucked neatly beside her."

"They can't be far," she whispered back, "They just can't be. They were in the palace only days ago."

"You so sure that they were here at all?" the witch played with her mind, "Maybe the little princesses escaped your grasp before you even tried."

"That's impossible… I saw them," Contra tried to tell herself, "Walking by the windows and the queen was so protective of them. She's not that good of an actress."

"You have seen many things, child," the witch paused and took on a more caring tone, "I just hope one of those things you see in the future is your permanent seat on the throne."

"I will not lose what I have gained," Contra whispered and ran her hand over the arm of the throne, "I've worked too hard and have been too careful."

"You had better not lose it," the witch had to cackle at herself, "Otherwise you'll end up as your mother, wouldn't you?"

Contra groaned against the memories. Flashes of fire and men with guns coming through the door and windows flew before her eyes despite her lids being tightly shut. Her mother screaming before the spell was complete and the house completely dosed with flames. She was dragged out, but not her mother. Screams filled the night air as the little form of Contra gasped and coughed for clean air. Fortunately, she saved the main spell book and hid it away until she could master the trade of witchcraft herself. All she had to do was find her mistress- the witch. Then all would become perfect and dark, just as her mother described.

"Seeing her downfall again?" the witch asked with mock concern, "She was a weak woman, your mother. Never knew how to deal with the dark power and it brought her demise and nearly yours as well."

"I am not my mother," Contra opened her eyes. She stared into the window at the side of the throne room and saw her reflection speaking back.

"Like it or not her blood runs through your veins."

"But so do you," she smiled at the thought, "And you are the perfect mistress. Perfect darkness and you will not lead me astray."

"That's a good little hostess," the witch smiled at her from the reflection, "What about the other decoy for the meddling tin man?"

"It is going as planned," she nodded with a smirk, the memories of her mother falling away, "It is centered in the heart of Central City. I was hoping that it would find the royal family, but no such news has come this way."

"Make sure that it does not fall apart," the witch sighed, "I want you to be stronger than my last host. She had the magic already in her. You must learn it all from scratch. Do not disappoint me."

"I will never disappoint you. I am stronger than any before me."

"Contra?" Zero's voice broke her concentration and her conference with the witch inside.

"What is it, Zero?" she hissed at him.

"The spies within Central City are in place," he reported as she rose from the throne and walked over to him, "They report that there are no movements in the underground and there is no talk of any recent travelers. If the royal family made it there, they have eluded the best hunters of the O.Z. The same news comes from the Ice Palace and the other rumored areas they may have fled."

"Or they may not be at any of those rumored places at all," she sneered, "Dammit! I was hoping that they would follow the amount of guards."

"I will have our spies keep us informed," he turned to leave when she grabbed the cuff of his shirt and turned him back toward her. She grabbed his face and squeezed his jaws just enough to open his mouth. She drew out only a fraction of his soul into her own mouth and released him quickly. He fell to the ground and scooted from her visibly shaken. She took a breath after taking the bit of soul and closed her eyes before turning to Zero.

"You ever interrupt my conferences again… I will steal more of your soul each time until there is nothing but a shell left," she whispered harshly, "Now get up and get more spies to Central City. Keep an eye on our trap and make sure that it is ready to spring when the time is right."

He got up slowly and felt the heaviness in his chest. As he dusted off his new uniform he bowed to her and left quickly through the double doors.

Contra took a deep breath and looked out the window to the surrounding grounds of Finaqua. The palace had fallen and turned to darkness just as she saw the Outer Zone doing once the Gale house has fallen.

"They will not take back what is ours."

* * *

"DG!" Azkadellia called out to her sister as she stumbled over some of the debris on the forest floor. Her boots had given her some comfort, but she was more customed to much different foot wear and a much smoother and more leveled surfaces. She clutched at the heavy towel around her chest and searched for her sister through the trees, "Now is not the time to hide from me. You have my top!"

"You still have a towel," DG's voice joked from the trees around her, "Serves you right for throwing my pants six feet away from my reach. I had to nearly crawl behind some really questionable bushes."

"That's because you splashed me when I wasn't looking!" Azkadellia defended herself, "Are we going to start this every time we find a place to wash ourselves?"

"Quite possibly," DG said calmly from over her shoulder. Azkadellia jumped from her sister's sudden appearance.

"By the unnamed God, DG," Azkadellia grasped at the towel tighter and frowned at her sister, "Do you think you could manage not being so quiet around me? One of these days I'm going to blast you to the Ice Palace thinking you are a Longcoat."

"Sorry, Az, I just had to see your expression," DG handed her sister the shirt she was missing, plus under garments. Azkadellia roughly snatched the clothing from DG.

"You had enough of your fun?" she pouted as she put the first layer on.

"For now," DG laughed and as soon as she had her shirt on Azkadellia joined in.

Despite DG's dream that had led them to use the emerald and held a warning from the witch, the sisters had found a playful side to things. Every chance they had they laughed or joked with one another. They were together again after many years and the friendship they once shared had been rebuilt and was now stronger than ever. Even in the darkest of times they had found light and hope. It seemed like they needed a bit of both now that the witch knew where they were going and the plan they had in store for her.

They entered the makeshift camp and settled next to the fire between two sets of blankets. Glitch was trying to cook some kind of rabbit-animal that Cain had caught earlier while the two girls went to bathe. He turned it on its side and then back again to even out the bronze color it was turning as the meat cooked.

"Hey Glitch, how's dinner coming?" DG asked and sat down on the other side of Azkadellia who took her seat next to the advisor. She looked questioningly at the rabbit looking animal on the skewer and then at Glitch.

"It should be done before sundown," he replied and took a deep breath, "Did you two see Cain on your way back?"

"Was he looking for us?"

"Well, not exactly," Glitch shook his head and looked at Azkadellia, "He was wondering where the bathing pool that you two used was. He figured that you would have been on your way back by the time he left. Even rough and tumble men like Cain need a bath every once in a while. How was the water by the way?"

"Refreshing," Azkadellia smiled and kissed him softly. DG giggled at the two from her side of the fire.

"And what about queen's advisors?" DG asked with a slight smirk.

"What about them?" Azkadellia asked almost defensively.

"Well, Cain went to clean himself up, why not Glitch?"

"I took one back in Milltown and I'll take one later tonight. I'm not one of the two princesses who got into a playful fight in a dirt plot," he smirked back at DG, "Don't think that I could be dirtier than your tin man, DG."

"Oh I don't know, Glitch," she chuckled and got up from her seat, "At least he doesn't go around telling everyone that I'm a screamer."

"Deeg!" Azkadellia yelled after her sister. DG could see her blush even through the dancing light of the fire.

"I'm going to collect Cain for dinner. It smells pretty good," DG said and walked back down the path that she and her sister used. She saw the way those two were looking at one another and she did not want to be there when the fireworks started to go off.

Behind the questionable bush once again DG peeked over and found a topless Cain, rubbing the damp towel through his hair. She couldn't stop herself from staring and had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling. A light layer of water still covered his shoulder and dripped down his arms. It was a good thing that they had already told each other how they felt, otherwise she would be in complete agony at the moment. As it was she was slowly losing the fight to keep from jumping him.

"So I can't check up on you, but you can spy?" Cain asked as he turned toward her with a smirk.

"I'm not exactly spying," she offered and stepped out from the bushes, "You take a pretty quick bath, dontcha'?"

"Have to out here," he shrugged as if that explained everything. She saw his left hand again and the still absent ring and couldn't help but ask.

"When did you take it off?"

He paused and looked at her, "I've taken a lot of things off just recently, DG. What do you mean?"

"I mean your wedding band," she lifted his left hand and showed it to him as if he had forgotten.

"I gave it to Jeb before we left the palace," he answered and looked at her, "I wanted him to have it for his wedding."

"What about Adora?" she asked with a frown, "I know how important she is to you."

"She still is," he nodded and kept a light grip on her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss, "But I don't need a ring to remind me of her. She's in my heart, just like you are. Besides, I need to let some things lay so I can move on with others."

She nodded with a small smile. She was just glad that he wasn't giving Adora up for her sake.

He put the towel and other supplies in one hand and swung his shirt over his opposite shoulder, "So what _are_ you doing behind a bush while I'm half dressed?"

"Other than watching the show?" she asked with a little laugh, "Glitch told us that you went for a bath and I thought that you would like someone telling you that dinner was ready."

"Ah," he chuckled and walked toward her, "So you're the dinner bell?"

"Maybe," she stepped right in front of him and pulled the shirt and other items out of his arms and to the grass covered section of the ground, "Or maybe the distraction…"

"We all need some distractions," he leaned down as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed a few light kisses on her lips and then on the side of her jaw. She moved her head in such a way that led him back to her lips. Her hands played along the hair line on the back of his neck and then slowly trailed down his bare shoulders and back. She felt the scars of past shoot outs and knife fights that were scattered over his back. Silently she prayed that they didn't hurt anymore even though he probably held a more gruesome emotional scar than the physical one left on his body. She felt his muscles contracting under her finger tips as she moved over the skin. Her body pressed into his without thought and she felt his mouth pull up into a smile against hers.

It had been days since they had been alone and seemed even longer since they were able to even think about doing something like this. She was sure, as was he, that if they didn't call it off soon, they would both need another bath with all the mud around the bank of the small pond.

"DG!" Azkadellia's voice rang though the nearby tree line, "Where are you?"

Both of them growled at the intrusion as they leaned back from one another. DG looked into his eyes and it took everything she had to not ignore her sister and tackle the man in front of her down to the ground. She felt the panting of his breath over her neck and cheek.

"Damn my sister," she breathed and leaned her forehead against his.

"At least I don't have to kill zipper-head," Cain joked and kissed her lightly before gathering his clothing and items DG had pulled from him only moments before, "Come on, before she walks in on a situation they could jump to conclusions about."

"Why can't we make that jump for them?" DG half joked and half meant the question.

Cain laughed to himself and took a deep breath as he put his shirt on. She growled at her sister as both she and Cain passed her on the way back to camp.


	16. Chp 15: Stone Tablets

**Chapter Fifteen**: Stone Tablets

The first sun cut through the trees and landed over the small camp of travelers. Cain felt the temperature rise around him, tipped up his hat and looked around the general area. It looked like it wasn't even past the early hours of the morning, but late enough to go and get something for breakfast. He shifted a little and felt a slight pressure on his chest. Just below his chin was a head of black hair and under that a young princess, pressed up against him comfortably.

'Now the question is: how to get out of this without waking her?' he thought to himself. He knew that they were close to the Ages and thinking about the magic he's seen so far on this trip DG will need all her energy and then some.

Every move he made to make some space between the two of them seemed to be filled by her body only a second later. He heard her groan in protest against his movements and he sighed before slipping from under her arm completely and then rolling to the side. She shifted and tried to find his warmth and presence under her palm once again. She blew some hair from her face in the process of waking up and waved her hands and arms over the empty spot that he had recently vacated.

Cain crawled to her other side and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm still here."

"Is it time to get moving yet?" she asked with a deep breath and then a yawn. Her eyes opened half way to stare at his figure still blurred by sleep. She stared at Cain in what he could only call a 'morning look'.

"No, I'm just going to round something up for breakfast before we get going," he smiled and pushed back a piece of her hair she missed, "Glitch and Az are still here. Go back to sleep, we got a treasure to find today."

"All right," she nodded. She lifted her hand to gently place on the side of his face. He leaned down to her and gave her a quick kiss. She closed her eyes again and cuddled down into his duster that they both were sleeping on earlier.

He grabbed some twine and a small hook from a pouch on his belt and placed his hat on his head. He went over to Glitch who had Azkadellia still in his arms and kicked him lightly in the foot. He whispered softly and knelt down toward him, "Hey, twinkle toes."

One of Glitch's long legs shot out from the side closest to Cain and let it rest under his chin and right over his throat. He cracked an eye open and smiled up at Cain with a light chuckle, "Who needs a pistol when you got rhythm, huh?"

Cain sighed, grabbed his foot and tossed it from his throat, "Just wake up."

"What do you need?" he asked and repositioned as Azkadellia started to stir beside him.

"I'm going to go grab something for breakfast. You will keep an eye over the princesses," Cain more demanded than asked. He turned before he had an answer from Glitch and took off for the small stream that led from the pool of water they all bathed in last night. He saw some good sized fish in there.

Glitch nodded and sat up slowly as to not interrupt Azkadellia anymore than what he and Cain already had. She let out a soft sigh and then rolled to her other side, grabbing the blanket over herself. Glitch smiled and began to set up another fire. Whatever Cain was going to bring back was needed to be cooked more than likely. He jumped a little as two arms wrapped around his midsection from behind only a few moments later.

"Morning, Azkadee," he greeted with a smile over his shoulder once he realized who it was.

She placed her chin on his shoulder and looked at his work, "Good morning, Glitch. Preparing breakfast?"

"As soon as Cain comes back with it," he nodded, "May be a good thing to sleep for now."

"I'm too awake now that you left my bedside," she said in his ear.

"Don't start that," he joked, "I have to look over you and DG until Cain comes back. The last thing I'll be thinking about is both princesses or their safety if you start that again."

"Good to know you don't think of my sister during our time together."

"How can I with what you do?" he chuckled and tapped her on the nose in affectionate gesture, "Now let me get this ready so we can get that treasure."

"I'll help," she offered and neither noticed that the younger princess had stayed awake and slipped away after her tin man and guardian.

* * *

Cain felt a slight tug on the twine from the water and he pulled back to hook a fish and jerked it from the water. It splashed on the bank of the small pool with three of its fish brethren. Cain jumped at it, but was a little slow as it fell back into the water and tried to swim with the hook still embedded in its mouth. Cain pulled off his fedora and threw it to the side.

"Oh no you don't," Cain growled and jumped in after the fish with every other piece of clothing still on. He barely caught the scaly creature by its fins and was barely able to keep a hold of it while it began trashing. He picked it from the water and threw it further on the shore, right at the feet of a just recently awake princess.

"Good morning," she almost sung with a smile, "I see that the fishing is good today."

"You're still supposed to be asleep," he said and came out from the water.

"And I believe in the act of fishing you are supposed to stay dry," DG smiled and watched as he wrung out the sleeves of his shirt, "You get the fish out of the water. The fish aren't supposed to drag you into it."

"It was my favorite, and only, hook," he said and grabbed the hook from the fish's mouth, "There was no way that I was going to let the little pond skipper run off with it."

"Is that what kind of fish this is?" she pointed at the brightly green scaled fish, "A pond skipper?"

"No, this is what we call a Northern bass," he grinned and strung the last fish on the twine, "_I_ call them pond skippers."

"Interesting, we had bass on the other side too," she said brightly as she grabbed his arm on the way back to camp.

"I have never thought of you as a morning person," he mentioned and noted her good mood.

"I'm not, really," she said with the shake of her head, "I'm more of a night owl, but we had an early night last night and I'm not as tired as mornings past. I guess I may be getting used to the out doors."

He nodded in her explanation, "Good to know."

"What?" she lifted an eyebrow in his direction, "That I'm getting used to it?"

"That you're a night person…"

DG had to think that over in her mind. Did Wyatt Cain actually make an innuendo of a sexual nature or was it just her and her mind falling into the gutter once again?

"Where in Ozma's name did she run off too?" Glitch searched frantically around the area where DG was sleeping only a few moments earlier, "Cain is going to shoot me, stuff me and hang me on the wall of a cabin buried somewhere deep in the forest."

"You're not exactly what most would call a catch of the day, Glitch," Cain surprised Glitch and nearly made him jump out of his skin. Cain shook his head at him and then nodded to DG at his side, "I guess I'll just have to take her everywhere since you can't seem to keep an eye on her. Can't even keep an eye on a sleeping princess."

"DG, don't do that!" Azkadellia punched her sister in her upper arm quite hard after she rounded the fire, "I was so worried!"

"Ow," DG groaned and rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't go back to sleep. We brought back food."

Azkadellia frowned and then looked at DG's peace offering, "Get over here to the fire. It looks like Mister Cain needs to get dried off."

"In other words, I'm forgiven," DG smiled wide and led Cain over to the fire as Glitch began to prepare the fish.

* * *

After breakfast they had everything packed, Cain dried off and DG stood with a stretch of her shoulders. The rest of the group put their supplies on their backs or on their belt and looked up at her.

"What?" she stared back at them with wide eyes.

"Which way now?" Glitch asked.

"Let's ask the all knowing emerald," she said and pulled it from her pocket. Azkadellia put her hand over it and it began to spin again. As it stood straight up DG watched carefully as the light moved to the right and then straight through the trees. Once it dispersed she put it back in her pocket, "All right, group. This way."

"What exactly are we looking for here?" Cain asked as they walked, "I mean, I know of the legend. Glitch has enlightened us to that quite a few times, but what exactly are the Ages?"

"It an old O.Z. treasure," Glitch looked toward the top of the trees, "It was only seen by the original Dorothy Gale. No one knows what it is or what it looks like."

"So we're stumbling in the dark?" Cain took a deep breath, "Wonderful."

"Not completely, Cain," Azkadellia shook her head, "DG can see the path to it."

"But once we find it, how do we know it is indeed what we were looking for?" DG brought up the point, "Are we looking for a jewel, or an old goblet? Is it even a specific item like the emerald is? We don't know, so we have to be a little wary with what we come back with."

"Good point," Azkadellia nodded, "I guess we'll have to trust your instincts, Deeg."

"Great, let's all depend on the youngest princess whose been gone from this world for fifteen annuals," DG rolled her eyes and squinted as the bright light of the duel suns blinded her momentarily, "I'm kind of hoping it's a talking treasure. That way we can be sure."

She had pushed back a thick tree branch and spotted a small clearing, no bigger than the one that she had in her dream. There was something that seemed a little off. It looked familiar and different at the same time, especially considering the lack of a stone pedestal and tablet. She stood still and watched around the clearing carefully. She didn't think that the witch would have followed them, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"DG?" Cain put a hand on the small of her back as he stepped up next to her, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head to bring herself out of her daydream, "Yeah… I think that we've arrived."

"Here?" Azkadellia stepped into the clearing and looked at the area, "There is nothing here. Nothing but the ground and the trees around us. How could the Ages be here?"

DG took a deep breath and looked at the cleared area. It was like her dream.

"Do you see anything, DG?" Glitch asked in her direction, "Are we missing something here?"

"No," DG shook her head, "I don't see any thing more than you guys do. I don't know what to do."

"What about the emerald?" Azkadellia asked.

"The last of the light that I saw led me here. This is where it stopped," DG shook her head in thought, "What are we missing? What am _I_ missing?"

Glitch looked at Azkadellia and began to talk out a plan in a very esteemed and calm Ambrose kind of voice. He had to think if there was something he was missing from the prophecy and if that would help them at all. Cain looked at him for a moment and then turned his full attention to DG. He took a deep breath and put an arm around her waist. She jumped a little from his touch and then turned toward him with a forced smile.

"This can't be it," she shook her head, "We got this far, I have to be missing something."

"We'll figure it out, kiddo," he grinned at her smile from the nickname. Since she now knew that he didn't see her as a kid in any respect the nick name was starting to grow on her.

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to concentrate with a soothing breath. She looked back on her dream and any details that she may have overlooked. It had led her and Azkadellia to use the emerald; it has to lead her to another clue on how to find the Ages entirely. She mentally walked through the dream clearing and noticed something. The trees looked so much smaller. DG opened her eyes and looked at the tall, old trees around the clearing.

"They're older," she whispered and Cain looked down at her with a question in his glance.

"DG?"

"The trees, they're older than my dream," she then pushed gently past him and knelt near the area where the pedestal and tablet was placed in her mind's eye. She brushed her hand gently over the ground and found a flat piece of rock, "The tablet…"

"Deeg?" Azkadellia asked.

DG touched the top of the flat rock and wished there was some way to get it from under the ground without having to dig. It was going to be a long day. Then a small green light jumped from her fingertips and onto the top of the tablet. She stood as the ground began to shake right beneath her feet. Cain grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against him as four tablets flew from the ground with a small pedestal in the middle, two on each side. Each tablet more than seven feet tall loomed over the small group. DG and Cain both caught their breath from the close call and DG kept a hand on Cain's arm still securely around her waist.

"They were buried?" Glitch asked to no one in particular, "Who would… how?"

"The O.Z. buried them," DG started and carefully walked out of Cain's grasp and toward the tablets, "With the help of time."

"How do you know?" Azkadellia asked before Glitch got the chance and also stood in front of the tablets, nearly entranced by the large stones.

"In my dream the trees were smaller, like they were younger," DG spoke slowly and looked over the tablets hoping to find any other pictures other than the language of the ancients, "Like it was the time when the Ages were first lost. Over time it was probably buried and forgotten."

"Wasn't there only one tablet in your dream?" Glitch asked and shifted his eyes from one tablet to the other.

"Yes, there was," she nodded and noticed that there were three more tablets then there should be. She squinted her eyes as Cain stood beside her in front of the tablet to the right of her own. On three of the four stones there was a handprint toward the middle, each a different size. She stared at the one in front of her and there was no handprint at all. DG and Cain shared a questioning look and then she immediately turned to Azkadellia, "You have any luck reading these, sis?"

"It's the ancient's language to be sure," Azkadellia nodded as she saw Glitch lean over toward the last stone on her left and he regarded it with a tilt of his head, "But it's a different dialect than we study. The beginning is easy to read, it's almost as if it was made to be simplistic. But after the first five lines… I can only make out a few words or phrases."

"Well, we'll work with what you can give us," Cain said absentmindedly as he cast a glance over the clearing every once in a while to make sure nothing was sneaking up on them.

"Here on this one," she pointed at the one in front of her, "I can make out something like a wicked life… and a key, but nothing makes sense."

DG reached and grabbed her sister's hand briefly, "Just do what you can, Az. I'll try to take it from there."

Azkadellia smiled and squeezed her little sister's hand before she dropped it. She turned back to the tablets and noticed that the first five lines were the same on all four:

"_Four impressive stones against evil stand, for four noble saviors of the ancient land._

_Where only one stood before her second eye, now stood three more for her companions nearby._

_One for her and her sister from evil now freed, one for both of their halves that now are their sentries._

_Holding the glowing emerald close to her heart, the Princess Dorothy will soon from herself depart._

_To save this land and family she was bonded, the Ages call for her and its will be trusted."_

"What does it mean that Dorothy will soon from herself depart?" Cain asked worriedly and looked at Azkadellia over DG's head.

"I don't know, it's like a riddle," she shook her head.

"I think I know parts of it," DG said as if she was in a dream state. The other three looked at her and waited for her to continue, "There are four tablets, for the four of us."

"What?" Glitch asked and looked at his own tablet.

"In my vision, there was only one tablet because it was only me," DG continued and put left hand in her pocket, "I saw that in my second eye- my ability to see visions. We four are the four noble saviors. I am Princess Dorothy, I have one tablet. Azkadellia, my sister has one… and then you two. Cain is my other half and so is Glitch to Az. And you both are our guards- our sentries."

"And what about the emerald and you departing?" Cain asked a little hesitantly.

DG took the emerald from her pocket and everyone saw that it was now glowing. She held it in her hand and inspected it closely. She then brought it closer and began to raise it along her side, "Let's see."

"DG!" Cain leaned toward her, but she stopped him. He looked at her with his brows furrowed and she shook her head with an encouraging smile.

"To save the O.Z. I have to trust the will of the Ages," she held the emerald closer to her ribcage, "It's what we came here for."

"I don't trust it, DG. From the sounds of this, it could kill you," he raised his hand to stop her.

She shook her head again and that made him stop, "Then trust _me_, Cain."

He stood straight and looked her in the eyes with a grimace. He nodded shortly and watched her raise the emerald to the middle of her chest. All at once, the emerald burst into a bright light and embedded itself in DG's chest, right above her heart.

"DG!" Cain shouted as Azkadellia screamed for her little sister.


	17. Chp 16: Possession

**Chapter Sixteen**: Possession

DG stood her ground as the emerald was pushed by an unknown force deeper into her chest. She gritted her teeth against the pain, but it didn't seem all that much harder to stay on her feet. It was as if gravity wasn't in the equation anymore. She wanted to fall to the ground in pain, but something was keeping her standing. It was harder to breath and even harder to concentrate on anything else other than the pain.

"No, DG!" Cain stepped toward her and was blown back by a magic force and into the tablet that he was standing in front of earlier. He groaned against the stone and held his arm where a bruise was more than likely forming.

"Cain," Glitch ran over to his fallen friend and checked to make sure he wasn't hurt that badly, "You okay?"

"I'll be okay," he grunted and looked up at DG from his place on the ground, "What's happening to her?"

The light from the emerald became brighter and surrounded her small figure with a green light. The light pulsed with magic and Azkadellia recognized it. She had felt it before. It was the power of the emerald. She stepped in front of her sister and watched over her worriedly. DG cried out with her eyes tightly shut. Azkadellia gritted her own teeth as if that would take some of her little sister's pain away. DG cried out again and Cain tried to rush forward again only to be hit back and caught by Glitch.

"That's not going to work," Glitch shook his head and held back Cain, "How many times are you going to try it before you figure that out?"

"She's in pain!" Cain growled as his response, "I'll do it as many times as need be. I'm not letting her get hurt on my watch."

"Sometimes pain is the only way to ensure peace," Glitch said sadly and tightened his grip on Cain and watched the pulsing DG, "This needs to be done. DG knows what she's doing."

Cain's breathing was turning shallow and panicked. He didn't want to lose her. Not now. Not when he finally admitted that he loved her and she loved him back. He felt his heart starting to turn back to tin and this time there would be no other person in the whole O.Z. to change it back to flesh and muscle if DG wasn't saved.

After DG cried out the third time, her face seemed to relax a little and her head slumped forward. Azkadellia stood before her sister and leaned down to try and find some kind of sign of her. The emerald was completely embedded in her chest, but no blood had stained it or her clothes. Her sister still stood on her feet the green light of the emerald pulsing around her.

"Deeg…" she hesitantly whispered to her, "DG…"

DG's head lifted and her eyes opened to look at her sister. Her breathing was calm, a vast difference from what it was when the emerald began to stab into her. Azkadellia stared into her eyes and noticed that they weren't the light blue she was used to. It was a light green just like the emerald.

"DG?" she asked.

"The princess has departed," the body spoke. It was DG's voice, but there was no DG behind it. The pulsing light faded from her, "Her mind in darkness is shrouded."

"What do you mean?" Azkadellia asked as she noticed Cain drop to his knees from Glitch's arms.

"Princess Dorothy Gale of the O.Z., brave and compassionate she," the force in DG continued. It looked from Azkadellia and then over to Cain as a small, single tear fell from her right eye, "Full of love for all, and most of all for one."

"Where is she?" Cain asked in a hushed whisper, but the presence still caught it. He felt his hope disappear and his heart fall further and further into darkness, just as it told him DG was.

"She is sleeping now," it said quickly and walked to the tablets and onto the pedestal, "Honoring her princess vow."

"You know this rhyming is starting to get to me," Glitch said to Cain through his teeth. No one takes his best friend and cause her so much pain.

The presence turned toward them once it mounted the pedestal and then evaluated each of the travelers. It placed a hand over the emerald in DG's chest and looked down at it. A small smile was on its face until it held her hands out to her sides. Suddenly her body jerked and her eyes began to glow bright with an emerald light. The tablet without the handprint glowed and the language of the ancients lit as she started to speak.

"Princess Dorothy, brave and true. The price she'd pay for her kingdom, no one knew. She'd leave a world behind, and to her new life she resigned. Against the greatest evil she must fight, for within her soul the last of O.Z.'s brightest light. And though we see she can succeed, in the act her heart and soul will become wearied. A pain of loss she will endure, although it is nothing but a lure. Her downfall would be to love too dear, even with the returned love is sincere. Protect her always from lies, only in her hope will the kingdom survive. Hear us close and watch your dear princess, without her light everything fades to darkness."

The light in her eyes stopped and was back to the faded green color. The tablet stopped glowing as well and for a moment everything was calm. Azkadellia stepped to the front of the pedestal while Cain still couldn't find the strength to get back up even with Glitch's help. The green eyes looked upon Azkadellia and held her in their gaze as if deciding what to do with her.

"Princess Azkadellia, imprisoned by evil for so long," DG's eyebrows knitted, "Will become whole and again headstrong."

Azkadellia thought about what it just said about her and then slowly nodded. It then turned its attention to Glitch who decided to kneel down next to Cain since he couldn't get him to stand up, "The one once known as Ambrose now Glitch…Will do wonders and help Azkadellia become enriched."

Glitch tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the possessed DG. He then looked at Azkadellia and then back with a nod. It finally shifted its glance to Cain who still couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Dear Wyatt Cain once broken and encased in tin," the voice seemed to falter a little and he thought he saw DG for a moment break through, "Love lives and so will you within."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cain found his voice and leaned back, away from Glitch and used the tablet behind him as support to get up. He willed his muscles to work again. He had to find a way to get DG back. His hand brushed over the tablet and fit perfectly into the handprint on it. The tablet glowed in a bright gold color before becoming green just like the other had. DG's body jerked in response and her eyes glowed with the light of the emerald.

The voice became louder, "Wyatt Cain, how to describe such a man? More wounded and broken than any other in the land. You have found your love, yes it is true. But more challenges and heartbreak is in store for you. You have one true love in this world, but another will soon be unfurled. One a shadow and an empty shell, the one you thought you known so well. The other so true and so brave in her fight, the one you can love and will love back for the rest of life. You will have to choose soon, Wyatt Cain. She depends on you for your new heart not to wane."

Cain stood still against the tablet as the glowing of the tablet stopped and her eyes turned back to the pale green. Her head turned to Azkadellia and she looked at the tablet that had the closest hand print to her size. She carefully put it against the slate and DG's body convulsed again and the light shown bright from her eyes. Azkadellia squinted and hoped that she wasn't hurting her sister, if there was anything left of her.

The voice was soft, but then seemed to catch itself and was as loud as it was with Cain's message, "We now tell of the older princess of the O.Z. who was once held captive by evil now freed. A wicked life inside you have destroyed, another takes it place in which you will take joy. Your mind filled with nightmares and screams, will be soothed by soft words and realized dreams. Advice that was given by a wise man indeed will flow from you as if you did bleed. In your future not a throne we see, but your words for the ruler will be key."

Before Azkadellia's tablet could fade completely, Glitch hurried over and put his hand over the last tablet in hope to save DG some convulsions and pain. Unfortunately it didn't work and she jerked where she stood on the pedestal.

"A kind and wise advisor you will always be," the voice was strained and seemed to be failing, "A grand and loyal man we see. Although you think that you have stumbled, in your path and future we see no trouble. Joy comes to you and your love, more noise comes than a cooing of a dove. To an alter you do question, listen to yourself and make the future certain. There is nothing above what inside you feel, a holy band will make your fondest dreams real."

DG began to gasp for breath and her eyes dulled further than the normal green. A hand went to her chest and the eyes closed in concentration, "Our time to speak grows short. The princess is strong but cannot for long our company support. Take to heart of what we foretold, her future and more you all now hold. In her our power we entrust, for a witch to turn to dust. She will bring peace to the O.Z. even if in the end she knows it will destroy her…your DG."

Then with a spark of green her eyes opened again and the color flashed from green to her normal baby blues. Wind blew from under her, tossing her hair up and blowing around her. She craned her neck up to stare at the clouds above and light originating from the emerald wrapped around her like a blanket and quickly disappeared. The wind died instantly and DG was left standing on the pedestal her blue eyes blinking slowly.

"DG?" Azkadellia asked from near her tablet.

DG's body fell forward and off of the pedestal. Cain lunged and caught her before she hit the ground. He grunted under the new weight and fell to the ground under her softening her landing. He felt her take a deep breath above him as if she was holding her breath during the whole possession. He sat up and cradled her in his arms.

"DG?" he asked and brushed the side of her face gently with his fingertips, "Come on, sweetheart. Open your eyes."

"Wyatt," her eyes opened half way as she whispered soft enough for him to hear and gave him a small smile. Then her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp in his arms.

"No, DG," he placed his hand at the side of her face and felt her breath on his wrist, "She's still breathing."

Azkadellia fell to her knees next to them and took her sister's hand. She closed her eyes and felt her sister squeeze back ever so lightly. She smiled in relief and let out the breath she was holding. She felt around DG's mind and body to check for injuries. She felt the new, large power nearly glowing within her, but other than that she was just exhausted. She opened her eyes and came face with a worried Cain.

"Don't worry yourself, Mister Cain," Azkadellia tried to sooth him and put DG's hand on her stomach, "I feel the new light in her, but there are no injuries."

"No injuries!" Cain frowned and looked at her chest, "The emerald is sticking out of her chest!"

Then as if it had heard him, the emerald quickly slid from DG as if it was just lying on her chest. It slid to the grass just to her side and made a dull thump on the ground. It shined innocently in the grass as if it was nothing more than a normal crystal. There was no blood on it or on DG like he would have expected. Cain opened DG's shirt just enough to check the area where the emerald was. There was a small patch of green in the shape of the Gale Royal Seal no bigger than the emerald itself.

"That's the only mark?" he asked.

"Satisfied?" Azkadellia asked and picked up the emerald to put it in her pocket, "The emerald caused no lasting injury or wound just a mark that will probably help us down the road. Her body is completely exhausted. She'll be fine after some rest."

"Um, do either of you feel that?" Glitch asked and stood still.

The ground began to shake once again and the tablets glowed. Cain hugged DG tighter to him, "Now what?"

The tablets shook with the ground and suddenly all four tablets and the pedestal fell to pieces and then into dust. Glitch shifted some of the dust with his foot once the small earthquake was over.

"What was that for?" Cain asked and calmed down enough to release DG a little.

"There was no more need for them," Glitch came and knelt by Azkadellia, "DG has the Ages now with her. These tablets were a way to protect it. Now that it's passed on, they have no purpose. They returned to dust as all things do."

"Well, let's get comfortable," Cain put an arm under DG's legs and picked her up, "We're not moving until she wakes up, so lets get some food and set up for the night. Hopefully she'll be up by morning."

"You got it, Cain," Glitch saluted and grabbed DG's bag to lay out her blanket. He stuffed it with pine needles and leaves to give her some kind of cushion against the ground just as he did for Azkadellia when they first started camping, "There you go. Fit for a princess."

Cain laid her down gently and was about to get back up to help when a hand landed on his shoulder. Azkadellia shook her head, "Take care of your charge tonight, Mister Cain. Glitch and I will take care of the fire and food. Watch over her for now. She probably needs you more than Glitch or I."

He nodded and took a seat next to her. Her breathing evened out and she looked peaceful enough for him to stop worrying.

* * *

DG felt the material under her head and sighed in relief. At least she felt something. For a while she didn't feel, hear or see anything around her. It was almost as if she was dead. And that scared her. Not just the fact of dying- she wasn't afraid to die for the right reasons. The fact that she told Cain to trust her and she almost let him down made her want to break down. She saw him over her for a moment before she blacked out and knew that she was in good hands and that he knew that she was still alive.

She tried her luck and tried to open her eyes. That only gave her a dull headache and wasn't all that effective.

_Don't force yourself, Princess_.

If a disembodied voice in your own head that isn't yours doesn't snap your mind to attention, nothing will.

DG didn't know how to react, much less what to do. She tried to move her mouth, but found it harder to move than her stubborn stable horse back at Finaqua. She could just see Cain standing nearby with a smartass smirk on his face.

'That's a first, Princess… You're always running at the mouth and now you can't even open it.'

'Wyatt,' she thought sadly and heard her voice in her mind. She was then violently thrown into what looked like a small garden like those at Finaqua. She reached for one of the rose like flowers and touched the petal gently. She felt the silk like texture and frowned slightly, 'How…'

_You are in your own mind_, a voice called to her. Her head snapped up to the voice and saw a tall, young woman in front of her. She had bright blonde hair that swept just over her shoulders and the brightest eyes DG had ever seen. Her thin form was wrapped in a robe that reminded her of the ancient Greeks, _Anything is possible_.

'Who are you?' she took what she thought was a step back and away from the intruder.

_Do not fear, dear princess_, another younger woman came beside her. This one had dark brown hair and vibrant brown eyes, but the same robe. She looked a bit familiar to DG, but she didn't voice it, _We are here to help you_.

'With what?' she watched the brunette stand next to the blonde.

_With your new talents_, a tall man came down from around a large apple tree. He wore a shorter version of the robe and in a dark tan color. He was significantly older than the two girls, but still had that look of inner youth to his smile. His voice reminded her of someone that would be from Nebraska or even Kansas. He walked to the two women and put a hand on a shoulder of each.

'Okay! You guys need to stop that,' she pointed to all three of them hinting at the 'appearing out of no where' thing they were pulling on her. She kept glancing around the area to catch any other before they appeared, 'Who are you?'

_We are the Ages_, the man answered, _And do not worry. There are only three of us._

'You are the ages?' she pointed at them again.

_Yes princess, we are_, the brunette nodded with a smile, _Are you surprised_?

'Well, I did ask for a talking treasure, didn't I?' DG rubbed the back of her head and remembered a few words floating through her head like from a distant memory, 'You're talking out of rhyme.'

_We are in your mind. It is easier for you to understand this way_, the blonde smiled and smelt a flower she had just picked, _You have beautiful flowers at your palace, princess. I loved these too when I resided here._

'Thank… you?' DG asked cautiously and caught what she had stated, 'You lived at Finaqua?'

_For quite a time, yes_, the blonde seemed to almost glow with her smile.

_You don't know who we actually are, do you?_ the brunette asked from the side of the man.

'I am so confused, you don't even know,' DG sighed.

_I think I have an idea_, the young girl nodded with a giggle, _All will be explained in time. Just have patience._

_By trusting our will you have gained our power. Now you must learn how to use it,_ the blonde spoke again and regarded the flower in hand.

'Great, more magic lessons,' DG sighed and found the dream version of Finaqua gardens begin to fade, 'Whoa…'

_We have drained much of your energy to tell your companions their parts in this adventure_, she put the flower back as it reattached itself back to the stem, _You need your rest. You will find that our power will merge with yours in time. You do not have to learn as much as you need to feel it out._

'And the witch?' DG asked as the garden fell away from her.

_You will be ready for her,_ the young girl waved a hand over DG's face making her sleepy,_ Rest now, dear Dorothy Gale_.

Finally the three Ages fell from view and DG fell into darkness and peaceful rest.


	18. Chp 17: Moonlight Vigil

**A/N: **Okay, here is where I warn you that this is the chapter that changed the rating. It is my first going this... risque? Would that be the word, I don't know. Anyway, I tried to to keep it tasteful and I hope you all enjoy it and enjoy the fic thus far. I love you guys who review, and even those who don't. Just reading it and favoriting it is awesome. And I just wanted to say thank you to my wonderful beta, Laurel. I lov-a you! Best friend in the world, right there. Anyway, now that that is done... Happy reading to you all!

**Chapter Seventeen**: Moonlight Vigil

Cain had refused to eat while DG was asleep until Glitch made the point that he needed to eat to keep his strength up. He couldn't be a bodyguard if he had no strength. Beside, DG would kill him if she knew that he wasn't eating because of her. She never liked it when anyone worried over her. He picked at a small roll of wheat bread and only poked at the medium piece of fish on his plate. DG needed to eat too, but she couldn't when she was asleep.

He looked down at her who was still sleeping rather peacefully. Her head settled in his lap while he leaned against one of the trees. He brushed his fingers through her hair absentmindedly and sighed. He couldn't help it. He was still worried about her. She had never slept this deep before as far as he could remember. She had slept long and he knew that she was used to sleeping on the forest floor, but not like this.

"How's she doing?" Azkadellia asked as she handed him one of their last cups of coffee. She sat down next to him quickly and settled on DG's right side. He took the first sip and thanked Glenda that there was such a thing like coffee.

"She's sleeping deep," he said after his first gulp and looked down into the muggy brown drink, "I don't know what to make of it."

"She's just tired," Azkadellia offered and held her sister's hand carefully, "I think that the way she's going, she should be up by morning. Maybe earlier."

"Good," he grunted and finished his coffee. He handed the cup back to her, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," she took the cup and stood, "Are you going to stay up all night for her?"

"Maybe," he answered and popped another piece of bread in his mouth.

"You know bodyguards need sleep too," she said with a nod of her head at him.

"It's amazing how long you can go without sleep," he threw back and smirked at her exasperated sigh, "Believe me I've gone more days without shut eye than you could imagine."

"And probably not all that much better than a town drunkard," she muttered.

"I still shot perfectly from 100 yards," he defended himself and took a hesitant bite of the now cold fish.

"At least you are eating," she shook her head and looked at Glitch on the far side of the clearing. He waved her over and she nodded to him before she turned back to Cain, "Well, goodnight, Mister Cain. I hope you get some sleep at one point tonight."

"You and me both," he nodded, "Goodnight. Tell the advisor over there goodnight as well, huh?"

"Sure," she nodded and walked back to Glitch.

Cain pushed the plate of nibbled food away and looked at the sunset through the trees. The orange-red sky pushed through the thick branches so well. Soon he wouldn't be able to see anything. The night sky blends too well to the trees. It's usually like a great sheet of pitch black drawn over them. Thankfully the moon was out tonight and the light off of that will be just enough for him to keep an eye on things. And it did help to have DG securely with in his reach.

* * *

DG's eyes finally fluttered open and she noticed that it was now way past sunset. The last time that she remembered seeing anything it was still late morning, maybe early afternoon at the latest. She felt the material still under her body but her head was on a very different surface. She looked around careful not to move her head too much since it still swam a little with what was probably the after affects of being granted the power of the Ages. She looked up and found Cain leaning up against a tree and her head more than likely in his lap.

She smiled to herself, 'I wonder how long he lasted until he fell asleep.'

She then skimmed her eyes over her general area. They were still in the clearing, she knew that much, but the pedestal and tablets were no longer there. She frowned a little in confusion, but brushed it off for the moment. On the other side of the clearing she could barely make out Azkadellia and Glitch in one another's arms. There was no way that anyone was going to pry her away from him.

She shifted her weight a little to test out her body and was happy to feel that there were no sore spots that she could find. Unfortunately that also raised an attentive bodyguard from his slumber. Cain rolled his head a little from side to side and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. At first he surveyed his surroundings just as she had. He lifted his hand from her hair to rub at his eyes and shifted his weight beneath her head. She had to laugh a little as the motion reminded her of being on a small boat.

He looked down at her to find her eyes open and sparkling up at him.

"Hello there, Cain," she greeted with a smile and a small tilt of her head.

Cain stared down at her and without thinking turned her over to gather her quickly in his arms. She tried to keep her head from spinning while at the same time keeping her lungs full of air since Cain was squashing her against him. He released her a little after the initial shock and then situated her so she was nearly sitting on his lap. She felt his breath flow through her hair and also felt the hitch as he drew in his breath. She put a hand over his arm that was wrapped around her waist and held her on her back. Carefully she peeked up from the top of her eyes and tried to catch his, but could only see the side of his face. His face was buried too deep in her hair.

"Cain…" she tried and his hands wrapped tighter around her, careful not to squeeze the air out this time.

He didn't answer and she put her other hand at the base of his neck while keeping her first on the same arm. He didn't move and not one sound left his mouth or throat. He just sat still and held her against him. Her chest was against his enabling him to feel her heartbeat and know that she was alive. She knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon and just ran her fingers lightly across his neck in a soothing motion.

"Wyatt," she said softly and she felt his arm twitch under her finger, "Talk to me."

He leaned away from her and she finally saw why he had his face hidden in her hair. Down both of his cheeks were two trails of tears. They led down to the corner of his mouth and then off to either side of his square chin. She didn't know what to do or say at that point. She hadn't seen him cry since he found Adora's grave.

"Wyatt," she repeated and rubbed at the trails of tears with her thumb. He caught her hand in one of his own and kissed her palm. Slowly he placed it on his cheek and pressed her hand to his skin. She felt a small patch of slight stubble that he had missed that morning while shaving and it gently scrapped along her palm. His eyes connected to hers and she could feel her heart break for him.

"I almost lost you," he said slowly and kissed the heel of her hand before placing it back against his cheek, "I thought when it said you departed that you…"

"Shh," she cooed and put her other hand on his other cheek, "I'm here with you. I'll never go anywhere."

"I just stood by and you were screaming. A bodyguard doesn't-"

"Don't you dare blame yourself. That was my choice," she warned him in a serious tone, "I came back to you and I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no idea how much I'm in love with you," he whispered. Their eyes connected and he watched her eyes shimmer with the start of her own tears, "I love you so much. I can't lose you. Just thinking of-"

She quickly leaned in and silenced him with her lips instead of words. His eyebrows furrowed and slowly one of his hands slipped from her waist to the back of her neck. He pulled her toward him by her neck and felt her lick at his lips. His mouth opened eagerly to her. He tried to remember everything about the moment. He wanted to remember how she felt in his arms, how she tasted, how she was just so DG. It amazed him how much he loved her and how little time it took him to realize it. From the moment she rushed in waving that ridiculous stick to the day she saved her sister and the O.Z. from destruction he never knew what to think of her. And then he realized there were always feelings for her throughout the journey that an ex-tin man shouldn't feel for a princess. And now, here they were in one another's arms and he didn't want her to let go ever.

While she stayed connected to his lips DG moved her hands to his shoulders to balance as she moved one leg to the other side of his hips to straddle him. Her hips shifted against his as she settled back down into his lap. A growl escaped from the back of his throat and rumbled against her lips. His hand grabbed her hair and the other one moved for her thigh. She broke away only momentarily and stared down into his eyes. Gone were his tears. His pupils were dilated and there was only a small ring of blue around them. They were full of something she never saw before. At least not from a man that was looking right at her.

Both were breathing heavily when Cain pulled his hand from her dark hair and gently stroked the side of her face, "I am making you a promise right now."

"What's that?"

"I am never losing you. Not to the Ages and not to the witch," he kissed her forehead and then moved down to her eyelids, "Never, you hear me?"

Cain's hand slid to her neck as he began to kiss her lips still whispering, "Never."

DG smiled despite Cain's lips upon hers between each whisper. The kisses became more fevered and frantic. DG knew that her lips were going to be bruised the next morning, but it would be worth it. He was always worth it.

Cain's lips again slipped from hers to her neck, although this time she didn't stop him. One of her hands lightly trailed down his back while the other settled on the back of his head, running through his short hair. His hands moved from her thighs to her hips and back again, skimming over the light material of her clothing. She couldn't catch the moan that escaped her mouth. He rumbled against her neck in response and spread light kisses over her neck and shoulder not covered by her shirt.

Before they could continue any further they heard a loud groan from across the clearing that made them both freeze. To her the surprise felt as if she were caught in her room by both of her parents with her bodyguard. He sighed and looked over her shoulder to find both the other princess and her guard asleep in one another's arms. DG leaned against his shoulder lightly and snuck a few quick kisses on his neck and jaw line.

She giggled lightly when she heard his groan of protest, "Don't think you're getting out of this one, bodyguard."

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess," he tossed back and looked in her eyes. Those eyes were still there. So full of what DG could only identify as love. And if he was feeling anything like she was, there was defiantly some lust in there as well.

"Can't exactly continue with my sister mere feet away…" DG began.

Cain suddenly hooked his arms under her legs and her back and stood up in one fluid motion. He leaned back over and managed to grab a few blankets in one hand. He didn't say anything, but then again he didn't have to.

They moved deeper into the trees and away from possible prying eyes should the other two wake up. Cain gently lowered her feet to the ground as he laid out one of the blankets and threw the others just a little off to the side. Before DG could turn back to him, his mouth had already found hers again. She smiled and found her hands trapped in between her and Cain.

He gently cradled her back and lowered her down to the blanket as he dropped to his knees and then settled over her. He knew where this was heading and for the life of him, he couldn't see any reason not to let it happen. He broke away only to shuffle off his duster since he suddenly felt hot. She giggled at him and he frowned.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head a little to wave off his insecurities, "It just that you don't waste time, do you?"

"I wasted too much time worrying about you and how we may or may not be right," he kissed her again and rubbed his hands along her sides, "I don't want to miss anything anymore."

"That makes two of us," she whispered, "I love you, Wyatt."

A large smile stretched his face and she found that it was a good look for him, "Well that makes it twice over, doesn't it?"

"What does?" she began to kiss him on his neck again and unbutton his vest and shirt.

"I figure I love you too," he tilted his head down and rumbled in her ear.

"You already said that," she moaned. His body had lowered gently over hers, one arm supporting him and the other on her side brushing dangerously close to her breast line.

"And I'll keep saying it," he spoke so soft and ran his hands under her shirt gently over the waistband of her pants, "Over and over, every day until the day I die."

"Wyatt," she growled and gained his undivided attention, "Enough talking, please."

He obliged her just like he always has and always will. She dragged her hands along his shoulders and with it took off his shirt and vest. Thankfully he had taken his holster and hat off earlier, meaning less items to worry about. The shirt stopped its movement until she could un-tuck it from his tight pants. As she worked on that he had worked on her shirt lifting it over her head. She groaned in frustration as it stopped her from her work. He paused only briefly to take in the sight of a dark green bra. She laughed at what he was probably thinking. It wasn't a corset. It was different. He should have known with DG.

She unhooked the front of his pants while he was still getting over her bra and more than likely the color. He lifted his hips enough at an angle to help her drag the pair of pants down his hips. She felt only skin beneath her hands and that made her head spin. She kept her eyes on his and felt the material slip from her hands as he took off the rest. He leaned down and began to press kisses on her shoulders, down the middle of her breasts over her new tattoo- his hands unlocking the bra behind her- and then following down onto her lower stomach. He stopped at the waistband again, unbuttoned the pants and slowly dragged them down trailing kisses after.

It seemed like he was being too slow, but she knew he was trying to be gentle. He wanted this to mean something to the both of them. And it did more than he would ever imagine.

The pants fell from both feet and he kissed his way back up her inner thigh. She sighed and felt her breath escape her. He reached her pair of underwear and pulled it off swiftly. She blushed as he looked her over. He kissed back up her body and nibbled on her ear.

"You're amazing," he whispered and her breath hitched, "You're beautiful," he continued and kissed her over her cheeks, "You're absolutely perfect."

"I said no more-" he interrupted her and covered her lips completely.

A few moments later and he threw her bra off to the side by the extra blankets. Kisses sprinkled down her neck and chest. She arched up as one hand caressed her side from her breast to her hip and his mouth enclosed over her right breast. His other hand moved to her inner thigh and it hesitated. He paused in his attention on her breast and looked into her eyes. His eyes held an unasked question and she answered with a simple nod.

She gasped and felt one finger enter her. He worked it in and out slowly at first as she got used to the feeling and he then moved to two fingers. She began to pant hard as they rubbed against her and curved every so often to hit her spot. She moaned a little louder than she meant to and had to bite her lip to remind herself to keep quieter. She gripped his hair with one hand and then the blanket with the other. Anything to keep her grounded.

Another finger entered the other two and he pumped a little harder. Her hips bucked against his hand as if to urge him faster. She felt something building deep inside and she tightened around his fingers without thought.

She opened her mouth in a silent cry when the pressure released and her first orgasm tore through her body. He leaned over her and kissed her to cover the small scream that finally came forth. Juices dripped down his hand and he let her gain her breath back along with the ability to talk before he continued. He kissed her cheeks and her jaw waiting patiently.

DG then opened her eyes and laughed half heartedly trying to gain conscious thought. She breathed nearly gasping for breath and he laughed along with her. She leaned up and nibbled on his ear lobe eliciting a growl from him. She lowered her hand down his side and took a hold of him making him emit a small surprised hiss. She guided him to her entrance and lifted her hips ever so slightly up toward him.

He didn't move for a moment until his hands grabbed her hips and lifted them toward him. Her hands immediately went to his back and wrapped around his shoulders. He focused on her eyes so intensely she couldn't look away. Slowly he pushed forward and let her set the pace. He felt some resistance and instantly went rigid above her with a huge revelation. He would be her first.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and nodded. She wanted him to be her first. Always had ever since she realized how she felt. He lowered his head next to her and whispered in her ear.

"Hold on to me," he said slowly and thrust forward breaking through the barrier.

Her nails dug into his back, biting into the skin below them. A few tears dropped from her eyes, but Cain soon kissed them away before they fell too far. He softly repeated that he loved her and that it wouldn't hurt much longer. He stayed still above her and waited for her to set the pace. She moved beneath him hesitantly after a few tense moments. The pain had faded slowly and turned into something a little different. She moved her hips toward him and a new feeling replaced the unusual one. An unexplainable pleasure shot through her better than the last and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. His hips lightly bucked against her so not to hurt her.

"Don't you dare stop," she whispered almost too soft for him to hear.

He moved his hips forward and she moaned something that didn't seem like an actual word. The pace was slow at first, just like he had done with his fingers. His eyes were always connected with hers; trying to convey everything he wanted her to know. This wasn't about just sex or lust. It was slow and soft just as it should be. He was making love to her and he was always going to be in love with her.

His thrusting quickened and with every hit of their hips his name escaped her lips in a soft cry followed by a moan. She met him for every thrust of his hips and the feeling was building inside her again. Her voice began to rise in volume and called his name out louder. This urged him to push harder, faster, and deeper. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer at the pace they were going.

"DG," he called to her and leaned over to her ear, "Please, DG…"

As if those were magic words, DG felt the wave of another orgasm fall over her and she clenched over him hard yelling out his name forgetting to keep a certain level of volume. He soon followed with his own release and a shout of her name. With the last few thrusts they both started the fall from their climaxes. He rolled to his side taking her with him just in case he couldn't support his now shaking form.

He pulled a couple of blankets over their bodies and tucked DG against him. She sighed and placed her hand on his chest.

"I…" DG started and tried to start a conversation with her head still partially in the clouds, "I… wow."

Cain chuckled to himself and kissed the top of her head, "Right back at you, kid."

"Uh uh, no 'kid' talk while in bed," she closed her eyes and nuzzled against his the crook of his neck, "Definitely not appropriate."

"When did propriety matter to you, princess?" he whispered and felt her kiss his neck with a small chuckle of her own. Silence encompassed them for a moment until he turned to her, "I should have known."

"About what?" she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked simply.

She leaned over him, "You gave me one of the best experiences of my life tonight. I got to make love to the man that I love more than anything else in the universe. It didn't hurt that bad, and you made up for it… believe me."

He stared at her and quickly passed a hand through her hair.

"I'm glad you were my first," she said and he smiled. He tugged at her neck and brought her down far enough to kiss her on the forehead.

"Go to sleep, DG," he closed his eyes and DG settled back on his shoulder.

"I love you, Wyatt," she whispered again with a tired sigh and fell into sleep quickly.

Wyatt Cain fell asleep that night with a smile on his face and a much brighter out look on his broken life.


	19. Chp 18: Dust to Dust

**A/N:** I wanted to say there is a referrence to a very popular food item in this chapter. Which is my best friend's favorite item to steal from my cupboards in the morning. Here's to my beta. May she keep reading my stuff and pushing me to finish it. If it wasn't for her, some of my reviewers probably would have killed me by know. On with the fiction!

**Chapter Eighteen**: Dust to Dust

DG stretched her body against the blanket on the ground. She felt stiff and sore, but a satisfied kind of sore. A strong hand tightened over her waist, pulled her back to another body and reminded her just why she was so sore to begin with. She heard Cain groan behind her and felt his breath on her neck. A few moments passed and he didn't say anything. She turned over and looked at his face so peaceful in sleep.

She grinned at the sight. No one really has the chance to see the peaceful, almost child-like side to Wyatt Cain. In a way she felt like she should be honored. This was one of those rare moments in life. He was usually up before her, the one waking her up for breakfast or to get ready to hit the road again. Now he was the one catching up on sleep and she wasn't about to interrupt. His steel blue eyes closed tightly and the top blanket covering him from the waist down.

Her right hand grabbed the same blanket on her side and made sure that it was covering everything from her chest down while she tried not to disturb Cain's hand still on her waist. She noticed the new tattoo on her chest and lightly outlined the top of it. It must have happened when the Ages did their thing. He grunted and frowned at the small movements from her. One of his eyes opened and stared into hers.

"You move a lot when you wake up," he commented and yawned.

"That's okay, so do you," she kissed him on the nose. He brought her close to him and settled back under the blanket with her head just beneath his chin.

"How do you feel?" he asked and rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers.

"Fantastically sore," she responded with a smile he could feel against his neck; of which her face was pushed against.

He chuckled, "I haven't heard that one before."

"And probably will never again," she sighed heavily and peeked out toward the trees and the light passing through it, "How late do you think it is?"

"Barely breakfast," he muttered and she knew he wanted to stay where they were.

"I don't want to get up," she whined and wrapped her arms around him.

"Neither do I," he agreed.

"Maybe if we stay still long enough everything else will disappear," she offered.

He moved a little beside her, "I would be all for that, but unfortunately we have to get that new treasure to work for us. We got a whole world to save."

"In other words, we have to get back on the road."

"You got it," he nodded and kissed the top of her head before he reached for his pants and her pants and underwear. He gave DG her pair and got up to put on his own. She sat up and kept the blanket against her chest. She admired his backside and decided that he looked even better without the tight pants.

"Well, howdy there cowboy," she laughed as he stumbled from her greeting. He threw a playful glare back at her which made her laugh harder. He picked up her bra and shirt and threw both items at her after he secured his pants.

"Just get dressed," he pulled his shirt over his head and DG frowned.

'So much for the great view,' she thought to her herself and began to dress.

DG and Cain walked back into the clearing fully dressed and with the extra blankets in hand. DG quickly got her other items into her pack before facing her sister and her bodyguard. Glitch and Azkadellia sat on their side of the clearing around what looked like a few dozen handfuls of berries.

"There they are," Glitch smiled up at the pair, "Good morning. You two walked off pretty early this morning. Are you two okay?"

"Great," DG grinned, "You guys weren't all that worried about us, I see."

"You were with Cain," Azkadellia waved DG's sarcasm off with the wave of her hand and nodded to him, "Besides, I didn't feel any fear through our connection when I checked. I knew you were in totally capable hands."

DG laughed a little to herself and looked back at Cain, 'You have no idea.'

Cain grabbed his holster and hat from the tree he was laying at the night before and put them on, "Did you two get anything for breakfast?"

"Berries were all we could find," Azkadellia handed a handful to her sister.

DG nodded in thanks and began to pop them into her mouth. They reminded her of a flavor somewhere between a mix of strawberries and lemons. Cain came over and picked a few from her hand and popped them into his mouth before she could argue.

"They're poptarts," he nodded after the initial taste hit his tongue.

DG stared at him and then began laughing so hard she wasn't sure if she could stay standing. She calmed a little and then looked at the berries in her hand then back to Cain, "Are you serious?"

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Another other side thing, Deeg?" Azkadellia asked.

"You got it," DG put a finger on her nose, "It's a small pastry on the other side. It's mass produced and almost everyone knows of it. I just find it funny."

"You find a great amount of things funny," Cain said and reached for another berry before she dropped more.

"Either way they taste great," DG commented and pulled her hand away from Cain's reach before he could grab another one. He frowned and grabbed his own handful, "I think it could tide us over until dinner tonight."

"Are you sure, Deeg?" Azkadellia asked, "You haven't eaten since yesterday morning. And after you passed out, I thought for sure that you would need something more than a few berries."

"I'll be fine," she nodded. She looked over to where the tablets and pedestal were yesterday and eyed the dust on the ground, "What happened?"

"They fell to dust after you fell from the pedestal," Glitch explained and popped a few of the berries in his mouth, "No use for them anymore since the Ages were passed on."

"I see," she nodded and walked to the piles of dust. Cain followed behind her.

"Should we tell them that we saw them curled up together earlier?" Azkadellia asked with a smirk on her face. She saw the bounce to her young sister's step when she entered the clearing.

"Nah, let them have their secrets," Glitch smirked with her, "Besides, I can always hold it over Cain later."

DG looked at the pile in front of her and nudged a little of it with her foot just like Glitch had done before. There were three huge piles of dust left even though there had been four tablets and a pedestal before. She squatted down and touched it a little with the tips of her fingers. A light flashed from the back of her mind and she was reminded of the three Ages still there. A few words and phrases ran through her mind and she closed her eyes to concentrate.

"DG, are you okay?" Cain stood directly behind her.

"I'm okay," she nodded and kept her eyes tightly shut. More words and pictures appeared behind her eyelids. She kept thinking to herself, 'Who are you? Who exactly are the Ages?'

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she looked at the dust, blowing a bit of it with a released breath, "Glinda."

"What was that?" Cain asked surprised that she said the name out of no where. Glitch's head popped up from his space beside Azkadellia and began to walk over.

"Glinda," DG repeated and stood up, "That's the name of one of the Ages."

"The Ages are people?" Cain asked, "I thought it was a treasure."

"People could be a treasure," she nodded and walked to another pile of dust to touch it and feel it out. The next name was much harder to pull out but once she had a hold of it in her mind, it flew from her mouth without hesitation, "Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Issac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs."

"What the hell is that?" Cain asked as she worked her way to another pile.

"It's another name."

"How many?"

"Just one, now shush. I have to concentrate," she waved at him as Glitch took the spot next to Cain to watch the younger princess. She dug through the last pile and searched for the name of who she was sure was the younger woman with brown hair. A picture of silver slippers much like the ones she had on in her dream flew by. Then only one name, one voice repeated in her head, "Dorothy Gale."

"You DG?" Cain asked.

"No, her ancestor," Glitch answered for her. DG looked up at both of the men and then specifically to Glitch for some answers. He sighed and tried to explain, "You've named three players who had a main part in the salvation of the O.Z. Your ancestor, the first Dorothy Gale- the Grey Gale herself. If she had never come to this land, the O.Z. would be nothing but a dark dust bowl under the thumb of the most wicked witch of them all."

DG nodded and waited for him to continue, "Glinda, the first name you mentioned, was a good sorceress in the old times. She had taken residence in Finaqua long ago during the time when Queen Ozma and eventually Queen Dorothy had ruled. She was the keeper of all events big and small of the O.Z. and is still highly respected to this day."

"She's still alive?" DG asked with a gasp.

"No being could live that long," Glitch shook his head, "But she is often told in stories of the past."

"The good witch of the south," DG nodded remembering the stories of times passed. They were told to her and Azkadellia so many times that she could never forget them. Even with the blocking magic from her mother, "What about the other name?"

"Ah, good old Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Issac Norman Henkle Emmanuel Ambroise Diggs," Glitch laughed a little to himself, "I was named after him. My mother absolutely adored the original wizard."

"Original wizard?" Cain asked and saw Azkadellia join in the group.

"The very first slider, if my memory is right," Glitch nodded, "He went back to the other side, but then came back to take permanent residence in the O.Z. He learned real magic and taught DG's ancestor who had passed it down to her children."

"Who was Queen Ozma?" DG asked, "I don't remember her from my family tree."

"She wasn't part of your genealogy," Glitch pointed out with the shake of his head, "She had descended from king and queens of another line. She was a great and kind ruler, but with no heirs to follow her. Your ancestor, Dorothy Gale, took the throne and ruled just as fairly."

"Right," DG blinked her eyes trying to digest the information, "Well, I think that answers my questions for now."

"So what's our next move?" Glitch asked and clapped his hands together.

"We get to my parents," DG looked at what she could see of the sky through the trees, "I've been wondering about them ever since we heard about the attack on Finaqua."

"Then we should be heading East," Cain nodded, "If they headed toward Central City, then they should have made it way before now. We have to play catch up."

"Then we go after the witch," DG said in a low voice. She was tired of playing this game. She wanted it to end. With the Ages now in her possession she could finally bring the witch's reign and future reigns to an end.

* * *

Jeb Cain walked through the streets of Central City with Kelly by his side. With her red hair, not one of Zero's men had reported that the princesses had made it to Central City. The queen and king-consort had been smuggled in under sheets and other textiles while Jeb, Kelly and Elizabeth walked in clothed like commoners. They didn't even recognize Jeb who had his head covered most of the time with a green knit cap and a heavy, hooded robe. Elizabeth, Azkadellia's double, had stayed behind with half a dozen royal guards to guard the queen and king-consort while Jeb and Kelly went on recon. Jeb needed to get a better lay of the city and figure out who could be following them.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary yet?" Kelly asked. She linked her arm through his and leaned on his shoulder as if she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Nothing much," he leaned back with a smile, "There are a few men that are following groups with the royals description, but no one seems to have caught on to us."

"So Zero still has men here in Central City."

"Unfortunately, but with as many guards stationed here, we should be okay unless the witch decides to overrun the place."

"Well, I'll hope she doesn't," she leaned away and looked at some of the interesting lights and signs of the street, "I never came to Central City before the resistance or the Eclipse."

"Really? I thought that you had traveled here before," he thought back to past conversations with her, "Where were you?"

"Where you found me," she smiled, "I was raised in the woods with my father. Taught me how to hunt, fish and trail other people as well as animals. It was a great time and a great life. That was until the Longcoats came. Then it all fell apart. But I guess that is just the way everyone's life was back then pain, misery and trying to fit all the pieces back together."

Jeb nodded in agreement. As she began to walk further from him, he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped a bit in surprise but laughed it off.

"Calm down, Kelly," he laughed as if he was teasing her, "I got you."

"Right…" she said in a whisper.

"Where do you think you're going anyway?"

"Just giving you some breathing room was all," she tried to concentrate on other things around them but found that she could only focus on the hand of her captain now on her hip, "You're a very good actor. You know that?"

"Who says I'm acting?" he said seriously and looked down at the red head at his side. His fingers lightly tapped on her side as he kept her close.

"Now you're just being cruel," she frowned and decided to watch the crowd. He sighed and looked up at the dark sky as if it would give him an answer totally unaware that is what his father does when he was stuck for an answer.

"I am being nothing of the sort," he shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I like to talk with you. I liked talking to you when we were in camp too. The most interesting person I knew in that little hole. I loved our talks and looked forward to briefings at night with you."

"That cannot be the absolute truth. There were much more interesting people in that camp."

"Ah, so I see," he watched as another man followed another group of people to see if they were part of the royal court, "You're saying that you thought that_ I_ was the boring one."

"Don't you dare turn this conversation around on me," she warned and frowned at him, "I always thought you were the best of us all. You went through so much and still you found the heart to lead all of us."

"Everyone had lost something because of the witch," he whispered and looked at her, "You lost your father. And your sisters."

Kelly looked distracted, "I'm surprised you remember that."

"You shouldn't be," he shook his head, "I told you I looked forward to it."

She couldn't hide the blush, "I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Never mind, let's just get this recon over with," she looked over her shoulder and saw the same woman for the fifth time, "Someone is very interested in us."

"Why wouldn't they be?" he tugged at her again and she giggled, playing the part of the young girl walking with her beau.

The woman came closer and closer to them as they turned down allies and streets trying to find a way to shake her. She stayed with them far enough away that she couldn't be identified.

"We can't go back to the safe house with someone on our tail," Jeb said in a low voice. He led Kelly to a wall and leaned against her so she was the only one who could hear him, "We need to split up. If she follows you meet me back at the start point alpha and we'll try something different. If she follows me go back to the safe house and make sure that the royals are okay."

"What about you?" Kelly asked and hugged him around the neck unsure whether it was acting or not.

"I can take care of myself," he nodded and hugged her back, "I take after my dad well enough to keep out of trouble."

"We should never be out here by ourselves," she reminded him, "We are to recon in pairs."

"But this isn't a recon anymore thanks to that tail," he leaned his forehead against hers, "Protect them."

"You better get back to the safe house soon," she warned him.

"Or what? You'll put me in shackles?" he joked with her, "Don't forget who the captain is here."

"Be careful," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking briskly down the street and past the woman that was following them. Kelly was hoping that the woman would follow her so she wouldn't have to worry about Jeb. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. As she looked back she saw the woman go into the alley where Jeb still was.

"He said to protect the royals," she reminded herself and pushed her legs to go back to the safe house, "Go protect the royals."

Jeb looked at his hands and then took out his father's wedding ring to look at it while he waited for the woman to approach. He had seen her shadow as she entered the alleyway. He sighed when she stopped and put the band back in his breast pocket before looking up at her.

His throat choked up and he barely found words.

"You couldn't…"

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long."


	20. Chp 19: Receptors

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in getting chapters back out. My mother sent me on a college graduation trip to Disneyland for a week and I just got back. For your patience I will post two chapters today and possibly another later this week. It depends if I remember or not. Well, have a good read and I hope to hear from you all soon. Laters!

**Chapter Nineteen**: Receptors

It had been a few days since the tablets and the group was focused on making it to Central City and eventually to the other half of the royal family. Both princesses were scared for their parents despite the news they heard from Milltown. They had gotten away from the initial attack, but could they keep themselves from being captured? Although since the night after the tablets DG was finding a certain personal bodyguard and his tight pants a great distraction from troublesome thoughts.

DG walked beside Cain and threw glances at him every few steps or so. Azkadellia and Glitch walked behind them talking excitedly seeing as they would pass through Milltown once again and would have another chance for cornbread. Their supply was gone since Glitch could never keep the stuff from his mouth. Cain noticed her glances and smirked after ten minutes of silence.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he asked and noticed the edge of the forest line. If they continued directly east they would be able to bypass the Fields of the Papay and straight into Milltown. And straight into a nice, soft bed and a warm meal instead of the forest floor and Glitch's campfire cooking.

"Nothing too much," she admitted and looked at her feet with a light laugh, "Just a replay of our night."

He cleared his throat at the replay in his own mind, "Do have to keep calling it that?"

"Why not?" she reached out with her hand and wove her fingers through his. She could see the slight tinge of pink on his ears even under his hat. He didn't have anything to say back to that and only grunted in response.

She giggled at his response and covered her mouth with her other hand. He didn't really understand why she had to name it at all, but he thought it was either an other side thing or just a DG thing. Since 'their night' they haven't been away from Azkadellia and Glitch enough to have another night together, they have both had to restrain themselves from going too far. And Cain was finding that extremely difficult with DG and the things she did to grab his attention.

"Why didn't we come this way when we were still looking for the Ages?" DG asked as she looked to her right to see the far treetops of the Papay fields, "Would have saved us some trouble. Not to mention some time."

"It's harder coming this way from where we were," Cain explained, "Unless you can find the path coming from the South from the start, it would be faster going through the Papay."

"But it's a short cut," DG frowned.

"If we took time trying to find the path it probably would have taken us longer than it had going through the Papay fields," he stepped though some shrubs and helped her through. He turned her back to look where they just exited from and she couldn't find the path they were just on. It was just a wall of vines and shrubbery with no hint that a path was ever there. Then out from the shrubbery came her sister and Glitch. Cain leaned down, "It's hidden as a safe passage for supplies of the resistance coming from the North."

"Ah, I see," DG nodded and they got back on the old road, "So, how much longer until we hit Milltown? I'm anxious to see my robo-rents."

"Not too long," Cain answered, "We'll probably hit it right before night fall."

"Good, I can really go for a full stomach and a soft bed," Azkadellia stretched her hands over her head, "I've missed pillows also."

"You've had more pillows than all three of us on this trip," DG reminded her.

"And you're a country girl that used to 'roughing it' as you keep telling me… That's what it's called right? Roughing it?" Azkadellia skipped up to her sister's side and grabbed a hold of her arm. DG gave her a smile and a nod, "Now walk with me. It seems like I haven't been able to pry you from your dear Cain all this trip except when we bathe and I have missed our talks so."

"You're just starving for some kind of gossip," DG narrowed her eyes at her sister before they both burst out in laughter.

DG looked back at Cain as her sister pushed her forward with her. Glitch caught up with Cain and watched the two women ahead of them. He laughed a little and looked at the straight faced Cain.

"She's different," he said softly and saw Cain turn his head toward him, "In a good way, I mean. Azkadee has grown up into a beautiful young woman."

"Both of them," Cain nodded, "I know I didn't know them before this, but by just the way they are."

"True," Glitch nodded and sighed, "You were saying that we will possibly make it to Milltown by nightfall?"

"It's a possibility," Cain turned his attention back to the two princesses ahead of them and then up to the sky. He had noticed the dark clouds rolling in that morning and now there were more, "If we keep up this pace, it shouldn't be long. I'm hoping for a roof over my head before those clouds get too dark and start pouring on us."

"I wish we found that path from this side," Glitch looked behind him and tried to find it again. After a few moments of no luck he turned back to Cain, "Something is confusing me though."

"What is that?" Cain lifted an eyebrow in interest as DG whispered something in Azkadellia's ear that made the older sister start to laugh loudly.

"Well, the legend said that the Ages was a treasure lost," Glitch brought up and paused for a moment before continuing, "But if the original wizard, the good sorceress and DG's ancestor are the Ages… how exactly do you lose three people who weren't lost in the end?"

"Good question," Cain nodded and thought to himself as well, "I couldn't tell you. Hopefully that will be explained soon. Otherwise, I know you'll keep asking about it."

"Hm," Glitch rubbed beneath his chin and then went back to his happy go lucky self. His smile turned into an evil glare that set Cain on edge, "Just for curiosity's sake, how did you and DG end up naked together under a blanket the other morning?"

Cain coughed on seemingly nothing and Glitch patted him on the back while the two princesses looked back at them. DG caught the red on Cain's face and smiled to herself. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Glitch.

"Would you mind not breaking my bodyguard, Glitch?" she tapped her foot on the ground which made Azkadellia laugh, "I might just need him later. Wait! Scratch that- I know I'll need him later."

"I'll try to keep him in one piece," Glitch laughed along with Azkadellia.

Cain frowned and began to walk again. He tried to walk fast enough to leave Glitch behind along with his question. Unfortunately for him the girls still wanted to talk with one another and Glitch still wanted an answer to the question.

After the millionth repetition of 'Are you going to tell me?' from Glitch the last sun was setting and the group finally reached the outer edge of Milltown. Cain thanked the unnamed God from keeping him from shooting Glitch in the forehead before then.

As they passed the billboard DG could faintly make out the outlines of her parents and a few other androids talking in the streets and finishing up another coat of paint on a new building. Emily's head turned toward their small group and a smile lit up her face.

"DG! Azkadellia!" she yelled and jogged over to them with a smile. She wrapped both girls in a tight hug while Hank greeted both guardians with a hearty handshake.

"Well, it looks like you got here just in time," Hank smiled and looked up at the clouds.

Cain followed his eyes to the sky where an echo of thunder boomed, a signal that rain would soon follow. He nodded and the group followed the two foster parents into their home once again. No sooner had the group stepped in the doorway, the rain poured down upon Milltown and onto the newly painted building.

"I'm sorry, Popsicle," DG patted her foster father on the shoulder. He nodded and sighed and made sure everyone was inside.

The group filed into the front room and Hank started the fire. Azkadellia and Glitch settled down almost directly in front of the fire, but kept just off to the side so some warmth could pass them and flow to the others in the room. Hank and Emily sat on a plush seat toward the middle of the room. Cain sat on one of the other seats off to the opposite side of the fire from Azkadellia and Glitch and DG quickly sat right beside him. She wrapped one of his arms around her waist as she settled in next to him. He rolled his eyes with a small grin and she only smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, did you find it?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah," DG leaned forward and showed the top of the tattoo on her chest to Emily, "We found it alright."

"Left quite a mark on ya, didn't it?" Hank asked with a joking smile as DG covered the tattoo back up with her shirt.

"It nearly killed her," Cain said with a frown and his arm tightened around DG.

"But it didn't," she reminded him.

"DG," Emily said with worry present and Hank's face immediately went solemn.

"I'm fine," she shook her head to brush away worry, "I just had to go through some pain to save the O.Z., it's under control. I have the Ages, we're going to find my parents and save the O.Z. from the witch once and for all."

"Have you heard anything more about our parents?" Azkadellia asked before the worried robot parents could start questioning their foster daughter more.

"Nothing through the grape vine," Hank shook his head, "But I think it would be the wise course of action to go with the highest security. If the royal family is hiding somewhere, they're going to need all the help they could get if they're found."

"Agreed," Glitch nodded and rubbed Azkadellia's arm and kissed her on her head, "We'll find them."

"I know," she nodded and looked at DG who put a hopeful smile on her face. That seemed to brighten Azkadellia up enough to keep her from falling back into herself.

"Well," Emily stood up and brushed off her apron, "Who's ready for some food? I have some more cornbread ready and warm for anyone inter-"

Suddenly two forms rushed past her and into the small dining area in search of said cornbread. Emily walked in after them and laughed a little to herself. Hank looked through the doorway and shook his head in amusement. He turned back to Cain and DG who hadn't moved since they arrived.

"Everything going okay?" Hank asked.

"It's going, Popsicle," DG answered.

"You two going to eat anything?"

"In a little bit," DG nodded.

"Alright, an old man knows when his daughter wants to be alone with the man she loves," he groaned as he got off the couch, "Just promise me you'll eat later."

"I'll make sure she will," Cain answered for her. Hank nodded his head and walked in to join his wife.

Both DG and Cain stared out the window and watched the rain come down in sheets. She heard the rain beating on the roof and was glad she was inside next to Cain and a warm fire. She slipped off her boots and pulled her feet under her. She leaned further into Cain and closed her eyes as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You okay, kiddo?" he whispered and she nodded.

"I'm tired is all," she took a deep breath, "I guess it's just catching up to me. All the traveling, sleeping on the ground and the Ages starting to awaken."

He grunted, "At least we'll all get a good nights rest here."

"True," she nodded against his chest, "Do you think that my robo-rents will let us sleep in the same room?"

"Not very likely," he shook his head with a sigh.

"Dang," she sighed along with him.

He chuckled lightly and started to comb through her hair with his fingers, "Why so disappointed princess? It's a bed and not the ground."

"You know why, mister," she chuckled with him and patted the inside of his thigh. She laughed a little louder when she felt him sit up straighter.

He leaned to her even closer, "Don't worry, DG. If I have anything to say about it, there will be many repeats."

"Good to hear," she hugged him tighter. She paused for a moment and then focused on the rain. For some reason it didn't set well with her. The fact that it was raining wasn't all that unusual since it was the season for it. But it was the fact that it came so suddenly kind of disturbed her. She shook her head against his shoulder and then patted him on the leg again, "Let's get some food before Glitch and Az get carried away."

After dinner the group sat in the front room once again unsure if they could even get up from their full stomachs.

"I am indebted to you," Glitch looked over at Emily, "Even though I want you to come to cook at the palace- I fear that I will soon lose the ability fit any of my clothing."

DG had to laugh quietly at the thought of a round, plump Glitch walking around the palace. Glitch shot her a look and she looked at the ceiling trying to seem innocent. Cain had to laugh at the exchange. DG looking innocent was priceless since it was far and in between when she actually was.

"It's getting late," Hank said with a look out the window, "And it doesn't look like the rain is letting up any."

"Like we were going to go anywhere tonight," DG rolled her eyes, "You're stuck with us until morning."

"Well, good thing I got the guest bedrooms together then, huh?" he laughed.

DG stood up and stretched her arms, "You ready to hit the hay, Az?"

When no answer came she looked toward Glitch and her sister to find Az already asleep propped up on his shoulder. DG leaned toward her to wake her when Emily cleared her throat. DG looked at her and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, DG," Emily walked over to Azkadellia's sleeping form, "Glitch, do you think that you can get her into bed without a problem?"

Glitch nodded and carefully shifted Azkadellia into his arms. He followed Emily back toward another room where only she remerged moments later. DG lifted an eyebrow as Emily sat back down next to Hank.

"Oh come now, DG," Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, "I know that I can't protect you two forever."

"So… is that a go ahead on my side too?" she grinned and shifted her eyes in Cain's direction and back.

"Like we could ever stop you before," Hank groaned, "I don't like having to let go of my little girl, but I don't think there is anyone I would rather give her to. Besides, we have receptors, hon."

"Receptors?" DG asked as Hank pointed to the top of his head.

"It was another way to keep an eye on you and protect you," he started to explain, "Especially on the other side where they were way too many little boys trying to act like men."

"What are you-" DG started and then began to blush. They knew how far she and Cain have gotten. No wonder her mother always sat her down for a talk when she had a new crush or boyfriend before she could tell her. She covered her eyes with her hands, "You have got to be kidding me. That is more than I want you two to ever know."

"Sorry, just the way we're built," Hank shrugged and got up from the seat to extinguish the fire, "You two get to bed. You both look beat."

"Yes, sir," Cain nodded as Emily and Hank passed by. DG leaned back against the chair they were in.

"That was embarrassing," she groaned.

"Very," he shook his head. He turned to her and without a word swooped her up in his arms and walked with her back to the other bedroom, "Well, time for bed."

She giggled in his arms and he kicked the door closed as soon as they passed through it. She locked it with her magic and quickly put a silencing spell around the room as to not alert her robot parents. Hopefully it would block out anything that their receptors would pick up as well. Cain quickly placed her on the bed and blew out the small lamp on the side table so that the only light was moonlight that made it through the curtains. He quickly got his holster and belt off and put them on the side table next to the oil lamp.

"And just what do you have planned?" DG teased as he settled back over her. He leaned over and kissed her soundly. His body pushed hers further into the bed and earned a moan from the princess.

"Any other questions?" he asked against her skin and kissed down her neck.

"Not at the moment," she shook her head and began to fumble with the buttons on his vest, "Might want to ask me when my brain starts working again."

"I didn't know it wasn't," he chuckled and shrugged off the vest which was promptly thrown to the floor.

"I find it doesn't work very well when it comes to you and when you kiss me like this," she began on his shirt.

He chuckled again and nipped at her jaw and then her ear, "That's my problem with you regardless."

She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him down to her. She kissed him as she ran both her hands in his hair and tossed off his lovely hat, his shirt forgotten for the moment. His hands made it down to her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head interrupting the kiss only for seconds. Her lips found his again as her hands began to undo the closest piece of clothing. In the matter of seconds, clothing was spread on the floor and nothing remained on their bodies.

His lips covered every piece of skin that he touched. His fingers led the way while lips followed down her breasts to her stomach, her hips and then to her inner thighs. She pushed her head back into the pillow as she felt his breath wash over her. He took a deep breath and gently kissed his way in from her thighs. His fingers went to work once again as his mouth went back up her body. His kissed up to her breasts and settled over her right breast as his other hand encompassed the left. His other hand quickly worked in and out of her.

With the attention to not only on her center, but also on her breasts, the tension built quicker inside. DG reached her peak and yelled out his name, sweeping her fingers in his short hair. After she had fallen completely he leaned back over her with a satisfied smirk on his face. She saw it and laughed a little after she regained conscious thought.

"Satisfied with yourself, Mister Cain?" she breathed out.

He began to kiss down her neck and shoulders. He breathed out, "Not quite yet."

She let a shiver go down her back and felt him position himself. Her hips pushed toward him. He growled against her skin right beneath her ear.

"DG…" he panted.

"Don't make me wait."

"Yes, ma'am," he pushed forward into her.

They both moaned at the friction and the pressure from one another. He pushed in and out slowly at first taking his time until she urged him on with the push of her own hips. She let out little whispers of "faster" and "harder" which he readily obliged. He was not going to go against the word of his princess. Their eyes connected blue to blue and with a final thrust of his hips to hers sent both of them over the edge. She arched her back toward him and he released into her with a shout of her name gripping her body to his tightly. As they both settled from their high Cain was able to pull the covers over them and settle her into his arms.

"I love you," she said as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he repeated back and settled against her. He kissed her forehead, "Sleep, sweetheart. We got to think of how to get into Central City tomorrow without being noticed. We got to get you to your family."


	21. Chp 20: Storms Ahead

**Chapter Twenty**: Storms Ahead

DG found herself at the edge of Finaqua once again. She felt the grass beneath her feet and she heard the water lapping against the soft sand not too far away. She was wearing one of her more comfortable day gowns and had a bit of magic already alive on her fingertips. She waved the digits in front of her face and watched the green and white sparks follow the movements. She laughed as it reminded her of the fourth of July fireworks.

_Good evening to you, princess_, a voice carried over to her.

She turned to her right and saw the young brunette from before. She lowered her hand and smiled, 'Good evening to you too, Queen Dorothy.'

The young girl smiled and clapped her hands together happily, _So you did figure it out. I had no doubt that you would. You have much cleverness hidden away_.

'I've only figured out a portion of it,' DG told her and sat down on the grass. The young Dorothy joined her, 'I only know your names and part of your histories. I don't know how you three became lost like the prophecy had said.'

_I am not the whole Dorothy_, the girl explained and looked over the lake, _I was never the queen that you have heard of. I never even thought of ruling a whole world before. To tell you the truth, the thought frightens me._

'Then you aren't Dorothy?' DG said more of a question than an understanding.

_I am the part of Dorothy that had to be left behind to ensure the Dorothy you know came to be_, the copy of the great ruler looked at DG and at her face of confusion. She laughed, _Let me explain_.

'Please,' she nodded.

_When Dorothy Gale- me I suppose- went on the first adventure in the land of OZ I was a young and innocent girl. I knew not much evil and I never had to fight for anything_, she started and began to draw in the small patch of dirt with a small stick, _But then I came here and immediately became a hero. I was expected to vanquish the witch and return peace to a place I never even knew existed._

'I know the feeling,' DG sighed.

_I had to leave a part of me- my innocence and part of my childhood behind on the old road. If I didn't, I doubt I would have survived my journey. I learned of evil and death and misery. I had to fight for my friends and myself. The young, innocent Dorothy wouldn't have survived in such a world. Queen Dorothy did._

'So that part of you was left behind.'

_For you to find_, she nodded, _It may not be much, but it is something that you will need. It will become more clear in time._

'So the Ages is not a group of people, it's part of people?' DG tried to understand.

_We each have something to give you. Something you will need to defeat this witch_, she grabbed DG's hands in her own and looked into her eyes, _You had to leave a lot behind as well. Sleep now, DG. You'll feel different in the morning, but don't be afraid. You'll get control over it soon enough. We will all see you again soon._

With that the small version of Dorothy Gale faded from beside DG and she was left to watch the peaceful shore of her palace home.

* * *

The room looked nothing what the palace had. No elaborate tapestries, no grandeur golden and porcelain tubs and no grand, feather soft beds. Thankfully all of that didn't matter. What mattered was that it was safe and so were the Queen and King-consort.

"When do you think this storm will pass?" Queen Lavender Eyes asked as she looked out the small windows of the Central City safe house. It was barely big enough for two people to see through and even then it was only a small section of the street that was in view. The rain was coming in sheets and thunder still boomed and echoed in the city streets. Dark clouds only seemed to bring more clouds and it didn't look like it was going to stop, "I'm worried about the girls. It's been too long."

"They are going to be okay, my love," Ahamo put a reassuring hand on the small of her back, "They are in the best hands possible. And they can take care of one another."

"And I don't like this storm," Lavender said softly, "It doesn't feel like it was made by the O.Z. I think something else is behind this."

"The witch?"

"That is what is lying heavily on my mind," she closed her eyes, "I don't want my daughters to be out in this. There is no end on what could happen to them or what could catch them in this. I want them safe. I want them back home."

"They will be with us soon enough. We have to be patient and believe in the prophecy," he kissed her temple, "Our girls are smarter than to be caught in something like this."

"But something feels so wrong. Don't you feel it?" she whispered and no sooner that it left her mouth that Kelly busted through the double doors to their room.

"Your majesties," she bowed in front of them still out of breath.

"What is the matter, Kelly?" Ahamo asked.

"It's Captain Cain, sire," she took another deep breath and tried to stop herself from crying, "He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Lavender stood to her full height.

"We were on recon just yesterday and we were followed. He told me to go in a different direction and come back here if I wasn't followed. Unfortunately he was the one followed and he hasn't reported back," Kelly gripped her chest, "He should have been back by now. And since he hasn't, I fear that he is injured or may be captured. Or worse."

"Send out a few guards to find the Captain," Lavender turned to the guard next to her.

"We can't compromise your safety, your majesty," one of Jeb's generals came into the room after Kelly followed by Tutor in his human form, "Even for the Captain."

"He may be dying," Kelly tried to argue.

"And he knew that was a possibility by taking his position," the general stared down at her, "Our job is to keep the royal family safe until the princesses return with the Ages. And that is exactly what I intend to do."

"Then you face Wyatt Cain when he returns to find his only son missing in the line of duty and none of us doing a damn thing!" Kelly sneered at the general and then turned to the queen and King-consort. She knelt on one knee, "Please, your majesties, if you can… please spare me to look for Captain Cain. I am only one, but-"

"One can make a world of difference," the queen said softly and put a hand on Kelly's shoulder for her to stand. She looked into the girl's eyes compassionately and nodded her head, "Go find him. A bed will be saved for both you and him when you return. Even if it is only you alone to return."

"Thank you, your majesty," she bowed her head and flipped her hood over her head.

"I will like to go with her," Tutor said suddenly from the side of the room.

The queen turned to him, "Are you sure about that Tutor? It's still not completely safe."

"It's never going to be completely safe, your majesty," he shook his head, "But I may be able to sniff the young captain out."

"Anything that will help," Kelly nodded by the door. The queen nodded in agreement and Tutor transformed back into his dog form. He joined Kelly by the door and they both were able to shoot a glare at the general on their way out.

"General," the queen addressed the man ahead of her, "The scouts you have in the city. How many do you have patrolling now not including young Kelly?"

"Only two, ma'am."

"Make sure that they know to keep an eye out for Captain Jeb Cain," she said in a low voice so that he knew it was an order, "And also keep an eye out for my daughters. I feel them close, but I still fear that they will be spotted by something or someone before we could reach them."

"Yes, your majesty," he bowed and quickly left the room. He closed the doors tightly behind him and made sure the guards were on high alert. Ahamo stayed at his wife's side as they walked back to the window to watch the storm brew.

"Be safe, my angel and my Dellia," the queen whispered to the window as if it would take the message to her daughters. Ahamo's hand tightened over his wife's hip in support.

"They're coming home," he said softly, "I promise you."

* * *

An anguished yell broke from beneath the streets of Central City. A body slumped forward, unable to hold itself up. Only the chains holding their wrists kept them from crashing into the ground. Jeb Cain lifted his head to see the form pace in front of him. He drew in a breath and spit out onto the pacing man's shoes.

"Tsk, tsk," Zero chuckled to himself, "What would your father say to such behavior?"

"He would say that it was too good for you," Jeb moaned and was hit in the face and then kicked in the gut. Jeb still chuckled despite the pain, "Still the coward, Zero."

"I'm not the one in chains," he hit Jeb again across the jaw.

"Zero, come now, is that anyway to treat a guest?" Contra moved from the shadows and walked toward Zero and Jeb.

"Contra," Zero frowned in surprise, "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow evening."

"Plans change, Zero," she sighed, "The storm was a good cover though. I always love traveling in horrid weather. The rain, the thunder, the beautiful lightning. I even heard that a group of merchants lost their food and supplies to a mudslide."

"What about Finaqua?" he noticed that she didn't bring many Longcoats with her.

"The palace is perfectly secure until my return. No one will be able to break that dark spell I have over it- not even the two Gale bitches," she breathed in deeply, "It's so wonderfully beautiful now. Dark and laced with black death. The silly gardens have finally wilted and the lake has turned murky. I can't wait to get back to my throne."

"Witch," Jeb spit out over his now split lip, "That's not your throne."

Contra turned her head to the young man, "And you must be the younger Cain. You're very handsome. Take after your father, don't you?"

Jeb groaned as he tried to grind his teeth together, "That throne belongs to DG and Azkadellia."

"Hit him again, Zero," she ordered and Zero flung his forearm into the young man's ribs. Contra turned back to him, "Let's not tell little lies in my presence, shall we? What would your dear departed mother and strong, Tin Man father feel about lying?"

"How did you do it…?" he asked in a weak hiss.

"It's called magic, my boy. Do try to keep up," she frowned in a mock worried expression. She patted Jeb on the cheek and then licked the blood off of her palm, "How much does it hurt?"

"I can take… pain," he grunted and tried to lean away from her.

"I didn't mean what Zero is doing- even if it may be quite entertaining," she laughed to herself and began to pace in front of him, "I meant the betrayal. A trusted person so loyal that you would tell everything to, and they stab you in the back."

"It's not real…"

"It _is_ and you have to deal with it," she folded her arms over her chest and pouted, "So tell me, how much does that hurt your heart?"

"Why?"

"You and your questions," she turned to Zero, "Haven't you taught him proper etiquette?"

"Some things are lacking," he smirked and kicked Jeb in his legs, "But we're making improvements. And if not, I'm still having some fun."

Jeb hissed in pain and kept his eyes tightly shut. Suddenly his voice gained volume and he yelled as loud as he could, "Tell me why!"

Contra rolled her eyes and heard his deep breaths against the physical pain. She sighed dramatically and leaned to him so only he could hear, "So I can gauge just how hurt your father will be when it happens to him and his little princess."

"Leave my father and DG out of this…" he groaned and tried to pull against the chains on his wrists and ankles.

"You have no real room to talk or order for that matter, Jeb. Besides, in all honesty _DG _brought your father into this. I had no say in that little tid bit," she laughed to herself again and then turned to Zero once again, "How is the search for the royals coming?"

"We have high suspicions of a certain building toward the center of town. It goes through a lot of activity but no real business is known to take place. At first my scouts thought it was another burlesque house, but there are no women seen coming out except for merchants."

"Does that sound about right, Captain Cain?" Contra turned to him and he only glared back with a straight lipped expression. She snorted, "You definitely take after your father. Only so much bark, but I have yet to see the bite."

"Orders Contra?" Zero asked with his hands behind his back.

"I think another walk is in order," she thought to herself, "No one knows my face that well and I need the lay of the land."

"And…?"

"Take a break from your fun for a little while, Zero," she looked back at Jeb, "It's better when they heal a little and then you'll be able to beat them back down."

Zero nodded and they both walked out from the room, closing the heavy door and leaving Jeb Cain in darkness and surrounded by his fears.

* * *

"Cain!" Glitch whispered from behind him with a large hat over one side of his head. The water ran down from the brim of his hat and fell to the sleeve of his heavy coat and down onto his hand, "What are we waiting for? We're getting soaking wet out here."

Cain looked back and around DG who was between him and Glitch. Cain didn't open his mouth and roughly threw one finger in front of his lips to silence Glitch. He shook his head and tilted it toward the street ahead of them. The advisor frowned but didn't whisper out again. Cain turned his attention back to the streets outside of Central City and the guards that were patrolling the front entrance. They were checking every person that walked in and from what Cain could see were pretty thorough with each one.

Azkadellia came forward and gripped DG's hand to cast a silence spell and then whispered to her, "Are you sure that no one will be able to recognize us? What if it doesn't work?"

"You saw your reflection," DG squinted her eyes at her, "It's full proof, Az. Now relax. This is a piece of cake."

Before they were even within one mile of Central City DG had put a huge glamour over the entire group where only they could recognize one another. She had disguised herself as a blonde once again with a small birthmark on her cheek while Azkadellia became a redhead with some kind of tooth problem. Glitch was now also a blonde, which made DG want to cringe. She was thankful that she didn't have to see it after the initial casting of the spell. She made Cain have dark hair and darker eyes. She thought it would have been fun for him to be opposite for the night. She also made their clothes look like they were from a traveling merchant group- one who lost their wagon to the storm. It seemed like a lot of the traveling merchants that had made it to the front gates of Central City had met that same fate.

"Why didn't we use a glamour spell when we left Finaqua?" Azkadellia asked and poked at her real teeth for the hundredth time to check that they were in reality straighter than her glamour showed.

"Because I couldn't do one then," DG rolled her eyes and thought back of trying to get out of princess lessons by disguising herself as one of the maids. Tutor always saw through it, "And believe me I tried."

"Then how can you do it now?"

"I'm chopping it up as an Ages thing."

Cain tapped DG on her shoulder and tilted his head to the side. The two princesses took off the silence spell from around them and followed close behind. Glitch walked behind them and kept an eye open for any trouble. They made it through the front gates without a problem and onto the main street. Azkadellia had to find a way to hide the emerald, but it wasn't too hard with DG's help. Cain put an arm around DG to keep her close and to make sure that no scum bags got any ideas. The last thing he needed was someone like DeMilo grabbing her when he wasn't looking and shoving her into forced prostitution.

DG kept an eye open for anyone watching them, but only saw a few that noticed them come in. They were either royal guards under cover or a few bad guys. None followed them since they looked nothing like the royal family or who they really were.

"Good job with this glamour, sweetheart," Cain grinned to her side as he noticed the others watching them as well, "Now how does your mother know it's us?"

"She'll know," DG nodded and looked at Azkadellia who gave her a large smile, "Just like we know where she is."

DG and Azkadellia broke away from the group which made their two guards jerk to a stop and head after them. The two sisters followed where their magic led them, through alleys and small stores, through crowds and sparsely populated streets. Finally they came to a tall building toward one side of the smaller market street.

"You find it?" Cain whispered from behind DG after she stopped.

She nodded and kept her eyes trained on the door in front of her, "There's a magic mark on this door. More than likely to keep everyone but us out."

"What about the other guards?"

"They probably use another hidden door," she nodded to Azkadellia as they began to work on the magic on the door inconspicuously.

Cain shifted his weight and looked around their general area. The lights were low in the street and the rain wasn't helping with the visibility. He didn't see anyone watching them too closely, but he had that feeling crawling up his back again. He knew that someone was there who wasn't supposed to be. And they were a threat.

He turned to the people still crowding the market and saw a single woman who was also looking at the tall building. Her head was tilted up and focused on one of the high windows like she was looking for something. She had a familiar air about her, but nothing shouted out at him.

He tried to focus on her through the rain or some kind of item on her clothing that would stand out to him. Her skirt was long and a dark brown color, almost like the bark of a tree. It almost looked black in the rain. Her top was covered by a heavy cloak that settled past her knees. The hood was down and he could see her hair was tied back. He started to become frustrated until a streak of bright lightning shot across the sky and lit up the woman's face.

She turned her face toward him and her lips shifted into a smile, "Wyatt Cain."

"Wyatt?" DG looked up at him and he turned to her with a start. He took a few deep breaths and then looked back at the street. She was gone… and Cain was starting to think that his mind was too.

"Wyatt, the door's open," DG tugged on his sleeve, "Come on out of the rain."

He nodded and finally followed her in.

As they walked through the rooms the girls led the way. As soon as they got to the double doors leading into the main foyer, four guards immediately surrounded them.

"At least we know we're in the right place," DG smirked.

"Who are you and what is your business?" one of the guards nearly yelled. He was one of the bigger guards from the palace, DG recognized him as one of the guards that kept her company while Cain was away with Jeb.

"Tone it down there, gigantor," DG sighed and closed her eyes, quickly releasing the glamour from around them, "Can you go get my mother, please?"

"No need," the queen quickly stumbled down the stairs from her room with Ahamo right behind her, "I felt you both as soon as you broke through the barrier."

The guards made a small path for the royal family. DG and Azkadellia flew into their parents with a squeal of relief and happiness. The parents held their daughters close and kissed the top of their heads and looked them over for any injuries. They stood together for a few moments before Ahamo stepped away and hugged Glitch and Cain tightly. Both men were thrown off a little by the action, but patted the King-consort on the back.

"Thank you both," he whispered, "For keeping them safe."

"Always, your highness," Cain nodded his head as Glitch finally was able to bow. Cain quickly did a sweep of the faces around them, "Where did my boy get off to?"

The queen's face fell and took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry, Mister Cain."

"What about?" he felt his throat tighten.

DG looked from her mother to Cain and quickly made it over to him, "What's going on, mother?"

"Captain Jeb Cain has been missing for the past day now. He never returned from his last recon."


	22. Chp 21: Permission

**Chapter Twenty-One**: Permission

Cain stood still in complete shock. His breathing turned shallow and DG had to pat him on the chest to get him to breathe normally. He shook his head as he felt the pinch at the back of his throat. He dropped his eyes to the floor and made his fedora cover his face from the rest of the room. DG looked up from her position by his chest and saw the pain and the start of tears.

"How?" he choked out and put an arm around DG's waist to pull her closer. She supposed that she was a comfort, and right now it was one of the rare moments that she was the only one who could comfort him. The one time she could be his protector for a change.

"It's my fault, Mister Cain."

Cain's head snapped up and looked at the doorway where Kelly stood, soaking wet with an equally drenched Toto at her heels. Cain looked her over and remembered her from the resistance fighters. He also remembered her father. They were good people.

"Kelly Homestead," he nodded his head at her and she came closer. Toto turned back into Tutor and squeezed some of the extra water from his clothing and then shook himself afterward. Kelly reached for Cain's other arm which wasn't occupied by DG and frowned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "He told me to leave and take care of the royals. I didn't want to leave, but he ordered me to protect them. To make sure that they were safe. And he never came back."

Cain took a few moments of silence and closed his eyes. Kelly lost grip from his sleeve and thought that he had pulled away. Her head dropped and then quickly popped back up to him when his hand covered hers.

"Thanks for trying to talk some sense into him. But sometimes there is no talking sense into that boy. He gets that from me," he patted her hand. She smiled lightly up at him and nodded. He sighed, "Now, what exactly happened? He wouldn't send you away to protect the royals unless there was a threat. And it had to be something major."

"I think we should sit down before anything else is discussed," Azkadellia offered and the rest of the group agreed.

Queen Lavender and Lord Ahamo led them into the front sitting room and they all sat around a large fire. Tutor and Kelly were given dry, clean clothes and the closest place to the fire. Cain and DG sat closest to them while Azkadellia, Glitch, the queen and King-consort took the large couch like seat in the back. The rest of the royal guards were outside the doors to give the group privacy. The generals would be called if they were needed.

"So what was the threat?" Cain asked again as Kelly rubbed her hands over the fire.

"It was a woman," she said quickly, "She looked like she was maybe twice our age, maybe a little younger. Darker colored hair and common clothing. At first I thought she was just shopping in the market, but then she began to follow Captain Cain and I when we were on recon-"

"You can call him Jeb," DG said quickly and Cain smiled down at her, "We don't need formalities when it comes to family."

Kelly smiled a little at this and continued, "She followed us through out the city and finally into a small alleyway. Jeb had us split in two different directions. If she followed me we would meet back up at a starting point. Unfortunately she went after Jeb. He told me to go and protect the royals… and I couldn't refuse an order. Although now with all my heart I wish I had."

"If you followed him, you may have been captured as well," Glitch said after a pause, "Then we all would be without a description and sitting on our hands."

"If you saw this woman again…" Cain started and paused for a moment.

"Mister Cain?" Kelly asked.

"Would you be able to tell me if it was the same woman if you saw her again?" he finished.

"Without a doubt, sir."

"Good," he nodded, "I may need to call on you later."

"Yes, sir," she nodded and stared into the fire.

"I couldn't smell anything out there," Tutor said as he looked at the queen, "The rain has washed away all the scents that may have been left behind. There wasn't a scrap of anything left. If it is any consolation, we didn't find any blood or sign of a struggle either."

"At least you tried, pooch," Cain grumbled and held DG closer to him. The queen and Ahamo noticed the close proximity of their daughters to their bodyguards and shared a knowing look. They both stood.

"I think that we all must need rest," Queen Lavender Eyes looked pointedly at Kelly and Tutor. Only Tutor caught her look. He stood up and helped Kelly to her feet.

"Come on now, we'll get you to bed where you could get some rest to start looking tomorrow," he put his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the guard rooms.

Cain stood before them before they left and put a hand on each of Kelly's shoulders, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled and let Tutor lead the way. Cain collapsed back next to DG and let out a heavy breath.

The doors closed and the queen turned toward DG and Cain. She walked to stand right in front of them and then knelt down to look into Cain's face, "I know what it is like to think that you have lost your child. Don't give up hope, Mister Cain. You're boy is much like you. He will survive."

"I know he will," Cain nodded, "He has to."

"Come now, we must all get some sleep," she stood with help of her husband. The Queen and Ahamo led the four of them out of the room and toward a few doors to some rooms. The queen turned around and looked at the two bodyguards, "I would feel better if you two stayed with my daughters for the night."

"Of course, your majesty," Glitch bowed his head. As the royals slipped down the hall Glitch turned to Cain and sighed, "Cain, do you think I can borrow you for a moment?"

Cain lifted an eyebrow in question and nodded. They called two guards to watch the princesses in one of the rooms both of which were thoroughly swept for any dangers. Once Cain was satisfied he kissed the top of DG's head and followed behind Glitch.

"What's going through your head now?" Cain asked as Glitch sat down on one of the chairs in what would be Azkadellia's room.

"I am taking very serious consideration of asking the queen's permission and compassion as it comes to Azkadellia's hand in marriage," he said slowly. After a few seconds of silence he looked up at Cain, "What do you think?"

"I think only you and her can make that decision," Cain explained and sat across from his friend, "What brought this on?"

"I… I don't have a good feeling. Even with the Ages, I feel like we are going to suffer losses," he looked up to find Cain distracted, "Not to say that Jeb-"

"I know you didn't mean it that way, so don't worry. My boy's alive," Cain shook his head and thought to himself. He looked up at the high ceiling trying to catch Glitch's train of thought, "You're afraid that you'll lose her."

"Not while I live and breathe," Glitch said with dead seriousness.

"Then what?"

"I feel that I won't be strong enough to protect her," he admitted, "I'm not a solider, Cain."

"You don't need to be."

"I don't want to fall and fail her," Glitch focused on the floor.

"You won't," Cain said simply, "You have the meanest drop kick I have ever seen and the best rhythm of anyone in the kingdom."

Glitch snorted and laughed a little at that.

"If you ever fall, you will get back up. And she will be there waiting for you," Cain stared into his eyes to get his point across, "And as far as asking permission…"

"What?" he asked at Cain's hesitation.

"I was wondering when you were going to," Cain grinned a little, "I can't let DG go, Glitch. And I don't plan to through any means- be it an attack on the family or through a stuck up suitor."

Glitch stood and patted Cain on the back, "Well, I should think that we have much to discuss with our princesses, don't we?"

"I think so," Cain nodded and patted Glitch on the back.

They went across to the other room to find DG and Azkadellia playing with the flames of the fire. Their magic caught it and shaped it as they saw fit. Azkadellia was laughing at the many shapes DG produced calling them names like smurfs and Looney Toons.

Cain cleared his throat to excuse the guards and earned the girl's attentions. DG stopped playing with the flames and hugged her sister goodnight. Azkadellia nodded goodnight to Cain as she made her way to the other room on Glitch's arm. Cain locked the door behind them and went to sit next to DG. He didn't immediately look at her or in her direction. He focused more on the small fire that she and Azkadellia had started. She sighed and took his hand in hers. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly.

"Let's get some sleep," DG stood up and pulled him with her.

She waved her hand at the fire, extinguishing it and then all the lights in the room. She pulled back the sheets on his side for him and climbed in on the other. She and Azkadellia had already changed into a form of night clothes while Cain and Glitch were talking in the other room. He quickly shed what he didn't need and soon took his spot beside her.

For a long while they didn't fall asleep like she had suggested. He stared into her eyes as if he was searching for something. She stared back and let him read her all he wanted. In a way she felt that he needed it. Then he stopped and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. Her hand covered his own on her cheek and her thumb carefully passed over his knuckles.

He tried to keep her eyes on his and took a deep breath, "Marry me."

DG's breath hitched and her eyes widened at the statement. She tilted her head into the pillow and furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Marry me," he repeated with a stronger voice. As silence settled over the both of them he began to worry. Was he taking it too fast? Was there a certain way they asked on the other side? Did she not plan to marry him in the long run?

Then with a small laugh, tears in eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen from her she nodded from underneath the hand he still had on her cheek, "Yes."

"You-"

"I want to be your wife, Wyatt."

"You will be mine?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've always been yours," she whispered back. He smiled and kissed her thoroughly. After he broke away they leaned their foreheads against one another and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, "We need sleep, Wyatt."

He nodded and wrapped her securely in his arms.

* * *

The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table. Kelly and Tutor were telling Cain where they had already looked for Jeb. He kept his eyes trained on the map of Central City, while one of his hands kept a tight grip on DG's under the table. DG kept half of her concentration on the conversation concerning finding Jeb and the other on the royal guards and their posts in the city. She was still interested why Cain had gone to seek out her father earlier that morning before breakfast, but he wouldn't tell her and neither would her father.

"So is it settled today?" the queen asked the whole table, "Mister Cain, Kelly and Tutor will head out into the city to track Captain Cain. With the end of the storm, hopefully you all will find a greater clue into finding him. DG, Azkadellia and I will do what we can with the Ages."

Everyone rose with the queen as she began to walk toward the hallway where they would all split up. Before the queen got too far Glitch walked over and nudged Cain in the side. Cain frowned at first until Glitch nodded toward the queen. He nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, your highness," Cain stepped toward her and she turned quickly.

"Yes, Mister Cain?"

"May Gli- I mean, Advisor Ambrose and I have a word with you before we begin?"

DG looked at him with a question in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly down at her. She tilted her head as her mother agreed and the two men followed her. Ahamo stayed behind with his daughters and ushered them into a large room that reminded her of the library at Finaqua.

"Let's sit down," he brought them over to another fireplace and onto a large cushion big enough for them all. DG still looked at her door waiting for an answer. Ahamo and Azkadellia looked at one another with a large smile, "DG? Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's going on," she shook her head, "I mean, I know what the plans are, I just don't know why Cain and Glitch…"

Azkadellia giggled to herself, "They are asking for the right to our hands, Deeg."

"You mean they're asking to marry us?" she blushed and felt her heart stop for a brief moment or two.

"That's right, Spitfire," her father laughed loudly and patted her on the back, "Remember to breath."

"But… you didn't… We never told-"

"You didn't need to," he shook his head, "I saw how you looked at one another. I know love when I see it. And I'm proud of your choice."

"Shouldn't you be there with mother?" DG asked, "I mean, back on the other side the men usually asked the dad."

"If it was the other side, you wouldn't have magic shooting out of your fingers," he poked her nose, "Usually, yes I would be there, but you are royalty and formally your mother should be first to be asked since she's the reigning monarch. Although, your Wyatt Cain did have the courtesy to tell an old man intentions toward his daughter."

Soon enough the two men came through the tall archway into the room followed by the queen. It seemed like everything was okay. And if it wasn't, DG would still find a way to make it that way. Ahamo stood from his daughters and went to his wife. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

"I believe this is the part where we have conference," he smirked, "We will wait for DG and Azkadellia in the central room when you are ready."

And with that the royal parents walked out the door and down the hall.

"So what was the answer?" DG asked.

"What do you think?" he turned back to her with a grin. She ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. He held her tight, "Your mother told me that it was only a matter of time after being your personal bodyguard."

"I see her plan now," DG smiled against him, "I couldn't love her more for it."

"I need to set up the central room for you two and your mother," Glitch stated from Azkadellia's arms, "We have to put those Ages to good use."

"Agreed," Azkadellia nodded and began to push him out the door, "DG, see you in a few moments?"

"Sure thing, Az," DG nodded and watched her sister and best friend disappear.

Cain placed his chin on top of her head and looked out one of the small windows overlooking the city. She tilted her head to follow his line of vision. She could feel some of his muscles tense at the thoughts roaming under his hat. His hands involuntarily smoothed over the material of the silk day dress she was given that morning after her bath. She took a breath to ask him what was on his mind, but he beat her to the chase.

"I might have lost him already," he said in a deadpan voice, "I might have lost my only son."

"Don't talk like that," she said sternly and cupped his face in both of her hands, "Jeb is alive and he's going to stay that way. Don't you for one second believe differently."

"I don't want to lose you too," he said softly.

"You're not going to lose either one of us," she kissed him lightly and then leaned back, "You're stuck with me and he'll be back before you know it."

Cain smiled at her enthusiasm and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back later tonight."

"I know you will," she nodded, "Otherwise I'll be out there after you. And you know we can't have that."

Kelly and Tutor now in dog form stepped into the room and looked at the two in one another's arms. The young woman lightly tapped on the doorframe and watched Cain slowly turn toward her.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kelly began, "But we need to go if we want to pick up any trail left over."

Cain nodded and grabbed DG's hand. He led her out the door and to the room with Glitch and Azkadellia, "Take care of her while I'm out, will ya?"

"No problem," Glitch gave him a small smile and nodded.

DG leaned up and gave him another kiss before he turned to leave, "Be careful and come back to me."

"Always," he whispered back.

* * *

Cain remembered the alleyways of Central City well when he was on Mystic Man's protection detail, but he didn't remember being watched as much as he was now. He recognized a few royal guards, but it was those he didn't recognize that really threw him. As the small search party fought through the market crowd, Cain saw a flash of a familiar skirt flutter by and broke off from Kelly and Tutor to follow. Kelly soon noticed and followed him with Tutor behind her.

"Mister Cain?" she called after him, "This is far off the trail."

He ignored her. Something told him he had to follow this feeling; his gut instinct told him that this woman had information about his son. And if that was the truth, he wasn't going to let her get away from him. Kelly followed him as he followed the mysterious woman through more alleyways and turns until he boxed the wondering woman into a corner. She faced away from them and toward the walls she was now surrounded by.

"Who are you?" Cain asked in a booming voice, "You know more than you are letting on. What do you know about Jeb Cain?"

"More than you think," her voice hit his ears and he was at a loss for words.

"No…"

"I did raise him after all," the woman turned and he was faced with the perfect vision of Adora Cain, "Hello Wyatt. I've missed you."


	23. Chp 22: Love to Question

**Chapter Twenty-Two**: Love to Question

Wyatt Cain stared at the copy of his late wife with mouth agape and nerves shot. He knew if he even tried to move he wouldn't be able to. Everything seemed to be frozen, including his feet and his voice. Adora clasped her hands behind her back and giggled to herself at his expression.

"Why Wyatt Cain, I thought you knew better than to keep your mouth hanging open like that. You know that flies will just gather from all over," she laughed louder and stepped toward him. She reached for his chin to close his mouth for him, but his hand came up to catch her wrist before she could touch his face, "What's wrong with you?"

"Adora's dead," Cain growled and stared into her eyes. They softened under his statement and he could have sworn he saw pain written in them.

"How can you say such a thing?" her bottom lip quivered, "I'm standing right in front of you. Right here."

"Adora Cain died nearly an annual and a half ago," Kelly said from behind Cain, "Her own son, Jeb, saw to her burial."

"But that's not right," Adora shook her head viciously, "I _am_ Adora!"

Cain watched the woman closely. To find any signs that she was a very well disguised agent of the witch. But everything looked genuine, even her pulse that he felt on her wrist was steady. She wasn't lying, or she didn't believe that she was lying. She bore her eyes into Cain's to look for mercy.

"Please Wyatt," she pleaded with him. She nodded her head to her left hand he had in his grasp where her wedding ring still sat, "I'm your wife. The proud mother to our son…"

Something hurt within Cain's chest and he couldn't help but blink back what could have been a tear. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, she died by order of the witch," he said with an even voice, "At the hands of Zero."

"Where is your ring?" she asked and looked at his left hand where a light ring of skin showed in contrast to the rest of the finger. He flung her hand away from him as if it was on fire.

She stood and looked almost deflated, "You took it off. _Our_ wedding ring. You took it off?"

"My wife passed on," he argued and tried to keep his breath even, "She's already gone down that road ahead of me."

"You've found another, haven't you?" she whispered, "I thought you were faithful, Wyatt."

That made him take a step back.

Kelly lunged forward, "Don't you dare, lady! Wyatt Cain was faithful to Adora until her dying day and beyond. He's finally found happiness again. If you were truly Adora, you would be happy for him."

Adora shook her head and ignored Kelly, "You broke your vow to love me forever. You made a vow."

"How…" he started.

"On our wedding day you made a vow to the unnamed God that you would love me forever. Love me until both suns engulfed the moon. Never to take another over me. How could you break that vow?"

"How did you know my vow?" Cain asked in a whisper.

"It's a trick Cain," Kelly said with a hand on his arm, "It's a trick that the witch is playing. Don't fall for it. DG's waiting for you to come back to her. You promised that you would go back to her."

"Is that her name?" Adora turned furious to Cain.

"So you can hear me!" Kelly yelled at her.

Adora continued in her selective hearing and ignored Kelly once again, "DG? Is that the harlot who stole you away from your family for eight annuals?"

"I was stuck in a tin suit for eight annuals," he gritted his teeth, "DG set me free trying to save my family without even knowing who we were- with odds piled against her. She walked into that damn projector trying to save you and Jeb and me."

"And yet here you stand before me, saved," she hissed, "And you say I am dead. Did she only have the chance to save one of us?"

"She saved me from the suit! From watching you and Jeb fight without end and my heart breaking every day over and over," Cain tried to compose himself, "She helped me to love again. She saved me from being tin."

"She was right…" Adora whispered to herself and looked at the ground, "I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. But you have left me."

Cain and Kelly stood still and silent watching the woman in front of them. Cain took a quick look around and caught Tutor in dog form at the edge of the alley. Cain quickly tapped his finger three times on his thigh and the small dog ran off toward the safe house.

"What are we going to do?" Kelly whispered to Cain.

"Nothing," Adora's head rose and she looked at them both. She rose her hands in their direction and threw two balls at their feet, "Because you two are in need of a very long nap to ponder some things."

"Cover your mouth," Cain said as the tiny balls let out a purple gas that surrounded them quickly. Kelly tried to do just that, but the gas was too quick. It slipped between her fingers to her nose and into her system. Her eyes drifted closed and her body fell limply to the ground.

Cain held his breath and tried to grab her collar to drag her away, but some of the gas got into his system as well. He felt his legs turn numb and his eyes get heavy. His knees hit the ground first and then he was trying to hold himself up with his shaky arms. He turned his head to see the woman who called herself Adora at the edge of the alleyway. Tears ran down her cheeks as his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

DG sat in a small circle drawn out on the floor with a white powder that her mother had spread out. Her mother on one sat on one side of her and Azkadellia on the other. The emerald sat in the middle of all three of them in the center of the circle, oddly silent and dull. She subconsciously scratched at the top of her new tattoo and sighed heavily. They had been sitting in the room trying to get some kind of response from the emerald or the Ages for the whole morning. Nothing had come of it yet, and she was starting to get impatient. Something felt off and it had nothing to do with the Ages. First the rain and now something was hanging in the air as if it was waiting for something. Some kind of news- and from the feel of it the news wasn't good.

She subconsciously shifted in her seat and sighed heavily in annoyance and uneasiness. Azkadellia felt the movement beside her and opened an eye to peek. She saw the frown on her sister's face and her uneven breathing.

"DG?" Azkadellia asked from her right, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Just a bad feeling settling in," she blinked to focus on the emerald and the Ages inside her, "I guess I'm just worried about Wyatt and especially about Jeb."

"Don't," Azkadellia shook her head, "Cain can handle himself and we'll find Jeb soon. I promise. Now, focus."

"'Dellia is right, angel," her mother nodded and closed her eyes, "Now try again. Reach into your mind and ask for some guidance. They will come in time."

"Time is a luxury we don't have much of," DG grumbled.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to match her sister and mother. Slowly she let her magic loose through her body and mind reaching for some kind of voice or face that could help. Slowly she felt herself being dropped into another setting than the central room in the hideaway. This time she wasn't at the shores of Finaqua like she had expected, but instead in the large throne room of the Ice Palace. DG shivered from the memories of death and flying mobats.

_No mobats await you this time, princess._

DG turned to find the blond woman smiling from one of the hundreds of columns. DG steadied herself and gave a smile back to the woman, 'Glinda, I presume.'

_You called for the Ages and help, I answered this time_, Glinda nodded and walked to stand next to DG, _Please, walk with me._

The two walked past the columns and toward the stairs. DG could hear the wind and snow brushing against the palace from the outside and shivered. The palace seemed warm, but she still couldn't help but feel the small shiver of cold up her back. The palace still looked so empty and dark. She decided then that she needed a distraction from her thoughts.

'I'm curious, Glinda,' DG began, 'What did you leave behind? I mean, Dorothy left behind her innocence…'

_Part of what I left is magic, just like Dorothy_, she paused to create an orb of magic and then passed it to DG. DG took it in her palm and it soon absorbed into her hand. The new magic flowed through her much like she imagined electricity would and finally settled somewhere in her chest.

'Dorothy gave me magic?' DG asked and tilted her head, 'I don't remember getting an orb.'

_She gave you a different kind of magic_, Glinda laughed lightly, _Knowing the young queen, she probably gave you magic to help you hide yourself from detection and to heal. This is to help protect you when you are otherwise unprotected._

'I was able to use a glamour where I couldn't before,' DG thought to herself, 'She still didn't give me a glowing orb like you did. I didn't feel any different either.'

_She had always liked to be subtle. She probably gave it to you when you weren't even aware_.

'What's the other part you left behind?'

_The other part was love_.

'Love?'

_For the kingdom_, Glinda gently grabbed her arm and led her to the first steps of the stairs, _What best to leave behind for the future savior than the greatest love I had ever known?_

'What exactly am I gaining from all this? I mean, despite the new magic,' DG asked, slowly ascending the stairs toward the royal chambers with the past good sorceress.

_Every leader must experience some things to become just and great_, Glinda explained, _Even things that may seem like they're small_.

'Whoa! Hold up there,' DG stopped half way up the staircase, 'Leader? I am not queen material. Isn't Az next in line? I'm not a queen.'

_Not yet, no_, Glinda laughed and began to pull her along again, _It is ultimately up to you to take the throne, but it is seen by many that you are the next to take it. Azkadellia is tired and she doesn't need or what the throne. Unfortunately, it is your duty as princess to fulfill the position left to you. Be it that it was left to you by your mother or by your sister_.

DG sighed and nodded, 'I was just hoping that I didn't have to. I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with Wyatt in a cabin somewhere. Maybe as an advisor or an ambassador for the kingdom. I just… I don't think I can rule like people expect me to.'

_Not a long while ago, you didn't think that you could save a whole kingdom from eternal darkness either._

DG laughed a little and nodded her head.

_You're feeling fear_, Glinda continued, _Young Dorothy felt it and left it behind with her innocence. Courage is great to have, but you will never have courage until you have experienced true fear. Every leader feels it at least once. A better leader feels it often_.

'So in a way, I was given a bit of courage as well.'

_In a way, _Glinda giggled to herself_, I, on the other hand, decided to leave you love. You must have love for your kingdom to rule justly and honestly. If you do not have that love, the kingdom will fall and fail._

DG nodded again.

_The wizard will leave you something too. I don't quite know what yet, but I never could understand that crazy slider. Talk of the start of moving pictures on a glowing screen and other nonsense._

DG laughed thinking that Glinda was probably just as lost with the wizard as Cain, Glitch and Az get when she starts talking about things on the other side. Then just as the laughter had begun, it died in her throat. Glinda had led her to her old bedroom. The room where she had died when she was six, where her possessed sister choked the life out of her with black magic and where her mother gave her the power to live again.

'I've felt fear,' DG whispered and looked pointedly at the bed, 'More than once.'

_And you've also loved and felt love from others_, Glinda smiled sympathetically, _It's what saved your sister and the kingdom. And it's what will save your Tin Man._

'Wyatt?' DG took her eyes from her old bed, 'What's wrong with him? What does he need saving from?'

As she turned Glinda was gone and she was left alone in her cold bedroom. She cautiously turned in a tight circle scanning the whole room. Something was wrong with Wyatt and something was just plain wrong close by. With another turn to her right, DG saw someone in the corner of the room. A shrouded figure held their hands to their side, both crackling with black magic.

'How'd you get here?' DG frowned and clutched her hands into fists, 'This is my mind and my realm. Who are you? Answer me!'

She suddenly felt new magic spring to life on her fingertips. She had never felt it before and it began to crack at the same intensity as the black magic. Then the shrouded figure tossed black magic toward her throat as if to choke her like so long ago. Memories began to flood her mind and she had to push at the picture of young Azkadellia's face over her own as she died. She quickly shut her eyes and focused on something else.

'Hey there, princess.'

There in her mind was Cain holding out his hand to her and a smile on his face.

'Wyatt…'

DG opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. She passed a hand in front of her and the new magic repelled the black. The other hand flew out to the figure and they crumpled to the ground in a heap of cloak. A breath of relief escaped her lungs and she lowered her hands.

DG gasped as another hand clamped over her shoulder.

_I see you've taken to the magic quickly_, Glinda smiled from behind her, _It seems like it comes like second nature to you._

'What was that?' DG fumed and pointed to the cloak on the ground, 'Some kind of sick test for me to get used to my powers?'

_Unfortunately it was not, princess_, Glinda frowned, _The witch is attacking you the only place that you are not guarded by the royal militia or your bodyguard. Your mind holds not only hopes, but fears as well. She plays on them and will continue to do so. She has done it before_.

DG thought back, 'My dream about the clearing and the stone pedestal. That was her with the knife?'

_Yes. She tried to deter you then. Now that you have the Ages, she will not stop until she either kills you or scares you to the other side of the rainbow. And then we will all be doomed._

'What about Wyatt?' DG frowned, 'You said I needed to save him. Is he in trouble?'

_You have a choice to make soon_, Glinda sighed, _To let go or hold on until death. And I tell you now, the pain will be heartbreaking_.

'What do you mean?'

_Keep love alive, princess_, Glinda quickly disappeared from her view.

'Glinda!' she screamed and heard the echoes off the walls, 'Where is he?'

'He's mine now.'

DG turned to see another cloaked figure holding a large blade over a kneeling, injured Cain. With a flick of the figure's wrist the large blade headed straight for Cain.

DG's eyes snapped open and hand out stretched in front of her, "Wyatt!"

"Deeg!" Azkadellia put both hands on her sister's shoulders to calm her down, "What's wrong? What did you see?"

"She has him," DG began to break apart, "The witch has Wyatt. We have to find him."

"What do you mean?" Azkadellia asked and started to shake her sister to calm her down.

"I saw the witch, she had Cain on his knees… he was bleeding and hurt," DG felt the tears on her cheeks, "I need to find him. I need to go to find him."

"DG, you can't go out there," Lavender Eyes shook her head. No longer a queen, but a concerned mother, "Neither of you can. The witch is probably setting a trap for you."

"But he could be dying, mother," DG turned to her with a frown, "The man I love could be out there dying and I can't go to him?!"

The queen's words died on her tongue. She wanted to impose how important her safety is to the kingdom and how she needed to stay safe. But she knew that it wouldn't matter to DG. She had already made up her mind. With her blessings or not, DG would go find Wyatt Cain and save him from evil.

"You cannot go out there by yourself," she frowned.

"Then give me some guards," DG stood and felt her heart thumping against her rib cage.

"I'll go," Glitch said from the side of the room. Both DG and Azkadellia looked at Glitch. DG smiled at her friend's offer and then shook her head.

"Glitch, I appreciate it, but Azkadellia needs you here and you know that."

"But Cain is my friend too," Glitch spoke with a hard voice, "And I won't let him die without a fight."

"And I'll come with you," Azkadellia spoke up with her hands still on her sister's shoulders.

"Both of you cannot leave again," Lavender shook her head, "I cannot worry… constantly."

"Mother," DG sighed and scooted to her mother's side, "When we are together, we can't be hurt. We're strong and the light grows stronger."

"There is always a possibility that-"

"I know, but there is always a possibility if we stay here too," DG brought up and looked around the room, "He needs me and I can't leave him to her. It may be a trap- in fact I'm sure that it is. But I can't _not_ do something. I love him too much."

The queen stood silent for a moment. DG noticed that a smile soon grew on her face and the queen chuckled to herself, "You know, I had my doubts…"

"Mother?"

"About you and Mister Cain," she continued, "But I saw the way he watched you and the way that his eyes grew soft whenever you were mentioned. I saw potential and then I watched you and saw the same admiration and longing. Possibly before you even knew."

She moved and hugged her youngest daughter in her arms, "He loves you so much, my angel. And I couldn't and won't stand in the way of both of your happiness. Go to him."

"Thank you," she nearly yelled and grabbed her mother tighter.

The queen looked into DG's face and then into Azkadellia's, "I want you to be safe. Go with her sister. Ambrose?"

"Your majesty?" he stood to attention.

"In Mister Cain's absence, look after both princesses," the queen ordered.

"Yes, your majesty."

"I was thinking," Azkadellia said slowly, "If it is a trap… why don't we- as DG says- throw a wrench into her plans?"

"What do you have in mind, Az?" DG lifted an eye brow.


	24. Chp 23: Rescue Mission

**Chapter Twenty-Three**: Rescue Mission

DG waited patiently in the front foyer for her sister to come out. She wore very heavy, thick commoner clothing that hid her figure and a large hat that covered her mussed hair. Glitch stood by her side and stared down the hall for her sister every so often. He too donned a couple of extra layers of clothing trying to make himself look bigger.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with his hands behind his back, "This is pretty risky."

"It's worth it," she looked down, "Love always is."

"Yes, yes it is," he nodded.

"Thank you for offering to come," she said slowly, "You have no idea how much that meant."

"No thanks are in order," he shook his head, "Cain is my friend, a little grumpy most of the time, but no less a great and dutiful friend. He's a good man and he deserves a whole lot better than to be left in the clutches of the witch. And on another note, someone has to watch a certain little princess while Cain is away."

DG laughed to herself and nodded her head. She looked down the hall and finally saw Azkadellia walking toward her. She was wearing pants, which was a first and from the look of it, should be the last. No wonder she liked skirts and dresses. Azkadellia stopped in front of them and sighed.

"Are we all ready?" she asked and let her arms hang lose at her sides.

The queen and king-consort came to wish their daughters good luck once again. The queen looked at the group and then gave them a sad smile, "That's a good job on the disguises, DG."

"The best work I have seen," DG picked at one of her layers of clothes, "I just hope the faces aren't that big of a give away."

"I doubt it," Azkadellia shook her head, "Now, let's go find that Wyatt Cain. I bet he misses his pistols and are just itching to use them."

"I bet," DG smiled to herself and laughed lightly, "I just wonder how they were even able to get them away from him."

Before they reached for the door, there was scratching at the bottom kickboard. Glitch's brow furrowed and he looked at the door cautiously, "What in Ozma's name is that?"

Two guards opened the door to reveal a wheezing Tutor in dog form. The small dog trotted in and slowly transformed back into his human form after the door closed behind him. He sat on the floor and rested his head back against the wall behind him.

"Where's Kelly?" Azkadellia asked and knelt down next to Tutor, "Where's Cain?"

"She… she came back," Tutor coughed and tried to regain his breath, "In the side alley… east of The Cauldron."

"The Cauldron?" DG asked.

"It's a popular water hole," Ahamo answered for her.

"Who came back, Toto?" Azkadellia asked.

"Adora Cain," he whispered and looked into DG's eyes.

"But… she's dead," DG said quietly.

"Not anymore," Tutor shook his head, "Cain signaled me to come back here to make sure that you all knew in case they couldn't get away."

Azkadellia sat next to him quietly and waited for DG's reaction. DG turned toward her and they both looked at one another for some kind of emotion. Anything to work off of or to judge by. Azkadellia simply sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"We'll find him, Deeg," she said and gave the shoulder a little squeeze.

"I know we will," she nodded.

"Where are you going?" Tutor asked and looked at the two princesses and Glitch.

"We already knew that he was missing," DG explained, "And we're going to go and find him."

"That's what she wants, DG," Tutor said seriously, "We have already lost Captain Cain, and now Kelly and Mister Cain. We don't need to lose the princesses."

"You won't," Azkadellia offered and grabbed her sister's hands, "We have one another and Glitch. He has the best rhythm in fighting to be even rivaled with Cain's. We won't be lost and we will come back. It just depends when. Put a little more faith in us."

"I have no choice," Tutor shook his head with a small smile. He looked back up at Azkadellia, "I believe that you may be spending too much time with your sister, Azkadellia. You're even starting to pick up on her optimism."

"A good outlook every now and then isn't so bad. Besides, I'm tired of her always brining me down," DG defended herself and nudged her sister to tell her it was a joke, "Now let's get going. Let's find that Tin Man of mine and bring him back home so I can hit him for not getting back like he promised."

Glitch put a hand on both of the princess's back and ushered them to the front door. After they had gone through the door, the queen put the magic spell back on it to keep any of the witch's spies from getting in. Glitch shoved the hat harder onto his head and followed behind the girls. DG started to lead the way, but soon fell back when she realized she had no idea where 'The Cauldron' was. Glitch took over rather quickly and they got to the alley in no time.

They surveyed the small alley out of view from the rest of the street, but no Cain or Kelly. Glitch knelt down and rubbed his fingers over a portion of the ground. He picked up a splotch of purple dust left over from a gas and looked at the two princesses.

"It's sleep powder," he paused and wiped it off on his pants, "From the poppy fields. That stuff will knock you out pretty quick if you breathe it in."

"So now where?" DG asked determined and looked at what was left of the dust.

"Out here," Azkadellia began to walk back into the busy streets of Central City. Glitch and DG followed behind quickly. It was a rare sight to see Azkadellia lead the way for a change, but something had caught her eye and she was following it full heartedly. A grey colored fedora was bopping over the heads of the crowd and she was sure that her sister hadn't caught sight of it yet.

"Wait up!" Glitch called out to her and DG tried to catch her sister's hand.

"What do you see?" she called out front.

"Just keep me in sight," she called back.

Azkadellia turned another corner into the back lot of a small building and was promptly bumped into by her sister and Glitch. Right ahead of them was a man in Cain's duster and his famous fedora.

DG took a step toward him, "Cain?"

Azkadellia quickly put an arm out in front of her to stop her from going any further, "That isn't Cain."

"I guess you have a sixth sense for me," the man turned around and took off the hat. He stared at the two princesses and their momentary protector, "Miss me?"

"Zero," DG growled, "Give them back. Jeb, Kelly and Cain. Given them all back."

"Not my call to do so," he chuckled.

"I don't care whose call it is," Azkadellia was becoming as aggravated as DG and it was showing, "Give them back!"

"We knew that you would come looking for him," Zero smirked at DG, "Just can't resist coming after your true love, could you?"

"It's not something I would expect you to know of, Zero," Azkadellia spat, "You never knew the concept."

"Oh, how we have gotten saucy," he smirked and then looked behind them, "Why don't we get you all a little more comfortable?"

A very hard object connected across Glitch's face and sent him to the floor. Two hands found their way around Azkadellia and pulled her back. A gag was placed in her mouth quickly cutting her off from screaming and her hands tied tightly behind her. She hissed through the gag and glared at the man trying to pick up the now unconscious Glitch. DG looked at her sister and friend and then turned back to face Zero.

"Let them go, Zero. You know it's me you want," DG said tauntingly.

Azkadellia began to shake her head furiously against what DG was saying. She tried to scream through the gag, but couldn't get volume over the material.

"Unfortunately as to your wishes," another voice rang out from behind Zero. He moved to the side quickly and a young woman stepped out from the building, "They can't be granted today. All of you are going to be my guests. Including those who are already here."

"Who are you?" DG set her jaw.

"Why princess… I'm the future ruler of the O.Z.," Contra pulled the hood of the cloak back and settled it on her shoulders, showing her the signs of the left over mobats and the swirl of dark power on her arm, "My name is Contra and I believe we have much to discuss about the future of my fair kingdom."

"You aren't the next ruler…"

"So you think," she sneered and looked at the small group of Longcoats, "Get them inside. The last thing we need is on lookers. Put Princess DG into my conference room. I think we have much to discuss and go over."

"What about Azkadellia and her lap dog?" Zero asked and nudged a foot into Glitch's side. Azkadellia tried to kick at his legs which resulted in him kicking her hard in the side. Contra laughed at the action and at the princess's pain.

"Why don't you put them with the other guests?" Contra put her hood back on and began to walk back into the building, "I bet they're getting lonely… if they're even awake."

* * *

DG was pushed into the large, but comfortable looking room by two Longcoats and then was followed closely by Contra. She waved the two Longcoats out of the room and the door was closed behind her, leaving her alone with the princess. DG watched her closely as Contra walked around her as if sizing her up. After a few moments she seemed satisfied and then walked to one of the plush looking chairs.

"Seem a little full of yourself, Contra," DG started and stared her down, "You must know that I have found the Ages. The one thing that can stop the witch and in turn stop you."

"I know you have found the Ages," she nodded with a smirk, "And it's not that I am full of myself… I'm full of her. You know you cannot stop the witch. Even with me gone she'll keep coming back… over and over and over. A new vessel, a new life each and every time."

"That's what I'm here to stop."

"And what of you, princess?" her smile fell and looked directly in her eyes, "You walked out- with your sister- without even proper disguises. For everyone to see your faces, including my Longcoats. Although I must admit that the outfits are impeccable. You'd never know the princesses of the kingdom would wear such rags."

"We both know that I wanted to find Cain, and to do that I had to find you," she reasoned, "Might as well kill two birds with one stone while I'm here and finish you off o-"

"You haven't had the last of the Ages unlocked," Contra interrupted her, "If you did I would feel a much different power from you. Something stronger and much brighter than your feeble light."

"Maybe I'm good at hiding it," she smirked and let a few pieces of magic fly between her fingers, "And maybe not."

"Don't try anything, princess. You don't have the power to even scratch."

"Says you," she frowned, "The witch will die. And very soon if my sister and I have anything to say about it."

"The only ones that are going to die soon is the house of Gale and their loyal court- including your Tin Man!" Contra yelled and stood from her seat. She waved a quick hand in front of her and dark magic threw DG into the back wall of the room, "Shame princess I thought you would have more fight than this."

"I'm not completely down yet," the princess put one hand on her knee and the other on the wall for support to get back up. She stood to her full height and looked back at Contra. She slowly began to walk toward her, magic still cracking on her fingertips.

"Why don't you learn to stay down?" Contra threw another spell at her which she blocked with a small magic shield, "Very good. You're starting to think on your feet."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Contra," she growled and threw a small spell that barely passed over the new witch's head.

"I think I've seen all that magic that you're going to spew at me," she leapt forward and began to claw at the princess with magic on her fingertips.

The two women wrestled on the ground, trying to overpower one another. DG tossed her off after the fifth roll and then rolled herself behind a few chairs. She looked over the top of the chair carefully and saw Contra looking at the ceiling. Her eyes were closed and her arms shaking. She saw the black markings on her arm begin to move. She frowned and Contra's eyes popped open and turned straight at her.

"Come now, young princess," a new voice overlapped Contra's, "Don't you want to play in the caves with me any more?"

"I want to kill you even more than your desire to kill me," she spat back at the witch that over shadowed Contra.

"I doubt that very much," she waved her hand gently and something caught her around the neck. The black magic swirled around her and she tried to grab at it, only scratching her own skin. She was lifted from the ground and placed right in front of the witch a foot from the ground.

She kicked her legs to gain footing and her breath. The witch only cackled and looked up at her attempts.

"What's the matter, your majesty? Feeling a little light headed?" she laughed again and threw the girl to the ground.

DG gasped for breath and patted the skin around her neck with one of her hands. She coughed at the new air filling her lungs and looked up to see the witch drawing closer. She did not want to experience that again. Another shield went up around her and she stared the witch down through the light.

"That won't keep you safe for long, dearie," the witch smiled and looked at her through the shield and into her eyes. She narrowed them for a moment and looked at the top of the shirt which had been cut open by the first shot of magic. There was no mark as there should be according to legend. The witch's eyes darted to the young woman's eyes again and then quickly widened, "You are the wrong princess."

Staring back at her from beneath the shield was Azkadellia's dark brown eyes set in DG's face. Slowly the glamour died off and Azkadellia's face was back to normal and not the mask of her little sister. She smiled and began to laugh at the witch in front of her.

"Where is your sister?" the witch ordered her.

"Getting her true love and on her way here to get me," Azkadellia smiled and the power in her hands grew more as she blasted the witch from her with a powerful white light, "And just because I don't have the Ages, doesn't mean that I can't give you a few scratches myself."

"You Gale bitch!" Contra yelled from the wall she was blasted to. She held her side that was now bleeding, "You will pay for that!"

"I'm sorry, did I break your connection?" Azkadellia smiled but then barely dodged another blast from her opponent.

"You and your sister will not survive the night!"

* * *

'Azkadellia' watched as her sister was taken into the room with Contra while she and Glitch were taken down to the dungeon. Hopefully that magic shield spell will hold up against any attacks that Contra was going to use against her. They passed by a kitchen and a few different bedrooms before they got down to the dungeon. She saw Jeb chained to a wall in the first cell and the next one over held a Cain looking like he was still unconscious on the floor. She held back the gasp that tried to escape from her throat. She and Glitch were put in the same cell right next to Cain's and two down from Jeb's. She didn't see where they had put Kelly, but hopefully she was somewhere nearby and in easy access.

The Longcoats threw them in and then left with a chuckle. Apparently they wanted to listen through their mistress's door. Hopefully her sister was fairing well with Contra breathing down her neck. She took a quick look up at the ceiling as if looking for her sister and then crawled over to Glitch.

She patted his face where a bruise was all ready starting to form, "Come on, Glitch. You got to wake up for this plan to work. Wake up, twinkle toes."

"You think that I was out, Doll?" he opened one eye and smiled up at her, "I'm a better actor than I thought. It takes more than one hit to get me out and there's no way that I would miss this."

"Well, we will all be dead actors if we can't get out of this like we planned," she took a deep breath and mentally washed off the glamour. DG shook her head and waved off whatever was left of her sister's face on her own.

"What about tracking down the witch?"

"As much as Az would love me to do her in tonight, neither I nor the Ages are ready for that step. You know it's a straight rescue mission tonight," she sighed heavily.

"Hopefully no one will have to save _us_ from the rescue mission. Now what?" Glitch asked as DG scooted over to the other cell to look at Cain. She looked at him with concern and worry. How long had he been on the floor like that and how long was that sleeping powder supposed to last?

She took a deep breath and got herself back together, "We got to find a way to get Wyatt up and everyone out of here in one piece."

"That's going to be easier said than done," a woman stepped from a dark corner of the room holding a familiar revolver. DG looked at it closely and saw that it was indeed one of Wyatt's. She then looked at the woman's face and she remembered it from the hologram, "Do you know who I am?"

"Adora…"

"Well then, at least you know," she sneered and looked into the young woman's eyes, "And you must be DG."


	25. Chp 24: Should Haves

**Chapter Twenty-Four**: Should Haves

"You are supposed to be dead," DG said with barely a whisper and looked at the ghost of the woman in front of her, "I saw your grave."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," she frowned and walked close to her cell, "Even my own son and husband. The husband that you stole from me."

"I never stole anyone, Adora," DG shook her head, "But I'm sorry for what happened. I took away your life and destroyed your family when I entered that cave when I was a child. And it destroyed him too."

"You took him away from me," Adora clicked back the hammer of the pistol and aimed it at DG's head. Glitch started to move, but DG held out a hand to still him. She looked into Adora's eyes to see the tears starting to form, "I have waited eight annuals for him to come back to me. Eight annuals wondering if he was really dead. And I finally see him by chance and he's taken off his ring and given up on me."

"What have they told you?" DG asked.

"You should know," she barked, "After Wyatt was put into that tin suit, Jeb and I had to fend for ourselves. We stayed in a cabin on the other side of the rift. Jeb went to help in the resistance and I stayed to keep the cabin. Days passed, weeks and months… and finally annuals. I had finally started to give up hope for his return when a few nights ago my son and a few others came back to the cabin and I woke up. I followed them here and met with her."

"Her who?" Glitch asked.

"Contra," she smiled, "She told me that the witch was gone and that peace was returning. That soon everything would be perfect. I thought that surely my Wyatt would come back to me. I had waited so long, he must have as well. Then she told me the bad news."

DG stayed silent and let the woman tell her story.

"That he had left me for another," she spat, "A young woman that had taken his heart. A woman who dashed his vision of family and put herself in prime position to marry him. And to top it off, my son- my _son_- was agreeing with it. He left me before the resistance was even over."

"That's not true!" Glitch frowned, "Contra lied to you. She's the witch!"

"She told me the truth even though it hurt!"

"My friend is right, Adora. Wyatt was imprisoned for eight annuals in that tin suit," DG explained, "Broken over and over, everyday. He saw you and Jeb being beaten while he could never do anything about it. If he could he would have come to find you and Jeb. He never abandoned that hope that you two could have made it. When he knew of your cabin, he raced in head first yelling your name. That day he found your grave. And he died all over again. That was one of the only times that I had ever seen him cry."

"But he is still here," she nodded to the unconscious Cain, "And he wants you."

"He still loves you," DG said sadly and looked down at the ground of the cell, "So much, he still loves you. I never wanted to hurt you or to hurt him. If it is truly you… you two belong together and I will not stand in the way of that."

"DG," Glitch whispered to her and reached a hand toward her.

"No," she shook her head and looked back up at Adora. Now she was the one with tears in her eyes and looked at the older woman, "You were his first love and always will be in his heart. And if you love him as much as I know he still loves you, I can't even compare."

"That's not true," a groan came from the next cell over.

DG and Adora both whipped their heads to the side where Cain was sitting up and beginning to gain consciousness. DG smiled despite the pain in her chest and her heart. He shakily stood up on his legs and walked over to the side of the cell closest to DG, Glitch and Adora.

"Wyatt," DG looked him over and he didn't look all that worse for wear. She saw a few dirt marks on his side which probably came from Zero's foot, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"What do you mean it's not true?" Adora took a deep breath.

"DG," Cain turned to her and reached out a hand to her. She slowly crawled over knowing that the gun was still on her. She sat next to the bars and held his hand, "Don't you ever say that you are anything but top priority in my heart."

"But she was your first, your wife," DG argued.

"And she died," Cain looked up at Adora who still had the gun, "And my heart died with her. In that rusty tin can my heart died over eight annuals. I will always love Adora. With everything in my being, I will. But I will not dishonor her memory by believing that this imposter is her and following along with it."

"I'm not an imposter!" Adora screamed and fired the gun to the side of them. DG jumped from the bullet.

"Then why do that to our son?!" Cain roared and pointed to Jeb who was still tied to the wall. Bruises and cuts ran up and down his body. He was limp against the chains and unconscious, "You say you raised him. He was a good boy who grew up into a great man to be proud of. What kind of mother would let that happen to her own son?"

Adora's hands on the gun slowly lowered and the weapon was no longer pointed at him and DG. She let the words soak in and looked at Jeb in the first cell.

"My Adora, the woman that I married and loved, the mother of my son- that man- would never have stood for it," Cain said slowly, "She would have fought like a hellcat just to make sure that he was safe."

"No," Adora shook her head and raced to the first cell. She swung the door open and knelt down in front of Jeb, "What have I done to my boy? What have I done to you, Jeb?"

DG watched her over Cain's shoulder.

Adora wept for her child and began to unlock the shackles that tied his body to the wall. She put Jeb's head in her lap and began to hum a tune while stroking his hair. Flashes of a past she was not familiar with ran from behind her eyelids. Of a cabin not too far from a white oak and the rift that was crossed. Then of an intruder when her son wasn't home and her husband presumed dead. So many memories she didn't know, but then again remembered so well. She opened her eyes; her vision blurred with tears, and looked down at Jeb.

"In the name of all that's good, why him? Why did I do this to him?"

DG stared back at Cain and looked him in the eyes, "How can you be sure? This could be your chance to have everything you lost back."

"I can never have what I lost back, DG," he stared back at her in the same intensity. He put a hand in her hair, "Jeb buried Adora himself. She was gone and still is gone and took my heart with her. You gave me a new one. If that woman was Adora- truly Adora- my heart would have come alive again. My heart is only alive when you are safe in my arms."

DG closed her eyes and leaned against the bars to get the closest she could to him, "Then why do I feel as if I'm tearing you away from something you deserve?"

"You're not tearing, darlin'," he kissed her hand that fit through the bars, "You're still saving me."

"How adorable," a voice walked down the stairs leading from the upper level. Cain, DG and Glitch turned and saw Zero watching the show. He turned to Adora and waved his hand for her to stand up, "It's time that we take the right princess. We need to break her and I have just the way."

Adora carefully laid down Jeb's head to the ground and walked to DG's cell door to open it. Glitch knew where it was heading and was fast to walk toward Zero and Adora from getting to DG. Before he could get too far, a cloud of purple gas met him around his head and he fell to the ground. His eyes barely open he still tried to crawl toward them.

"Persistent advisor, aren't you?" Zero chuckled and kicked Glitch lightly to turn him on his side, "Don't worry, we'll take care of the princess."

"Leave her alone, Zero!" Cain ordered from his side of the bars.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Zero asked and held up one of the pistols in the air, "Come on, Cain. I told you by the end of this she'll scream out your name while I break her. Adora, could you be a dear?"

Adora nodded and grabbed at DG. She pulled her from the bars where Cain still kept a tight hold of her other arm. Adora looked at him, "Let her go, Wyatt."

"Never," he said through gritted teeth. Zero came close to the bars and put the pistol to Cain's temple.

"Wyatt!" DG screamed at the sight. She knew that Zero could and would do it, and she wasn't sure if she was fast enough to put a shield around him in time to stop the bullet.

"Let her go, please," Zero asked in a calm voice. Cain looked DG in the eyes and tried to ignore Zero.

"Wyatt… please," DG whispered. She saw the emotion in his eyes, the pain and the regret. The hammer of the gun clicked back, "Wyatt!"

He released her hand from his and was pushed back by Zero.

"Good, Tin Man," Zero chuckled, "Take her to my chambers. I think we need to have some private time."

"You touch her, Zero, and I will make it my soul mission to kill you in the slowest and most painful way imaginable," Cain growled.

"This coming from a man behind bars," Zero threw back, "I would focus more on waking up your comrade."

"Let her go dammit!" Cain followed them from behind the bars, "I swear, I'll kill you, Zero!"

DG was pushed out of sight and up the stairs by Adora and then followed by Zero. Cain heard the heavy door shut and echo through the dungeon. His eyes grew with rage and he kicked up the dirt and straw that was strewn on the ground. He then proceeded to punch the wall thoroughly, making his knuckles turn raw and red. His eyes soon closed in frustration and he stumbled around the small cell.

"DG…" he put his back against the bars and slid down to the ground, "Now what do I do?"

"Don't give up yet, there's always a silver lining."

Cain looked to the front of the cell and saw his son staring back at him with a smile on his beaten face. He held a set of keys that was left behind by the Adora and began to unlock Cain's door.

"Jeb," Cain stood up and embraced his son once the door was open. Jeb tried to hug back as well as he could, but only resulted in a grunt and hiss of pain, "I'm sorry about that, son."

"It's okay," Jeb shrugged it off.

"I thought you were down for the count," Cain looked his son over.

"They can't keep a Cain down," Jeb chuckled to himself, "Let's get the advisor and get our girls huh?"

"Our girls?" Cain asked and opened Glitch's cell door.

"Kelly's locked up in this place somewhere."

Cain smiled at his son's talk about the girl. He walked over to Glitch and kicked him in the foot, "Time to rise and shine."

"It's going to take more than that to wake him up from poppy gas," Jeb looked at the advisor and held his side.

"Hm," Cain thought and leaned over the downed advisor, "Azkadellia needs you, zipperhead."

Suddenly Glitch's eyes popped open, "'Dellia?"

"Morning sweetheart," Cain laughed down at him, "Let's get the girls out of here, huh?"

"And here I thought we came in to rescue you," Glitch laughed to himself. Cain pulled him up from the ground. Suddenly there was a huge crash from the upper level and all three men looked at the ceiling and then at one another.

"What was that?" Jeb asked.

"Sounds like one or both of the princesses causing a bit of trouble," Cain smiled at the thought of DG blowing a hole in a wall, "Come on."

* * *

Azkadellia had barely avoided that last blast. She was running out of places to dodge Contra's and the witch's blasts of dark magic and her shields weren't holding up as well as she and DG had hoped.

"What's the matter, princess?" the witch cackled with Contra's voice and looked down at Azkadellia gasping for breath, "Tired all ready? Where is your sister? I thought you said she was coming for you after rescuing her prince charming."

"She won't abandon people she loves," Azkadellia shot another powerful blast at the witch and made the woman flip back, "She won't leave!"

"She can't leave," the witch paused, "There is a difference."

"She can and she will with all of us intact," Azkadellia dodged another shot of magic, but the side of her arm was nicked by the ball of burning magic. She hissed from the sensation of her partially charred flesh. She leaned against a small pillar on one side of the room and held her arm to her.

"Not from what I have heard from Zero," the witch called out to her.

"Zero hasn't been in this room since we arrived."

"You ever heard of magic, Azkadellia?" Contra asked sweetly, "I contact Zero through a small connection we made when we took over Finaqua. Once I found that you weren't the right princess, he went to get the real DG. He will break her. He's probably breaking her right now as we speak."

"Tell him to back off!" Azkadellia jumped up and began to pummel the witch and Contra with her magic in constant shots, "Tell him to get away from my sister! Or I swear to the unnamed God that I will kill you!"

The witch threw off her attack with her own shield and Azkadellia was thrown back into the wall beside the doors, "No one can kill me except for your sister. And by the time he is through with her, she won't have the spirit."

Azkadellia struggled to get up, but couldn't find her footing. She stared as the witch came closer to her with every step.

"It's so sad you sided with the goodie-goodies, Azkadellia," Contra said in a light voice and watched the magic roll between her fingers, "You knew what was coming and you just had to have you own way. To bring light back to the beautiful darkness."

"Darkness isn't the answer," Azkadellia struggled to speak, "It never was. It's a vicious circle and it needs to stop."

"It should never have stopped. Thanks to that little sister of yours, I had to start from scratch," Contra pouted, "How I wish I had succeeded in killing you that night. Then I could have just drained your powers and nothing would have stopped the eternal darkness from coming."

"The witch isn't going to bring you power, Contra," Azkadellia groaned, "She promises a lot of things, but you'll never be happy. Never be fulfilled. You will never find love and you will never find family if you stay in her power."

"I don't need any of that," she waved it off, "People and feelings only crowd your judgment. I mean, look at your sister. Look where love has led her. Into the bed of another man that she loathes. And just to think… she could have stayed safe if she just forgot about her Wyatt Cain."

"She'll never forget," she shook her head, "Especially not him."

"That's why it works so well," Contra charged up another attack and sent it at Azkadellia, "…especially as a weapon."

Her body convulsed as if she was being electrocuted where she sat. Her eyes were closed in immeasurable pain. Then her mouth finally opened in a scream of fear and agony. If Contra was right her sister was having her soul stolen and she couldn't even get up off the floor to help. The witch cackled with delight at the pain and stopped suddenly.

"I'm going to spread this out for you, princess," Contra leaned down to face to face with Azkadellia, "So I can hear you scream in hopelessness all night and into the dawn."

Azkadellia looked up and with what energy she had left, spit in the face of the new witch. The witch slowly wiped her face clear of all the spit and wiped it back on Azkadellia's clothing. The witch stood up and began to walk away. At first, it seemed like she was going to give her some time to recover before starting again, but turned around sharply with a new spell to launch at the downed Azkadellia.

Azkadellia held her breath and closed her eyes over the impending blow, but it didn't connect. At least not with her body. She opened her eyes to see Glitch leaning over her, gritting his teeth over the burning sensation on his back.

"Damn it, you fool!" the witch ripped the spell away from him and he fell down toward Azkadellia. She caught him in her arms and he looked into her eyes with a half grin.

"Hey there, Azkadee," he gritted his teeth and hissed from the burns he definitely had on his back, "Sorry we're late, got held up in the dungeon."

"Glitch," she furrowed her brows at him.

"Let's get out of here," he said and got to his feet and then helping her up despite his new injuries.

"Where's DG?"

"Cain's on his way to get her now," Glitch told her.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" the witch billowed and threw another bolt of magic at them. Azkadellia grabbed on to his hand and put up another shield just in time to toss the spell back at her. It hit her on the side of her face and threw her back behind one of the plush chairs she was using earlier.

"We're going, and you won't tell anyone," Azkadellia closed her eyes and concentrated. In her other hand an orb formed and floated over to Contra. It formed over her body and she struggled to get up from her downed position.

"Come on," Azkadellia grabbed his hand and fled from the room.

"What did you do to her?" he asked and helped her walk since she was limping.

"I made it so she couldn't tell Zero that we were coming," she explained and closed her eyes to try and find her sister, "And I combined it with a dizzy spell so she couldn't get up for a little while."

"The witch taken down by a dizzy spell," Glitch thought to himself with a grin, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

She smiled despite the situation, "How did you get out of the dungeon?"

"Jeb got a key, freed Cain and then they got me going. Took out the Longcoats at the door and bam, I'm at your side and the Cain's are on their way to find DG and Kelly."

"I just hope we aren't too late," Azkadellia whimpered when her foot landed oddly. Glitch stopped for a moment at the side of a doorway and let her concentrate. Azakdellia tired to search the building for any magic signs of her sister, but only found locked doors. The witch had the building prepared for them, "I can't find DG."

"Don't worry, if anyone can find that girl, Cain can," he helped her back up and carefully scooped her up in his arms, "Let's get going while we can."

"I'm not leaving without my sister."

"And I didn't expect you to," he shook his head and looked up the stairs, "I was going to look for Cain and his son so we can leave together."

Just as the sentence left his lips a few gun shots rang out and a smile came to his face.

"And if you ever need to find a specific Cain tin man, just follow the gunfire."

"And now I remember why I love you so much," Azkadellia smiled as Glitch ran as fast as he could after the gun shots and hopefully to Cain and DG.


	26. Chp 25: Last Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty-Five**: Last Goodbye

All the way to the room DG struggled to connect with her sister. She was trying to tell her where she was heading in the building and who was leading her there. If Azkadellia could somehow get to Cain and Glitch then they could come and get her before anything went too far. Unfortunately, all she could reach with her magic where empty walls and closed doors. Every time they turned another corner she felt Adora's grip on her shoulder a little harder as if she were fighting something.

When they finally reached one of the top rooms Zero pushed both women in quickly. He closed the door behind him and looked at DG with hunger written in his eyes. She looked away before the want to vomit was too much for her to handle. She knew what he had in mind to break her with and she really didn't want that to happen. He took off his jacket and passed them both to turn on some of the lamps in the room.

"Put her on the bed," Zero ordered to Adora and she slowly did so, "And make sure she doesn't get any ideas about her magic."

DG watched Adora as she sat her down. Gone was the angry woman who wanted to shoot her, now replaced with a woman confused and starting to question herself. She looked over DG and the young woman's tears. She searched her eyes much like Wyatt would do if he wanted an answer he was unsure she was going to give. Adora's brown eyes explored her blue ones in fascination and soon pain. Her face turned to a frown and looked up at Zero.

"Do we have to do this, Adrian?" she asked. Zero looked up from unbuttoning his shirt and stopped half way down.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"Do you have to break her? Especially like this?" Adora pointed at DG, "She's so young, so full of life. All she has done is… is…"

Adora then paused and tried to think to herself.

"… I don't even know what."

'She's starting to remember,' DG realized, 'She's starting to think for herself.'

"She stole Wyatt from you," he reminded her of the lie, "She made him leave you behind."

"Did she?" Adora thought back and remembered the tin suit. She remembered Wyatt as he tried to fight his way out of the grip of Longcoats and yelled for her once encased in the small, solitary prison. She shook her head, "Even so, is this a right punishment? To rape her? To kill her soul?"

"It's the only way she will learn!" he roared at Adora and pushed her to the side. He grabbed DG's face in one of his hands and showed it to Adora, "This _girl_ needs to know what happens when you create an unfaithful man. He became unfaithful to you. He'll never touch her again and will come back to you."

"Not at the price of a soul," Adora shook her head viciously as if everything would be able to disappear, "She's innocent, for goodness sake… why am I even here?"

"What are you talking about?" he threw DG's face to the side, "You're here to get your precious husband Wyatt back."

"But why would you, above all people, want him back with me?" Adora asked and looked like she started to think. She closed her eyes tightly and it looked to DG as if she was having a migraine. Her eyes opened and looked at the floor, "You… you put him in the tin suit in the first place all those years ago. You're the one that took him away. You told me to fetch Jeb- my son- and you beat him once I brought him. Now you wish to lay with a young woman forcefully whose only sin seems to be that she's in love with Wyatt. Where is your mind?"

Zero slapped Adora hard on the right side of her face, sending her down to the floor. Her head hit the side of one of the low tables placed around the room. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she tried to fight the encompassing darkness.

"Adora!" DG yelled for the fallen woman. She leapt off the bed and at Zero's back.

She wrapped an arm around his neck as the other pounded on his shoulders and head. She called upon her magic to hit him again to knock him out. Before she could even hit him with the now bright fist, he grabbed her hair and the arm around his neck. He tossed her over his shoulder and back on the bed. He touched the side of his face where she had landed a scratch and had drawn blood.

"That was a quite a switch you and your sister pulled on Contra," he rubbed the blood between his fingers, "And now you're going to pay for it."

"I doubt it," she threw a punch that landed on his jaw, "That was for Adora! All she wanted was her family back, you bastard."

He stumbled, but didn't fall. He jumped over her, grabbed both of her hands in his and held them over her head. He looked down into her eyes with a victorious smirk.

"If you don't remember, you're the one that started everything in motion that stole it from her in the first place."

"And I will live with that knowledge for the rest of my life. But you- you've lied to her all this time," DG growled and tried to fight against him, "You killed her, brought her back to catch Wyatt and told her lies to do so! She loves him to eternity and you turned that into a weapon!"

He leaned over her and kissed her squarely on the mouth. She screamed against his lips and he smiled when he leaned back from her, "There is one truth that I told her. When I'm done with you, Wyatt Cain will never want you again."

DG couldn't think of anything to say against that and could only glare up at him. How she wished she could get her magic to work properly. She closed her eyes when she felt one of his hands move to her shirt. She moved one of her hands to test his grip, but his other hand secured them above her head. His hand stroked over the now exposed skin of her stomach and she shivered at what was to come.

"Wyatt," she whimpered.

"He won't come to save you this time," he licked the side of her face and whispered into her ear, "This time, you're mine. To break… to take… and to claim as my own."

"Not my princess, you won't," a voice said from behind him. Zero grabbed his pistol and spun to the now open door. Wyatt Cain kicked the pistol from Zero's grasp and it slid over the floor. Cain then reached back and punched Zero square in the nose, making him fly back over one of the tables, "Stay away from her."

"Wyatt," DG held her shirt back together.

"Gods, DG. Are you all right?" he rushed over to her and held her face in his hands. He looked her over quickly and his thumbs absentmindedly stroked her cheeks, "Where did he touch you?"

"He just undid my shirt," she shook her head to stop him from worrying too bad and put a hand over one of his, "I'm okay, but we need to get out of here."

"Easier said then done."

Both turned to their side where Zero had another pistol in his firm grip. He pointed it at them both and looked to be deciding which one of them to use it on. His grin turned manic and laughed as the pistol went back and forth between the two of them.

"So which one gets to die?" Zero playfully jerked the pistol toward them. Cain pushed DG behind him to protect her, but she quickly turned to sit in front of him.

"Me, Zero," she said quickly and pushed her back against Cain's chest.

"DG, don't you dare," Cain tried again to push her behind him.

"If it comes down to who you need to shoot, then shoot me," DG said seriously. She knew that she could put up a shield of magic, but knowing how much preparation Contra had made to magic proof the building DG knew that she probably gave Zero some kind of repelling magic. And she'd rather have herself shot instead of risking it with Cain.

"Okay," Zero shrugged and cocked back the hammer.

"No!" Cain pulled her out of the way, but Zero's pistol didn't go off.

DG and Cain looked up from their position next to the bed and saw Adora up with the dropped pistol in Zero's direction. Blood was dripping down one side of her face from her head injury. She had the pistol trained directly at Zero's chest and held it in a steady hand.

"What are you doing, Adora?" Zero chuckled, but kept his own pistol at DG and Cain.

"Let them go, Adrian," she growled.

"What?"

"I said to let them go," she cocked back her own hammer, "They don't deserve this."

"Everything that they have done to you, you want to let them go?" he yelled at her.

"You mean everything that you think they have done to you?" Adora yelled back and took a quick look at Cain and DG, "Thank you, DG. For finding him a new heart. He needs one."

DG nodded even though most of her body was covered protectively by Cain.

"And you, Zero," Adora turned back to him, "Enough lies. Wyatt never betrayed me, and never was unfaithful. I was dead, I remember dying. I remember being in that far cabin while my son was away and a stranger stopping by. You remember it too, don't you, Zero?"

He swallowed and didn't take his eyes off of her.

"I finally saw your face. You killed me while my boy was away. As far as I'm concerned I'm still dead. You brought me back from my walk down the road beyond. You and the witch used my love as a weapon against my family and I will never forgive you for that."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Zero laughed, "You just said all you are is a corpse."

"Then there really isn't anything for me to lose, is there?" Adora smiled back at him, "Let them go, Adrian."

"I will never let it go!"

"You shoot them, I will kill you!" she yelled at him.

"Then kill me," he shrugged and turned his head at them and pointed the muzzle at DG's chest.

A shot rang out and hit Zero in his opposite shoulder. He cried out and turned his pistol at Adora and shot her in the chest. She fell back and out of the sight of the others in the room.

"Adora!" DG cried and got out from under Wyatt.

She ran over to her and didn't notice that Zero was trying to shoot her in the process. He looked down at his pistol. It was jammed up and wouldn't shoot. Wyatt looked up at Zero and growled. Zero knew what was coming and with a busted arm, he didn't have enough leverage to fight Cain. He turned and opened a panel in the wall and disappeared through it.

"Zero!" Cain got off of the floor and hit the panel just as it closed. His fists pounded against the panel and he screamed in frustration.

"Cain," DG caught his attention from the side of the room. He turned from the panel and saw tears in her eyes, "…Adora."

Cain walked over and looked down at the woman. DG had hold of one of her hands and was bent over her, trying to do something to help. A spark of magic was settled over the wound and DG tried to pour her energy to save the woman. She struggled to keep the spark alive, but it faded and she didn't have enough for a wound this bad.

"I can't… it's too deep," DG coughed and held Adora's hand with both of hers. She looked to Adora's face as if to apologize for her short comings.

"Shh… it's okay DG," Adora cooed and gripped DG's hand a little tighter, "I'm already dead, remember?"

"No," DG shook her head, "You saved me from him. You can't."

"You saved both of us," Cain agreed and knelt down on the other side of her body.

"Wyatt," she smiled fondly and reached out her other hand for him. Once he took her hand her smile faded, "I'm so sorry. I fell for their lies and hurt you… hurt our son."

She suddenly coughed and some blood flowed down from the corner of her mouth. Cain squeezed her hand and put his other hand over her forehead.

"Shh, you can't talk right now. You'll just make it worse."

"Wyatt, I'm already worse," she shook her head with a small smile, "I'm headed back to the road which I should have never been detoured from. It's okay."

She looked into his eyes and saw his tears, "At least this time… I get to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry I wasn't the husband I wanted to be for you, and I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you."

"I wouldn't believe it either," she soothed him, "Don't apologize. Just say goodbye."

"I can't," Wyatt shook his head, "Not again."

"Yes you can," she squinted her eyes against the pain, "You need to let go."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt her move his hand over to DG's and connected them both.

"So you can have the future you deserve," she continued, "I'm happy for you, Wyatt. Please don't let her go. Never let her go. She loves you so much, possibly more than I ever did. And DG?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Don't let him push away. He's good at that. And don't let him blame himself for anything. Especially not for this."

"No problem," DG shook her head. Adora's eyelids began to drop, "Don't-"

"Adora," Cain said and she fought to open her eyes again. She looked up at him and he furrowed his brows, "I love you. I always will."

"I know," she nodded with a smile, "Say it this time, Wyatt. Please."

He took a deep breath, "Goodbye, Adora."

"Goodbye, Wyatt," she closed her eyes slowly and the last breath escaped her lungs.

"Adora," DG sighed sadly and the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cain ran his hand over her eyes to close them. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Both DG and Cain turned to the door as it busted open by Glitch and Jeb with Azkadellia and Kelly right behind.

"Is everyone okay?" Glitch asked and then saw the body on the ground.

Jeb stepped forward and caught both DG and his father in tears or close to it. He searched the room and couldn't find Zero or his body, "What happened?"

"She saved us," DG sniffed and shook her head. Azkadellia knelt down and wrapped her sister in a hug despite her own injuries.

"We need to get out of here before the witch gets her head back together," she whispered.

"We can't leave her here," DG shook her head.

"We won't," Cain stood up and carefully picked up her body. DG smiled up at him and nodded.

Kelly helped DG out while Glitch helped Azkadellia. She told DG how she was found in a separate holding area away from Jeb and Cain. Zero wanted them to hurt from seeing each other beaten and having her there would only distract. Jeb led the whole group out one of the back ways and down the street. Many, if not all of the Longcoats were taken out by Jeb, Glitch or Kelly so they didn't have to deal with many on the way out.

Through the alleys and back streets of Central City, it didn't taken them long to reach the hide house and Jeb was careful enough to make sure they weren't followed. The girls undid the magic lock on the door and the whole group stumbled in. The royal guard was there to greet them and took the ones in need of medical treatment to the healers. Adora was taken from Cain's arms and into the crypt below the house to be cleaned up and prepared for her last burial.

DG sat across from Cain while they were looked over and prodded at by the healers that were on hand. She looked at him and could still see the pain etched in his eyes even though he tried to hide it when he looked at her. He didn't want her to blame herself and she knew it.

Azkadellia and Jeb were in with the healers much longer than the others. The healers commented on how beat up Jeb was and Azkadellia probably wasn't that much better from the witch. DG couldn't help but feel there was something else behind their want to keep her there than they were willing to tell. Glitch stayed with Azkadellia once his back was healed while Kelly stayed with Jeb as it should be. Unfortunately, DG didn't feel as if she deserved to be next to Cain. Despite what he wanted, she felt like the factor that stopped him believing it was Adora to begin with was that she was there. She stopped him from having the second chance with his family.

She found herself on one of the small balconies hidden from the rest of the city below. She felt the light breeze on her face and closed her eyes against it. It was refreshing and it made her feel a little bit better. Her hands gripped the railing of the balcony and she sighed heavily.

"So this is where you're hiding from me."

"I guess I needed a little escape from everything," her head dropped a little and then turned to him, "And I'm not hiding from you."

"It kind of seemed that way," he stood next to her to look over the city.

"What did my mother want?" she asked trying to ignore the comment he just made, "I saw her call you to her makeshift office."

"She wanted to know about Adora," he said and then paused for a moment, "Wanted to know what Jeb and I wanted to do with her body."

"And?"

"Your mother is giving her a hero's burial where no one will be able to stop her walk down the road beyond again," he looked at her while she tried to stay focused on the cityscape before her.

"That's good, she deserves it."

"You know it's strange," he sighed, "… that you're the one pushing away this time."

"I just-" DG looked down to her feet and then back up at him, "I feel like you gave it up. That _was_ Adora. If we weren't-"

"If we weren't what we are," he held her face in his hands, "I wouldn't have survived. And Adora knew it. That's why she thanked you."

DG stared into his eyes and he let her in, like he had promised.

"She told me to never let you go, and I am looking to do just that," Cain wrapped her in a close hug, "I love you, DG. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. I'm not going to let you block me out like I did with you."

DG closed her eyes and just breathed him. Her hands wound tightly around him and she held on, "I don't want to."

"Good," he closed his own eyes and put his cheek on top of her head, "You still going to be my bride or do I have to win you back? Because you know I will. If I have to chase you over to the other side of the rainbow I will."

She giggled despite her mood and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. She leaned back and looked him straight in his eyes, "I'll still be your bride if you'll have me."

He smiled and kissed her softly as his answer.

The rest of the night they stayed out on the balcony in one another's arms and watched the lights of the city. He was wounded again, but she was there to heal it. And there was no one that could do it better.


	27. Chp 26: Falling Pieces

**A/N:** I'll be gone for the next week on vacation with family, so I decided to upload another chapter before I left. Thanks for all the reviews, I love them so much. I'll do another chapter when I got back, so I hope you enjoy this one and I'll see you all in a week!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**: Falling Pieces

The burial of Adora Cain was subtle, but none the less important. She was laid to rest in a small courtyard off to the side of the safe house- tucked away in a royal burial ground set aside for fallen heroes and important players in O.Z. history. It was a hero's burial as the queen had told Cain, with the royal family and main administrators that had escaped Finaqua in attendance. Both Jeb and Wyatt Cain were there in the front to help with the casket and to make a few words when the time was right.

Jeb stood on crutches since one of his legs was found to be broken. They were mended, but he still needed to lay off of it for a while. Kelly had made sure of that ever since they left the healers and hit the young captain upside the head if he decided to hobble around the safe house without the crutches. They were looking less and less like a captain and a private and more like a couple. Cain had smiled at them before the burial and had told DG in a whisper that Adora would be happy with her son's choice.

Wyatt Cain stood with his son to one side and DG on the other. Despite how she had felt about the Adora issue, Cain still wanted DG there with him. It was going to be hard for him and he told her that she always made hard things seem easier. So, she sucked it up and became his protection detail for the day. She held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze when she felt him tense beside her. The only time she let go was when he and Jeb had said a few words and their public goodbye to the mother and wife.

The queen stood in front of the small gathering and looked down fondly at the casket ahead of her, "I had never met Adora Cain. And that is something I think I will always regret. She was a hero to this realm and saved the princesses from an ending that would be anything but happy. But above all, she was a mother who raised a wonderful man and captain… and she was a wife to one of the most honorable men I have ever known.

"Today, we bury a woman that deserves her rest and will journey to the end of the road beyond without interruption, without stops and with all the love from ones on this side. Goodbye and fond farewell, Adora Cain. May your journey be peaceful and end in your paradise."

The queen stepped down as the top of the new grave was slipped into place. Cain and Jeb stood side by side and they watched the new, beautiful casket escape from their view, replaced by marble. Then with a gentle wave of the queen's hand, the small grave was sealed and Adora was finally able to complete her journey and rest in peace.

As everyone stepped away, only Cain and Jeb remained. Jeb turned to his father, gave him a tight hug and hobbled away with Kelly by his side. DG walked next to Cain and tried to read his body language. She couldn't get anything and just waited for him to make the first move.

"Thank you, DG," he whispered and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She nodded and laid her head against his chest. She could knew a meeting to discuss Contra was about to start, but she didn't care and neither did he. She let him stand as long as he needed before they would go to the meeting. The rest of the cabinet could wait.

"Anytime, Wyatt," she whispered back and put her arms around his waist, "Just say the word."

He placed his finger tips of one hand on the marble covering the casket and then began to turn away with her. She stopped before they took the first step and looked upon the marble. Her eyes looked so focused, so purposeful.

"DG?" he asked.

She waved one hand in front of her and made a small, red rose from magic. It looked real and smelt real, but it would never wilt and never fade, just like Adora. Her memory and her love for others and their love for her. She put the small flower in one of the spaces left for such offerings.

"There," she nodded again with a small smile. She turned back to Wyatt, "I had to give something. To thank her and to say goodbye."

"You did good, kid," he kissed the top of her head and pulled her back to his side as they walked into the safe house.

The main cabinet heads and advisors were already set around the table with the royal family and escorts set in the middle. The generals took their places by rank and saved the furthest seat next to the royals open for Jeb. He was seated with Kelly right behind him, even though she wasn't a general. DG and Cain took their seats on the other side of Lavender Eyes and Ahamo from Azkadellia and Glitch and waited for the meeting to begin.

"I'm sorry to impose this meeting so directly after the burial, but we must come to a plan to rid the O.Z. of the witch," Queen Lavender Eyes directed at the Cain men.

"It's completely necessary, your majesty," Jeb nodded and looked up at her and Lord Ahamo, "She's still out there."

"So is Zero," Cain added, "And we have to stop them before they move to even more desperate measures. Especially now that they know that both princesses are definitely in the city."

"Agreed," one of the other generals nodded, "No doubt that the witch will be hunting heavily for all the heads of the royal family and from the looks of it, Captain Cain as well as his father are also prime targets."

"The problem that lays a head of us, gentlemen, is to find a way to use the Ages to our advantage and stop the witch once and for all," the Queen said in a calm voice, "Is there anything that you had discovered while you were under her captivity?"

DG saw her mother turn toward her and Cain and then to Azkadellia and Glitch. She thought for a moment and shook her head, "Unfortunately, I didn't get that much time with her. I was stuck in the holding cells and then up to a top level bedroom. I probably have more information on Zero's insanity than I do on the witch this time."

"That's okay, little sister," Azkadellia spoke and lifted her eyes from the table, "Who better to know the enemy than one who was the enemy for fifteen years?"

"Azkadellia?" Ahamo looked at his older daughter with a slight frown.

Azkadellia took a deep breath, "I fought the witch, and I'm sorry to say that she has her power very well tamed. She knows how to wield it and she has every intention of using all she can to get what she wants. But, her vessel is very full of herself. She has it in her mind that what she plans will come to pass. With the witch flowing through her veins, she has no doubt of victory if we fight her or not. That could be something we can try to manipulate. Nothing comes to my mind, but it is information."

"Thank you, my 'Dellia," the Queen nodded in gratitude, "Anything else we can use?"

"She's afraid of DG," Azkadellia added, "She knows that DG can kill her and will do anything and everything in her power to stop DG from doing just that. That's why she commanded Zero on her. To crush her spirit so she couldn't continue on."

"Sad to say, it could have worked," DG mumbled low so she wouldn't give the generals a reason to believe that the plan would fail. Cain caught it though and rubbed her thigh from under the table. She smirked at the corner of her mouth and shifted her eyes to him and then back to the table filled with generals.

"What is our plan of attack then?" a second general piped up.

"We stick with the Ages," Ahamo spoke up and earned a grin from his wife, "If Contra is afraid of DG, then we should use just that weapon."

"I agree," the queen nodded with her husband, "And if we are to use it, we must prepare."

"Mother?" DG looked at her as she stood and held out a hand for each of her daughters.

"My angel, you have one more door to unlock," Lavender Eyes explained, "And you cannot do that waiting here. We must unlock it and then stop this evil."

"Right," DG sighed.

"Now, I expect the rest of you to discover battle strategies and extra plans of escape if the need for it arises. And that includes the other side, if necessary," the Queen addressed the rest of the table. The generals and Jeb stood and saluted the Queen as she left with Azkadellia right behind.

DG turned to Cain for a moment and put a hand over one of his. She looked at their entwined hands for a moment before looking in his eyes, "You better be here when I finish with this one. I don't need to run after you every time I unlock another power."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cain chuckled at her and kissed her forehead, "I promise. Now, get going before you lose your mother and sister. I'll stay and help with the battle plans."

"You're good with those," DG nodded and followed her other family members down the hall to the next room over.

They sat in the same circle and Lavender put the emerald in the center once more, "Are you ready, my angel?"

DG nodded and all three closed their eyes with a deep breath.

When DG opened her eyes she wasn't in the room with her mother and sister, instead she found herself on the old road, but it looked better and less run down than the one that she had traveled down. She looked at her feet to find the silver slippers and carefully walked on the yellow bricks beneath her feet. She skipped a few times and spun in a circle. She was sure that the past wizard of Oz would find her when he was ready to show himself. If she was here, she was sure he was going to show up much sooner than later.

'This must have been what the road had looked like when the original Dorothy walked it with her companions,' DG thought out loud.

_You're very perceptive, princess_, a strong, male voice caught her off guard.

She turned to her right to see the man from before. He still had that sparkle behind his eyes and the Nebraskan accent. DG smiled at the man and was reminded of the Mystic Man, 'The wise wizard of Oz, I take it.'

_At your service, my lady_, he bowed and walked next to her, _I assume you know why I am here?_

'I was hoping that you would be able to give me my last piece of the Ages,' DG hoped and gave him a smile.

_A piece I have with me_, he pulled a small orb from his robe and handed it to her, _But, it is not the final piece_.

'What do you mean?' DG frowned and handled the warm orb of magic in her hand, 'I thought you said that there were only three Ages.'

_There are only three of us, but your ancestor has your last piece and you will receive that when you are ready, _he pointed at her with a shaking finger as if he was lecturing a small child, _but for now it is just a waiting game. You must wait for the right time to seek her out and finish this long dance of death and misery. Or I could be completely wrong and she will come to you in time. It is in all reality her choice when to give it to you._

DG sighed, 'Nothing is ever as easy as it seems.'

_Or is as you want it to be_, the wizard nodded his head.

DG felt the orb absorb in her hand and a new feeling shot through her system and traveled up her arms and into her chest, 'What gift had you left behind?'

_You're as curious as Dorothy_, the older man smiled, _Other than the magic of elemental control- which you will need- I left behind knowledge_.

'Knowledge?'

_One of the best offenses I know_, the wizard chuckled to himself, _You know yourself, you know your enemy. You know your enemy, you know yourself. For they are both one in the same_.

DG paused along the road and looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.

He could only laugh louder and stood directly in front of the young woman, _You are the worst enemy that you could ever have. You don't trust yourself, you don't believe in yourself- you will eventually devour yourself and there will be nothing left. Know what it is that will stop you. Embrace it and over come it. Then you will be able to defeat any monster._

DG smiled back at the man, 'Makes sense.'

_That is one of my specialties_, _making sense_.

'What is elemental control?' DG asked.

_Why control over the elements, of course, _he said with a roll of his eyes as if that explained everything, _Fire, wind, water, earth. They could be very useful in the upcoming fight._

'I see,' DG asked and looked at the trees, 'Why aren't we in one of the palaces or in a building?'

_Better to keep moving with the witch on your back_, he explained and then sighed, _Besides, I've always liked this road. Cuts through every part of Oz. I loved to travel on it back in my days. Helped me to connect with the people of the land._

DG looked at her right palm and watched the new magic play on her fingers. She furrowed her brows and looked at the third Age, 'Why didn't my magic work against Zero? I tried to call it, but it didn't react as fast as it usually does.'

_It didn't come to you because you were going to attack out of anger, not protection_.

'Protection? He was about to rape me! How much more do I need to be protected from?'

_You were still thinking of revenge_, he frowned at her outburst, _Revenge for your Tin Man, revenge for your family and revenge for yourself. Your magic is used to protect this land and its future. It is not used to be a punishment_.

'And what about the witch? Aren't I punishing her?'

_In the end, you are ultimately protecting Oz_.

DG took a deep breath and looked at the yellow road and her silver slippers tapping over it, 'An innocent woman died again because I couldn't call up my magic. Shouldn't I have been able to protect her?'

_She was already dead and she knew that, so did the magic of the Ages. You need to look into you heart before you use your power. Bring all treasures together. Courage to do the right things, the knowledge to know what the right thing is and the love to have the will and make the sacrifices needed_.

DG shook her head a little, 'Are you sure you got the right girl for the job?'

The wizard grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her toward him, _I know we had found the right princess. One who will do what ever she can for a land that she barely remembers, but loves so dear_.

DG looked into his eyes and nodded hesitantly, 'I hope you're right.'

_I know I am, and so is Dorothy and Glinda,_ he paused and looked up at the sky, _I think our time is coming to an end. You will do great things for this land, little Dorothy Gale. Just believe and know yourself_.

She closed her eyes quickly as if to blink and opened them to come face to face with her mother and sister.

"How'd it go?" Azkadellia asked.

"I got the third piece," DG nodded and looked at her hand where a little of the magic still leapt from her palm. She swept a hand in a tight circle and created a small whirlwind in her palm to demonstrate her control over wind, "He had said that there was one more piece left. A final piece. He said I would get it when the time comes."

"Then that is when you shall receive it," Lavender nodded her head forward, "So do not trouble yourself, DG. What you have received already you must train and master. When the time comes you will know what must be done."

DG sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her mother gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder. She stood up and walked toward the door.

"You should rest now, you were in conference with the Ages for a quite a time. Dinner shall be served shortly," both girls nodded to their mother and she quickly left the room.

Azkadellia turned back to DG with a heavy sigh, "You think that we will finally be rid of her? Once and for all?"

"I brought her out of that cave, Az," DG's voice deepened, "I will do everything in my power to put her somewhere she can never escape from and ruin any more lives."

Azkadellia shook her head and put a hand on her sister's shoulder to bring her out of whatever dark place she slipped to. DG turned to her and tilted her head in question.

"There's something you aren't telling me," DG smiled as she felt it was more good news than it was bad, "At least not yet."

"I was hoping to tell everyone at once, but I think that my sister should be one of the first to know…" Azkadellia faded off.

"Well?" DG prodded.

"There was another reason the healers wanted me to stay longer than you and the others," Azkadellia explained further and looked up at her sister's expectant blue eyes, "DG… in the matter of months, Glitch and I are going to become parents. I'm carrying our child."

DG sat still for a moment to digest the information, "Are you… Oh my God, Az! That's amazing! Does Glitch know? How far are you? When are the others going to know?"

"Whoa, whoa… slow down, Deeg," Azkadellia giggled at her sister's excitement, "Yes, Glitch does know. The healers told me while he was sitting with me. I'm not quite sure how far along I am, but they were probably conceived back at Finaqua. And the others will know by tonight. We're planning on announcing at dinner."

"Wow… I'm going to be an aunt," DG smiled wider, "Another life I get to fight for."

Azkadellia chuckled again and hugged her sister around the shoulders, "Just make sure you are able to come back and give my little one cousins, okay?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," DG shook her head and hugged her sister back.


	28. Chp 27: Unsure Feelings

**A/N:** Bad, bad Ana! Here I promised you all a new chapter when I got back and I've been at home for almost a week and a half now. I think I may just have to do a double update. I think that's the ticket. I hope you all enjoy this update and will forgive me on my tardiness. I've been a bit distracted... Well, happy reading and I hope you review. It's a special day when you do.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**: Unsure Feelings

With a quick glance behind him and a small scan of the area Zero snuck into a small building and out of sight from the rest of Central City. He pulled back the hood of the large cloak that had hidden his hair and cracked his neck a few times before moving forward. The house was larger than it looked. It held enough rooms for the Longcoats they had assembled, although their first place was much roomier. This place was at a loss of space and furnishings. They couldn't stay where they were. With the escape of the princesses, the place would be swarming with royal and city guards within hours.

He turned down the last corridor and saw Contra softly speaking to a small vat of seer's potion that she had to make again. A few mobats flew around the room and over her head as she spoke. One swooped next to Zero and growled at him. He glared back and barred his own teeth at the animal.

"I know she's in conference, you dumb animal," he growled at it, "Tell me when she's done."

"No need, Zero," Contra stood from the seat she had taken with her back still to him, "What have you found out?"

"You were right about the old building. Royal guards are all over it," he walked toward her, "They have found our old holding chambers and have been moving out some of the dead Longcoats we left for them to clean up."

"And what news of Cain and the princesses?"

"None that I have gathered, Contra. No one speaks of them in the open," he said cautiously and slowly rubbed at his injured shoulder. He didn't want his soul sucked out yet. He still had Wyatt Cain to kill.

She sighed heavily and kept her eyes trained on the small vat, "Don't worry yourself, Zero. I don't want to tear your soul out. I'm not going to kill you yet."

"Yet?" he stopped to the side of her, looking into the vat himself. In the liquid he saw pictures of the city and the people in the streets. It looked like she was trying to find the princesses and wasn't getting very far. Either that or trying to find out what the guards know and how close they were to tracking them down, "That doesn't sound promising."

"I want to kill them. Both of them," she said with gritted teeth, "Especially Azkadellia. That bitch needs to die for what she did to me."

"Because she had the witch's power running through her first-"

"Not that, Zero," she turned to him and showed him her face, "For this."

Her left cheek was burned and charred from the magic that was thrown at her from Azkadellia toward the end of their fight. The magic worked its way into her once flawless skin and had marked her forever. Contra absentmindedly rubbed at the injury and took a deep breath. Zero could still see her jaw tense from the thoughts rolling through her head. They were probably along the lines of which torture would be best for the eldest princess. He wasn't deterred from the injury and she was surprised as she thought that he would run from the sight of it.

"Can't you heal it, like you healed me?" he asked with a small sigh. To him it seemed like she was over reacting. He's had worse injures on other parts of his body. Worse scars, with even worse stories marked his back and legs.

"This was done by magic, Zero," she turned away from him again and into the vat, "It can't be fixed like anything so minor as a bullet or battle wound."

"Bullets aren't as minor as you think, Contra."

"Wyatt Cain has lived through at least two that I know of without the help of a witch's magic," she smiled after she caught his frown, "And he is just fine. Both him and his son."

"He has nine lives, a commodity that not every one has," Zero's breathing turned shallow and Contra smiled larger when she knew she hit a soft spot.

"I am surprised, Zero," Contra said quickly and made him shift his eyes back to her, "You are not frightened or disgusted by the injury to my face."

"Why would I be?" he asked, "The witch that resides in you is much more hideous than you could ever be."

"Don't talk down toward her, Zero. She's the reason that you're out of that metal can and here by my side," Contra walked slowly toward him and gently put a hand on the side of his face, "How is your last bullet wound healing?"

"Better than expected," he looked at her the first time confused, "Why?"

"I was in dispute on wither or not to speed up that healing process for you," she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

The healing force of her magic shifted to heal his shoulder completely. And even after it was closed up, she still didn't release him. Her lips worked against his as her hands moved down his body. She held on and pulled on the front of the cloak he was wearing, making him take another step into her. After a few moments more she slowly pulled away with a bit of his lip between her teeth. She released it at the same time she released his cloak and stood back with a deep breath.

"So what is our next move, Contra?" he shifted in his spot unsure of the moment that just transpired, but content that he didn't have to worry about his wound anymore.

"Nothing for now," she went on, trying to fish for reasoning in her mind for what she had just done, "Let them come to us."

"But if we find them, then we can be the ones with the first strike."

"And that worked out so well last time," she chuckled to herself and then at him, "No. They both have unfinished business with me. And the same with Cain and you. They will find us and when they do, that will be their last day in this land alive."

* * *

DG walked into her room and immediately fell on top of her bed without noticing the tin man shaped shadow in the corner by her fireplace. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes to soak in the comfort of the bed beneath her. A few deep breaths later and she was about to drift asleep.

The bed dipped to one side as another person settled over her, "You really should take a good look around the room before you get comfortable. You never know who could be hiding in the shadows."

"Why should I have to worry about checking shadows when I got you around?" she smiled and opened her eyes to look up at Cain, "How did the planning go with Jeb and the generals?"

"As well as expected," he laid off to her side. She turned on her side to look at him and leaned on one elbow, "As your mother had asked, there are evacuation plans for the royal family to the other side if things get bad. There we could all become reinforced and try again. I wouldn't plan on it since you and your sister are so headstrong on staying here and defending your kingdom. Take after your mother I suppose. Besides, leaving at such a crucial time may seem like you are abandoning the kingdom to some folks. There are also some battle strategies in place should a 'just in case' situation should occur. Which it won't-"

"Why won't it?" she asked when a flash of worry went through his eyes.

"Because 'just in case' means that the Ages didn't work and we need to have a final stand without you," he reached up with one of his hands and swept a piece of her bangs behind her ear and then stroked the side of her face, "And that's not going to happen. You'll beat her, DG. And you'll come back without a sweat."

DG smiled back at him. She didn't know why, but she needed to do it for him, "I'm glad you're so confident in me."

"You should be too," he gave her one of his reserved grins and put his hands behind his head, "Besides, who else would drive me crazy like you do? That is if your father and mother don't kill me first for letting you go off and get yourself killed."

Without getting a response from DG he shifted his eyes toward her to find a smirk plastered on her face, "I'll have you know, Mister Cain, that no one else could ever drive you as crazy as I can."

"Don't I know that to be a fact," he rolled his eyes and laughed as she hit him with one of the nearby pillows. He grabbed her by her hips and rolled over her to pin her to the bed and grabbed the pillow from her hands.

She laughed with him and looked up into his eyes and scanned his face, "I like this side of you. No- take that back- I _love_ this side to you."

"That's good since you're the only one who gets to see it," he kissed her lightly and settled over her, "And the only one who will ever see it for the rest of my life. Well, that is until the little ones come along."

"Little ones?" DG lifted an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah DG, you know… the tiny humans that would be reproductions of you and me scampering about the halls of the palace. With my brains and your sense of adventure- not to mention a knack of finding trouble- no doubt they will wreak havoc on the palace."

DG was in one way surprised and in another relieved. She had always wanted kids in the future and since she also wanted Cain in that same future, it was good to know he wanted kids as well, "I didn't know you wanted more kids."

"I love Jeb, always will," he paused, "But I always wanted a nice sized family. I was hoping to give him a little brother or sister… or two, three, possibly more-"

"Don't get yourself carried away, tin man," she warned, "My plans don't call out for anymore than two- three absolute tops."

"We'll see when the time comes, princess," he grinned again and kissed her nose, "When's dinner?"

"Mother told Az and I that it would be done short- oh my God! Az!" DG sat up, surprising Wyatt enough to toss him off to the floor. She looked sheepishly at him and covered her smirk with her hand, "Sorry."

"What was that all about?" he asked from the floor.

"Azkadellia is making an announcement at dinner tonight," she laid on her stomach and looked down at him, "Quite a big one actually."

"Okay," Wyatt nodded his head, "And?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of an announcement if I told half of the house before she got the opportunity, now would it?" DG shook her head. She tapped him on the nose and then turned to lay on her back to stare at the ceiling, 'Amazing I didn't remind myself sooner with all the baby talk that Wyatt was bringing up.'

He sighed and pulled off his duster and beloved hat to get settled into their room until they were called for supper. He had an idea that DG would not tell him anything about the announcement with the way she had answered him and he also knew that it was no good trying to pry information out of her either.

DG tilted her head back and looked at him long and hard for a moment or two when she thought he wasn't looking. The man had just buried his wife for the second time in his life and he was already talking about children with his new fiancée. Should this be normal, or should he be grieving more than he was showing?

"What's on your mind, princess?" he asked and ran a hand through his hair after fixing the cuffs of his shirt.

"What do you mean?" she still laid on her back and looked with her head cocked at an awkward angle.

"You only stay quiet like that when you're mulling something around inside that head of yours," he sat next to her on the bed and tapped on her forehead, "So what are you mulling on?"

"Why are you so calm about all of it?" she turned on her side and then sat up.

"Through all of what?"

"Wyatt, you just buried Adora again. After she died in your arms," DG ran and hand through her own hair and tugged on a few strands and began to play with them in one hand, "And then later the same day you are talking about kids with your fiancée. Doesn't that seem off to you?"

"DG," he took her hands from her hair and put them in both of his. Her eyes met his since her distraction was taken away and took a deep breath, "I had mourned Adora for years after she was dead. I let her go the day that I fell in love with you. I just didn't want to except it. I have mourned all I can for the first woman I loved, and I am ready to take her advice and preparing to have a future… with you. Why do you keep asking about her?"

"She was here. She was alive-"

"When she shouldn't have been," Cain quickly added.

"I love you," she looked at their hands, "I don't want you to give up on anything you thought was worth fighting for."

"I haven't," he shook his head and kissed her forehead, "Right now, I'm fighting for the one thing that matters the most to me. And she knows that. She liked you, you know."

"Really?" DG chuckled dryly to herself, "Before or after she tried to shoot me?"

"If she was in her right mind the whole time, I would think that you and her would have had a few stories about me to share with one another. She would have loved your personality. I think that's why she saved you from Zero," he grabbed her in a hug and held her close to his chest, "She's happy, DG. She's happy for us and happy that she finally gets to finish her walk down the road. I think I have finally come to peace knowing that. Before I never knew what her last thoughts or last moments were like. This time she died with a smile on her face."

DG smiled against him and heard his heart beat strong against her ear.

He ran a hand over her back and through her hair, "Now it's my job to make my future bride and family happy."

"And we can't exactly start on that family until the witch is taken care of, can we?" she sighed and pushed her face toward his neck.

"Well, I don't know about that," he looked down at her with a smirk and an eyebrow lifted.

"Wyatt Cain," she playfully swatted his shoulder as she leaned away from his embrace, "You are not thinking about knocking me up with a battle at hand, are you?"

"Of course not, princess," he leaned toward her and very quickly pushed her back into the bed once again which earned him a well deserved moan. He chuckled and kissed up her jaw line and to her lips, "But I promise you, as soon as this is all dealt with and you're my wife, we will not leave the bed chamber for days."

"I'm holding you to that, tin man," she kissed him back and her arms wound around his neck. She leaned down into the pillows and looked up into his eyes, "My tin man."

"Always," he nodded and turned toward the door with a groan and roll of his eyes.

"What?" DG asked and then heard the knock on the door.

She hesitantly let his neck go and let him get up. She instantly felt a chill after his body left hers to answer the door. She rubbed the side of her arms and tried to fix the front of her outfit which was off center from Cain. Glitch and Azkadellia stood on the other side of the door. Glitch looked at the slightly pissed off Cain and the slightly disheveled DG on the bed and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, we interrupted something, didn't we?" he waved at DG who had hopped off the bed and fixed her messy hair and her top, which was still skewed a little to one side.

"Now Glitch, what gave you that idea?" she rolled her eyes and looked at Azkadellia, "Dinner ready?"

"Yes," Azkadellia answered shortly and fumbled with her hands a little in front of her.

DG put a hand over Azkadellia's with a smile, "Calm down. It's not the end of the world. Just the opposite. It's the beginning of one."

Azkadellia smiled brightly at her sister and wrapped her in a hug. The two sisters immediately started to walk down the hall, leaving their fiancées/bodyguards behind them. Glitch turned to Cain with another bright smile of his own.

"Did DG tell you the news yet?"

"Nope," Cain shook his head and closed the door behind him. Ever since he announced his intentions to the Queen and Ahamo, they had asked him to be less formal with them. Especially considering he was to be family soon. He turned to Glitch with a small, amused smirk, "And by the look of your smirk, you aren't going to tell me either, are you, zipper head?"

"Nope," Glitch echoed Cain's answer from earlier, "Azkadellia wants to tell the whole family at one time. Just think, Cain… in the matter of months we're going to be in-laws."

That made Cain stop in his tracks, "You and me in-laws. Now, why does that send a shiver up my spine?"

"Real funny, tin man," Glitch patted Cain's back and they walked into the room right behind DG and Azkadellia.

Queen Lavender Eyes and Lord Ahamo were already seated at the head of the table. Both Cain and Glitch pulled out the chairs for the ladies and then took their seats beside them. A few moments later, Jeb and Kelly came in. Jeb, of course, was still on crutches and Kelly had a smile on her face. Then at last, Tutor followed behind and took the last seat at the table. The servers came and left without so much as a single word and the only ones left were those quietly eating.

DG looked up from her plate at Azkadellia. She sat right across from her and lightly nudged her with her foot. Azkadellia looked up at her sister and saw her blue eyes shift to her parents and then widen once they got back to her. She nodded in defeat and took a deep breath before tapping the side of her glass with a knife.

"Excuse me, everyone," Azkadellia closed her eyes and then looked at her parents, "I have something I need to tell you- well, two things I need to tell you."

"Of course, Dellia," Lavender looked at her daughter, "Go ahead."

"Well, I know it's a bit unusual, but…" Azakdellia grabbed Glitch's hand under the table, "Glitch and I are expecting."

"A baby?" Jeb asked nearly spitting out his wine. Kelly quickly hit him upside the head and glared at him. Cain nearly laughed and felt a bit relieved. If his son hadn't shouted the question, he probably would have. Like father, like son.

"A child!" Lavender smiled and walked over to Azkadellia, gathering her in an embrace, "My Gods, this is good news. A bit unusual, like you had said, but great news none the less."

DG could see the relief shine through in Azkadellia's eyes. She wanted her parents to accept her. Especially now after the dark reign of fifteen years and that it was really her and not the witch.

"So, children before marriage are okay on this side of the rainbow?" she asked her father more than anyone else at the table since he was the only other slipper in attendance.

He nodded with a smile on his face as well, "It is frowned upon in most societies here, but seeing as Glitch is her other half they and are fated to be wed, it is not all that uncommon."

"Good to know," DG laughed and looked at Cain's face which had turned to a red shade. Jeb soon joined in as he caught sight of his father.

Lavender walked back to her seat and looked at Azkadellia fondly, "As soon as we have control over Finaqua again, we must put into motion a children's wing again. We haven't had to plan one since DG was a babe."

"Yes, thank you, mother," DG sighed.

"That is only part of what I wanted to say, and this may not be as well liked," Azkadellia looked at the whole table and especially at DG since she had not heard this either, "I want to renounce my succession to the throne to DG."

"'Dellia," he mother sighed.

"Az!" DG widened her eyes, "You can't be serious!"

"I am, Deeg," she nodded, "I'm sorry, I know you don't think you are completely ready for it. But I know you and I know your heart. You are ready for anything thrown at you and the Ages have already spoken to me. A throne is not in my future, even if I did think I was worthy. You are the next queen of the O.Z., DG."


	29. Chp 28: Preperation

**A/N:** And here's that second part of the double update. Happy reading all.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**: Preparation

"I cannot become the next queen!" DG paced in her room in front of the foot of the bed, "I mean, it is absolute ludicrous! What is Az thinking? I can't rule a kingdom! I have to experience- I've been in a totally different world for the past fifteen years- er, annuals! See, I can't even get the freaking words right here! I don't care what the Ages say, I am not queen material!"

Cain watched from the bed, his back up against the head board and his fingers laced behind his head. He watched DG fume and rant as much as she needed. It was big news and it shocked all of them. After Azkadellia gave her the throne, DG quickly excused herself, and he in turn excused himself, to their room. Ever since they had arrived and got comfortable in the room all she had been able to do was to pace and rant.

"I can't believe that you are taking this in stride. You are totally and completely calm," she finally stood still for more than ten seconds and looked at him laying silently on the bed, "I haven't heard one word from you since Az dropped the big bomb. I just don't get how you do that."

"What is done, is done, princess," he shrugged, "You are destined to be the next queen. And I can't change that. You can if you ultimately and completely want to, but without a ruler, the O.Z. will fall into ruin. And then the zones will cease to be and the people will begin to die."

"Ugh," DG turned back and fell backwards onto the bed, "I was hoping it wouldn't be something like that. Why can't this be a democracy?"

"What's that?"

"A type of government where the people pick their rulers," DG rubbed her temples, "You know, instead of people being born into it. Like the presidents I told you about."

"I think they would still choose you, DG. You're smart and you are compassionate to their needs. Something these people need after the reign of a witch," he meant to be comforting, but it only aggravated her small headache, "Did you know that this was coming?"

"Kind of," DG frowned up at Cain, "But I was hoping that it wasn't going to pass. I wasn't all there when you all were given your parts from the Ages. Glinda told me that what I'm getting from each piece is something I need to know to become a leader… I was hoping she was wrong."

"The O.Z. picked you, DG. In a round about way, I'll admit, but it picked you none the less," he leaned over, "You'll be a great queen. You'll see."

"You know what this means, don't you?" she looked up at him as he pulled her upper body into his lap.

"Tell me," he nodded for her to continue and massaged her shoulders.

"That means that you, my dear Wyatt, are going to be Lord of the lands," she smirked up at him, "King consort to Queen DG of the O.Z."

He stopped massaging her shoulders for a moment while he thought it over. She was right. He would become royalty as soon as they were married. He knew that by marrying a princess he would become a prince or lord or something like it. But he never thought in his life time that he would be the king-consort of the entire O.Z.

"Well, imagine that," he shook his head, "That's going to take some getting used to. Especially with all the servants and politics of the whole land."

"That means that I won't be the only one stuck in classes," DG finally had a smile on her face, "As soon as I start my queenly classes- or what ever they are called- you are more than likely going to be schooled in kingly duties. And to top it off, it will probably be by my father. Won't that be a laugh?"

"I haven't been schooled in anything since the tin man academy," he shook his head again, "This is going to be a big change."

"And knowing all this, you still want to marry me?" she looked up into his eyes.

He leaned over her and kissed her gently on the lips, "I would marry you even if it meant that I would have to wear one of those stuffy uniforms everyday for the rest of my life. I hope not, but it's a sacrifice I will make for you."

"I love you. And I appreciate it," she kissed him back, "But you won't be wearing those everyday. My father seems to wear what he thinks is comfortable and you know that no one would dare question you no matter what you wear. And I couldn't stand you without your hat."

"I'd better not lose it any time soon then."

He gained a small giggle from the princess below him and he chuckled along.

"I hate it when you do that," she playfully glared at him.

"What?"

"Make me laugh when I want to be mad. Be it mad at you or mad at the world."

He was about to answer when another knock at the door interrupted them.

"What is it with this room? Is this the 'interrupt DG and Cain while they are trying to enjoy themselves' room?"

Cain threw her a glance over his shoulder at her as if to tell her she was overreacting. He opened the door just a crack, nodded his head and then closed the door again.

"Who was it this time?" DG asked still on her back, eyes locked on the ceiling.

"It was a messenger," he answered casually, "He told me that your parents request an answer and that Tutor is looking for you. You need to hone your new magic abilities- Queen or not."

"Great, even when I'm on a mission to save the world, I have to have lessons from Toto. Figures," she rolled her eyes and then off of the bed, "You're coming with me, right?"

He crossed the small distance between them and knelt before her, "Where else would I be, my queen?"

She smiled at the gesture, "That's sweet, but stick with princess until we cross that bridge. Okay… my lord?"

He chuckled as she took his arm and he led her to her parents. They were in the central room where she had contacted the Ages and met face to face with Glinda. She looked at them both and took a deep breath, still clutching Cain's arm.

"My angel, we need to discuss-" her mother started, but DG held her hand up to stop her before she began.

"Mother, father," she nodded to both of them in turn. They both sat down and motioned for her and Cain to do the same across from them. DG sat down and shifted close to Cain while she faced her parents, "I have come to a decision. Against all common sense of the O.Z., and apparently my own doubts… I will accept the throne."

She could see her mother's shoulders sigh in relief. There was a successor and the O.Z. would not crumble into ruin or disaster. But the problem was that this particular successor had a witch to fry.

"That is, if we all survive this all," DG added on.

"We will," Tutor stepped out from the corner of the room where he had prepared some lessons and exercises for her, "Because you will be ready for her."

DG looked at the exercises with a frown. There was a large dummy toward the corner and a few dozen charts- tutor's favorite tool. She stood up with her parents. They both hugged her tightly and told her how proud they were of her. She nodded against their shoulders and then let her mother lead her to her new magic lessons with Tutor. Just as Cain was going to follow, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ahamo looked at him and then nodded to the opposite side of the room. Cain nodded back and followed him willingly.

"I hope you know what this means for you, Cain," Ahamo said with a knowing smirk, "Being betrothed to my daughter and all."

"I'm going to have to learn a few things," Cain looked at DG as she zapped a dummy at the end of the room with an offensive spell.

"More than just a few," Ahamo nodded and looked at his wife and then his younger daughter, "But you got to remember through all of it. She's worth it. No matter how repetitious and useless the information may seem."

"From the sound of it you know what I get to go through. At least I know you already know the information is indeed repetitious," Cain smirked at the older man. Ahamo laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, we won't start until the witch is gone," he whispered to Cain, "I want you and DG to have as much time as you can together while you can."

"You starting to have your doubts?"

"Not about DG, no," he shook his head, "But Lavender and I missed out on many annuals and many milestones in our children's lives a well as our own because of things we over looked. The only things that kept me going were the times I remembered with her and the girls before everything went bad. I don't want the same witch to do that to you and DG. You two deserve better and so do your future children."

"It won't happen," Cain shook his head and focused on DG, "I won't let it and neither will she. We're too stubborn."

"Good man," he clapped him on the back.

"I'm curious to something," Cain said with a tilt of his head.

"What's that?"

"When I asked for the right to wed DG, the queen had told me it was only a matter of time… how long were you two waiting for me to ask?"

"As long as it took," Ahamo tilted his head to DG, "She loved you for quite some time now. She just never really noticed it- or if she did, she hid it very well. She was quite miserable without you at the palace, and from what the young captain told me about your two week excursion, so were you."

"So my boy has been talking."

"Only a little," Ahamo chuckled, "You loved her. It was easy for everyone around it to see, except for the two involved. That's what she meant when she said it was only a matter of time. You just needed that push in the right direction. Luckily the ball did that."

"Very lucky," Cain nodded. He then squinted as a blast ricocheted off of the dummy and back at DG. She threw up a shield of magic and then glared at Tutor. Tutor, in turn, stared back at her and began to shake his finger at her as if scalding a child. She knew how to shield herself if necessary. That takes a little bit of the load off of his mind.

Cain and Ahamo stood off to the side as Tutor called out specific demands or spells to DG. In turn she projected them toward the dummy standing at the end of the room. He then began to shout them louder and faster, checking on her reflexes. After a half hour of reflexes Tutor stopped and DG sighed.

"How do you feel, DG?" he asked as she caught her breath, "Your magic still feel strong?"

DG nodded, "It's not drained at all. I feel fine."

"Then maybe we should kick it up a notch, little sister," Azkadellia walked into the room with common clothing on, "How about battling a true witch?"

"Ah come on, Az. You're not a witch… anymore," DG smirked, "What about the baby? I don't want to hurt it- or you for that matter."

"I'll take care of that," Lavender came over to Azkadellia and placed a hand over her lower stomach. She whispered a few soft words and Azkadellia felt the warm magic surround her, "There you are, my 'Dellia. The baby will be safe now."

"What about Az?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about me, Deeg," Az grinned, "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," DG laughed and they both got into position.

"All right, Azkadellia. I want you to fight DG as if you were the evil witch. Don't show any mercy and fight as she would," Tutor instructed and Azkadellia nodded quickly.

"Hey!" DG frowned. Tutor turned to tell her something, but Azkadellia threw a fireball at her before he could voice anything. DG jumped out of the way and deflected any debris made, "Az!"

"She won't give you time to react, DG. No mercy, remember? She wants you dead," Azkadellia threw another ball at her, which she threw back, "Good, now fight me."

"I still don't like fighting my own sister," DG felt magic on her fingers.

"You've done it before," Az powered up from another attack, "As I said, you have to be ready against all her tricks. Who better to learn them from than me?"

DG smirked and quickly threw a wind spell to knock her sister back. Azkadellia lost the grip on the spell she had and stumbled back a little. She then grabbed a small vile from her clothes and threw it at DG. DG caught it before it even hit the ground beneath her. She looked at it, careful to keep an eye on Azkadellia as well.

"Potions, Az?" DG tossed the vile in her hand, "And here I though better of you."

"You can't expect her to play fair. She'll kill you if you do," Azkadellia frowned, "And you aren't fighting your sister! You're going against the witch! Now fight me!"

Another vile was launched at DG and she wasn't able to catch that one. She put a shield around her tightly and watched the vile smash open on the shield. Az took the opportunity and rushed toward her. She clawed at her sister with magic burning on her fingernails. DG grabbed her wrists and used her own momentum to throw her over her head.

"That's a move that I wouldn't expect a princess to know," Ahamo cringed for his older daughter.

Glitch came into the room and stood on the other side of Cain from Ahamo. He laughed at the comment and nodded his head, "A princess, no. But then again, it's definitely something DG would know and use."

"I'm a little surprised," Cain smirked at the corner of his mouth, "I didn't teach her that one."

DG focused on the floor beneath her feet- thankfully marble- and the room began to shake below them. Azkadellia jumped out of the way of the small, controlled earthquake. While she was still in the air, Azkadellia blasted DG with both of her hands full of magic. DG did the same, cutting though Azkadellia's magic. It hit her mid-chest and into the side of the room. DG quickly pulled a few decorative vines from the walls and wound them tightly around Azkadellia. She kept her eyes trained on her sister while she struggled. Azkadellia tried to burn the vines off at first, but only succeeded at charring her clothing.

"Come on, Az… you really think I'm going to wrap you up in vines and not improve them against magic?"

"Very good, DG." Tutor clapped her on the back.

"Does this mean I get a break?" DG asked.

"I'm afraid not," Tutor shook his head, "Untie your sister and try again."

"You're not sorry at all," DG rolled her eyes.

"Azkadellia, don't hold back," Tutor told her again, "She needs to learn repercussions of bad decisions."

"Yes, tutor," Azkadellia rolled her eyes and immediately attacked DG as soon as she was free.

* * *

Over two hours, and a dozen scenarios later, DG was sitting in her room being healed once again. She thought that she should try healing herself, but both Cain and her mother wanted her to be looked at by a healer instead. She didn't need to strain her magic any more than needed. Cain stood by her side with a grin on his face. She hissed as a small wound was closed up and soon disappeared from her arm. She nodded her head in thanks to the viewer who walked away and down the hall to probably help with Azkadellia.

"You were taking quite a beating out there, kiddo," Cain chuckled as soon as the door closed, "I never knew that your sister was so ruthless."

"Where were you the past fifteen annuals?" she smirked back at him.

"Hm."

"And I was dishing it back out," DG rolled her eyes, "It wasn't as bad as it looked."

"You so sure?" he looked at her now mended forearm, "It looked broken. I was surprised you didn't scream when it happened."

"I don't like to show pain very often," DG shrugged and stared at the door, "If there are viewers here, do you think Raw went back to Finaqua?"

"I doubt it," Cain shook his head, "With no flow of information for burial rights, he probably won't even be aware of all of this until it's over."

"Then what are these viewers doing here?" she nodded her head toward the door where the last one just left through.

"Different tribe," he sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead, "Don't worry. I'm sure the furball will be just fine. He's good at feeling things out. And if he did get out and try for Finaqua he would feel the shadow over that place before he even reached the maze."

"I hope so," she smiled and hugged him around his midsection.

"Your father wants me to sharpen my shooting," he mentioned off hand.

"How sharp can one guy get?" she laughed, "You're the best shot I know, and probably the best in the whole O.Z. What more can you get proficient at here in the O.Z.? I mean, does he want you to learn how to shoot a bazooka now?"

He looked at her quizzically and she shook her head.

"Just an extra precaution," he sighed, "Besides, it's something for me to do while you and Azkadellia are going at it."

"And Glitch?"

"He's learning too," Cain nodded, "Which means I'll probably end up teaching him more than training myself."

DG laughed again, "I would count on it."


	30. Chp 29: Attack Plan

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**: Attack Plan

Cain walked with DG toward the central room. After two days of training with Azkadellia, DG felt more connected to her powers and in better control over the new elements. Today was different, she wasn't going to train; she was to meet her mother and sister to find out more information on Contra and what she had planned for her and the O.Z.

They entered the central room where Lavender Eyes and Ahamo were setting up the last pieces needed. DG caught the emerald of the eclipse around her mother's neck and sighed. This was going to be a bit different from last time if the emerald was involved. Hopefully this time they won't have Zero and half a dozen Longcoats crashing through the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Cain look up at the ceiling as if he read her mind. She lightly squeezed his hand and gave him a smile of reassurance.

"Where's Az?" DG asked she turned back to her parents.

"She's coming," Ahamo smiled, "From passing by her room earlier; it sounds like she's starting her morning sickness phase. And from going through it twice with your mother, I don't envy the advisor right now."

"Ooo…" DG squinted her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "I'm sorry for her."

"Don't be, something good is coming from it," Azkadellia told her sister as she came into the room on Glitch's arm.

"Yeah, you weren't saying that while you were over the basin," Glitch sighed and led Azkadellia to her mother.

"So, we asking the pretty, green light for information again?" DG asked with the tone of innocence.

"Since we don't use seer's potion, it's the only thing we have," Lavender nodded, "We need you prepared for anything and everything. No need to trample into battle with a blind eye."

"I second that," Cain grumbled.

"You would. Let's just get this started," DG rolled her eyes and then looked at her mother, "Why are we using the emerald this time?"

"Extra power," she explained and took both girls by the hand, "Especially with the Ages now in play. We don't know what other information may come forth."

The princesses and queen faced in toward one another with hands linked together. Glitch, Cain and Ahamo stood close by, prepared to catch the women again if needed. All three women closed their eyes and Lavender Eyes began to chant as she did before. The bright, green light shown down through the ceiling as if the ceiling itself was projecting it. It filled the empty space between the three women, with only an inch between them and the outer portion of the light. The three of them opened their eyes and searched the column.

DG looked through the light fog as pictures began to take form. The main market place below showed up first. The vision began to turn down streets and into specific alleyways. It was leading her somewhere and DG tried to remember the way. Then she stopped and she saw a tall building ahead of her. Dg tilted her head. It looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. That in itself wasn't all that peculiar since old memories still seemed to resurface from her childhood from time to time.

"It's the old administration of market law building," Lavender said from her side o the light, "You cannot hide many men there. There isn't enough space to grow an army in those halls. Their forces must be dwindling."

"Or they are all staying at Finaqua until she finishes with us," DG tried to push into the house, "All they need to hide for now is Contra and Zero."

"Do not force your way into the building, DG," Azkadellia warned.

"We got to know what she has planned," Dg said back and burst through the vision's door.

There wasn't much on the other side. The main entrance area was an empty hall with a small balcony overhead. At either side a few rooms had a handful of Longcoats spread out, either on watch or sleeping for their next shift. Her mother was right; there weren't many places for people to hide in a small building like that. All three of them continued forward into a larger room where they saw Contra facing away from them. Zero stood off to her right side and DG involuntarily shivered. Contra then turned and they saw her face, scared from the fight she had with Azkadellia. DG had to smile and squeezed Azkadellia's hand in congratulations. Azkadellia squeezed back and gave her a small smile.

'Are you just going to wait?' Zero frowned and ground his teeth to hold back from yelling at Contra, 'She could unlock the last of the Ages while we sit here on our hands.'

'Patience is the name of the game at this point, Zero,' Contra sighed, 'I'll be ready for her.'

Contra looked at her hand as black magic floated right above her palm, 'Both of us will be. That Gale bitch won't know what hit her. Even with the Ages at her side. She will fall under my power. Everyone will.'

DG growled, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. You were right, Az. She is quite full of herself."

Azkadellia nodded and kept her attention on the vision in the light.

Suddenly the environment changed drastically in the green light. Instead of the old administration building they were in the hall of Finaqua. Or at least what DG thought was Finaqua.

"What did she do to the palace?" Azkadellia was nearly in tears, "The… palace by the lake…"

"It's a wasteland," DG finished for her.

The once plump, green, vibrant maze heading into Finaqua was burned down to its stumps. The only evidence there was ever a maze was the hundreds of burnt twigs laid neatly in rows and corners. The lake itself was nothing but an empty crater. Not one drop of the magic waters was to be found. The whole area was shrouded in darkness and shadow. Clouds covered the sky and blocked out the sun. The palace itself that used to be called while was a deep gray and black. The gardens were nothing but dirt. It was the sorceress's tower all over again, but this time it was their home that became the tower.

"How did she do this?" DG asked in a dead voice.

"A drought spell," Azkadellia answered, "It's one of her favorites. It destroys anything of light. Anything that could eventually harm her."

"She took our home," DG frowned and took a deep breath to calm herself.

The dark version of Finaqua vanished and DG felt empty. If that's what she did with only a portion of the O.Z., what would she do with the rest of it? What about the people? Will there be more people with their brains torn out like Glitch, scared to death like Raw or trapped in an iron maiden for annuals like Cain? Like hell she would let that happen again.

DG looked up at her mother to say something when the emerald began to glow and floated off of her mother's chest. The emerald then tugged itself from the wearer's neck and shot for DG. DG watched, intrigued, but not scared. The emerald connected with her breast bone and dug against through the tattoo on her chest. DG stood still, but was surprised when she didn't feel the overwhelming pain that covered her whole being the time before.

"DG?" Azkadellia asked hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"It's not going to hurt me this time, Az," DG shook her head, "The Ages just want to talk. And the only way they could do that right now is through me."

"Careful, my angel," her mother said hesitantly.

"Don't worry," DG took a deep breath and the emerald buried deeper into her chest. The tattoo of the royal seal glowed a bright color, soon overcoming the green color of the light column in front of them. DG blinked her eyes, happy that this time she didn't get to miss anything like she had the last time.

Where the green light used to be now stood the three Ages as everyone knew them. Glinda, the good sorceress of the South, stood in a brilliant pink dress with a small crown on her head. The wizard was in an old styled suit with a very colorful bowtie and a large smile planted firmly on his face. Lastly, Dorothy Gale was in her small blue dress, silver slippers and hair up in pigtails. All three bowed to DG and then bowed their heads to Azkadellia and Lavender Eyes.

"I'm taking this is a good thing," DG looked at each of them, "You are all at least grinning. A vast difference than the scowls I would be expecting."

"You have accepted your destiny as queen," the wizard chuckled, "We know as a great and just ruler you will be seen."

"They're rhyming again," Glitch mumbled to Cain who promptly elbowed him in the side.

"The time has come to end the witch at last," Glinda spoke seriously in her bubbly voice, "For this time now and when it has become the past."

"I need the final piece," DG said looking at them all. Dorothy stepped forward to her and held out her hand. DG took it without hesitation.

"The final piece I bring to you princess," Dorothy leaned over and whispered in DG's ear as their hands glowed green. After a couple of moments she leaned back, "This the final spell to free everyone from darkness."

"I won't be seeing you guys again, will I?" DG asked.

They shook their heads except Dorothy who giggled, "Our job is done and you have our power. You will see me only once more within the dark witch's tower. Then I shall join the rest of me in my final resting place. The wizard and Glinda will follow at a slower pace."

"I see," DG nodded, "Thank you."

"Thank you, your majesty," Dorothy bowed once again, "We hope to see your beautiful rule come to be."

"You and me both," DG smiled at them and they slowly faded away.

The light faded with the emerald. DG slowly grabbed the edge of the emerald in her chest and gently pulled it out to hold it in her palms.

"Deeg?" Azkadellia asked from beside her.

"DG?" Cain called from behind her once he got over the Ages who just disappeared.

"Now that we know where she is," DG said and looked up, "I'm going after her. This is where it ends."

"I'm going with you," Azkadellia said trying to step down with Glitch's help.

"Not this time, Az," DG shook her head strongly, "I know we're strong when we're together, but I'm not risking my nephew or niece- or their mother. It's my fight. I started it, I have to finish it."

"Then I will go in her place," Glitch argued.

"If I'm not risking their mother, what makes you think I'm going to risk their father?" DG stopped him from continuing, "They will need you both growing up. And I'm not going to send you into battle before they even meet you."

"And what about their aunt?" Azkadellia frowned at DG's stubbornness.

"She has me to protect her," Cain stood next to her.

"I'm not going to convince you by any means, will I?" DG looked him in the eyes.

"You can't get rid of your bodyguard," he grabbed her around the waist, "And I'm not letting you go without a brawl."

"When do you leave?" Lavender Eyes asked from beside Ahamo.

"Tomorrow morning," DG stated, "She already knows I'm coming. No use trying to sneak in under the cover of darkness. It's her element. It would probably help her more than it would any of us. And I'm going to take every advantage I can against her."

Both Lavender and Ahamo took their youngest in a tight hug, "We're so proud of you, DG."

"I know," she hugged them back and they quickly left the room. Azkadellia came up to DG and gathered her quickly to her.

"You come back, little sister. And don't fall for her tricks. I know how many she has."

"Don't worry, Az," DG put her hands on Azkadellia's shoulders, "I'll be back before you even know it. Who else will teach your little one pranks to use on their parents?"

"Great, that's all we need, Doll," Glitch smiled next to Azkadellia. After she released her grip on DG, Glitch hugged DG and spun her in a small circle. He then turned to Cain, "Take care of her, Tin Man. She's an important person, that one."

"Always, zipper-head," Cain shook Glitch's hand. Glitch and Azkadellia left to their room. Cain looked at her and took a deep breath, "You aren't going to try to talk me out of it?"

"You're not going to listen," she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his, "I know you too well to try and argue this point. But, can you at least do me one favor before we take off tomorrow, guns and magic blazing?"

"Anything."

"One more time," she hugged him tighter, "Make love to me one more time."

He sighed heavily, "Tonight and every night for the rest of our lives. I promise you."

They walked quickly to their room where clothes were made short work of. Their mouths found one another and connected as soon as the doors were closed to the room. She used her magic to lock the doors since Cain had been too distracted to remember to do it himself. With their lips locked, DG carefully wrapped her legs around his waist and he easily supported the weight. He walked them both to the bed and laid her down gently before settling over her.

Hands glided over skin from both parties and DG closed her eyes trying to remember the feel of his muscles beneath her fingertips. They separated only when he looked at her face and her body a dozen times over until he was satisfied that he knew every inch of her. He knew that tomorrow could be the last day for them and the rest of the O.Z., but he needed to be her rock. And he would do that for her. Especially tonight.

"I love you, DG," he whispered and her eyes popped open to meet his, "I will always love you. Tonight's not our last night together. We have the rest of eternity."

DG's eyes began to mist as she stared up at him. She tried to be strong for tonight, she tried to keep the tears at bay, but not after he says something like that.

"Wyatt," she smiled as tears fell, "We are going to make it. We have to."

He kissed her cheeks where the tears fell just like their first night. He laid on his side and held her close as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," he whispered softly to her, "I will never leave you. You're right we are going to make it."

She nodded against him and leaned back. She kissed him again and ran her hands over his side, back and face, "God, I love you so much."

He smiled despite all the thoughts of possibly losing her in the morning. He pushed the thoughts away. Far enough into the back of his mind where they were only reachable the next day. This night was about them and only them. He promised her for tonight.

He pushed her back into the bed and kissed down her throat and jaw. Small whispers and moans escaped from her throat and into the cool night air. His hands finally settled on her hips as he positioned himself over her. She softly wrapped her legs around his waist like she had earlier and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and placed a searing kiss on her lips at the same time he entered her.

They moaned together, both falling into rhythm. She left the comfort of his lips to pant out her breaths. He kept the pace up above her. His forehead grazing her shoulder and then the side of her face.

"Stay with me, DG," he panted and he felt her legs tighten around him as well as her inner walls.

"Wyatt…" her nails raked down his neck and back.

"Just st-stay…" he tried to talk, but found it hard to keep control of his own words.

Soon both reached their pinnacle at the same moment and every emotion crashed over them. He rolled them to their sides and brushed her hair back from her eyes and forehead. They stayed linked together only watching one another's eyes.

"You know we should get some sleep for tomorrow," DG said softly and placed her forehead on his.

"I know," he closed his eyes in a slow blink and then opened to concentrate on her once more, "But I wouldn't miss now for the world."

They both stayed in one another's arms, trying to fight back sleep, only to succumb to it moments later.

The next day could spell out their death, but tonight was about one another.

* * *

DG, Cain and few royal guards stood at the door to the old administration building. The building was falling apart at the corners and the door was barely on its hinges.

'Must have been their last resort to run to. Their last stand,' DG though to herself. She scanned the blocked windows just as Cain had taught her as he scanned the other side of the building. After they were both done he looked down at her and connected with her eyes.

"Are you ready for this, DG?"

DG grabbed Cain's hand, "Let's just get it done."

The small group entered the building with no sign of Longcoats, Contra or Zero. It was off from what she saw from the emerald light. She saw the same rooms, the same hallways, but the only thing missing were the few Longcoats and Contra. Once the last guard was in the door slammed closed behind them and a laugh filled the small entrance area.

"Good the finally meet you, princess. How's your sister?" she asked with a laugh.

"Come on out Contra and I'll give you the play by play," DG looked to see Contra coming out from the shadows ahead of her.

"So you are the princess who is destined to stop me?" Contra smirked.

"Time is over for you, witch. You die today!"


	31. Chp 30: Sacrifice

**Chapter Thirty**: Sacrifice

"Now tell me, princess," Contra looked at Cain and the few guards the brought with them, "You think you are prepared to end this fight today?"

"Do you think you are?" DG threw back and Contra's face fell, "Ah so there's what lies behind that confident mask of yours. A scared young woman."

"Why are we still talking?" Zero asked from the small balcony over looking the entrance area. Longcoats appeared from around the balcony, aiming down on the royal guards. The royal guards in turn aimed back. Cain felt his jaw tensing and relaxing a few times as he looked up at Zero with a healed shoulder.

"Group, action level two-forty-three-five!" Cain yelled. The guards prepared their weapons and DG waved her hand and the guards were launched to the second story balcony. Longcoats and guards met one another and the fight begun.

Zero jumped from the balcony and landed beside Contra before one of the guards reached him, "So, how about it, Cain? One last stand off?"

Cain looked quickly between DG and Contra who hadn't shifted their eyes from one another since Contra made her appearance.

"Go Wyatt," DG said calmly and magic begun to jump on her fingertips, "I'll be just fine on my own."

"Are you so sure?" Contra laughed, "I am the witch. She is me. We will not die."

"And I am the princess of light," DG announced back. She shifted her eyes only a moment to Cain, "I love you."

"Love you too, kiddo," Cain nodded to her. He wanted to take her in his arms and to kiss her one, last time. But that would give Zero and Contra a weak time to strike them both down before they were prepared.

"Come on, Cain," Zero took out a hand gun and shot it over Cain's shoulder, "We have some unfinished business to attend to and I know you're just dying to get it done."

"You have no idea," Cain grabbed his own weapon and both men ran off to another room, Zero leading the way.

"Finally, it is down to you and me," Contra's hands were surrounded by black magic. It reminded DG of the black, smoke like magic that choked her as a child. She shook the vision from her mind and brought up her other hand to join the first and spreading her magic between the two.

"No other way I want it," DG's hands began to crack with powerful magic.

Contra launched herself at DG with a cry of anger. She slashed at the young princess with her fingertips glowing brightly with the dark magic. DG ducked and dodged just as Cain had trained her over a month ago. Dodging her fists was a bit simpler compared to the magic that would be flying between the two of them soon enough. DG jumped back and through one of the doors into the large room where she saw Zero and Contra in the vision.

"You're good at running, princess," Contra smirked and laughed at DG. She caught DG's feet in one swift movement and pinned her to the ground, her magic searing DG's skin around her elbows, "Seeing as you've been doing it all your life, it must be second nature to you now. First on the other side of the rainbow and now here. You must be exhausted."

DG grimaced and kicked off Contra with a yell of fury, "I am not running, and I never have. Never will when my kingdom needs me. If I am to take that throne, I will stand up for what ever needs to be done. Even if it means my life in the end. I'm here now to fight."

"Pretty words," Contra balanced herself from DG's throw off, "Too bad they mean nothing. You will never be queen. You'll be encased in marble, your grave, where you should have stayed when you were a child!"

A powerful blast of magic exploded from her hand and was aimed at DG's head. DG dodged the blast behind a thick pillar and threw back her own blast. She looked at her wrists and concentrated on the healing power. She watched her red, raw skin turn back into her regular pale complexion. She pushed her back into the pillar and waited to hear Contra's foot steps on the polished marble of the building's floor.

"Princess, just give up," Contra carefully walked toward the pillar she saw DG jump behind, "You don't have the power to vanquish me."

"Who said anything about vanquishing?" DG stepped out from behind the pillar and shot a fluid stream of light magic at Contra, "I am going to totally obliterate you."

She countered back, each meeting in the middle and exploded back at the people who started them. DG flipped once and hit her back against the wall, while Contra fell to the floor. Before she could get away from the wall, Contra grabbed something from her robes and threw it at DG while casting another spell toward her.

DG threw up her shield and watched the vile of potion break open and flow over it. She countered the spell with some of her own magic, directing it to the side wall. The wall cracked and water began to flow from possible busted pipes.

"I see you're sister has been telling you my affinity for potions," the witch talked through Contra and stared at DG through Contra's lashes.

"Among other things," DG's palm filled with a small orb of magic and she tossed it up and down in her hand, "You plunged my home into darkness too many times."

"You don't belong here, girl," the witch sneered, "You are an other side dweller. You have no business becoming queen. You know nothing of our customs, nothing of this world and nothing of what it means to have true power."

"True, I haven't lived here for most of my life, and I don't know all of the customs. But this is my kingdom and my home. I have every right to take the place given to me by my mother and my kingdom," she gripped the orb tight in her hand, "You on the other hand, do not!"

DG launched the orb and the witch enveloped it in her darkness. The now dark colored orb fell to the floor and rolled to the witch's feet. She began to cackle and nudge the orb with her foot.

"Really? Did you think that was my undoing?"

"Don't underestimate me," DG shook her head slowly as the dark orb began to shake and the small ball exploded with magic, catching the witch off guard. She screamed from the pain that shot up her leg and turned to DG who wore a smirk on her face and another orb of light in her hand.

"You will suffer long for that," the witch cursed her.

"Pretty words," DG threw the next orb across the room.

* * *

Zero shot back at Cain as soon as Cain turned the corner down one of the longer, narrower hallways. Cain barely ducked out of the way and felt it fly by his left ear. He hissed at the narrow miss and shot back, missing Zero to the side of his rib cage. He shook his head at the miss and continued toward the crazed man.

"Give it up, Zero," Cain watched Zero duck into another room off to the side of the hallway, "DG is ending this today. The prophecy will be fulfilled and there will be nothing left for you but the executioner."

"Let's think that way, Cain," Zero called out the door. He saw Cain quickly jump to the other side of it before he entered. He shot one bullet into the wall and then felt the gun in his hands jerk. He looked down to find the gun unable to cock back for the next shot. He threw it to the side with a loud thud, "Even if the princess stops Contra I'll be happy to die knowing that I finally killed you."

"Who says you'll kill me?" Cain turned the corner quickly. He pulled his trigger, but his bullet never left the chamber.

"Gun not working, Cain?" Zero smirked.

"Damn," Cain put it back in his holster. He put his fists up and looked back into Zero's eyes. He waved one hand at Zero tauntingly, "I guess we do this the old fashioned way."

Zero charged at Cain without further urging.

* * *

DG crashed back into the wall once again and felt the water from the busted pipes gush over her head and right shoulder. She wasn't expecting that last pulse to dark magic. She wiped the water from her face and stared back at the witch throwing a few sparks at her. The witch laughed and knocked the magic off to the side.

"What's the matter? Getting tired, farm girl?" she teased DG.

DG gained control of the water flowing from the pipes and whipped it into a huge cyclone of water. She pushed it toward the witch and it enveloped her completely and pushed her to the wall.

"What happened to princess, you bitch?" DG asked the now thoroughly soaked witch. She peered through the water cyclone and saw the witch had put a small shield around her head to breath, "Of course you have quick reflexes."

Her head suddenly whipped around when she heard a man's scream from down the hall. Her eyes widened in horror, "Wyatt."

She ran from the room and made sure to collapse the wall behind her to the marble so if the witch did get out of her cyclone, that would buy her and Cain at least a little time.

* * *

'Damn that bastard,' Cain gritted his teeth against the stinging pain. Zero was carrying some potions. More than likely given to him from Contra just for this fight.

"How's that for old fashioned, Cain?" Zero laughed.

"That's always your way, isn't it Zero?" Cain stood back up and shook off the pain, "Always cheating to get ahead when you know you'll be beat."

"Use what you can," Zero threw a punch and sent Cain to the ground, "I promised myself that I will kill you tonight. No matter what it takes."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," DG growled and threw her hands out at Zero.

Crystallized emerald shards were thrown from her hands and hit Zero off of Cain. Zero yelled as he was thrown back and carefully began to pick the shards from his body. He cursed as each one dropped from his hands, covered in his own blood.

DG rushed over to Cain's side and helped him sit up, "Wyatt, are you okay?"

"The bastard had potions on him," he showed her his right arm.

"Hold still," DG took hold of his arm in between both of hers and concentrated once again on healing magic. He felt the wound shut on itself and heal to no blemished skin, "There."

"What about the witch?" he looked up at her.

"Why won't you die?!" Zero lunged at them both with a broken chair leg.

From plain reflexes, Cain grabbed his gun from its holster and aimed it at Zero at the same time DG shot some magic his way. The magic from DG surrounded Cain's gun and the bullet shot from the muzzle of the gun with a golden light. It tore through the air and hit Zero square in the chest. The gold light faded and Zero stood still in shock for a moment before he fell to his knees.

"The guns… couldn't shoot…" he mumbled.

"Magic, Zero," DG waved her fingers at him, "It's amazing what it can do."

Zero pierced into Cain's eyes and then looked to the doorway of the room. There, reflected in his eyes was Contra. Wet and gasping for breath, holding on to the doorframe leading into the room.

"Zero," she whispered from her frozen position from the door. He gave a small smile, so different from the manic grin he had been wearing as of late and fell the rest of the way to the ground, "No, Zero!"

She ran to his form, at the time completely ignoring the other two people in the room, only feet away. She cradled his head on her lap and leaned over him with her eyes closed. Her breath began a bit ragged and shallow. Small whispers and words left her lips so only Zero could have heard her if he was still alive. She leaned down further and placed a small, soft kiss to his lips. A small spark of magic passed between them, but Zero's hand only jerked in response. She tried again only to be rewarded with stillness.

DG looked on confused. It was as if they were lovers. As if she loved him. Cain watched the interaction as well and then turned to DG as if she would have the answer for him. She shook her head to tell him she didn't know.

"Why didn't it work…" Contra whispered and gently picked Zero's head from her lap and laid it gently on the ground. Her eyes were still on his closed eyelids and then to his lips. Her wet hair, framed her face and dripped the water into a small, growing puddle on the ground beside Zero, mixing with his blood.

The witch then talked to her as if to answer her, "Forget the man. He was weak."

"I can't," Contra shook her head, "I could never forget him. Not in a million life times."

"Then in turn, kill those who killed him," the witch spoke sharply. Contra's head popped up and then turned to DG and Cain who sat only feet away. She finally noticed them after the shock of Zero's death wore off.

"You killed him," she said calmly at first and stood up. DG looked into her eyes and saw what could have been the start of tears, "You killed him! You killed Zero… the only man…"

DG stood up while Cain tried to keep her down next to him. It was her job to protect the O.Z. and finish the fight. But now for the first time since the whole thing started she started to see the human that was left in Contra. The part that was still able to love and to feel separate from the witch inside, "Contra, you need to stop this. I don't want to kill you, only the witch."

"The witch and I are the same," she whispered with rage, "You took Zero from me. It's only fair that I take Cain from you!"

An arm of magic shot past DG and wrapped around Cain who had just stood up behind her. He was lifted from the marble floor and squeezed around his midsection. He yelled out in pain and tried to grind his teeth well enough not to scream out again.

"Wyatt! NO!" DG yelled up at him and then turned to Contra, "Stop this! Let him go, dammit! Stop!"

Contra only continued to laugh at his pain. DG powered up some magic on her hands and began to blast at Contra. She continued to dodge or throw the magic back at the princess, continuously knocking her to the ground. DG pushed her upper body from the floor and looked at Contra who continued to suffocate her bodyguard and her love above her head.

"Don't… I won't let you take Wyatt away from me," DG cried to herself and looked up at Contra. There behind her was a vision of Dorothy still in her blue and white dress and silver slippers. She stared at Cain and then at DG. All the noise seemed to be sucked from the room and everything was silent. Dorothy looked at DG and then nodded back at Wyatt. DG turned and all sound flowed back once she saw Cain's body hit the ground.

"Cain!" DG crawled frantically over to him and saw the blood flowing from now open wounds, "Wyatt!"

DG seemed to mirror Contra from earlier. She cradled Cain's head in her lap and bent over him, brushing her fingers through his short hair, "No… no… not now… not here."

Cain's eyes opened and closed a few times as he struggled for breath. He looked up at her and gripped one of her hands. He struggled against the fluid filling his lungs. He tried to tell her one more time how much he loved her and wanted to stay with her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that it was going to be okay. But one look into her eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be okay for her- or for them. His eyes shut slowly even with how hard he was fighting to stay awake and stay with her. Then he was still in her arms, his hand falling from hers and settling on the marble floor.

"Wyatt… Wyatt, don't you dare!" DG shook his shoulder as tears filled her eyes, "Wyatt!"

"He's gone," Contra said to her and approached her slowly.

"He can't be gone," DG squeezed her eyes shut and held him to her tightly, her tears falling to his cheeks and duster, "I love you. You can't go, not now. We're so close."

She felt someone next to her and she opened one eye to see Dorothy's face right next to her, _It's time, DG. Use it before it is too late. Too late for you and too late for him._

"Now it is the end of this game," the witch said from Contra's body.

"You're right, it is the end, witch," DG said softly and turned to her with her eyes an emerald green. She stood up slowly and took a deep breath. Her voice started off much like when her mother chanted. Her clothes then changed from the commoner clothing she left the safe house in into a flowing, silver gown with her feet enclosed in her greatest grandmother's slippers.

"You will not be the end of me!" the witch screamed.

"I call upon the ages of past, for this the most powerful of spells I cast

My life I may give and here I may die, I take in your wisdom and my magic let fly

Blood that was spilt was brave and pure, will now here deliver my kingdom's cure…"

Cain's blood that had fallen to the ground began to glow in response to the spell and slowly faded with the words following.

"Cure from the evil that plagued and killed, from here will be banished and a prophecy filled

The evil witch that from her prison was free, will never again taint my land the precious O.Z.

An end now comes to this eternal fight, evil can never pass through love's pure light."

Wind blew fiercely around the two combatants and DG watched as the witch was losing her footing. Fire then swirled from the breeze, burning the witch's hair, hands and clothing. The earth shook beneath their feet and water surrounded her from all sides. DG stood calm and let the magic flow from her body and at the witch.

"No melting for you this time," she growled in a soft voice, "No coming back. You are over."

"I will never be over!" the witch cried.

DG waved a hand in front of the witch and suddenly Contra found herself standing beside the witch. Contra began to run toward DG only to grab at her chest where a wound still stood from her nearly fatal escape from the tower's prison. She fell to her knees and watched the witch to see if any help would come to her. No help did come for her. The witch only watched her die at her feet.

The witch then turned back at DG and noticed that the water around her was turning solid and green, "What is this?"

"It's what you've always wanted," DG whispered, "An emerald to call your own."

The water crushed into the witch from all sides and froze her in the green emerald, her face contorted with terror at her own fate.

The wind in the room died down almost immediately and DG turned back to Cain. She knelt beside him and felt the magic begin to wear off. She took a deep breath quickly and put a hand over the middle of Cain's chest.

"Please… if I have any power at all, please let me be able to save the one that means everything," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Magic flowed from her fingers and over Cain's whole body. It glowed over his arms which looked broken, over his back and legs from with the dark magic had dropped him. DG waited patiently for the magic to take effect and kept her mind concentrated on him and only him.

"Wake up, Wyatt," she laughed a little to herself through her tears that were starting to fall, "You got a promise to keep to me. And I intend that you keep it."

A moment later she felt movement under her palm and before she could recognize what it was she heard a voice quietly saying, "Hey there, princess…"

Her eyes popped open and a smile graced her face, "Hey there, my tin man."


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**: Beginning of Ever After

"The dark clouds are gone from the south side of town," Azkadellia reported from her post at the window. Dark clouds had formed over the old administration building and Azkadellia had watched them form. She was worried for DG and Cain and prayed they would come back safely. Glitch walked beside her and looked out the window.

"They've been gone for quite a while now," Glitch looked back at the queen who was worrying quietly on her throne, "What do you think it means your majesty?"

"It could be good or bad," Lavender sighed, "It could very well mean that they have succeeded, but it could also be a trick to lower our defenses. We must wait until DG and Mister Cain returns or until the witch come into the open. I only pray that it is they who return soon and not the witch."

"You and I both, mother," Azkadellia nodded. Glitch wrapped his arms around her midsection and placed his chin on her shoulder for comfort. He shut his eyes and evened out his breathing for her to listen to. She leaned back into Glitch a little, scanned the street below and suddenly jumped back, knocking Glitch off balance, "It's DG and Cain! They're back with the royal guards!"

"Bless Ozma," Lavender breathed out a sigh of relief and rushed to the window with Ahamo attached at her side. There below the window was DG, Cain and a few of the guards they set off with as they all limped down the street. The small group rushed down the stairs to the lower level, passing both Jeb and Kelly who were waiting in sitting room to the side of the stairs. The group plus Jeb and Kelly fell through the door to find DG holding tightly onto Cain, his arm over her neck.

"Deeg!" Azkadellia ran forward. Cain stepped away from DG just in time to avoid being run over by Azkadellia. She pulled her younger sister an arm's length away and looked her over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Az. Exhausted, but okay," DG reassured her and then turned to Cain, "At least I wasn't killed in the heat of battle."

"Killed?!" Azkadellia then looked at Cain and gave him a good look over. Her eyes widened a few times when she noticed some of the blotches of blood still left on his jacket and vest.

"DG brought me back. It's all over… let's not over exaggerate on this," Cain shook his hand in front of him as if too shoo everything away.

"No over reacting or exaggerating about it," DG smiled and nudged him in the side, "You were dead."

He chuckled along with a roll of his eyes. He then looked behind Ahamo to find his son and Kelly watching with smiles securely on their faces. Jeb rushed forward as quickly as he could considering his still healing leg. Both Cain men took each other in a strong hug and patted one another's back.

"You ever want me to heal that completely for you, Jeb?" DG asked as she looked at the young captain's limp.

"I've lived with it this far, I think I can manage the rest of the process," he smiled at her, "Thank you anyway, DG."

"What happened to the witch?" Azkadellia asked as Lavender came and hugged DG. Ahamo smiled as he came up to Cain and shook his hand once Jeb was done with him.

"She's still in the building," DG answered and looked into her mother's eyes, "She's dead. It's over."

"Contra separated from the witch during the end of the fight. She and Zero are also dead and were left in the building," Cain added, "The men that were uninjured stayed behind to guard the witch and their bodies."

"Guards!" Ahamo called toward the direction of another room. His call brought more of the royal guards into their room, "Send more men to the old administration building and collect the witch and Zero. Send the wounded to the infirmary to heal."

"It may take more to get the witch out of the building and over here," DG mentioned, "She's a bit on the heavy side at this point and time."

"You heard the princess, men," Jeb turned to the group of guards that were called out, "Move out!"

"How'd you do it, Deeg?" Azkadellia asked and held on to DG's arm. She was shaking a bit, probably from the last of the adrenaline dropping out from her system.

"Well, she always wanted an emerald," DG sighed heavily, "I decided to finally give her one."

"More like make her one," Cain mumbled.

"We will see when the guards bring her back here," Lavender put a hand on each of her daughter's shoulders, "For now, I believe that all who battled today need their rest. Seeing as the guards are already settled in a cot or in the infirmary, DG and Mister Cain are the only two left to rest themselves."

"Thank you," DG chuckled to herself, "Finally."

"You've been waiting for a little rest?" Glitch asked with a smile.

"You have no idea," DG grabbed Cain's sleeve and began to lead the way to her room.

Once in the room, DG tore off the top layer of clothes and nearly collapsed on the bed with only her undergarments on. She knew the other clothes were dirty, but even now she couldn't bring herself to walk any where. Even if the bathroom was only a few feet away.

She heard Cain chuckle behind her and turned her head slightly to look up at him, "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"You could ask- doesn't mean I'll answer," he sat next to her sprawled out body on the bed and began peeling off layers that he didn't need at the time. His blood stained clothes needed to come off, even he was getting a little sick still wearing them. He saw her frown and shook his head, "You aren't even going to take a bath?"

"I can't get up," she pushed her face into the warm covers of the bed and took a deep breath. She felt the weight come off the bed and then there were two arms around her midsection, lifting her up. She was against Cain's chest in a heartbeat as he carried her to the bath.

"I'm not letting you waste good bath water," he said simply.

DG looked down at the huge tub and noticed that it, indeed, was filled with water. Nice, warm, inviting looking water. She looked back up at Cain with a wicked grin.

"You joining me, Wyatt?"

He seemed to stop and think for a moment, "If you insist, DG."

She stripped the rest of her clothes off, and Cain followed only seconds later. A little to her disappointment, nothing developed from the impromptu bath, except for becoming squeaky clean. But he was probably just as tired as she was and she could understand. There will be plenty of time to have to themselves now. They dressed in new, clean clothes, but immediately headed for the bed afterwards. The witch would take hours to move, and it was time to catch up on lost sleep.

* * *

DG and Cain were called to the central room once the guards dragged the now crystallized witch into the safe house five hours later. DG didn't know how they got her through the streets without making a scene, but she was still too tired to care. The nap helped to gain her sleep, but her body was still physically drained from the magic the last spell needed.

When she entered the room, Azkadellia was staring into the face of the evil that kept her imprisoned for so long. Her face and emotion blank against the empty eyes of the witch in front of her. Cain gave her a sympathetic glance and nodded to Azkadellia as if to tell DG to do what she must. He then placed a kiss on her temple and went to talk with Glitch.

"It's a bit surreal, isn't it?" Azkadellia asked in a far off voice, "To know this time that she's gone. For good. No coming back years later from a cave where more unfortunate souls would release her."

"Yeah, it's over, Az," DG smiled and took Az's hand still feeling the warm magic they made between themselves, "She's not coming back."

"It's time to finish this completely, my daughters," Lavender came from behind them, "Concentrate with me."

All three stood around the large emerald and held hands tightly with one another. Lavender began to chant and the emerald prison began to glow. The girls watched as piece by piece the witch fell as emerald dust. Nothing more, nothing less. When they were done, no evidence that the witch was ever there remained. DG stared at the pile for quite a while to try to take the truth in. The witch was now gone. Forever sealed away- not in a tomb, but in dust. As all things must one day become.

"Well done," the queen said out of breath. Ahamo held her from behind and beamed proudly at his daughters. DG hugged Azkadellia tightly and smiled back at her parents. The family stayed close to one another and Azkadellia actually began to laugh.

"You okay there, Az?" DG asked.

"Absolutely," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Days and weeks following, the Longcoats who stayed behind at Finaqua after the attack were rounded up and tried for their crimes against the House of Gale. Contra and Zero's bodies were sent back to their birth villages for burial. It was the proper thing to do even if DG wanted to burn them both to a crisp. In the end, she saw a bit of human in both of them- it almost felt like a shame that Zero probably never knew how Contra really felt about him. DG doubted that even Contra knew what she felt for the man.

DG kept her mind far from the travel back to Finaqua. Her eyes often drifted to the scenery right outside the carriage she, Cain, Glitch and Azkadellia shared.

Cain grabbed her hand in his as the scenery began to switch from green to drought waste lands, "You feeling alright, kiddo?"

"I think so," she nodded with a smile, which quickly faded with the sight of the darker version of Finaqua, "She had been busy while we were away. It looks even worse in person than through the emerald light."

"Now what?" Azkadellia looked sadly over their home.

"I work my magic," DG tapped the top of the carriage for the driver to stop. Once it jerked back she stepped out and looked over to figure out where to start. She put her hands on her hips and pouted at the sight before her as if it was a messy bedroom.

"Do you still have the power, DG?" Azkadellia asked as she stepped out behind her, "From the Ages, I mean?"

DG only smirked back at her and took steps forward. The other three walked behind her and passed over the labyrinth that used to be the entrance for Finaqua. Once she knew they were far enough in she took a deep breath. She stomped her foot on the ground and a small earthquake made its way to where the maze once was. The lush, green walls of the labyrinth sprouted back from the shaking earth and the other trees within the maze bloomed vibrant again. Azkadellia, Cain and Glitch watched the shrubbery and trees resettle behind them.

Cain chuckled to himself and shook his head, "Always got to show off, don't you?"

She looked back at him over her shoulder, "You would know, wouldn't you?"

DG then went to the dried shores of the magic waters. She closed her eyes and focused on the scenes of beautifully clear waters of only weeks ago. Cain watched as the once magic waters seemed to flow up from the dry lake bed. It was as if the lake bed had only soaked the water in temporarily to save it until DG could some back. Azkadellia smiled brightly at the sight before her. The waters stopped at their feet and lapped at the small rocks.

DG then turned to the palace. The walls were cracked and a dark grey instead of the sparkling white they were meant to be. She only brushed her hand in front of her. Wind blew the dark clouds away from the sun. As the sunlight hit the palace, it wiped away the gray and cracked walls reviling the beautiful palace by the lake. The palace shown with a new light that no one could remember from before. She called some water to sprinkle over the surrounding gardens and brought them back to life as well. Once she was done she sighed happily and put her hands on her hips as a sign of completion.

She stared at her job on Finaqua and then smiled back at Azkadellia, "Answer you question, sis?"

"Very well, thank you," Azkadellia grabbed her sister in a hug. They giggled in one another's arms as Finaqua glistened before them.

* * *

Over a week later DG was at the small pond in the main garden. It was the same one that she and Cain had sat beside when they had their first real fight. She dipped her foot gently on the water's surface as she remembered the day that followed the fight, while three royal guards stood watch behind her. They stood far off, but she knew they were there. With Cain still in classes with her father, he made sure that she still had a guard on her while he wasn't there to personally protect her. She looked up at the clouds and still saw her own balcony in the way. She sighed loudly and pushed her foot through the water and splashed the nearby flowers.

"His classes seem to go longer than mine," she grumbled to herself, "And I'm the one that's becoming the queen."

She slowly brought her left hand up and looked at the new engagement ring, "Although, he is supposed to become king consort one day."

Cain had given the ring to her only a few days after Finaqua was restored. She had a sinking suspicion that her parents had something to do with it since the only time he hadn't been by her side was when he was with her father. She also saw him talk to her father as if trying to explain something to him, but her father would have nothing of it. Knowing Cain he wanted to buy her a ring with his own money, but her father eventually wore him down. Later she would come to find out it was a ring from the royal vault. A ring from centuries past where a tin man had presented it to a queen-to-be and asked for her hand in marriage.

She smiled at the ring as it sparkled on her finger. The stone in the center was a sapphire, emerald color. At least, that's how her father described the jewel that Cain called an Ice Emerald. She lightly fingered the small design in the silver band that surrounded the jewel.

"You still stare at that thing like no tomorrow," Cain smiled as he walked up to her. She tilted her head back to look up at him.

"I can't help it. You did give it to me, you know," she smiled brightly back up at him, "You know I didn't need a ring, right?"

"You've told me," he nodded and sat down next to her, "Many times over now."

DG leaned up on her elbows, scooted over and put her head on his lap. He chuckled and looked down at her as if to ask if she was comfortable. She only snuggled closer to him in response.

"How was class with father?" she asked with a grin, "You were in there longer than my class with mother."

"It's going better than what I originally feared," he admitted, "Ahamo is keeping it somewhat interesting. Pooch is really getting a kick of pushing me about though."

"Toto is teaching you too?" DG snickered, "No wonder he wasn't teaching my lessons this morning."

"He's just giving me some royal history and some etiquette," he frowned, "Thankfully your father has everything else covered."

DG laughed openly, "You see why I ditched class every once in a while to get away from him?"

"Don't blame you one bit, kiddo," he kissed her forehead.

"Thought so," she ran light fingers over his hand on her head.

"It seems so strange," DG said softly and looked at the clouds above them.

"What's that?" he asked and started to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Az is getting married in a couple of days and months after that I'm going to be an aunt," DG cringed as she remembered some things about the wedding, "And I'm her maid of honor."

"Maid of honor?" Cain asked a bit confused.

"Er- I forgot what you call it on this side," DG put a hand to her forehead to think, "Um… I stand with Az through the ceremony and help her with everything that she needs."

"Ah, you mean the Wedded sister," Cain nodded, "You two lucked out. You really are blood sisters. Usually it is only two women who were close to one another."

"Well, what am I going to do?" she shrugged it off, "She's one of the people I am closest to."

"Glitch asked me to stand with him as his brother," Cain mentioned, "Now that's really strange."

"Wyatt," she playfully hit him on his arm.

"I just can't believe you offered to wait for our wedding."

"As much as I want us to be married, I'm not the one with a bun in the oven," DG explained and rubbed her stomach to extenuate her point.

"Well, not yet," Cain reminded her.

"Besides, one wedding planning at a time is enough for me. Not to mention my coronation," DG rolled her eyes from the memories of Azkadellia asking her for an opinion on a dress or certain color, "Don't worry yourself, tin man. Ours will come sooner than later."

"It better," he hugged her tightly against him, "I still got that promise rolling around in my head."

"Must be torture," DG smirked and then thought to herself, 'Hell knows that it is for me.'

"Nothing is stopping me from marrying you."

"Nothing will," DG shook her head, "No witch. No Zero. No Longcoats. Nothing."

"So, as you said before, is this your 'happily ever after'?"

"Not quite there yet," she smiled and kissed him by pulling his head down to her, "I am happy as hell with my tin man- slash- prince charming. My wedding is in the immediate future and a new prince or princess soon after that… or two."

"So what would you call this then?" Cain asked his eyes softened at the mention of more children.

"And end of a story- prophecy-legend- whatever you want to call this," DG and Cain laughed. DG entwined her fingers with his, "This is only the beginning of our ever after."

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed the story. Took me a while, but it's done! Yay! But as you must have noticed I left it totally open. That would be for my sequel. Keep your eyes peeled if you would like to read it.


End file.
